Atrapados
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Remasterizado. Duo quiere a Heero, pero él no está interesado.Quatre quiere a Trowa, pero éste ni lo hace en el mundo... y todas esas estúpidas y graciosas historias que están alrededor de su intento por que les hagan caso. Un reverendo caos, si. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Terminado.
1. ¿Entre mejores amigos?

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo I. ¿Entre mejores amigos?**

_Mi retorno al yaoi, por petición._

Era un hermoso día en la residencia donde normalmente habitaba la Viceministro Relena Darlian, puesta, claro está, por el consulado terrestre; al alrededor, adornado artificialmente para que pareciera un paisaje que se armó caprichosamente, corría una fresa brisa, alborotando los árboles frondosos que no eran originarios de ese lugar, así como aquellas aves que iban de pasada por el lugar… nada que ver con los que están dentro de aquella mansión.

-¡Ya verás! –Se escuchó la voz de Duo, detrás de una enorme puerta blanca cerrada. -¡Hey! Eso es trampa, no es válido… ¡Con un demonio!

Wufei tenía cerca de cinco minutos parado frente a aquella puerta, que daba al salón de juegos, suponiendo lo que sucedía al otro lado; tomando un tanto de valor, abrió la puerta de golpe, de donde provenían los insultos más candentes que, por seguridad, no pondremos aquí, haciendo entrar la brillante luz del sol en ese oscuro agujero. Lo primero que vio fue a un demonio de la oscuridad, el cual fue fulminado por la luz y se erizó cual gato furioso.

-¡HEY! –Gritó Duo, a la defensiva, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No estamos aquí para jugar, recuerda. –Dijo el 05, como si su compañero preventivo fuera un chiquillo de diez años. –Así que deja ese maldito aparato de una buena vez, y comiences a hacer…

Wufei calló precipitadamente al observar que el compañero de juegos del 02 era nada más y nada menos que Heero Yuy, convertido en un tétrico zombi de ojos irritados con un control de Play Station 64 (¿?) en las manos, que lo miraba como si fuese un desconocido.

-De todas las personas que conozco, eres el último al que esperaba ver con este tarado. –Exclamó el 05. –Has caído totalmente de mi nube.

-Me retó. –Fue la respuesta del zombi.

-Por todos los… ¿desde qué horas están aquí?

-Desde las tres. –Contestó Duo, ya más acostumbrado a la luz.

-¿Las tres? –Se miró el reloj de pulso. –No creo que tengan aquí menos de 20 minutos, si no los he visto desde ayer.

-¿Ayer? –Heero se extraño, incorporándose del cojín gigante donde estaba sentado, escuchándose el típico tronar de algunos huesos al estar en la misma postura durante algún tiempo. -¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves. –Frunció el ceño, sospechando algo tenebroso. –No me digan que están aquí desde el día de ayer…

Hubo un denso silencio de certeza, donde ninguno de los dos se movió, silencio que se vio interrumpido por el apresurado andar de unos zapatos de tacón por el pulcro pasillo.

-Oye, Wufei. –Relena apareció junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa fresca y jovial, portando un impecable traje de falda y saco color azul cielo, blusa blanca y corbatilla de encaje, con el largo cabello castaño atado con una cinta. -¿Encontraste a Heero, o también hoy me acompañarás a la asamblea? –Se giró un poco, mirando al mencionado en su faceta de zombi. –Oh, Heero… aquí estabas…

-¿Cómo? –Tiró el control al suelo, pero no cayó al haberse metido Duo entre sus pies para atraparlo. -¿La asamblea? ¿Fuiste con Wufei?

La chica se giró un poco, para evitar que el muchacho observara el gesto de su rostro.

-Claro que tuve que ir. –Contestó Wufei. –Tú no apareciste en todo el día, y ya comprendí por qué tampoco Duo estaba.

-Esta vez iré yo. –Sentenció.

-Claro que no, tienes cara de drogadicto.

Esa discusión tan curiosa le había picado a Duo… y dentro de poco no podría evitar que su boca certera se abriera para hablar alguna tontería… tenía que resistir el impulso, pero el silencio que súbitamente los había rodeado lo hacía totalmente difícil de contener… pronto saldría de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo…

-¡Ya! –Exclamó Duo, con una sonrisa. -¿Te gusto salir con ella? –Y se tapó la boca después de decirlo.

Relena se incomodó un poco con el comentario. Heero le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Probablemente sí. –Contestó Wufei, con un dejo de malicia.

-W-Wufei. –La chica murmuró, levemente sonrojada, tosiendo un poco.

-Iré a ducharme. –El 01 pasó a un lado del 05, sumamente molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿En serio hizo eso?

Duo frunció los labios, algo molesto, sosteniendo el teléfono celular contra su oído con firmeza. Se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera en un parque cercano a la residencia de la representante, rodeado por ruidosa gente que había llevado a sus ruidosos hijos para que corrieran y descargaran la energía suficiente para que cayeran rendidos temprano. Llevaba el uniforme color beige y verde, que lo identificaba a kilómetros de distancia como un Preventivo.

-Sé que lo hizo para molestarlo. –Contestó él, moviendo la cabeza un poco, tapándose el oído descubierto. –No creo que a Wufei le guste Relena de verdad.

-¿Le has preguntado? –Cuestionó Quatre cual vieja mitotera, al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no creo que sea el tipo de mujer que le guste a Wufei, mirando los antecedentes que ha tenido…

-Quizá no, pero, ¿y si es así? ¿No crees que tendrías el camino libre?

Duo suspiró levemente, observando el correr de unos chiquillos.

-No creo que importe demasiado si a él no le gusto. –Exclamó, con algo de molestia.

-Sí, ya te entiendo.

-Aunque, si lo vemos de otra manera… sería divertido ver como Heero mata a golpes a Wufei.

-Duo. –Le recriminó Quatre. –Aunque, probablemente ocurra lo contrario, Heero no es muy bueno a la hora de los golpes.

-Oye, ¿aun nada tampoco? –Cuestionó, cambiando el tema.

-No. Trowa es mi mejor amigo, y, aunque he logrado avanzar un poco con él, no sé cómo decirle lo que siento…

-En ese aspecto estamos iguales. Aunque, mirándolo por el lado positivo, tú no tienes a alguien que puede arrebatártelo en cualquier momento, así como yo.

-Sí…. Además, tiene días intentando decirme algo, pero parece que no se anima.

-¡Vaya! Entonces tienes bastante más ventaja de la que crees. ¿Querrá confesarse?

-¡D-Duo! –Se sonrió estúpidamente, cual colegiala. -¿Tú crees?

-¡Oye, Duo! –Se escuchó la voz de Wufei tras el 02. – ¡Trae tu trasero acá en este momento! –Gritó, haciendo voltear a unas cuantas personas.

-Ese sujeto me encuentra donde sea. –Se quejó el 02.

-¿Debes irte? –Cuestionó Quatre, algo apenado.

-Sí, o quien sabe que atrocidad se le ocurrirá hacerme hoy, me da más miedo que Heero porque no necesita armas para hacerme sufrir un rato. Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Duo.

-Nos vemos. –Y colgó, ya teniendo al 05 a un lado con los brazos cruzados. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora no puedo ni hacer una llamada?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre colgó el teléfono con inusitada lentitud, y se recargó cómodamente en su amplia silla de oficina, girándose un poco para ver por el enorme ventanal que tenía a su derecha, contemplando el paisaje de la colonia espacial; realmente no estaba tan ocupado como en otras ocasiones, puesto que sus hermanas eran de bastante ayuda, pero había ocasiones en las que se sentía…

-Joven Quatre, tiene una llamada. –Dijo una voz masculina por el altavoz de su teléfono.

Quatre se sobresaltó al escucharlo, al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Presionó el botón de intercom del aparato, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Cómo? ¿De quién? –Cuestionó.

-De Trowa Barton. Dice que es urgente.

-Sí, está bien. –Levantó el auricular del teléfono, y presionó un botón para pasar la llamada. –Pásamelo.

Se escuchó un curioso clic, y el teléfono se llenó de ruido de exteriores, autos pasando, viento y voces ajenas.

-¿Hola?

-Quatre, ah, qué bueno que te escucho. –Se escuchó la voz de Trowa, resaltando entre el bullicio.

-Trowa, ¿qué tal? ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Es que… hay algo que… hay algo que debo decirte. Pero debe ser personalmente… ¿p-puedes?

-T-Trowa. –Se emocionó, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, y una sonrisa enorme se formó lentamente en sus labios, sintiendo su corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho. ¿Estaba Trowa a punto de…? -¡Sí! Claro, ehm, ¿cuando quieres que nos veamos?

-Cuando puedas. Realmente… realmente necesito sacarlo de mi, y tú…

-¿E-está bien a las dos? –Intentó no salir corriendo como estúpido a su encuentro, no quería que creyera que estaba impaciente por verlo. Se haría del rogar primero.

-Sí, está bien. ¿En donde siempre?

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó, provocando que el 03 se despegara el auricular. –Es decir, si tu quieres…

-De acuerdo, a mi me parece bien. No llegues demasiado tarde, te estaré esperando.

Y colgó. El rubio se quedó con el teléfono pegado en el oído unos segundos, sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Era real! ¡No era otra de sus fantasías donde terminaban haciendo cosas impronunciables en lugares aun más extraños!

-¡Debo decírselo a Duo! –Gritó, entusiasmado, matando del susto a su secretario al tener aun el altavoz puesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El 02 estaba trepado en una pequeña escalerilla cromada, con la cabeza metida en un panel lleno de cables de colores en un enmarañado laberinto de nudos y desconexiones; junto a él, bajo el panel, Wufei revisaba algunos datos que tenía en una tableta digital del tamaño de una libreta, absorto en su trabajo, asegurándose que aquella cabina del trasbordador espacial estuviera en orden.

-¿De verdad fuiste con Relena a ese lugar? –Duo irrumpió el silencio de 30 segundos.

-Sí. –Contestó Wufei, pasando los datos con el dedo índice. -7B-41.

-En línea. –Contestó el 02. –Y, ¿cómo hiciste para no quedarte dormido?

-7B-47… Sí me quedé dormido, pero ella me dio varios codazos. –Se llevó la mano izquierda al costado derecho de su pecho.

-Conectando. –Hizo un ademán de conectar algunos cables. –Me lo imaginé, pues la última vez que fuimos te quedaste bien dormido en la puerta principal.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-¡Pero fue divertido!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se mira a Wufei y a Duo recargados a los extremos de una gran puerta, la cual tenía un gancho grande que la abría de un solo movimiento. El 05 mantenía la cabeza baja, con los brazos cruzados, quieto como una estatua, mientras uno de los tantos representantes hablaba y hablaba como descosido en la conferencia.

-Oye, Wufei. –Murmuró Duo, acercándose a él. -¿A qué hora se debía de abrir la puerta? ¿Wufei?

Sin respuesta.

-Wufei.

Duo tocó su hombro con algo de brusquedad, un tanto preocupado, empujándolo un poco en el acto, tratando de llamar su atención. El 05, sin embargo, se fue de lado cayendo cual vil tabla contra el suelo, sin meter manos, cayendo como bólido al suelo. Duo no pudo contener la carcajada, haciendo voltear a casi todos los presentes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-7C-03. –Exclamó Wufei, molesto.

-En línea. –Contestó, aun riendo al recordar, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas. –Ah, fue tan divertido.

-Que no…

-Oye, cambiando de tema. –Dijo, temiendo por su vida. -¿Es cierto todo eso que dijiste de Relena?

-7C-09… ¿el qué?

-Conectando. –Jaló un cable enredado. –Lo de que te había gustado.

-Francamente, fue una buena velada. –Wufei tomó asiento en la cómoda silla de copiloto. –Pero solo quería molestar a Heero por ser tan irresponsable.

-Y lo lograste.

-Pero no parece inmutarle demasiado. –Dijo, mirando a través del ventanal reforzado.

Duo también miró por aquél ventanal, contemplando hacia el angar. Bajo la nave, Heero y Relena conversaban con aire de seriedad, tomados de la mano, como si su plática estuviese por decidir el destino de la tierra o algo parecido. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver semejante escena.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo, cerrando el panel frente a él, con aire de seriedad.

Hubo un denso silencio. Observó a Wufei, que se había quedado cómodamente recargado en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados, como si nada o nadie en este mundo le importara. Bajó la escalerilla, sacudiéndose un poco las manos con el pantalón.

-Oye, Wufei. –Susurró.

Sin embargo, un grave suspiro le dio a entender que el nombrado ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bastardo. –Gruñó. –Te quedas dormido donde sea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

1:50pm. Quatre estaba ansioso.

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente, bebiendo (o eso se presume) una humeante taza de té, que hacía 20 minutos había dejado de ser humeante; se encontraba por fuera de un pequeño café, donde había mesas redondas y sillas por la parte de afuera, frente a un frondoso parque artificial. Sus pies golpeteaban suavemente el suelo, mientras jugaba con la cucharilla del café, mirándose algo nervioso.

-Como tarda. –Dijo, sin recordar que él había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado, presa de su ansiedad, mirando su reloj de pulso. -1:52… vamos, ¡avanza!

La pequeña mesa de herrería comenzó a temblar misteriosamente, conforme el golpeteo de sus pies se hacía más intenso… haciendo voltear de curiosidad a los que se encontraban en mesas adyacentes.

-Quatre.

El rubio levantó la vista con rapidez, aspirando ruidosamente de forma ansiosa, mostrando una angelical sonrisa, ardiendo en felicidad; miró al castaño Trowa frente a él, el cual sostenía algunos documentos en sobres amarillos grandes bajo el brazo izquierdo, que le sonreía de forma calmada.

-Trowa. –Soltó, sintiéndose (y mirándose) sumamente aliviado.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? –Cuestionó con suma suavidad, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él, haciendo casi derretir a su amigo sobre su silla.

-No, acabo de llegar. –Mintió con vil descaro, sin delatar que había llegado desde la una en un acto de desesperación total.

-Menos mal, no quería hacerte esperar demasiado.

Bueno, ¿soy la única, acaso, que se dio cuenta que Trowa en realidad, NO llegó tarde?

-Quatre, verás… no sé cómo decirte esto.

El 04 notó que en su amigo había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y se miraba visiblemente apenado, algo que nunca jamás había visto en él, lo cual le llenó de ternura y emoción; espantó aparatosamente a un mesero que venía a tomar la orden de Trowa, comprendiendo que, al parecer, al muchacho le costaba trabajo dejar salir aquello que quería decirle tan fervientemente. Sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de la seña obscena del mesero, extasiado.

-Solo dilo, así como lo sientas. –Lo alentó.

-Quatre, la verdad es que yo…

"Te amo".

Quatre ya no sabía si estaba soñando, o se encontraba realmente despierto, en esa pequeña cafetería; sonreía estúpidamente, sumamente feliz, pensando que en cualquier momento, sin importar que los demás los vieran, se lanzaría contra él para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca jamás había besado a alguien.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestionó el 04, sumamente extasiado, ansioso por volver a escuchar aquella hermosa palabra acababa de pronunciar.

-Que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Se escuchó un disco rayarse. De repente, el entorno se volvió frío y desolado, silencioso; un extraño vacío comenzó a carcomerle por dentro, helado, tenebroso, y, de un instante a otro, todo su alrededor perdió su brillo y color, como si comenzara a apagarse gradualmente… sin embargo, no borró aquella sonrisa del rostro, aunque ésta se hizo helada, asustando a Trowa considerablemente.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó con suavidad al ver que Quatre seguía con la misma risita estúpida, con los ojos idos al cielo, como drogado, sintiéndose culpable de no haberle dicho a su mejor amigo aquella noticia.

-¡Trowa! –Fingió una amable sorpresa, sin quitar ese gesto tétrico del rostro. -¿Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante como eso?

-Lo siento, de verdad. –Contestó, aun asustado. –Quería decírtelo, pero fue cuando estabas de gira en la esfera terrestre.

-Vaya. –Dijo como un suspiro, descendiendo la cabeza como si fuese un títere al que le cortaron las cuerdas. –Y, ¿quién es esa persona tan especial, de la que no me hablaste?

-Se llama Sam…

"¿Samuel?", pensó Quatre.

-…Es un preventivo, así como Duo y Wufei, que llegó al espacio. De hecho la conocí por Wufei.

"Samantha". Era una mujer, lo cual le heló más la sangre, al grado de verse aun más pálido de lo que era.

-Ya veo. –Exclamó apenas. "Ya nada más puede ser peor…"

-Y, ¿sabes qué? –Sonrió, animado, como si se tratara de un colegial. –Me mudaré con ella. A Catherine le pareció buena idea que yo sentara cabeza, así que…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	2. En la depresión

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo II. En la depresión.**

_**Donde Duo casi los mata.**_

-¿Una semana, dices?

Duo asintió con la cabeza, jugando distraídamente con una liga mal sentado en su cómodo asiento de copiloto, mientras Wufei piloteaba la nave, que ahora iba en dirección a la colonia L1X01013 desde la Esfera Terrestre… o eso quería suponer.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. –Exclamó el 05, mientras desplegaba el mapa espacial una y otra vez en su pantalla, como quien mira el retrovisor del automóvil. -¿Qué diablos le pasó como para que se deprimiera de esa manera?

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir. –Se le soltó la liga, y ésta voló a través del mapa tridimensional.

-Hm. –Cerró el mapa, estresado. –Y, ¿quién está llevando la empresa mientras él está en la clínica de rehabilitación?

-No está en una clínica de rehabilitación, es un hospital psiquiátrico. Y una de sus tantísimas hermanas, yo supongo.

-Una clínica es una clínica. –Wufei alzó los hombros.

-Oye, Wufei…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Desde cuándo somos los choferes de Relena?

-Desde que TU sugeriste que la acompañáramos a su gira por las colonias espaciales. A Sally le pareció una idea maravillosa, aunque sospechosa por haber salido de tu cerebro, y henos aquí, en medio de la nada, yendo hacia la colonia L1, o al menos eso quiero creer…

-Ya, ya, parecía una buena idea para poder salir de la rutina de estar parados como estatuas en… espera. –Captó. -¿Cómo que estamos en medio de la nada?

-Mira. –Desplegó por centésima vez el mapa por toda la pantalla, quitando la visibilidad al espacio. –No nos muestra nada, ni basura espacial, colonias o Esfera Terrestre a 400 mil kilómetros a la redonda. O conectaste mal un cable, o realmente estamos en medio de la nada.

-No me digas eso. –Se puso realmente nervioso. -¿Quieres que lo revise de nuevo?

-¿Quieres la petición por escrito o así está bien? –Contestó con sarcasmo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hola, con permiso.

Heero, impecablemente sentado en el asiento del trasbordador espacial (no quería que Relena le llamase la atención por catorceava vez en el día por mal sentarse), arqueó una ceja, dudoso de ver a su compañero, ya que era completamente inusual que se levantara del asiento de copiloto a menos que Wufei se durmiera o la nave estallara en llamas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Duo? –Cuestionó, preocupándose por su integridad que podía súbitamente encenderse en fuego.

El castaño se había trepado a un asiento justo frente a donde se encontraban sentados Heero y Relena, abriendo un panel que se encontraba entre el techo y la pared de la nave, cayendo frente a él una maraña de cables de diferentes y vistosos colores.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Relena al notar el gesto de duda de Heero.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, tan solo es una falla menor. –Exclamó el 02, concentrado en la revisión de unos cables. –Nada grave, de verdad.

"Cuando ocurre una falla en un sistema, no podrás ver dicha falla aunque la tengas en frente". –Murphy.

-¿De casualidad es el sistema de navegación? –Inquirió el 01.

-¿C-cómo… lo sabes? –Cuestionó, a punto de gritar "saboteador".

-Está desconectado todo el sector L. –Heero se cruzó de brazos, enchuecando levemente los labios, como si le decepcionara (o se esperara) aquello.

"Otra persona que pase casualmente por allí, sabrá identificar el error a la primera sin que usted le pregunte". –Eso también es de Murphy.

En fin, Duo tardó aproximadamente quince minutos en conectar toda esa hilera de cables, no sin cierta molestia de que la última persona de quien deseaba recibir un regaño estaba, efectivamente, regañándolo por una nimiedad cometida. Finalmente bajó del asiento tras haber puesto la cubierta en su lugar, y se acercó al comunicador que estaba al lado de la puerta de la nave.

-Oye, Wufeo. –Dijo por el comunicador. –Ya conecté todo de vuelta enciende de nuevo.

-Entendido.

Wufei, confiado en que su compañero ahora si lo había hecho bien, encendió el mentado mapa que tanto había acosado, notando… ¡Que la colonia estaba a escasos cien metros de la nave!

-¡MIERDA! –Gritó, sin haber apagado el comunicador, poniendo nerviosos a los pasajeros.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que la nave se estrellara con la colonia al tirar del volante hacia él; sin embargo, dicha nave era demasiado pesada para reaccionar tan rápidamente, por lo que, confiando en sus habilidades como piloto, hizo una maniobra evasiva (sin avisar), provocando que todos los tripulantes de la nave se agitaran dentro de ella.

-¡Aaah! –Se escuchó el grito de Relena por el altavoz.

-¡Sujétense! –Exclamó el 05.

La nave subió por la colonia, prácticamente rozando la pared metálica si acaso por un metro; sin embargo (oh, sí), ésta se dirigía hacia el puerto espacial, de donde salían y entraban cargadores repletos muy grandes… e iba directo a ellos.

-¡A un lado! –Gritó Wufei. -¡Muévanse!

Sin embargo, ajenos a los gritos del pobre preventivo, los cargadores siguieron su paso constante y pulcramente sincronizado; el 05 hizo girar nuevamente la nave, haciéndola dar media vuelta hasta dejarla de cabeza, rozando el perímetro que utilizaban las naves de cargamento por la parte de debajo de esta (esperando que se entienda).

-Ah. –Suspiró el piloto, dejándose caer en el asiento pesadamente, enrojecido. –Por poco y nos matábamos…

-Nave no identificada. –Se escuchó de repente por la radio. –Atención, nave no identificada…

-Aquí nave X-23 del Reino de Sank. –Contestó, aun desparramado en el asiento.

-Nave X-23 del Reino de Sank… ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?

-Ustedes disculpen… el sistema de navegación me había fallado, y tuve que hacer maniobras evasivas para evitar un impacto con su colonia. –Dijo, como si fuese algo cotidiano en su vida.

-¿Qué?

-Nave X-23 del Reino de Sank, pido permiso para aterrizar en la colonia. Soy el preventivo Wufei Chang, y llevo a la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Relena Darlian.

-Entendido. Permiso para aterrizar concedido.

La nave fue guiada hacia uno de los puertos menos concurridos, ante el temor que el piloto perdiera sus cabales y decidiera estrellar su nave contra la puerta más importante en un alarde de terrorista mal preparado. Mientras tanto el terrorista (Wufei), aprovechando que los guiaban automáticamente, aprovechó para ir a la sección de pasajeros de la nave.

-Oigan. –Abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, no había nadie en los asientos; en el fondo había un tumulto que le llamó la atención al grado de casi soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo por su propio bien (Heero tenía un arma y excelente puntería): los tres, ante tal maniobra, habían estado como pelotitas rebotando por toda la nave al no llevar el cinturón de seguridad los muy ilusos, quedando pegados al fondo. Duo, siendo aplastado por Relena, que tenía a Heero encima.

-Me están lastimando. –Gimió Relena en medio del sándwich de varones.

Wufei no podía decir nada más, las ganas de reír estaban por superarlo.

-No te atrevas. –Amenazó el 01, torcido de forma imposible.

-¡Heero! –Duo exclamó, boca abajo y torcido de manera que un jugador de twister envidiaría. –Comienzo a sentir gravedad y ustedes dos me siguen aplastando…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Colonia L4? –Cuestionó Relena, sin comprender lo que acababan de decirle.

Heero, nada contento, miró de reojo a los preventivos.

-Sí, señorita Darlian. –Respondió una amable joven de cabellos castaños, que les guiaba hacia las oficinas del director de la colonia. –No la esperábamos hasta dentro de dos meses, su visita nos ha tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Relena sonrió apenada, sin más.

-¿Vinimos a la colonia equivocada? –Susurró Duo, igual de confuso.

-Ni hables. –Wufei murmuró. –Que esto ha sido culpa tuya.

-¡¿Culpa mía?!

-Duo. –Heero se dio media vuelta, mirando a su compañero con bastante enojo. –Eres la persona más irresponsable y poco eficiente que conozco, no puedo creer que te hayan permitido entrar a los Preventivos, pusiste en peligro nuestras vidas solamente por tu falta de atención.

-Pero Heero…

-Nada. No quiero escucharte. –Y siguió su camino hacia con Relena, que había escuchado todo.

Duo se había quedado estático ante tal regaño. Realmente la última persona que quería decepcionar era a Heero, y en ese momento él… bajó la mirada, sombrío, tratando de contener el punzar intenso que se había formado en su garganta y pecho.

-¿Duo? –Le llamó Wufei, algo tenso.

-Iré con un amigo. –Musitó, con una seriedad tan densa que asustó al preventivo.

-¿En esta colonia?

-Si, recuerda, L4. –Suspiró, y por un instante pareció recobrar su usual ánimo. –No demoraré demasiado y dudo que me ocupen, así que… nos veremos después.

Wufei siguió con la vista a su compañero con la vista, que tomó las escaleras.

-Ah, claro, L4. –Recordó súbitamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Joven Quatre, tiene una visita.

El rubio alzó su mirada turquesa, contemplando al sirviente que estaba fuera de su habitación, permaneciendo boca abajo en su amplia cama.

-Por favor, si es Trowa, dile que no estoy disponible.

-No, joven Quatre. Es un preventivo, dice llamarse Duo Maxwell.

-¿Duo? –Se incorporó, un poco más animado. –Está bien, dile que en un momento bajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo esperaba sentado en un gran sofá, un poco inclinado hacia el frente, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo; la casa de Quatre era una mansión absurdamente grande, donde todo permanecía perfecto y simétrico respetando sus aires árabes, cuyos artilugios parecerían arruinarse con una sola mala mirada.

-Duo.

Alzó la vista, aliviado de ver a su compañero bajar por las escaleras como si fuese parte de la realeza. Verlo allí le hacía sentir mucho más cómodo en ese lugar tan… pulcro e irreal. Se miraba un poco demacrado y cansado, pero su sonrisa le indicaba que ya estaba mejor.

-Hola, Quatre, qué gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo, ya tenía deseos de verte.

-¿Ah, sí? –Murmuró, un poco extrañado.

El 04 tomó asiento en un sillón individual que estaba al lado de Duo; mientras, unos cuantos sirvientes les llevaban tazas con té negro, que colocaban en la pulcra mesa que estaba delante de ellos en finísimas vajillas de porcelana, cosa que el 02 no quería tocar por temor a que se rompiese algo… otra vez.

-Dime, ¿y eso que estás aquí? Creí que estarías de tour con Relena y no te esperaba hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Yo también, pero hubo un error y terminamos aquí. –Duo suspiró, tenía que admitirlo, y frente a Quatre las cosas siempre eran más fáciles. –Olvidé conectar el localizador del mapa, y el sistema de navegación de la nave estuvo apagado hasta que estuvimos a cien metros de tu colonia.

Quatre casi deja caer su taza de té, anonado, con la boca abierta. El castaño frunció los labios graciosamente.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, esta vez te luciste. –Exclamó el rubio, sin salir de su asombro.

-Ni que lo digas, Heero… se puso furioso.

-Me he de imaginar. Deberías disculparte con él, recuerda que es malo tenerlo de enemigo.

-Sí, aun recuerdo a Trowa y su brazo.

Se mordió la lengua, nervioso. Miró a Quatre, sintiendo que había echado a perder todo por lo que su amigo se estaba esforzando por superar. Sin embargo, él tenía una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Perdona.

-No te preocupes, Duo.

-¿Puedo preguntar…? –Murmuró, un poco nervioso.

-Trowa… ahora está viviendo con esa chica, en esta colonia. Me ha buscado, pero no he querido verle, no me siento del todo bien aun.

-Ya entiendo.

-Entonces, ¿Relena está en la colonia? Lo mejor será que yo mismo sea el que vaya a recibirle, sería una falta de respeto muy grande de mi parte.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No te preocupes, Duo. Tengo que superarlo.

Él le sonrió con amplitud, inspirándose un poco en su esfuerzo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No se preocupen, el joven Winner vendrá en quince minutos.

Wufei, recargado en la pared, se extrañó considerablemente. Aquella bonita castaña les dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir de la amplia sala de conferencias, donde ahora se encontraban esperando al director.

-Vaya, pensé que estaba incapacitado. –Relena se llevó ambas manos al pecho. –Pero solo está ocupado, por lo visto.

-¿Tú crees? –Dijo Heero, nada ajeno a la depresión de Quatre, con un tono de sarcasmo manteniéndose tras ella en todo momento.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Duo?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo he visto desde que entramos al edificio.

-No se sentía bien. –Contestó Wufei antes de que Heero dijese algo.

Las luces del salón se bajaron de repente, provocando que el preventivo y el guardaespaldas se quedaran perplejos.

-Vaya, qué extraño. –Murmuró la chica.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un pelirrojo con cara de cansancio. Heero inmediatamente lo identificó como Cristian, el secretario y mano derecha de Quatre, el cual siempre parecía llevar un costal de 100 kilos encima.

-Viceministro Darlian. –Saludó con cordialidad el pelirrojo. –El joven Quatre le espera en su oficina principal, por favor para que suba a la última planta.

-Gracias. –Exclamó ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Es conveniente? –Cuestionó Heero, dudoso.

-No cuestiones. Anda, vamos.

Los tres caminaron fuera de aquella habitación, siguiendo el camino que anteriormente les había indicado la asistenta de cabellos castaños, y se detuvieron frente al elevador, ambos jóvenes escoltando a la representante de forma poco impecable y hasta despreocupada.

-¿Sabes, Heero? Creo que deberías disculparte con Duo, fuiste muy duro con él hace rato. –Murmuró Relena frente al elevador derecho, mientras esperaban que abrieran las puertas.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó el afectado.

El elevador se abrió, dejando salir a dos personas, y el trío entró en seguida; sin embargo, las puertas del elevador contiguo también se abrieron, dejando ver a Duo salir en dirección opuesta hacia la sala de conferencias, ocultando estratégicamente al rubio diligente que siguió su camino ascendente en el aparato.

-¡Duo! –Le gritó Wufei tan pronto lo miró. -¡Duo! –Volvió a gritar más fuerte al notar que no le escuchaba. –Diablos, sordo de mierda, iré por él.

-¡Wufei!

-Lo siento, mi error.

-Heero. –Relena se giró hacia donde el nombrado, que se estremeció un poco. –Ve por él, ¿sí?

-¿Yo?

La chica sonrió, y el 01 tuvo que acceder no sin susurrar una maldición… no tenía el valor de decirle que no a Relena, jamás. Salió del elevador en dirección a donde su compañero preventivo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, ante la asombrada mirada de Wufei, que lo siguió hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-¡Duo!

El nombrado se detuvo, y miró de reojo al 01.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó, neutral.

Heero se estremeció un poco con esa mirada. Estaba seguro que el día que viera a Duo así de serio sería el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo.

-En la oficina. –Murmuró levemente.

-¿Hasta arriba?

-Sí, andando. –Y se dio media vuelta, con dirección al otro elevador.

Duo pasó saliva, nervioso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	3. En un elevador

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo III. En un elevador.**

_**El título lo dice todo.**_

-Oye, Wufei.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?

Pregunta tonta, para romper el hielo, supuso.

-Setenta y cinco, según la tableta de botones.

-¿Con todo y azotea?

-Imagino que sí. –Miró de reojo a la representante, sintiéndose algo confuso. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Relena apuntó su esmaltado dedo hacia arriba, en dirección al indicador electrónico sobre las puertas del elevador.

-Porque… hace rato que estamos detenidos en el piso 68.

Wufei arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia arriba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Silencio sepulcral. Tan denso y pesado que pudieron darse cuenta de inmediato que el elevador se había detenido. Heero, queriendo mantener compostura en esa situación, volvió a presionar el botón del piso 75. No pasó nada. Lo presionó tres, cuatro veces. Nada.

-Si sigues así lo romperás. –Exclamó Duo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, con los brazos cruzados y sin intención alguna de hacer algo al respecto.

-No avanza. –Aclaró el 01, frustrado.

-Lo sé.

Inmediatamente Heero presionó el botón que la hacía de intercom con el cuarto que controla los elevadores, terminante.

-Oigan. –Dijo con toda su masculina rudeza. –Este elevador se ha detenido, no avanza para nada.

Si, Mojo-Jojo. –Exclamó Duo por lo bajo.

-Hola, si, estamos solucionando esto. –Se escuchó una voz que quería ser masculina, pero de afeminada no bajaba. –En un momento lo resolveremos… ¿era izquierda o derecha? Ay, no lo sé, se supone que para un lado se abre las puertas de emergencia… ¿el otro? Corta la energía. Creo que era el derecho, si, es lo más pro…

Y se cortó la luz de repente, dejándolos envueltos en medio de la más profunda oscuridad.

-Idiota. –Murmuró el 01 al micrófono, aunque ya no le podían escuchar.

-¿Heero? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Se preocupó el 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Aah! –Relena gritó de forma inmediata al apagarse las luces.

-¿Qué diablos?

La castaña, por mera inercia, se tomó del brazo del preventivo con algo de fuerza. Wufei se puso tenso al sentir _ciertas_ curvas suaves sobre su brazo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Cuestionó la chica.

-Se cortó la energía, evidentemente. –Dijo, aun más tenso, mientras deseaba con toda su alma que se le separara, imaginando las balas de Heero atravesar su frente repetida y dolorosamente, en puntos que no lo matarían pero si le quitarían los sentidos uno por uno. (Ha visto demasiado Saint Seiya).

-¿Crees que sea un atentado? Oh, no. –Se alarmó. -¿Qué habrá pasado con Heero y Duo? Wufei, ¿qué haremos?

Sin embargo el 05 no podía pensar con claridad; se sentía muy nervioso al tener tan cerca a la representante, sobre todo esas _curvas_ que se ajustaban contra su brazo, tanto que comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo.

-Wufei, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando…

-Estoy bien. –Murmuró apenas.

-¿Te desagradan los espacios cerrados? O… ¿la falta de luz, tal vez?

Pensó que todas esas preguntas eran estúpidas e infantiles. "Si le temiera a los espacios cerrados o a la oscuridad, hubiera muerto en la cabina de Nataku", razonó. "O no hubiese pisado el espacio siquiera". Pero no podía contestarle de esa manera.

-No. –Contestó lo más serenamente posible.

La chica descendió ambas manos hasta tomar la de él con delicadeza, afianzándole de forma confortante. Volvió a estremecerse.

-Descuida, sé que saldremos de aquí. –Sonrió, amable.

Wufei lo deseó con todo su ser… o terminaría gustándole esa chica.

-Maldito destino. –Murmuró a la oscuridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Heero? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El 01 se recargó en la pared de aluminio del elevador, cruzándose de brazos, con la cabeza baja y los ojos claros cerrados. Duo, al verlo en esa posición, frunció los labios.

-Esperaremos. Tarda aproximadamente hora y media para…

-Sí, hora y media para reconectar la energía del elevador, bla, bla, bla. –Se colocó frente a su compañero, apoyando la mano derecha al lado de su rostro, mirándole muy de cerca. –No sé tú, pero yo no pienso quedarme todo este tiempo aquí encerrado contigo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-No tenemos nada que perder. –Heero abrió los ojos, sereno, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Se quedaron observando unos segundos, en silencio. Heero sabía que Duo no haría alguna atrocidad por estar previamente regañado por el incidente de la nave, y por traerlos a la colonia equivocada, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Duo… no podía quitar la mirada de Heero, sentía que si estaba así más tiempo con él en ese elevador oscuro, terminaría besándolo o algo más perverso… pero no, mis amantes del yaoi, por mucho que a Duo le moleste.

-Hm. –Rezongó el americano ante tal decisión. –Oye, Heero. –Susurró muy suavemente.

-¿Mande? –Contestó muy apenas, sintiéndose de repente muy nervioso por el tono de voz que había utilizado el preventivo.

-Sabes que Wufei está con Relena en el elevador contiguo, ¿no?

Entonces, un haz de luz cayó sobre la mentecilla del soldado perfecto. Relena y Wufei… en el elevador… a solas… en la oscuridad… juntos… JUNTOS. Se separó de la pared en sobresalto, dándose un buen y potente cabezazo con Duo, haciéndolo ver estrellas.

-¡AGH! –El 02 se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo lagrimitas aflorar.

-Itte. –Heero también se llevó la mano, sintiendo un punzar de dolor profundo en el sitio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! –Se quejó con todo el dolor que tenía.

-Hay que salir de aquí. –Sentenció el 01, con una marca roja en su frente, palpitante.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, mirándose un poco más calmado que antes. Caminó hacia las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo guinda que cubrían su reluciente oficina, y las movió un poco, como si las evaluara; después de unos instantes, comenzó a jalarlas para abrirlas manualmente, pues el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Joven Quatre. –Le llamó su pelirrojo secretario desde la puerta, buscando con la mirada. –No ha llegado la viceministra Darlian, no sé dónde… ¿qué hace?

-Estoy intentando dar luz a la oficina. –Dijo, mientras jalaba con fuertes tirones en su intento por abrirlas. –Está todo muy oscuro.

-Pero, joven Quatre, las cortinas se abren de forma automática.

-Sí, cuando hay luz… ¡Au!

El 04 había tirado de la cortina con demasiada fuerza, provocando que dicho adorno se cayera de su guía natural… la luz artificial del exterior entró a la oficina, y así el secretario pudo ver a su jefe bajo la pesada cortina (o más bien el bulto bajo la cortina), moviéndose con debilidad intentando salir del sofoco que le provocaba.

-¡C-Cristian! –Gritó con dificultad bajo la tela.

El secretario puso la vista en blanco, acostumbrado. Al menos su jefe estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya cuarenta minutos y el incidente de la cortina; Relena estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado del elevador, dubitativa, mientras Wufei intentaba abrir la compuerta que estaba en el techo con una navaja que guardaba en su cinturón para casos de emergencia. El preventivo estaba trepado en el barandal del medio del elevador, sostenido con la mano izquierda en el techo, mientras con la derecha desatornillaba la dichosa compuerta.

-¿Crees que podamos salir? –Cuestionó la chica, intrigada en lo que hacía el muchacho.

-Probablemente. Según este aparato. –Señaló el indicador digital del elevador. –Estamos entre el piso 68 y 69; podemos salir y colocarnos de pie sobre el elevador para abrir la compuerta 69. Así saldremos con facilidad.

-Ya comprendo. –Contestó Relena, suspirando sin muchos ánimos. Era un mal día para haber traído falda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero, usando su (inhumana) fuerza, abrió la puerta del elevador un poco, corroborando que estaba en pared y a 40cm de la puerta del piso 66, justo debajo de ellos.

-¿No es más fácil salir por arriba? –Cuestionó Duo, mirando la ranura del piso.

-No. Estamos aun algo lejos del piso 69, tendríamos que escalar y es una pérdida de tiempo si tenemos el piso justo debajo.

-¿Y? –Arqueó una ceja, dudoso. –Yo no paso por esa ranura.

-Si pasa la cabeza, los demás sale fácil. –Contestó con toda la solemnidad que cabía en él.

-Eres… tan raro. –Susurró, haciendo una mueca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La compuerta cayó al suelo, haciendo un suave sonido metálico sobre la alfombra; Wufei miró a la chica, como si esperara, y ella entrecerró la mirada, nada complacida.

-Ni creas que iré primero. –Exclamó ella, llevándose la mano hacia la falda.

-Está oscuro. –Contestó él, sin razonar del todo.

-Ve tú primero.

Wufei, terminando por aceptar la decisión de Relena, subió de un salto al techo del aparato, saliendo por aquella ranura abierta, sintiendo el viento fresco revolotear su cabello oscuro. Contempló la puerta frente a él, y comprobó que se podía abrir sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Ya está. –Se inclinó hacia la chica, extendiéndole la mano. –Andando.

Relena tomó su mano, algo indecisa; sin embargo, notó en seguida la interesante fuerza del chico, pues la jaló con suma facilidad por aquella abertura con solo una mano, colocándola a salvo en la parte alta del aparato. Tan pronto se colocó de pie, se abrazó al preventivo por inercia del temor que sintió al notar completamente oscuro.

De nuevo, Wufei se tensó al sentirla.

-Bueno. –Se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse. –Vamos.

Abrió sin más la puerta del elevador que se encontraba frente a ellos con ambas manos, la cual cedió sin mucho esfuerzo a su fuerza, maravillando a la chica; dejó que ella saliera primero y pisara suelo firme, asegurándose de que no le pasara nada, para salir él de aquel agujero negro. Justo cuando pisó el suelo con ambos pies, la luz regresó y el elevador que había estado bajo sus pies descendió a toda velocidad hacia la planta baja.

-¡Justo a tiempo! –Exclamó la representante, aliviada. –Nos hubiésemos mareado muchísimo si esperábamos la luz.

Wufei solo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero abrió con facilidad la puerta que estaba a cuarenta centímetros del suelo, disponiéndose de inmediato a salir por ese hueco ante la mirada preocupada de su compañero preventivo… pero un misterioso sonido le hizo quedarse quieto de repente.

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó Duo, mirando hacia el techo.

La luz del elevador se encendió de repente, fulminándolos cual gato.

-La energía volvió. –El 01 dijo lo evidente, frotándose los ojos.

-A ver. –Repasó el cegado 2. –Cuando regresa la electricidad, el elevador es guiado hacia el primer… ¡Piiiisooooooo…!

Justo en ese instante el elevador se puso bruscamente en movimiento, descendiendo con una rapidez increíble, provocando que ambos pilotos se sintieran de repente pegados a las paredes por la fuerza misma de la caída libre del objeto. Heero, tenso contra la pared, intento alcanzar el panel del elevador con los dedos.

-L-lo detendré…

-Heero… ¡No!

Heero presionó el botón 75 antes de que Duo pudiese decir más (le estaba faltando el aire por la presión ejercida en su pecho). El elevador se detuvo de golpe, tan bruscamente que arrojó a ambos pilotos dolorosamente contra el suelo alfombrado, haciéndolos tragar polvo y basurita de zapatos; justo cuando ambos pudieron incorporarse parcialmente, el elevador se puso en movimiento nuevamente, con la misma velocidad que antes pero en sentido opuesto, pegando a ambos al alfombrado suelo hasta que les dolió… un golpe seco, que les hizo dar un pequeño salto, les avisó que ya habían llegado a su destino, con la respectiva campanita y la abertura de puertas correspondiente.

-Agh. –Gimió Duo, arrastrándose por el suelo del elevador hacia el pasillo. –Voy a vomitar…

Frente a los convalecientes, de pie frente a la enorme puerta que daba a la oficina de Quatre, se encontraba el líder de la colonia y el par, que los observaban con asombro.

-¿Chicos? –El rubio líder les miró, asustado de verlos en esas condiciones. –Por todos los… ¿qué les pasó?

-No es nada. –Heero se incorporó de su posición de lagartija reptante con toda la dignidad que tenía, sacudiéndose su camisa azul marino.

-Sin embargo, el 02 no pudo hacer lo mismo que su compañero, y, sin decir agua va volvió a ver el almuerzo sobre los zapatos del 04.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena, cómodamente sentada en un elegante sillón color azul marino, contemplaba como la pesada cortina de terciopelo que estaba en el suelo era colocada nuevamente en su lugar por unos sujetos en un pulcro uniforme azul pastel y verde, haciéndola pensar que la compañía tenía pésimos gustos para vestir a sus empleados; Wufei y Heero permanecían en silencio tras ella, el segundo tratando de ocultar que aun sentía muchísimo mareo por el incidente del elevador, mientras Quatre, en una esquina y en calcetines color café oscuro, permanecía al lado de un muy deprimido Duo, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Ya, de verdad, no es nada. –Sonrió el rubio, intentando consolar a su amigo. –No te preocupes, tan solo ha sido un accidente…

-¿Cómo es que en tu Gundam no te pasaban situaciones como estas? –Cuestionó el 05 en voz alta, con cierta malicia.

-¡Porque normalmente podía ver lo que pasaba! –Se quejó el afectado casi de forma humillante.

Heero y Relena suspiraron, sintiendo un poco de lástima por él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy


	4. En la tortura

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados.**

**Capítulo IV. En la tortura.**

-¿Puedo utilizar palabras en árabe?

-No, mejor usa el diccionario, Quatre.

-A ver… es-ta-tua. –Deletreó Wufei, entusiasmado. –Van nueve puntos más.

-No es justo. –Rezongó Duo.

-Uva. –Quatre sonrió, colocando solo una pieza sobre el tablero. –Seis puntos.

-¿Por qué la v tiene tantos puntos?

-Imagino que es porque no hay muchas palabras que lleven la v.

-Depende del idioma. –Exclamó el 05. –Tu turno.

-A ver. –Duo frunció los labios, y sin pensar puso dos piezas en el teclado. –Treco.

-¿Qué diablos es treco?

-Pues… es una palabra.

-¿Existe eso? –Rió el 04.

-Ni siquiera voy a buscarlo en el diccionario. –Wufei se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? –Duo frunció los labios. –Es una palabra, este maldito juego se trata de palabras.

-¡Duo! –Le renegó Relena desde lejos.

-¡Ya! Lo siento.

Una mano apareció entre el trío, justo sobre el hombro de Duo; acomodó unas cuantas piezas sobre el pulcro tablero del Scrabble justo donde estaba la inexistente palabra que había formado momento antes.

-Trece. –Exclamó el dueño de aquella mano, de rodillas en el suelo al lado del 02.

-Vaya. –Sonrió el 02. -¡Diez puntos! ¡Tráguense esa!

Quatre desvió la mirada, sintiendo un espantoso hormigueo en el estómago, pensando en a quién ascendería de puesto por haber permitido la entrada que tenía tan restringida para Trowa (cabe aclarar que la peor tortura para alguien, en el concepto de Quatre, es cargarlo de más responsabilidad en vez de despedirlo).

-Trowa. –Wufei miró al nombrado, que estaba arrodillado al lado de Duo. –No esperaba verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, aquí vivo ahora. –El castaño les dirigió una sonrisa leve, pero cordial. -¿No te habían dicho?

-Algo había escuchado.

De pronto, el bullicio que había en esa mesa se tornó en un denso silencio, tan profundo que se podían escuchar los susurros de Heero y Relena al otro lado de la habitación. La oficina de Quatre normalmente era silenciosa, pero era como si la presencia del ex piloto de Heavyarms hubiese traído consigo esa sensación lúgubre… cosa de la que él mismo se dio cuenta.

-Está bien, si quieren me retiro y ya. –Exclamó Trowa, aunque si se sentía bastante extrañado de que eso pasara.

-No es por ti. –Evadió hábilmente Wufei, antes de que Duo abriera su imprudente boca. –Aun estamos algo estresados por los errores de Maxwell.

-¡Hey! ¡No me cargues el muerto! –El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos, en un alarde de poca prudencia tal como su compañero lo había previsto. –Además, también era su responsabilidad el checar que estuviesen conectados los sensores, pero, ¡NO! El señor estaba dormidito en su asiento…

-¿Dices que no puedes hacer una revisión tu solo? Te creía tonto, no inútil.

-¡¿A quién le dices inútil, pedazo de…?!

-¡Duo! –Volvió a escuchar la voz de Relena, reprendiéndolo.

Trowa sonrió al notar cómo aquél par seguía peleando como usual, haciéndolo sentir un tanto más relajado y que, si había algún problema, no era con él (iluso); dirigió la mirada verdosa hacia su mejor amigo, Quatre, con el coro de peleas de fondo. El rubio le correspondió la mirada, algo sombrío.

-Quatre. –Le llamó suavemente, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por su aspecto.

El 04 se sobrecogió al escucharle sin poder evitarlo.

-Dime, ¿está todo bien? No te he visto desde hace semanas y me enteré que estabas en una clínica.

-He estado ocupado. –Fue su cortante respuesta.

-No mientas…

-Entonces, no preguntes.

Trowa se cruzó de brazos, realmente preocupado, y fue evidente en su rostro.

-Uh, buenas tardes.

Todos guardaron silencio, volteando al mismo tiempo en dirección a la puerta; en ésta se encontraba el pelirrojo secretario de Quatre, el más informal del universo, al lado de una preciosa mujer de largo y ondulado cabello ondulado, ojos azules como el cielo, en un ceñidísimo pantalón color azul marino, blusa beige con corbata azul, sosteniendo un chaleco de preventivo en el brazo derecho. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios rosados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh, es muy linda. –Susurró Relena.

-Ah. –Contestó apenas Heero, con gustos distintos.

-Sam. –Le llamó el 03, extrañado. –Hola, te estuve esperando media hora y decidí visitar un rato a Quatre, no sabía que los demás estarían aquí.

-Disculpame, tuve que ir con mi padre.

Trowa se incorporó para ir con ella, y la chica le recibió con un sublime beso en su mejilla, provocando que el rubio se girara un poco para no mirar la escena. El resto miraba con casi acosador interés la situación (Relena incluída).

-Eh, chicos. –Trowa cayó en cuenta, avergonzado con aquello. –Quiero presentarles a mi novia, ella es Samanta Jones.

-Ya nos conocíamos. –Contestó Wufei con indiferencia.

-Es cierto. –Contestó el 03, más avergonzado. –Sam, bueno… ya conoces a Wufei, los demás son Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner… ah, y allá están Heero Yuy y la representante Relena Darlian.

-¡Es un placer! –La chica se vio bruscamente emocionada. –Trowa, que emoción, tienes amigos muy poderosos.

Trowa dibujó media sonrisa, apenas tenue. El resto se quedó pensativo, Heero incluído.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Qué tortura. –Murmuró el 02, con cara de niño regañado.

Quatre les había arrastrado a un lujosísimo restaurant para ir a almorzar, toda la comitiva junta; Heero no se despegaba ni un instante de Relena, la cual conversaba animadamente con la preventiva Samanta, que al mismo tiempo tomaba cariñosamente la mano de su novio en un cuarteto de cursiladas y arrumacos no tan descarados.

-Tú lo has dicho. –Contestó Quatre, con el rostro demacrado, intentando picar un brócoli salvaje que se negaba a ser comido.

-Ustedes dos deberían dejar de quejarse y ponerse a hacer sus deberes. –Exclamó Wufei, en su profesión de valemadrista olímpico, sentado en medio del par de melancólicos mientras comía rudamente su trozo de bistec.

-¿Qué? –Duo le miró, apuntándole con un trozo de elotito tierno en el tenedor. -¿Es que a ti no te tortura el hecho de que Heero esté con tú Relena?

-Wufei. –El 04 se sorprendió enormemente. –No sabía que te gustaba Relena.

-No me gusta. –Contestó, cortante, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Mira, se ha sonrojado.

-Y además de que se quedaron solitos la vez que nos quedamos jugando videojuegos, y también en el elevador. –Comenzó el 02 como vieja chismosa.

-¿En serio?

Wufei bajaba más y más la cabeza, tensando los labios sumamente molesto con aquello, haciendo un esfuerzo por no agarrar a golpes a Duo (Relena no toleraba maldiciones ni golpes mucho menos).

-Y además él dijo que pasaron…

-¡Duo Maxwell! –Exclamó el 05, molesto.

-¿Qué? Si no he dicho mentiras. –Se excusó.

-Yo no he dicho que me gusta Relena.

-¿Qué tú qué? –Cuestionó Heero, mientras sacaba lentamente su arma del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Hubo un denso silencio. Wufei, enrojecido hasta las orejas, se lanzó al cuello de Duo, intentando asfixiarlo en un arrebato de locura.

-¡Agh! ¡Aire! –Susurró el pobre 02.

-¡Maldito infeliz! –Lo sacudía violentamente.

-¡Wufei! ¡Espera! –Intentaron detenerlo Relena y Quatre.

Heero se divertía bastante con aquella escena, por lo que los dejó ser con una tenue sonrisa maligna en los labios; Trowa estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que se dispuso a hablar con su novia de cosas más triviales, como si un atentado de asesinato no estuviese pasando frente a ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los preventivos ya se habían acostumbrado a los lujosos hoteles donde Relena se hospedaba en sus visitas a las colonias espaciales y a los diversos reinos de la tierra, por lo que verla sentada allí en ese sofá tan elegante en medio de la habitación donde se quedaría esa noche no era para ellos tan asombroso como las palabras que estaba diciendo.

-Así que… decidí posponer todo para el próximo mes.

Duo se estiró, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Vacaciones! –Exclamó sin vergüenza.

-¿Cómo que vacaciones? –Le reprendió Wufei.

Relena sonrió levemente, bastante animada. Cada piloto tenía algo que a ella le agradaba ver, era como si sus caracteres conjugados dieran a comprender que todo estaba bien, y el hecho de que la llamaran por su nombre sin prefijos como "señorita", "representante", etc. Quería decir que ellos ya le tenían bastante confianza, cosa que le causaba mucho placer y gusto.

-Sí, bueno, Relena ya no tiene trabajo hasta dentro de un mes, así que prácticamente estamos desocupados.

-Olvidas que aun así tenemos que escoltarle.

-Heero lo hace bastante bien, se la lleva pegado a ella. –Entonces miró a los lados, como si cayera en cuenta de algo. –Es verdad, ¿dónde está ahora?

-Lo he mandado a la cafetería, por qué ya sé que atrocidades se le iban a ocurrir y sé que voy a terminar accediendo a sus peticiones, por eso prefiero establecer la decisión antes que se entere. –La chica se sonrojó, pero les dirigió una cordial sonrisa a los preventivos. –Bueno, ya que no tendrán trabajo, quería invitarles a pasar un rato en la mansión que tengo en el reino de Sank, digo, si no tienen nada más que hacer.

Duo pensó de forma fugaz. Ver a Relena y Heero jugueteando a ser novios, haciendo cursilada y media… trató de buscar una excusa eficaz para poder zafarse de eso, ni siquiera podía utilizar a Hilde en esta situación, ya que ni vivía con él desde el incidente del tatuado y Relena debía saberlo (aunque prefería que eso se quedara en un baúl en el fondo del mar), así que no…

-Por mi está bien. –Contestó Wufei, bastante calmado.

Relena sonrió, notándose satisfecha con eso. Esa extraña sonrisa despertó la curiosidad de Duo… ¿acaso ella estaba contenta al saber que Wufei iría? ¿Es que tramaba algo? Era imposible, pero la curiosidad le carcomía…

-¡De acuerdo! –Gritó, emocionado, sabiendo que algo grandioso se aproximaba.

Pobre iluso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo tenía cara de fastidio. Quatre, de eterna depresión marcada en las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos claros. Wufei, de aburrimiento supremo. Trowa tenía un gesto de confusión, Sammy sonreía contenta al lado de su novio, y Heero permanecía inmune a la densa atmósfera, como era usual en él.

-¿Estan todos listos? –Cuestionó la entusiasmada Relena, en un vestido fresco y primaveral.

Toda la comitiva estaba de pie frente al puerto espacial que los conduciría al trasbordador que los guiaría a su destino, la gran mayoría bastante confundidos.

-No sabía que todos vendrían. –Susurró Duo, algo tenso.

-Ya dejen de quejarse. –Wufei contestó el murmullo. –Ustedes tuvieron la culpa por aceptar.

-Nos invitó a todos sin decir que los demás irían. –Quatre contestó. –No tenía idea de que también vendrían Trowa y… ella.

-Bueno, yo no sabía que vendrían ustedes. –El 02 enchuecó los labios. –Es decir, no sabía que les había dicho.

-Solo aborden el trasbordador y cállense. –Ordenó el 05, tomando su maletín.

Caminaron por el pasillo en filas de a dos, entre murmullos alegres y caras de depresión suprema, quejas y reclamos mayormente de Duo, como usual.

-Qué curiosos son tus amigos. –Murmuró Sammy a Trowa.

-Y no tienes idea de cuánto.

La sonrisa de Relena era bastante extraña, y eso realmente inquietaba a Duo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	5. En el viaje más tétrico de la historia

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo V. En el viaje más tétrico de la historia.**

Todos se quedaron paralizados en la puerta del trasbordador, estorbando la entrada a los pobres ilusos que venían tras ellos, puesto que lo que estaba frente a ellos no lo esperaban… el trasbordador estaba lleno con gente normal, casual, bulliciosa y con niños. ¿Acaso viajarían como turistas?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Sam, extrañada de que no se movieran de la entrada, nada confusa con viajar en un vuelo comercial.

-¿Relena? –Le llamó Heero, como si intentara comprobar que esperaba eso.

La representante se miraba, ciertamente, bastante confusa con el paisaje que tenía en frente, pero no tenía el grado de incredulidad de sus amigos.

-Bueno, no lo esperaba, es verdad. –Sonrió Relena, aceptando sin más el panorama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Señorita Relena! –Se escuchó una tétrica, chillona y molestosa vocecita.

Los pilotos palidecieron más al ver a aquella rubia mujer, de grisáceas cejas antinaturales, en un vestido color azul pastel sin mangas y con un anticuado cuello blanco de marinero. Su cabello llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, pero aun así tenía la capacidad suficiente para inspirar auténtico terror al quinteto de pilotos. Sam permanecía alegremente ignorante a todo lo que estaba por sucederle en ese fatídico vuelo, y de aquí en adelante…

-¡Dorothy! –Relena le llamó con franca alegría, obsequiándole una encantadora sonrisa. –Entonces no nos hemos equivocado, qué alivio.

A todos les cruzó un "¿Qué?" por la cabeza mientras arqueaban una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-Le ruego me disculpe. –Dorothy se inclinó un poco frente a ella. –Pero pensé que si viajábamos en clase turista sería menos llamativo y más divertido para todos.

-Siempre he pensado que se tiñe el cabello. –Murmuró Quatre, petrificado.

-¿Tú crees? –Contestó Trowa, igual de pálido como fantasma.

-Sería más tenebroso que se tiñería la ceja solamente.

-Lo tiene gris canuzco. –Afirmó Wufei, con una cara de absoluto desagrado.

-¿Esto podría ponerse peor? –Cuestionó Duo, aterrado.

-Tenlo por seguro. –Heero se había recuperado del susto, volviendo a su faceta seria.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lugares asignados.

Primer asiento: Dorothy y Relena, entusiasmadas como chiquillas, conversaban alegremente acerca de lo que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Cuarto asiento: Quatre tenía la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla, mientras Sammy acomodaba su maleta en la gaveta de arriba, entusiasmada por compartir tiempo con el mejor amigo de Trowa, del que él siempre le estaba hablando.

-Dorothy Catalonia. –Pronunció Quatre, tétricamente.

Séptimo asiento: Heero Yuy era acosado por una inocente criaturita de ocho años, con coletas rubias y un pomposo vestido rosado de muñeca, guantes y zapatitos de charol brillante incluídos.

-¿Me dejas ir en la ventanilla? –Cuestionó la dulce niñita con una voz tan melosa como la de Relena cuando declamaba su profundo amor por él.

-No.

-¡Anda! Mi papá y mi mamá, cuando hacemos viajes en trasbordador espacial a la esfera terrestre, me dejan ver por la ventanilla cuando vamos cruzando la atmósfera, ya que normalmente los pasajeros que se sientan conmigo se van a visitar parientes en otros asientos y ya no vuelven hasta que el vuelo se ha terminado… ¿has visto cuando cruzamos la atmósfera lo roja que se pone la nave? Eso es porque…

-Te maldigo, Catalonia. –Murmuró el 01.

Octavo asiento: Trowa se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Wufei permanecía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿No crees que el acomodo está muy extraño?

Wufei abrió un ojo para mirar a su compañero.

-La villana fue la que nos acomodó.

-Puso a Sam con Quatre. –Suspiró con calma. –Al menos así se conocerán mejor.

Wufei puso cara de terror al escuchar eso.

-¿Con… Quatre? –Susurró, imaginando al nombrado riendo cual psicótico, con el avión en llamas y él parado en la cabina abierta de los pilotos, sangre y cadáveres por todos lados.

Onceavo asiento: Duo, tratando de comportarse como adulto (ajá), era acosado por un endemoniado niño gordo y con cara de asesino serial.

-¿Tienes dulces?

-No, soy diabético.

-¡Dame un dulce! Sé que tienes dulces, puedo olerlo.

-No tengo.

-¡Quiero un dulce!

-No tengo, ve con tu madre y pídele…

-¡QUE QUIERO UN DULCE, PUTO IDIOTA DE MIERDA!

Y el niño comenzó a atacar al pobre preventivo en brutales puñetazos, mientras los padres de sacrosanta criatura se hacían como que la virgen les hablaba.

Y no, Duo no es diabético.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dorothy. –Relena suspiró, escuchando el caos del fondo sin saber que era Duo el que estaba siendo asesinado por un mocoso de cinco años. -¿No pudiste conseguir todos los asiento seguidos en el avión?

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Relena. –Dijo con fingida tristeza. –Es que aquí puedes escoger donde sentarte, y cuando vine a comprar todos los boletos eran los huecos que quedaban.

-Oh, vaya. Y, ¿por qué no conseguiste otro vuelo?

-Ay, señorita Relena, como me habló tan de prisa pensé que era una emergencia, y tomé el vuelo más próximo con lugares disponibles.

-Oh. –La castaña sonrió, recordando que ella le había dicho que era un viaje de placer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La nave había despegado ya. Heero se incorporó de su asiento, bastante estresado y mareado, pensando en ir a ver como se encontraban los demás.

-…y por eso la muñeca más pequeña se llama Spicy, la más grande decidió llamarse asimismo Lynett. –La niña interrumpió su monólogo ininterrumpido de 40 minutos al notar que el muchacho se había levantado. -¿A dónde vas, Heero?

-Voy a ver cómo están los demás. –Contestó casi en automático.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Algo así.

-Yo recuerdo a mis amigos de la tierra. Casi siempre que los invitaba a jugar me decían que estaban enfermos, aunque yo siempre los veía bien cuando jugaban en casa de los otros vecinos…

-Ya vuelvo. –Cortó el 01, dándose a la fuga.

-¡No tardes, Heero!

Enchuecó los labios, tenso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy y Relena vieron interrumpida su amena y fluida charla al encontrarse rodeadas, de repente, por Heero, Quatre y Duo, éste último con una paleta azul pegada en el inicio de la larga trenza.

-¿Tan mal lo están pasando? –Dijo la maligna rubia, con auténtico sarcasmo.

Los tres lucharon contra sus instintos para no ahorcar a esa mujer, al menos no en frente de Relena.

-Qué espanto. –Quatre murmuró, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca del estómago. –Cada vez que cruzo palabra con ella, se me revuelve el estómago y me dan náuseas.

-Tú no vas con una chiquilla que no deja de hablar de su vida. –Heero se quejó antes de que Relena preguntara la razón del malestar del líder.

-Ustedes dos son afortunados. –Murmuró Duo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó la inocente Relena.

-Un mocoso de cinco años estuvo golpeándome durante quince minutos por culpa de un caramelo, y cuando se lo conseguí… ¡Me lo pegó en el cabello!

-Ah, con qué era eso. –Pensó en el bullicio de hacía rato.

-¡Ya sé! –Dorothy se alzó, sonriente. -¿Y si vamos a primera clase?

-Pero nosotros somos turistas.

-No se preocupe, solo les diremos que usted es la representante de relaciones exteriores Darlian, y nos dejarán pasar.

-Pero Dorothy, ¿no habías dicho que no queríamos llamar la atención?

-Oh, vamos. Podemos decir que venimos de incógnitos, y no queremos que los demás se enteren.

-Pero…

Al final fueron convencidos por la siniestra rubia, que en realidad solo tuvo que convencer a Relena, ya que el trío prefería irse a primera clase que seguir aguantando la tortura a la que habían estado sometidos momentos antes. Tal fue su decisión que Quatre fue el que se presentó como líder de la colonia con gafete y todo, por lo que la azafata que estaba cuidando la entrada inmediatamente los dejó pasar sin preguntar nada más.

-¿Ven? -Dorothy rió despacio, cubriéndose delicadamente con la mano, mientras eran conducidos a una mesa. -Se los dije.

Uno de los sirvientes les ayudó a tomar asiento a cada uno en dicha mesa, de asientos acojinados y aterciopelados; en seguida comenzaron a traerles bandejas y bandejas llenas de suculentos y delicados bocadillos, los cuales atacaron sin inhibición alguna tras haber sido maltratados de hambre en la sección de turistas.

-¡Qué divertido! -Duo picaba todos los bocadillos que podía, cual niño pequeño. -Hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio y nos evitábamos la pena.

-No creo que sea lo correcto. -Aunque Quatre también picaba los bocadillos, bastante relajado.

-¡Un whiskey en las rocas! -Gritó Dorothy al camarero, como si nadie pudiese escuchar su voz de corneta de futbol.

-Pero Dorothy. -Relena le llamó con suavidad, nada cómoda con engañar a la pobre gente. -Aun no tienes edad para beber.

-Oh, si la tengo. -Dijo, mientras sacaba de su escote una identificación FALSA.

Relena, fascinada, tomó la identificación y la miró, sintiéndose mal por vivir engañada y pensar que ella y Dorothy eran de la misma edad; mientras, Dorothy bebía el contenido del vaso que le habían llevado de golpe, pidiéndole otro vaso, doble, al camarero.

-Esto se va a poner feo. -Susurró Heero, mirando la situación, mientras sorbía con una pajita un poco del refresco que le habían traído.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Dónde estarán los demás? -Cuestionó Trowa.

-No están en sus asientos. -Sammy murmuró, cómodamente sentada en un asiento libre, justo frente a su novio.

Wufei, al lado del 03, dormía como una roca.

-Bueno, al menos él sigue siendo inmune al mundo cuando duerme. -Trowa puso los ojos en blanco. -Hagamos algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

El muchacho pensó detenidamente unos momentos, y una sonrisa algo perversa se formó en sus labios.

-Vamos a ver de qué tamaño es el baño, ¿te parece?

-¡Trowa! -Sam se sonrojó intensamente, pero igual sonrió en complicidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutos después...

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Dorothy! -Gimió el 04, casi de dolor.

Y era que la rubia Dorothy tenía a Quatre contra un silloncito cercano, boca arriba, aprisionado de forma imposible mientras intentaba besarlo y despojarlo de sus ropas a tirones, aruñando con sus largas y esmaltadas uñas rojas la piel del pobre indefenso árabe que forcejaba con ella (pero, como era un caballero a final de cuentas, no se atrevía a golpearla).

-¡Ven! ¡Siempre te he deseado!

-¡Qué asco!

-¡Hazme tuya, semental!

-¡NO!

Mientras tanto, en la mesita con exceso de comida, todos ignoraban el intento de violación que ocurría tras ellos, así como los camareros y el resto del personal, bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que debemos regresar? -Cuestionó Relena, sintiéndose bastante satisfecha.

-Creo que si. -Susurró Heero, aunque seguía comiendo como descosido.

-¡No pienso regresar con esa bestia que me tocó de compañero! -Renegó Duo, que ya se había podido despegar la paleta el cabello.

El 01 miró el sillón, donde Dorothy gemía de placer y Quatre de horror.

-Pues toma el lugar de Quatre, estará ocupado un rato con Dorothy. -Contestó con simpleza el 01.

-¡Hecho!

El trío se alejó con calma, dejando a aquellos dos en posición comprometedora y sin alguien que pudiese hacer algo por separarlos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Regresaron por el mismo pasillo que habían entrado, siendo despedidos por la amable asafata; en la primera fila, sobre los asientos que ocupaban Relena y Dorothy al inicio del vuelo, Wufei los esperaba cómodamente sentado a lo largo de éstos con los brazos cruzados y cara de ofensa.

-Muévete. -Exigió el 01.

-¿Dónde estaban? -Arqueó una ceja al notar que solo eran ellos. -¿Y Quatre?

-Aun sigue allá con Dorothy. -Contestó Duo con calma.

-¿También está Trowa? -Alzó ambas cejas.

-Trowa no venía con nosotros. -Aclaró Relena, algo confusa.

-¿Entonces...?

Se escuchó entonces el grito frenético de una señora, poniendo en alerta a los ex pilotos, que se alzaron y cubrieron a Relena con sus cuerpos mientras sacaban sus respectivas armas y apuntaban en dirección al grito, alterando al resto de las personas que atinaron a gritar como desaforados con aquello; notaron, con bastante desagrado, que aquella pobre mujer había abierto la puerta del baño y, de allí, había caído Trowa de espaldas hasta el suelo, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Hubiese sido una escena parcialmente normal, si no fuese porque en su cadera estaba sentada Sam con la falda hasta la cintura, sin dejar nada a la imaginación y haciendo gala de sus dotes de artista porno.

-¡Asquerosos! ¡Niños sucios y cochinos! ¡Poco decentes!

Relena se cubrió los ojos, aterrada con el panorama que estaba ante sus pulcros e inocentes ojos (era una virginal chica que se sonrojaba porque Heero tomaba su mano). Los pilotos, menos inocentes y con bastante carrera artística en la materia, miraban boquiabiertos la escena XXX que estaba frente a ellos, mientras los demás pasajeros corrían como locos y gritaban que era un atentado terrorista y que todos iban a morir.

-Que bueno que Quatre no estaba aquí. -Pronunció Wufei.

Heero asintió, mientras Duo se ponía verde del asco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	6. Con la cocinera del ejército ruso

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo VI. Con la cocinera del ejército ruso.**

Fue el descenso del avión más tétrico de la historia de la aviación espacial. Los pasajeros bajaron con ayuda médica, algunos hasta en sillas de ruedas y tanques de oxígeno, dos sufriendo de un pre infarto debido a la impresión de que un trío de locos homicidas terroristas estuvieron a punto de terminar con sus anheladas vacaciones en el paraíso que era la tierra. Después de que la horda de pasajeros por fin pudiese bajar completamente y sentirse a salvo, dejaron salir al grupo causante de tal alboroto, con la representante Darlian disculpándose con la tripulación en todo momento.

-¡Y espero no verlos más! –Aclaró la mujer que había descubierto al par de desesperados, mirando con suprema repulsión a la pareja, o sea Trowa y Sam. –Niños sucios y precoces…

Ambos estaban demasiado apenados, tanto que no eran capaces siquiera de mirar al frente; por el contrario, el resto pasó por el alfombrado pasillo como si nada pasara, al menos Quatre que venía tan indefenso como un cachorro tras su trauma psicológico con Dorothy, a quien, para más inri, cargaba en su espalda tras haber caído inconsciente por su avanzado estado de ebriedad, la cual arrastraba los pies y llenaba de babas su espalda.

-No es justo que, todavía que quisiera violarme, tenga que cargar con ella. –Se quejó el angustiado 04.

-No te hizo daño, ¿o sí? –Duo cuestionó con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla. –Además, estaba ebria.

-¿La estas defendiendo? –Quatre lo miró como quien mira una fosa séptica.

-¡No! –Se alteró. –Ni que estuviera loco.

-A Duo le gusta Dorothy. –Un muy recuperado Wufei pasó a un lado de ambos, llevando una maleta consigo que no le pertenecía al ser color rosa.

Todos se quedaron helados al escucharlo, estáticos en el suelo, Relena incluída (Sam no cuenta, no tiene ni idea aun), dejando que el pobre conductor de impecable traje azul marino que sostenía el letrero de "Darlian" se le acalambraran los brazos un poco más.

-¡NO es CIERTO! –Se defendió el alarmado 2.

-Calma, lo mantendremos en secreto. –Exclamó Heero en voz alta, bastante divertido con aquello.

-¡Bastardo!

-Ya que te fascina tanto la mona esta, cárgala tú. –Quatre aprovechó la guerra de miradas asesinas con Heero para echarle encima a Dorothy, huyendo junto con Wufei para comenzar a cargar maletas de la banda transportadora.

-¡Hey!

Dado por zanjado el asunto, todos avanzaron tranquilamente hacia donde el pobre sujeto con el letrero estaba, el cual ya no pudo bajar los brazos de tan agarrotados que los tenía, atinando a guiarles solamente hacia la salida en dirección a la limusina que les esperaba, dejando atrás a Duo y su "enamorada secreta".

-¡Tú también! ¡Cesa! –Gritó el 02 al cielo, echándole bronca al narrador, tirando a Dorothy al suelo como si fuese un costal, sin que el golpe la sacara de su profundo estado de embriaguez.

Reiterando, como yo escribo (y reescribo) esto, te vuelvo a repetir que pongo lo que se me pega en gana.

-Entonces… ¡Amo a Heero y quiero que me haga suyo de la forma más pervertida jamás imaginada! –Declaró abiertamente sus tendencias yaoi a todo el que pasara.

Por suerte, el 01 estaba tan absorto en meter una maleta gigante sobre las pequeñas en la cajuela de la súper elegantísima limusina en la que habían ido a recoger a Relena, ya que el pobre conductor no podía bajar los brazos, que no escuchó el candente grito.

-¡Infeliz!

-Ya, Duo, deja de pelear con la narradora. –Exclamó Wufei, jalándolo del brazo para que avanzara, sin preocuparse por haber pisado "accidentalmente" la mano de la caída. –O nos pondrá cosas peores.

Jo, y no saben lo que les espera…

-¡Si no fueras mujer, te agarraría a golpes hasta des…! ¡Cof, cof, cof! –Duo comenzó a toser de forma inexplicable, ante la mirada de los transeúntes que iban pasando por allí.

Después de quince minutos de ahogarse con su propia saliva, sus compañeros ex pilotos se hartaron de que no se callara y lo subieron a fuerzas (si, con todo y Dorothy encima) a la limusina, y le llenaron la boca de galletas para que se callara un rato.

-Tenemos cerca de quince habitaciones en dos pisos, una piscina, un gran comedor, cancha de tennis, básquet, futbol, un jardín botánico con su respectiva cascada, una reserva ecológica y dos pistas de aterrizaje para helicópteros.

-¿No tienes un lago, de casualidad? –Cuestionó el 01 con sarcasmo.

-No sé si ya lo han terminado, cuando salí la última vez lo estaban cavando. –Contestó la muchacha, sin captar el sarcasmo.

-¡Qué impresionante debe ser tu casa, Relena! –Dijo Sam, ya lo suficientemente cómoda para llamar tan descaradamente a la representante por su nombre.

Relena se ruborizó de emoción. El resto guardaba un denso silencio.

-Tengo hambre. –Volvió a decir la rubia artista porno.

-Descuida. –Relena sonrió amable, como suele sonreírle a todo el mundo. –Cuando lleguemos pediré que preparen el almuerzo para todos. Duo, no arruines tu apetito con esas galletas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No comprendo. –Relena murmuró, algo confusa.

Habían llegado finalmente a la súper mansión de Relena, una pintoresca casa de color blanco marfil, pulcramente adornada y estéticamente simétrica, con tejas rosadas, rodeada de árboles frondosos y frescos. Los muchachos habían sido recibidos por el siempre atento mayordomo sin ojos Peygan, y la servidumbre se encargaba de llevar las maletas a las respectivas habitaciones que ocuparían conforme las órdenes de la representante.

-¡Las mías junto con las de Trowa! –Sam exclamó en un alarde de poca elegancia, alzando el brazo, como si los sirvientes no pudiesen escuchar sus alaridos de mujer lobo.

Quatre fue rodeado de su penumbra personal, llamando la atención de casi todos.

-Verá, señorita Relena. –El mayordomo Peygan, serio como siempre, le llevó un poco apartado de los demás y murmuró al oído de la chica como si se tratara de un mensaje de vida o muerte. –La señorita Amila tuvo que ser llevada al hospital de emergencia, ya que se le ha adelantado el parto.

-Oh, ya comprendo. Recuerda enviar flores al hospital. –Relena se giró un poco y caminó hacia ellos, quedando al centro de los muchachos como si de una princesa se tratase. –Disculpen, hubo un inconveniente con la cocinera y no podremos tener la comida a tiempo, pero podemos ped…

-¿Y si cocinamos nosotras? –Exclamó Sam, sintiéndose ya como en casa.

Peygan y Heero, aterrados, negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza lejos de la vista de Relena. Por el contrario, la castaña se sintió tan maravillada con la idea que casi destelló como una estrella del firmamento.

-¡Claro que sí! –Se llevo las manos al pecho, mirando hacia el candelabro de cristal que estaba en el techo, ilusionada. –No sabes cuánto adoro cocinar.

-¡Está hecho! Nosotras haremos el almuerzo entonces.

-¡Si!

-¡Un Bloody Mary extra virgen! –Gritó la rubia Dorothy, con una gran resaca, sentada en el sofá más amplio de la sala con descaro.

-Yo se lo prepararé. –Dijo Sam, sonriente.

-Ya tengo una idea de qué cocinar. –Relena aun tenía el brillo en sus ojos.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido. –Sonrió el 02, sabiendo que se aproximaba una calamidad cuando juntaban cocina con Relena.

Heero, mientras tanto, palidecía por la idea, sabiendo que nada ni nadie en este universo sería capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a su ilusionada novia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras los comensales se instalaban y ponían cómodos, las nuevas cocineras sustitutas abordaban la enorme e impecable cocina cromada, la preventiva maravillada con lo que miraba como quien pasea por un museo de cosas delicadas. Acto y seguido pusieron manos a la obra, y Relena, como buena líder que es, se encargó de hacer las cosas diplomáticamente antes de poner manos a la obra.

-¿Qué te parece que debamos hacer? –Cuestionó, contenta.

-Bueno, puedo encargarme de la entrada y el postre, ya que no se me da muy bien eso de los platillos fuertes. –Contestó no sin cierta vergüenza.

-Por mi está bien. Haré bistec de res con puré de tomate y una ensalada, ¿te parece?

-¡Muy bien! Haré un poco de sopa para comenzar.

Sam se dispuso a hurgar todo el lugar en busca de los ingredientes; Relena, ya más memorizada tras el caos anterior que había causado por culpa de un pastel (los postres no era lo suyo), ya sabía dónde estaba cada cosa.

-Bueno… ¿cómo se preparaba? –Se cuestionó la castaña.

Comenzó con la salsa. En una cacerola negra e impecablemente limpia vació un litro de puré de tomate que había sacado del refrigerador, mientras encendía con cuidado la placa electrónica de la enorme estufa, y comenzó a revolverla un poco con un cucharón de madera para que no se pegara; en seguida recordó que llevaba mantequilla y cebolla, así que sacó la barra de mantequilla de más de medio kilo del refrigerador para echarla toda en el puré, bañándolo con la salsa cálida para que se derritiera. Colocó la cebolla ENTERA, segura de que solamente servía para dar sabor como el ajo, pero menos discreto, salpicándose un poco con el líquido. Sin más colocó sal con el salero, pero para su desdicha no estaba bien tapado, así que toda la sal fue a parar al atentado de puré, haciendo un cerro de condimento en medio de la olla.

-Ay, no.

La pobre representante, desesperada, comenzó a pensar que podría quitarle lo salado si se esmeraba en ello. Sacó poco a poco la sal con una cuchara, discreta para evitar que Sam mirase su caos, pero al final le vació un poco de azúcar, convencida de que eso le quitaría lo salado, es decir, lo dulce es opuesto a lo salado, ¿no? Revolvió bien aquella mezcla curiosa, contenta, y le echó un puño de pimienta molida, estornudando un tanto (eso sí, fuera de la comida), un mazo de cilantro sin lavar o quitarle los tallos, y otro puño de orégano.

-¡Ya he terminado la sopa! –Sentenció Sam, encantada con su sopa de pasta.

-Yo ya casi he terminado, si quieres ve sirviendo la entrada. –Dijo la muy apenada Relena, sonriendo como disculpándose.

Mientras la rubia servía la sopa en diversos platos hondos y bonitos, Relena echó los bistec previamente cortados (hubiese tardado milenios en rebanar la carne) pero congelados y aun con la grasa firmemente pegada, salpicándose un poco más el mandil y hasta el rostro, llenándola de un curioso aroma a cilantro y orégano. Revolvió un poco más, vaciándole un tanto de agua para que se cociera mejor la carne, pero la salsa terminó mirándose más líquida de lo que esperaba, por lo que optó por vaciarle harina blanca para aquello de la consistencia. Para su horror, la salsa había adquirido ahora una consistencia de masa, por lo que optó por vaciarle más agua, esperando que con eso se volviera más líquida. Mientras la carne hervía, o eso presumimos, comenzó a prepara la ensalada que serviría.

-Bueno, para picar verduras si soy bastante buena. –Se dijo asimismo, intentando consolarse.

Tomó una lechuga y la picó de la forma más fina posible hasta casi hacerla agua; hizo lo mismo con el tomate, el pepino, la zanahoria y los rábanos, los cuales vació en un enorme tazón de vidrio, y los remojó en aceite de oliva hasta hacerlos sopa, no sin antes bañarlos en pimienta negra y sal de ajo. Complacida con aquello, comenzó a servir la ensalada mientras Sam colocaba la sopa en la mesa, comenzando a acomodar la carne que había preparado con tanta dedicación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena… no debiste. –Murmuró Trowa con sumo desagrado mientras contemplaba el plato que tenía en frente.

Todos miraban con la misma intensidad el plato que les había servido Relena, esa extraña mezcla de color rojo oscuro…

-Sangre coagulada. –Murmuró Wufei.

…Revuelta con muchos puntos verdes, blancos, rojos y naranjas, aceitosos hasta decir basta, además del montó de cosa verde e indescifrable que tenía encima, tan espeso que se desbordaba por el plato y tocaba el mantel blanco sin mancharlo.

-Espero les guste. –Sonrió Relena, angelical y encantadora.

Todos tragaron saliva, incapaces de decirle a Relena lo mal que se veía aquello que había preparado para ellos; se armaron de valor todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Dorothy que no movió un dedo, y trataron de cortar un pedazo de aquella misteriosa carne… pero, por algún motivo, era imposible de cortar.

-Bueno… ¿qué fue lo que le echaste? –Cuestionó Heero, el más valiente de todos, tratando de mal ocultar el gesto de desagrado que le causaba aquello.

Trowa clavó bruscamente el cuchillo en su carne, alterando a los comensales más cercanos, en un ataque de nerviosismo. Juró que se había movido.

-Bueno. –Comenzó la alegre castaña, ajena a la reacción de Trowa. –Tiene puré de tomate, mantequilla…

-Cebolla. –Exclamó Sam, atónita y un poco asqueada, mirando la cebolla entera color rojo que había en su plato encima de la dichosa carne.

-Sí, cebolla. –Relena sonrió con gusto. –Sal, azúcar…

-¡¿AZUCAR?! –Corearon todos, atónitos.

Dorothy lanzó una carcajada psicótica.

-Sí, bueno, es que el salero estaba abierto y se le cayó la tapa cuando intentaba darle sabor, y le puse un poco de azúcar para aplacar lo salado. –Contestó, incapaz de mentir.

Sam, convencida de que los platillos más exóticos llevaban ingredientes insólitos, había podido cortar con mucho esmero un trozo de aquella carne, apartando primero la enorme cebolla, claro (la cual cayó en el mantel, misteriosamente sin mancharlo), y se llevó el trozo a la boca… terminando todo con sopa incluida en un macetero cercano, entre arqueadas nada discretas.

-Está condimentado con pimienta, cilantro y orégano…

Relena hablaba de los ingredientes y las inclemencias que había tenido en su esmero por preparar aquel platillo, pero los demás se negaban a escuchar y a comer aquello. Duo vació su plato en el de Wufei, que estaba demasiado atónito escuchando las atrocidades de la chica en la cocina como para darse cuenta de la treta de su compañero preventivo.

-Ya no tengo apetito. –Aclaró el 01, mirando como Trowa apuñalaba el trozo de carne con dientes que tenía en el plato, y le gruñía.

Relena, suspirando con calma tras haber terminado su amplia explicación de los hechos, cortó con muchísimo esfuerzo un trozo de su comida (y un eco de dolor sordo se escuchó, aunque nadie supo identificar que venía del mismo plato de la viceministro puesto que tenían la vista en la batalla campal de Trowa versus su comida), y se lo llevó a la boca… volviéndolo a escupir sin la más mínima educación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, ya que no tenemos cocinera, podemos turnarnos para hacer la comida, ¿qué opinan?

Todos asintieron al comentario de Sam, convencidos de que era lo más saludable para su organismo. Relena, mientras tanto, permanecía sombría en un sofá individual, con Heero de pie por un lado como usual.

-Esto va a ser muy interesante. –Exclamó Duo, divertido, sentado en el suelo junto a Quatre y Wufei.

Estaba atardeciendo, y los chicos decidieron permanecer dentro de la casa a reposar el almuerzo, que terminaron siendo unos indefensos emparedados a manos de Sam; se quedaron cómodamente desparramados en la sala, mirando una película chafa en la tv… bueno, solo Trowa y Sam la miraban, los demás estaban sufriendo sus propias penurias de la pubertad tardía.

-Antes, Trowa se preocupaba por mí, me preguntaba como estaba, me llevaba cosas… pero ahora que está con esa odiosa chica, ni siquiera me presta atención. –Se lamentaba un muy dolido Quatre, con los ojos brillosos.

-No seas egoísta. –Wufei exclamó sin un dejo de propiedad, como era usual en él. –Él hace su vida, y tú deberías hacer la tuya.

-No hace caso, no gastes saliva. –Exclamó Duo con aire aburrido.

-¿Y qué le cuesta aventársele? –Dorothy se metió, llegando desde la cocina con un vaso de vidrio lleno de un líquido rojo. –Así, si él siente algo tomará valor y lo puedes tener de amante.

-Qué sucio. –Exclamó el 05 sin poder evitarlo.

Quatre suspiró, angustiado. Las luces de la habitación se bajaron de repente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	7. Con el fantasma de la habitación trece

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo VII. Con el fantasma de la habitación número trece.**

-¿Qué fue eso? –Duo miró hacia el techo al notar la falla de luz.

Hubo un extraño silencio; Heero, Duo y Wufei remembraron esa espantosa penuria que sufrieron cuando se quedaron atrapados en el elevador del edificio de los Winner. Quatre, por su lado, recordó que debía decirle a Cristian que limpiaran aquella pesada cortina que le había caído encima. La sombría Relena levantó la cabeza desde su lugar en el sofá individual, notando la tensión, y miró un reloj analógico que se encontraba pegado en la pared por encima de una enorme y bella chimenea de blanco mármol; no contaba con números, por lo que solo ella y Peygan eran capaces de comprenderlo. El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto.

-Será alguna falla en el sistema eléctrico de la casa. –Murmuró Wufei con indiferencia.

La hermosa castaña decidió asustarles un poco en un intento por deshacerse de aquella frustración que tenía por el incidente de la comida; se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, llevándose el puño cerrado a los labios, provocando que todos los presentes se giraran hacia ella. Dichos presentes por otro lado, sintieron de repente que estaban a punto de presenciar una conferencia de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores.

-No es una falla eléctrica. –Murmuró ella, recobrando su usual jovialidad.

Duo estaba seguro de lo que venía, y no pudo contener su ansiedad por escuchar lo que venía o ver si alguno de sus compañeros tenía _cierta_ sensibilidad hacia lo misterioso…

-Bueno, es lo más obvio. –Contestó Wufei a la chica, sin comprender del todo. –Si no es eso, entonces, ¿qué es?

Relena sonrió levemente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a contestar; Heero, captando para dónde iba el asunto, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno. –Comenzó ella. –En esta casa, exactamente a las ocho de la noche, las luces comienzan a fallar sin motivo aparente si hay personas habitando y se encuentran despiertas o fuera de sus habitaciones asignadas. Han revisado muchísimas veces las instalaciones, encontrando todo en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no han podido encontrar motivo alguno para que eso pase.

La azulada mirada de Sam, que se mantenía viendo la tv con su novio, se asomó por arriba del sofá que compartía con éste como quien no quiere la cosa; Relena supo entonces que tenía a todos enganchados por muy escépticos que fueran.

-Intentas asustarnos, ¿no? –Comentó Quatre, nada cómodo con la historia.

-¡Claro que no! –Relena rio levemente, incapaz de creer genuinamente que se pudiesen asustar con algo como eso. –Solo es un comentario, y hasta Heero ha comprobado que no miento.

Todas las miradas (excepto la de Trowa, que estaba entrado en un programa de juegos en la tv), se clavaron en el muchacho ojiazul; Heero, al sentir de pronto toda aquella atención hacia él, comenzó a sentirse bastante nervioso, no muy dispuesto a hablar con tanta facilidad y fluidez como la que poseía su diplomática novia. Miró a los presentes, y dándose un auto palmado de ánimo, contestó con toda la serenidad posible.

-Es verdad. A esa hora siempre la luz comienza a fallar, y por más que he buscado personalmente esa falla, no he podido encontrar la razón.

-¡Catorce! ¡Catorce, pedazo de… tabla! –Gritó Trowa, sabiendo que Relena se molestaba con las maldiciones, mientras gritaba al monitor de la tv.

Dorothy, sabiéndose de memoria la historia, se levantó alegremente para ir al baño de la planta baja y poder tomar una divertida ducha.

-¿No será que alguna otra casa o edificio esté robando electricidad de esta? –Cuestionó Sam, visiblemente nerviosa, aunque debía ser una persona con bastante sentido común.

-No. El hogar más cercano está demasiado lejos incluso para una llamada telefónica.

-O sea que si pasa algo, ¿nadie podrá rescatarnos?

-No creo que nos pase algo. –Quatre contestó de mala gana.

Y, sin motivo aparente, las luces se apagaron en toda la casa; en respuesta, todas las féminas lanzaron gritos de horror con todos sus pulmones, Dorothy incluída en el baño, ensordeciendo a los pilotos y poniéndolos de mal humor.

-Oh, vamos. –Duo exclamó, tras haberse destapado los oídos al cesar los gritos de histeria, sin poder contener su naciente emoción. –No puede estar pasando esto, es tan divertido.

-Iré a ver los fusibles, ya no estén gritando por Dios. –Se escuchó la voz de Wufei, valiente y varonil, aunque sin que esto fuera su intención (llamémosle talento innato).

Se escucharon los pasos del 05 alejarse firmemente, mientras los demás intentaban mantener la calma, en el caso de las chicas, y de visualizar en la oscuridad, en el caso de los varones.

-Wufei. –Susurró Relena con suma suavidad.

Heero se sintió algo tonto de quedarse de pie y dejar que Wufei se llevara todo el crédito, otra vez… además, Relena era SU novia, ¿o no? No pasaba nada solamente porque ella había salido con el preventivo cuando estaba jugando videojuegos con Duo… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-Iré con él. –Heero exclamó, andando torpemente en la oscuridad, llevándose de corbata sillones, platos y gente que gemía tras sus indiferentes pisadas, como quien pasa por encima de las hojas secas. –Además, no sabe dónde están los fusibles de la casa. –Se excusó.

-Oye, Heero. –Duo se levantó, gimiendo de dolor pues el 01 le había pisado la rodilla. –Todas las casas tienen los fusibles en el sótano. Además tú no miras bien en la oscuridad.

-¡Duo! ¡Espera! –Quatre se incorporó de golpe al notar que sus compañeros se iban. No iba a quedarse con los demás, menos si estaba oscuro y se encontraba Dorothy.

Hubo silencio nuevamente, el cual fue interrumpido por un angustioso y largo suspiro.

-Estaba muy entretenido mirando la tv. –Se quejó Trowa.

-¡Tengo miedo! –Exclamó Sam, abrazándose a su novio hasta cortarle el aliento.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. –Relena susurró dulcemente, sonriendo con levedad. –Solo es una falla de electricidad, esta es una casa bastante antigua. Ellos podrán con la falla.

-¡Relena! –Se escuchó de repente la voz de Dorothy en la sala. –No puedo ver nada y no tengo ropa qué ponerme.

"Ropa qué ponerme… ponerme… ponerme…" Trowa, al escuchar aquello, se levantó de golpe del sillón tirando a su bella novia al suelo, prefiriendo la muerte en la oscuridad que ver a Dorothy desnuda cuando volviese la luz.

-¡Voy con los chicos! –Dijo, huyendo en la oscuridad, llevándose también de paso algunos cojines al no mirar bien.

-¡Trowa, no me dejes! –Lloriqueó Sam.

-Ven, yo estaré contigo. –Relena caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado de la rubia. –No te preocupes, debes confiar en ellos, saben lo que hacen.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, ¿qué diablos es lo que hacen todos aquí? –Se quejó el 05 parado en la puerta que daba al sótano.

En hilerita, los ex pilotos estaban justo detrás del preventivo, casi hechos bolita, uno que otro temeroso, sumidos en aquella densa oscuridad.

-No sabes que hay escalones para bajar al sótano, y uno de ellos está roto. –Heero.

-Heero es una patata en la oscuridad, sin mí no hubiera salido siquiera de la sala. –Duo.

Heero tuvo que admitir que sin la guía de su amigo no hubiese podido salir, en efecto. Pero no iba a decirlo.

-No quería quedarme solo. –Quatre.

-No estabas solo. –Duo.

Reniego en la oscuridad.

-No quería ver a Dorothy desnuda. –Trowa.

-¡Trowa! –Quatre exclamó con emoción al escuchar su voz tras él, llevándose ambas manos al pecho como si una doncella bien a lo Candy se tratara.

-Y ESE es un buen motivo para no regresar en un rato. –Contestó Wufei. –Andando.

Wufei abrió la puerta sin más, y el quinteto comenzó a bajar los escalones con suma precaución ya que algunos no tenían tan buena vista como otros, siguiendo este orden: al frente, sin proponérselo directamente, iba el preventivo Wufei, seguido del buen Heero que prudentemente iba sostenido del barandal al ser, efectivamente, una papa en la oscuridad; tras él iba Duo, ansioso de estar tan cerca de Heero en la oscuridad, y tal vez (solo tal vez), meterle mano mientras estaba descuidado y culpar a la oscuridad… tras él iba Quatre, caminando en reversa sintiéndose en las nubes al saber que Trowa iba tras él, y tomar su brazo o su mano (uy, su mano) en caso de que realmente fuera a caerse…

Pronto, entre la oscuridad que se negaba a definir algún objeto frente a ellos, el 05 percibió el escalón roto del que Heero le había comentado al crujir peligrosamente bajo su pie, saltándolo sin más con bastante cuidado, no sin antes girarse un poco para advertir a su compañero que venía detrás.

-Escalón. –Murmuró a Heero.

Pronto, el 01, ciego como un topo, pasó el escalón con precaución.

-Escalón. –Se giró el ex piloto, para susurrar a Duo.

El 02 se puso sumamente nervioso al percibir que el rostro de Heero se había acercado muchísimo a él dado a que, por la oscuridad, el 01 no tenía mucha visión y no había calculado la distancia de cercanía, por lo que pudo haberle dado un cabezazo… sintió su aliento tan cercano, y su ser completo se llenó de una ansiedad por rozar sus labios, saber a qué sabían… tomaría como excusa la oscuridad… pero su amigo se alejó rápidamente, sintiendo el roce de sus cabellos por la frente, y percibió bajo su pie el crujir del escalón roto.

-Por poco. –Murmuró Duo, saliendo bruscamente aquella fantasía en la que había entrado, pasando el escalón con precaución. –Escalón. –Exclamó en reversa, para que Quatre pudiese escucharlo.

El rubio estaba de espaldas al 02, por lo que no le hizo mayor caso; tenía muy buena vista en la oscuridad, y podía observar detenidamente a Trowa bajar los escalones tan prudentemente, con sus bellos ojos verdes atentos a cualquier cosa… tenía tantos deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos y llevárselo lejos de esa rubia tan… bajo su pie se escuchó un crujido horrible. No tuvo tiempo de sostenerse de algo, su pie se hundió en el escalón sin remedio; sin embargo se salvó de caerse en el escalonado al dejar caer su cuerpo hacia un lado, sacando el pie de aquella trampa mortal. Lo malo es que su cuerpo siguió aquella trayectoria de lado, estrellándose con la espalda de Duo, tumbándolo de frente.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Trowa al notar lo sucedido.

El castaño se extendió al frente casi de forma frenética, extendiendo la mano en un intento para atrapar a Quatre… sin éxito. El rubio, al notar tal acción, sonrió con extrema satisfacción mientras arrastraba a su amigo norteamericano en su caída libre hacia el oscuro precipicio. "Intentó sostener mi mano…"

Duo no pudo contener el peso de Quatre que tan bruscamente lo había tomado desprevenido, yéndose de frente contra su mejor amigo Heero, totalmente ajeno al ajetreo de atrás; el soldado perfecto sintió el peso del 02 y el 04 de sorpresa, por lo que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar, yéndose contra el preventivo Wufei, sosteniéndose de él por los costados de su pecho al no tener otra opción, quedando de frente a su espalda y tumbándolo de panza sobre los duros escalones de madera en un interesante efecto dominó de a cuatro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te…?! –Alcanzó a formular Wufei en un grito, el cual se cortó tras ser aplastado por el peso de cuatro personas que lo dejó sin aire.

Se escucharon sonidos de golpes, unos cuantos "¡ay!", pies volando, zapatos, un cinto, y finalmente un fortísimo golpe contra algo metálico al fondo del penumbroso sótano… y después, un silencio que dejó perplejo al 03, que ni idea tenía de lo que había sucedido delante de él.

-¿Chicos? –Cuestionó el latino, bajando las escaleras con calma, fuertemente sostenido del barandal. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Están bien?

-Ay. –Escuchó un lamento de dolor de Duo, al fondo en ese hueco de oscuridad.

Avanzando, Trowa pisó el famoso escalón dañado, que ahora, por la descuidada pisada de Quatre era más pronunciado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio sin más, y se fue rodando por los durísimos escalones de madera para evitar lastimarse en tal caída, sintiendo accesorios clavarse en su espalda y brazos durante aquella travesía.

-Eso fue brutal. –Duo se incorporó muy parcialmente, notando que tenía encima a Quatre. –Hey, me estás lastimando con algo…

-Lo siento, Duo. –Se lamentó Quatre, todo torcido, percibiendo que algo había crujido debajo de su pie, donde intentaba sostenerse.

-Mi mano. –Se quejó Heero de forma estóica.

-¡L-lo siento!

El 02 levantó finalmente la mirada, tratando de mover a Quatre… notando que Trowa se dirigía en caída libre hacia donde ellos, hombro por delante a manera de defensa. Alzó ambas cejas, resignándose a su doloroso sino.

-Dolerá, sí. –Murmuró.

Quatre estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, pero se quedó sin aire al sentir el hombro de Trowa clavarse en el centro de su espalda, arrancándole un leve gemido, viendo en cámara lenta cómo la cabeza de su amado se daba contra la de Duo, haciéndolos ver estrellas en el oscuro firmamento.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

Quatre se quedó en esa posición, recostado encima del dolorido Duo (el cual parecía sollozar de dolor), sintiendo el peso muerto de Trowa encima… respiraba ya tranquilamente a pesar del punzante dolor a la mitad de su espalda y de su pierna mal doblada al más puro estilo del Twister. ¿Por qué?

-A un lado. –Heero interrumpió sus pacíficos pensamientos al empujar al trío con su (inhumana) fuerza, lanzándolos a un lado sobre el suelo. –Me están aplastando, trío de idiotas…

Hubo tres gemidos de dolor consecuentes a golpes secos contra pared y suelo.

-Ow. –Se quejó Quatre, intentando sentarse en el suelo. -¿Están todos bien?

Todos asintieron entre gemidos de dolor que contradecían completamente la afirmación… todos a excepción de Wufei, el cual había quedado inconsciente al haberse estrellado su cabeza contra un gran cilindro de aluminio, el cual la hacía de calefacción a la casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No puedo creerlo, cuatro lesionados y un inconsciente SOLO para ir a reparar un fusible. –Dorothy Catalonia exclamó, llevando encima solamente una livianísima bata de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (por fortuna seguían a oscuras), con todo su cinismo acumulado por tantos años de práctica.

-No tienes ni idea. –Contestó Heero, irritado de escuchar su odiosa vocecita.

En el sofá más largo estaba recostado Wufei, con un interesante golpe en su cabeza, de un intenso color rojo que en poco tiempo se pondría morado; Relena estaba a su lado, colocando una bolsita con hielo sobre el golpe del muchacho, con Peygan y el 01 al lado de ella, el segundo molesto porque le prestara tal atención.

-Deja tú, para que no fuera algo que tuviese que ver con fusibles. –Exclamó Trowa, cuyo raspón en el brazo y golpe en el hombro eran curados por su dulce y cursi novia, para la molestia de Quatre, el cual estaba tan dolorido que había tenido que tomar analgésicos.

-¿No eran los fusibles entonces? –Cuestionó Sam.

-No, los revisamos todos y estaban perfectamente, no había alguno quemado o echado a perder.

Relena, algo nerviosa, revisó la hora en el reloj analógico, que servía con pila independiente. Eran ya las 8:40 de la noche.

-¿Cenaremos algo? –Cuestionó Duo, cual niño odioso.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar a nuestras habitaciones. –Relena se adelantó, intentando que no le notaran su preocupación.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Dorothy. –Es muy temprano para eso, es mejor que hagamos algo más así en la oscuridad, ya saben…

Todos los conscientes se quedaron helados con aquello.

-¡Opto por la cena! –Quatre se incorporó de golpe del sofá, así a oscuras, dándose a la fuga ya que le tocaba preparar la cena.

Heero suspiró con gravedad, nada contento con que Relena se quedara con Wufei, pero tuvo que seguir a Quatre, no vaya a ser que se perdiera otra vez por culpa de la oscuridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

9:01 de la noche. Relena miraba intranquila el reloj de la pared, mientras comía con dificultad aquél bocadillo que su novio y el rubio Quatre habían preparado para la cena, algo simple como papas fritas con queso, que es mucho pedir para dos varones que no mueven un dedo a la hora de la comedera.

-...y así fue como obtuve mi licencia para conducir a los catorce años. -Presumía la rubia Dorothy, ya vestida de forma más decente, con todo el orgullo del mundo.

-Vaya, nunca había escuchado de alguien que pasara la prueba de manejo con semejante puntuación. -Sam exclamó con suprema admiración, sentada al lado de la rubia, como si de alguna estrella famosa se tratase. -Wow, eres genial.

-Gracias.

-Me está dando la impresión de que Sam yDorothy se parecen bastante. -Murmuró Duo a Quatre y al recién recuperado Wufei.

El trío se encontraba sentado en el suelo, comiendo las papas que habían preparado anteriormente, contemplando de reojo a las chicas que conversaban animadamente de la vida de la loca; tras ellos, en el sofá amplio, se encontraban la preocupada Relena y su pegoste de novio Heero, el cual ya se estaba durmiendo.

-Qué espanto. -Contestó el 05, que tenía un enorme parche en la frente.

-O sea que a Trowa... ¿le gustan las chicas como Dorothy? -Cuestionó Quatre, víctima del horror. Se imaginó a si mismo vestido como Dorothy, con un anticuado vestido color roja fucsia y las ceñas teñidas en un gris opaco... pronto aquella repugnante imagen fue borrada de su cabeza, por su salud mental.

-No me gustan las chicas como Dorothy. -Trowa se metió en la conversación, sentándose entre Quatre y Duo, huyendo del par de rubias que se llevaban tan bien. -Nunca pensé que ellas dos fueran a llevarse tan bien... hasta a mi me está dando miedo.

"¡Ten miedo, ten miedo!", rogó Quatre en sus pensamientos.

-Sabemos lo que piensas. -Dijeron Duo y Wufei al mismo tiempo, poniendo nervioso al rubio, y dejando a Trowa con un signo de interrogación reflejado en el rostro.

De repente, todas las puertas en la casa se cerraron de golpe, al mismo tiempo, tensando terriblemente a los comensales, pues el ruido provocado fue como una enorme aplauso.

-Ay, no. -Susurró Relena, más preocupada.

De repente, todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, haciendo gritar de puro horror a los habitantes; el viento helado entraba por aquellas puertas y ventanas, helándolos hasta los huesos, y apagando las veladoras que habían encendido mientras volvía la luz.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Gritó Sam, aterrada.

-¡Es Will! -Gritó Relena en contestación.

De repente, hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todas las ventanas y puertas volvieron a cerrarse con suma fuerza, provocando que todos se aglomeraran al centro de la sala alrededor de los tres muchachos sobre el alfombrado... si, incluso el valiente Heero, que conocía a la entidad y que, por estar lejos de su comprensión metódica, le guardaba absoluto respeto.

-¿Q-quién es W-Will? -Cuestionó nuevamente Sam, abrazando (sin saber) a Duo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por otro lado, Quatre estaba siendo muy feliz a pesar de la entidad desconocida, pues Trowa y él se estaban abrazando mutuamente, por lo que, aunque había horror alrededor por las acciones completamente inexplicables y fuera de lo común, se sentía en el paraiso. Mentalmente agradeció a la entidad fantasmagórica por haber cumplido una de sus fantasías más anheladas.

-Peygan me contó que cuando hay mucho bullicio en la casa después de las nueve de la noche, hay "algo" que comienza a golpear cosas, a jalar gente, y a abrir y cerrar puertas y ventanas... le disgusta que hagan ruido. -Explicó Relena con tanto nerviosismo que le era casi imposible hablar con coherencia, acomodada entre Heero y Quatre.

-Yo sé que me quieres, pero ya déjame respirar. -Se quejó Dorothy al sentir el abrazo de Heero.

-¡Iagh! -Heero, aterrado de tener a la siniestra rubia entre sus brazos, la lanzó sin cuidado alguno al suelo.

La chica cayó al alfombrado suelo, escuchádose un sonoro "ay"; de repente, algo tomó de la pantorrilla, y comenzó a arrastrarla de forma imposible por toda la sala, mientras gritaba de mero susto.

-¡Ay! ¡Aay! ¡La falda no! -Gritaba Dorothy por toda la oscura sala.

-Creo que es mejor que no hagamos demasiado ruido. -Convino Heero.

No hubo discusión alguna al respecto. Todos se quedaron silenciosos, incluyendo Dorothy que seguía siendo arrastrada por la alfombra de la sala.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	8. En un incendio

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Capítulo VIII. En un incendio.**

Heero fue el primero en despertar al darle de lleno el sol a través de una ventana abierta, fastidiándose en el momento; se levantó un poco sintiéndose bruscamente dolorido por haberse quedado dormido sentado en el suelo alfombrado; estaba recargado en el sillón más amplio, donde Relena, Dorothy y Samanta dormían juntas como si de su cama se tratase. Sobre su hombro tenía la cabeza de Duo, que dormía tranquilamente, en cuyo regazo estaba la cabeza del rubio Quatre, y, para variar, en la espalda de éste estaba durmiendo Wufei (alias la piedra humana), como si no existiera un mañana. Finalmente, Trowa estaba en la otra punta del sofá, sentado también, recargado en las piernas de su rubia novia.

-¿Qué demonios? –Murmuró levemente, mirando a todos lados.

Después de unos momentos en los que su mente se aclaró (y su cuello dejó de dolerle, convencido de que se había mal acostumbrado a las suaves camas), comprendió la razón por la que se había quedado dormido en ese lugar rodeado de toda la camada de compañeros que tenía: la mentada falla eléctrica (a la que afectuosamente llamaremos Will), estuvo hostigándolos hasta avanzadas las cuatro de la mañana, manteniéndolos a todos alertas ya que tenía la mala costumbre de abrir y cerrar puertas, jalar pies a incrédulos, hostigarlos con risitas que no pertenecían a nadie más, y por castigar a los demás haciendo que Dorothy gritara cada vez que su bata de baño se levantaba "misteriosamente"… claro que ninguno tenía algún interés por saber lo que había debajo de esa tela, Will sería un pervertido. Bueno, excepto Wufei, el cual durmió como una roca en todo momento.

-A un lado. –Exclamó Heero, empujando a Duo con ambas manos, levantándose para ir al baño que ya le urgía.

Duo cayó al suelo, dándose un golpe duro contra la alfombra, que aunque no fue tan fuerte le hizo ver estrellas, despertándolo de forma precipitada; comenzó a manotear en el aire como si estuviese cayendo por un precipicio, hasta que su mano derecha aterrizó contra la cabeza del rubio Quatre, que se tallaba los ojos como niño pequeño, provocándole un destello de dolor.

-¡Au!

-Perdona. –Murmuró el 02.

-¡Qué fatal noche! –Gimió Trowa, sintiendo su espalda hacer ruido por la posición en la que había dormido.

-Al menos ya amaneció. –Susurró Sam, completamente despeinada y el rímel corrido.

Todos se levantaron unos momentos después, dejando a Relena sentada en el sofá, bella e inmune a las inclemencias como siempre.

-Decidido. –Volvió a hablar el 03. –Nos vamos a las habitaciones antes de las nueve… solo por seguridad.

Todos asintieron, por seguridad, y se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones correspondientes para ducharse y vestirse más decentemente, en el caso de Dorothy, vestirse llanamente… dejando a Wufei tirado en el suelo, aun durmiendo como roca, a un lado de un charquito de babas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo daba vueltas despreocupadamente por la cocina, trayendo ingredientes como si viviera para ello (o como si ya hubiese hurgado la cocina de Relena, que era lo más probable), comenzando a preparar el desayuno como si hubiese nacido para eso. Trowa lo miraba algo asombrado, tan solo colocando la loza blanca correspondiente, como si le fuese imposible creer que su ruidoso amigo fuera capaz de tener habilidades culinarias.

-¿Te gusta cocinar? –Cuestionó el ojiverde, bastante maravillado. Demasiado, aunque Duo en si no lo notaba.

-Bueno, sí. –Contestó, alzando los hombros, mientras batía con naturalidad la masa que había preparado con un batidor de huevos manual. –Hilde es pésima cocinando, y yo me vi a la necesidad de aprender para no morir intoxicado o algo peor. No me molesta hacerlo, si a eso te refieres.

-Sí, todavía recuerdo la ensalada de papa, pudo haberle hecho competencia al bistec de Relena.

Ambos rieron un poco al recordar aquel incidente. Trowa se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Tienes algo con ella, Duo?

Duo suspiró con gravedad; le preguntaban eso con bastante frecuencia, y cada vez que lo hacían no hacía más que remembrar aquél horrible incidente. Estaba seguro que ella lo odiaba realmente por aquello, a pesar del aprecio que tenía por ella.

-No, ella es… como si fuese una hermana menor para mí. –Alzó ambas cejas, mientras vaciaba la masa en la placa caliente. –Además, ella tiene novio.

-Pobre hombre. –Se le escapó al 03, pensando en su habilidad como cocinera.

-Sí, debe pasarle como a Heero.

Esta vez, ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos los comensales, fresquitos y ya más despejados, en livianas prendas veraniegas, se sentaron a la mesa, esperando el desayuno/almuerzo que sus compañeros debían de preparar; hacía un día espléndido, luminoso y cálido, por lo que el atento Peygan abrió los ventanales del comedor, haciendo que la brisa calma refrescara el salón comedor haciéndolo más acogedor, sumado al espléndido aroma que emanaban aquellos platos llenos de deliciosos hot cakes, calientes y humeantes, que yacían a la mitad de la mesa rectangular.

-Wow. –Murmuró Dorothy con toda sinceridad.

-Trowa, esto se mira genial. –Sonrió Sam, sintiendo que su estómago se había sublevado sin más ante tal esponjosidad. –No me dijiste que cocinabas tan bien.

-Fue Duo. –Contestaron el 03 y el 05 al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Duo?! –Se escucharon voces al unísono, incluso la de Heero.

El 02 sonreía, orgulloso.

-Sí. –Contestó Wufei, mientras comenzaba en su usual maniobra de tomar hot cake y vaciar jarabe de maple, bien concentrado. –Él es el que normalmente se encarga de cocinar, supongo que le fascina el asunto.

-Eso es porque tú los matarías. –Contestó sombríamente Heero, pero con un dejo de travesura.

Wufei rezongó, enchuecando los labios, pero sin dejar su labor. Relena le dio un empujón con el pie a su novio por debajo de la mesa.

-Así es, cuarteto de inútiles- Sonrió Duo, recargando los codos en la mesa, y el rostro en las manos, observando a los comensales como si fuese niño bueno. –Y Wufei es el monstruo come hot cakes, así que si no comienzan pronto los dejará sin nada de comer.

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaba el nombrado, notando que el preventivo tenía ya cinco pisos de hot cakes tupidos de miel de maple, mantequilla, mermelada de frambuesa, cajeta y leche condensada.

-¡HEY! –Corearon todos, excepto Duo, el cual sonreía animado.

Mientras desayunaban tranquilamente (viendo con horror la cantidad de dulce que Heero y Wufei deglutían) y las chicas hablaban de todo el caos ocurrido la noche anterior, una pequeña e inocente abeja entró zumbando alegremente por uno de los enormes ventanales, comenzando a volar ociosamente alrededor del frasco que contenía el jarabe de maple; el 05, al verla allí tan mona, comenzó a mover la mano en dirección al animalillo en un intento por espantarla.

-No hagas eso. –Le recriminó Relena al notar lo que hacía. –O lo único que lograrás es que te pique.

Heero miró a Relena, celoso, y luego a Wufei con cara de asesino demente.

-Es solo una abeja. –Contestó Wufei, inmune a las miradas asesinas de Heero… siempre y cuando no trajera un arma, cosa que no ocurría en ese momento a petición de la representante.

Mientras pasaban los minutos y seguían comiendo como si nada en el mundo pudiese ocurrirles, la abejita ofendida por los gestos de Wufei hacia su minúscula y felpuda existencia, salió por la ventana dispuesta a llamar a sus compañeras polinizadoras de flores, dispuesta a cobrar venganza contra el preventivo. Atraídas por el dulce olor de la miel, una a una fueron entrando abejitas pequeñas y felpudas al comedor, comenzando a fastidiar a los comensales… hasta que llegó un momento que había tantas abejas dentro que los muchachos debieron levantarse de sus asientos y huir espantados por el zumbido de los animalitos, corriendo hacia el jardín que se encontraba saliendo del comedor, casi tropezando con la escalinata que servía para bajar a éste.

-¡Te dije que no las molestaras! –Se quejó Relena, mirándose una hinchazón roja en su brazo. –Me ha picado una.

Heero fue inmediatamente hacia donde su novia, tratando de quitar la ponzoña, mientras el resto de las abejas rendía honores a su valiente amiga caída en combate.

-Soy alérgica a las abejas. –Confesó Dorothy, algo pálida, abrazada al árbol donde se encontraba el panal, ahora vacío por el ataque.

Todos los ex pilotos pensaron, seriamente y al mismo tiempo, en arrojarla dentro del comedor, que estaba lleno de aquellas abejas zumbadoras, las cuales rodeaban a Peygan como si no fuese un ser vivo… pero prometieron no volver a asesinar nunca jamás. Por lo tanto, debía parecer un accidente.

-¿Cómo las sacamos de adentro? –Cuestionó Relena, recuperándose del pinchazo innecesario en su brazo.

-He escuchado que el humo las molesta. –Quiso contribuir Sam.

-Creo que ya están lo suficientemente molestas. –Dijo Heero, lanzando una mirada asesina a Wufei.

Trowa contuvo la risa al escuchar el estoico comentario del 01. Por otro lado, Wufei prefirió alejarse prudentemente.

-No, no. –Se corrigió la chica. –A lo que me refiero es que el humo las ahuyenta.

-Comprendo, entonces vamos a comprobar si eso funciona. –Miró a Wufei, que estaba al lado de Dorothy sin intención de estar cerca de ella. –Tú, busca una rama seca que podamos encender con facilidad.

-¿Por qué yo? –Rezongó el 05.

-Porque tú fuiste el que las trajo.

Wufei se retiró del lugar, no sin susurrar ciertas maldiciones lejos de los oídos de Relena.

-Siento que algo muy malo va a pasar. –Susurró Quatre a Duo.

-Oh, sí. –Sonrió el 02 de forma maligna, complacido. –Todo apunta a que será una catástrofe de proporciones universales.

-¡Duo!

-¿Qué? Me divierte, es todo.

Wufei, tras unos minutos de buscar y desmembrar cosas, trajo una rama seca de aproximadamente un metro y se la acercó a Heero; mientras, Dorothy sacó de su escote un encendedor dorado, entregándoselo al 01, el cual la pensó dos veces antes de tomar el aparato.

-¿Fumas, Dorothy? –Cuestionó Relena, alarmada.

-¡Claro que no, señorita Relena! –Mintió con todo el descaro del mundo.

Heero accionó el dorado aparato, encendiéndolo con bastante facilidad, y lo acercó a la rama seca; pronto, la rama se prendió en una llamarada amarillenta y roja en la mano del 05, que miraba como si nada el objeto en llamas que sostenía en su mano.

-Bueno. –Continuó Sam. –Ahora hay que apagar la rama y…

Heero y Sam se quedaron atónitos al ver cómo Wufei arrojaba la rama encendida dentro del comedor por uno de los enormes ventanales, incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra; dicha rama cayó justamente en medio de la mesa, donde aún quedaban algunos hot cakes calientitos y esponjosos en sus respectivos y costosos platos de porcelana, justo frente al buen Peygan que no movió un músculo, prendiendo fuego al mantel… el cual, al ser de un material natural, comenzó a arder de forma rápida e impresionante.

-Wufei. –Murmuró Heero, mientras tras él Relena ponía cara de susto. -¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Wufei, aun algo confundido con la escena, observó cómo sus compañeros ponían cara de susto y terror mientras una llamarada salía por detrás de él con fuerza desde un ventanal… excepto Duo y Dorothy, los cuales reían tanto que estaban casi tirados en el suelo revolcándose en el pasto, saliéndoseles las lágrimas sin control.

-¿No debía lanzarlo? –Cuestionó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó Sam, alterada. -¡Debíamos lanzarlo apagado! ¡APAGADO!

-Ok, ya entendí.

-¡Alguien haga algo! ¡Peygan seguía allí! –Gritó Relena, aterrada, pues había visto a su fiel mayordomo allí.

Trowa, presuroso, llegó a la orilla del ventanal sosteniendo una manguera color verde que se había encontrado en la esquina de la casa, apuntando hacia el fuego; del otro lado, donde comenzaba la manguera, Quatre abría la llave con suma emoción, como si no se estuviese quemando la casa, sumamente feliz de poder ayudar a Trowa en algo así fuese de que Relena perdiera su hogar por la tontería de Wufei.

Finalmente el fuego cesó después de media hora de haber estado luchando con él, misteriosamente quemando solamente la cocina y sin brincar a otras habitaciones adyacentes; al entrar para observar el daño, a Relena casi le da un infarto, y no porque Peygan siguiese allí de pie, con el uniforme de mayordomo todo quemado, sosteniendo una bandeja con hot cakes carbonizados: el mantel de la mesa había desaparecido en su totalidad, y la mesa misma de metal estaba llena de ceniza y hollín; las sillas estaban negras hasta decir basta, con un hueco donde estaba antes el cojín para sentarse. El tapiz del comedor se había separado de la pared, completamente chamuscado, dejando ver la pared blanca con manchas de quemadura. El resto del mobiliario estaba lleno de hollín grasoso y de abejas muertas.

-Sirvió de algo al menos. –Murmuró Wufei al ver el cadáver de las abejas.

-Cállate. –Ordenó el 01 en contestación.

-Bien, esto se mira fatal. –Trowa dijo lo obvio.

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? –Cuestionó Quatre, algo alterado aun por lo que había sucedido.

Pronto, todos odiarían a Quatre por haber hecho esa pregunta… al menos, sus compañeros.

-Bueno, ya que todos están tan interesados en arreglar este desastre, se me ocurre una idea. –Dorothy comentó de repente, ya recuperada del ataque de risa, mientras le daba un pañuelito de papel a Duo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, Dorothy? –Cuestionó Sam, la admiradora.

La rubia de cejas anti naturales sonrió tan malévolamente como solo ella podía; instintivamente los ex pilotos dieron un paso en reversa, quedando pegados a la pared chamuscada, a excepción de Relena, que no creía que Dorothy pudiese ser tan vil, y Sam, que la miraba con suma fascinación.

-Bueno, que todos nosotros podemos arreglar este desorden.

-¿Ajá? –Dijeron el quinteto, esperando lo horrible.

-Solo es eso. –Contestó ella, riendo un poco.

-Bueno, Dorothy, me parece una estupenda idea para pasar el rato, en vez de estar tirados solo comiendo y mirando. –Relena exclamó con una sonrisa, sin saber que eso era lo que más deseaban los muchachos. –Y, ¿cómo planeas hacer eso?

La sonrisa de Dorothy se ensanchó.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que nos dividamos en dos equipos. Uno se encargará de limpiar este caos, y el otro de comprar las cosas que se quemaron para reponerlas… y, ¿adivinen qué? Ya sé cómo nos dividiremos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre iba sentado en el asiento trasero del vehículo, helado, mientras las horribles palabras de Dorothy resonaban en su rubia cabeza:

"Nos dividiremos así: Relena se irá de compras con Heero, Sam y Quatre; yo me quedaré en casa a supervisar la limpieza con Wufei, Duo y Trowa… nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar el caos mientras regresan, para así juntos arreglar el lugar".

-No sé qué es peor. –Murmuró levemente, mientras Sam, sentada a su lado, le tomaba del brazo afectuosa y encantadoramente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	9. En un centro comercial

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo IX. En el centro comercial.**

Cuarenta minutos. Fueron casi cuarenta tortuosos minutos viajando a través de la nada para poder llegar a la ciudad más cercana; pudo haber disfrutado de aquél hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la carretera, de verdes montañas altísimas por un lado y el magnífico océano al otro lado, pero era toda una tortura medieval el tener que estar otra vez al lado de la novia de la persona que más amaba, y fingir que le agradaba.

-¿Tienen mucho de conocerse Trowa y tú? –Preguntaba la chica, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad suprema, mirando con fascinación al ex piloto, que fingía una sonrisa.

-Desde el 195.

-Wow, Trowa solo habla de ti, y de lo bien que se la pasaba contigo incluso durante la guerra.

-¿De verdad? –Le causó un poco… solo un poco de emoción al saber eso.

-¡Sí! Hablaba tanto de ti que a veces me hacía sentir como si estuviese enamorado de ti u otra cosa rara…

Heero y Relena, en el asiento de conductor y pasajero respectivamente, escuchaban aquella incómoda conversación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estacionaron fuera del famoso centro comercial, el cual era enorme como un estadio, pulcramente blanco, lleno de enormes ventanales en sus cuatro pisos, por donde paseaban gente de forma acelerada comprando de forma compulsiva. Ambas chicas, al ver los aparadores tan hermosamente adornados con prendas, joyería, zapatos, bolsos… se pusieron tan absurdamente felices y contentas como chiquillas en navidad que dejaron atrás prontamente a los varones al correr aceleradas y pasar las puertas automáticas, casi abriéndolas con las manos.

-Vaya. –Exclamó Quatre al verlas correr, desconociendo totalmente la manía de las féminas por las cosas brillantes y mundanas. –De saber que las mujeres se ponen así de felices cuando vienen de compras, las hubiésemos dejado a ellas solas venir y nosotros quedarnos a limpiar.

-Hm, si hubiésemos dejado que hicieran eso, jamás regresarían. –Heero contestó, comprendiendo la inocencia del pobre. –Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que comprar?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con calma dentro del establecimiento, notándose que dentro de éste también estaba plagado de tiendas departamentales, puestos de comida, y hasta juegos mecánicos pequeños para niños. Quatre sacó una listita del bolsillo de su camisa, dedicándose a leerla con bastante calma.

-A ver, tenemos que comprar pintura blanca, unos cuatro rollos de tapiz de diez metros, pintura para barnizar, clavos…

Por el frente de ellos, en menos de lo que se enciende un Mobile Suit, las chicas ya se habían metido dentro de una tienda de ropa, perdiéndose sin más entre los percheros coloridos.

-Vamos a tardar un poco, ¿no? –Cuestionó el 04 tras ver a las chicas.

-Así es. –Contestó Heero.

-¡Quatre, ven un segundo! –Le llamó Sam de entre los percheros, mirándose su blanca mano llamándole.

Al rubio se le revolvió el estómago con solo escucharla, enchuecando los labios.

-Vamos, andando. –Ordenó el 01.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia donde ellas estaban, entrando a la enorme tienda de vestidos casuales y de noche; pronto, todas las miradas de las clientas y el personal se clavó en ese par de muchachos, puesto que eran los únicos hombres que estaban en el lugar, o al menos eso asumieron… Quatre se miró bastante confuso al entrar, mirando a todos lados. Heero, no.

-¿Hay que comprar algo aquí? –Preguntó el 04 con suavidad.

-No. –Suspiró, resignado. –Escucha, Quatre. Es malo traer a las mujeres de compras, ya que nos convierten en mulas de carga, y eso es lo que seremos en este momento.

-¿Qué qué?

Heero apuntó hacia unos pequeños sofás que estaban en la misma tienda, en donde resaltaban miles y miles de bolsos de compras; prestando mayor atención, Quatre pudo divisar que, entre esa montaña de bolsos, había sujetos como ellos, sentados aburridos en los sofás como si quisieran que se los tragara la tierra. El 04, al contemplar la escena, sintió que había caído de pronto en las garras del infierno, y extrañó raramente a su severo y estricto padre.

-¡Mira, Heero! –Relena se acercó bellamente, sonriente y encantadora como siempre, mientras llevaba en su mano un perchero que sostenía un largo y amplio vestido rosado, de manga larga y sin escote, con un encaje blanco y tierno en el centro. -¿Qué te parece? ¿Se me vería bonito?

El 01 se la imaginó con el vestido puesto. Guardó silencio prudentemente.

-¡Mira este, Heero! –Sam se acercó a él también, con otro perchero en la mano. –Relena se vería precioso con este, ¿verdad?

Ella llevaba en el perchero un ardiente vestido rojo, largo y escotado, sin tirantes, con una pronunciada abertura a un lado de la larga falda, obviamente iba ceñido al cuerpo; Heero intentó imaginar a Relena con ese vestido puesto. Antes de que pudiese formular alguna curva del cuerpo de su novia, su organismo se lo impidió para evitar que su sistema colapsara y lo dejara inconsciente.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Quatre, todavía mirando a los pobres y aburridos desgraciados en el sofá de espera, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, donde se encontraba una bonita jovencita de acaso dieciocho años, con una sonrisa solícita clásica de una dependienta de tienda departamental.

-No, gracias. –Contestó Quatre con su usual cortesía.

-Está bien, si se te ofrece alguna prenda a ti o a tu novio, me puedes llamar. –Sonrió con mayor amplitud la chica. –Si gustas probarte algún vestido o blusa, ve al probador sin dudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

A Quatre se le heló la sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Por fortuna, ni Relena o Sam estaban cerca para escuchar, pero Heero sí; éste ahogó una risilla bajo una leve tos fingida, mientras miró pasar a la chica, nada molesto con que lo confundieran con el novio de alguien más.

-Acaban de confundirte con una chica _otra vez_. –Exclamó el 01.

-¡Heero! –El 04 se sonrojó, molesto.

-¿Qué?

-¡No parezco _chica_!

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-¡Pero…!

-Fue esa chica la que te ha confundido con una mujer. Y no ha sido la única.

-Pero soy un _hombre_… ¿No me veo como un hombre? ¿Mi voz no es la de un _hombre_?

-Pues…

-Oh, Quatre. –La voz de Sam se escuchó al lado de ambos. -¿Es eso cierto?

Se petrificó, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su estómago, antes de girarse y mirar hacia donde aquella voz; ambas chicas estaban de pie a su lado, la rubia le miraba confusa, y Relena suspiraba, también acostumbrada a la situación. No pudo siquiera formular algún pensamiento… la novia de su amor prohibido creía que era un afeminado o algo peor…

-Bueno, no es que te veas tan femenino. –Aclaró la chica, algo apenada.

-¿"Tan"? –Corearon Heero y Relena, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

-¿Insinúan que NO parezco hombre? –El rubio se sentía masculino, a pesar de todo.

-Pues… eres más bonito que Dorothy. –Dijo Relena, en un extraño arranque de cordura.

-Relena, hasta Howard es más bonito que Dorothy. –Contestó Heero, pensando si Dekim o Dermal también podían ocupar ese puesto.

-Es que tu rostro es muy fino y bonito. –Sam trató de salvar la situación. –Tal vez sea eso… ¿Te cuidas el rostro de alguna manera? –Se sintió intrigada de que un hombre pudiese verse tan bien sin maquillaje.

Quatre suspiró, frustrado. Por muy homosexual que fuera, se sentía al final todo un hombre.

El asunto no pasó a mayores, y el par de muchachos pasaron a tomar asiento en el sofá de la vergüenza mientras las chicas pagaban; Sam, en la caja, notó que en la vitrina había un hermoso broche plateado para el cabello en forma de una mariposa, con pequeños cristales azules incrustados con delicadeza, fascinándole en el momento y pagándolo sin más. Miró a Quatre detenidamente y, de forma discreta, acomodó el broche en sus rubios cabellos, liviano y sutil. Si, efectivamente el muchacho parecía una inocente doncella de cuentos de hadas.

-Ay, no. –Dijo, notando que no podría quitar el broche sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, y, evaluando su disgusto, estaba seguro que no le dirigiría la palabra si se llegaba a enterar que ella se lo puso. –Espero no ocurra nada malo.

Jo, ni se imagina la sonsa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron dos horas de tienda en tienda, contemplando el paisaje de chicas compradoras con sus respectivas mulas de carga llenos de bolsos de diferentes tiendas; Heero era el único que cargaba bolsos con ropa y accesorios, el cual se preguntaba por qué demonios les daban bolsos tan grandes para accesorios tan pequeños como aretes o pulseras al grado de hacerlo ver como un perchero gigante. Por otro lado, Quatre, harto de que le preguntaran por su talla, color o copa (¿?), se ponía a curiosear entre los ganchos de ropa, ansioso de que lo dejaran en paz, preguntándose por qué ese día el acoso era tan grande. El 01 y Relena guardaron prudente silencio al ver el ganchito que llevaba en el cabello, temiendo que el muchacho se pusiera neurótico y los matara a todos de forma sanguinaria y fría entre risas sarcásticas y malignas.

Una hora y un helado de vainilla después, terminaron por entrar a una tienda de lencería femenina, cuyos escaparates estaban llenos de prendas tan provocativas que a Heero casi le da un colapso mental; se excusó de las chicas, dejando el tiradero de bolsos en uno de los sillones de la vergüenza, mientras secuestraba el listado de cosas que SI debían comprar en el centro comercial. Las chicas y el 04 ni cuenta se dieron de su huída.

Quatre, algo soñador, se perdía entre los seductores encajes multicolores, nada cohibido con las prendas interiores femeninas; de repente, Trowa llegó a su cabeza. ¿Le gustarían ese tipo de prendas? Se imaginó su reacción si lo viese entrar a su habitación sorpresivamente en alguno de esos minúsculos y sugestivos trajes.

"Quatre…", le llamaría Trowa, acostado en su cama sin la camisa puesta, al verlo entrar en su habitación. Notaría el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas, contemplaría sus seductores labios, su fina y torneada figura masculina, el pantalón flojo apenas cubriendo su cadera…

"Es un regalo para ti.", diría él, vestido con una bata transparente color azul turquesa, aquellos pantys del mismo color solo que más intensos, el liguero negro como los listones y los detalles del vestido mismo, mientras gateaba de forma sugestiva por sobre el castaño… oh si, sus manos traviesas recorrerían su cuerpo en caricias algo provocativas, buscando retirar aquellas prendas. "Si… sigue así… todo esto es para ti…"

"Quatre… te miras tan…"

-Ah, así…

"Oh, Quatre…"

-Aahh… Trowa…

-¿Quatre?

-Hmm…

-¡Quatre! ¿Estás bien?

Quatre despertó de su fantasía súbitamente, notando que Relena estaba parada frente a él con cara de preocupación. La chica llevaba en sus manos un sostén blanco con un moño rosa en medio, sumamente tierno y pequeño, con excesivas esponjas en su interior… y se sintió sumamente incómodo, debiendo arquearse suavemente al frente para que ella no pudiese ver el producto de su fantasía.

-¿Eh? –Dijo él, algo ido.

-Estás rojo, y con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien. –Se aclaró la garganta e intentó fingir que todo estaba bien, sonriendo de forma diplomática a la representante. –Solo… me fui unos momentos entre pensamientos.

-¡Relena! –Se escuchó la voz de Sam a lo lejos, desde los vestidores. -¡Se atoró de nuevo el gancho del sostén en mi cabello!

-Entiendo. –Suspiro la castaña, con una mueca extraña en el rostro. –Ya voy… ¿cómo en su cabello? –Se cuestionaba mientras se alejaba hacia los vestidores.

Quatre suspiró, sintiéndose librado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero, sintiéndose más liviano sin todas esas bolsas que debía cargar, entró a una enorme tienda departamental dentro del mismo centro comercial solo que al final, cuya puerta fácilmente tenía cinco metros de largo, llamada "El Paraíso del Hogar". Tan pronto pisó a rayita de la entrada (un gran tapete color rojo escarlata casi tan largo como la puerta, con letras color verde limón en donde se encontraba el nombre de la tierra), una empleada de cabello negro pulcramente recogido le salió al encuentro como si fuera un espanto, asustándolo. Llevaba un uniforme de falta y saco color rojo escarlata con una blusa amarillo pollo.

-¡Muy buenos días, joven y guapo comprador! –Le saludó aquél espanto, con una perturbante y chillona vocecita, MUY parecida a la de Dorothy. –Sea bienvenido a la tienda más surtida de toda la galaxia, "El Paraíso del Hogar"… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El 01 tardó unos segundos en reponerse de semejante susto que le había provocado aquella muchacha, pues al escuchar aquella voz su sentido común le ganó a su reacción de sacar un arma y dispararle en la frente; dio un suspiro grave, volviendo a su faceta seria clásica de cuando no se conoce a alguien y es obligatorio hablarle.

-Muy bien. –Comenzó el 01, sacando la lista del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras la atenta dependienta le miraba con una sonrisa amplia y, en cierta forma, perturbante. –Podemos comenzar con el papel tapiz…

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos de forma mortal, cosa que le heló la sangre al ex piloto (y es mucho decir). Apenas había terminado de decir "tapiz", aquella mujer tomó del brazo al muchacho y lo arrastró hacia alguno de aquellos interminables pasillos clásicos de las interminables tiendas departamentales, casi a tropezones al ser casi incapaz de alcanzar el rápido y enzapatillado caminar de la mujer. En el jaloneo apenas y alcanzó a divisar el letrero que coronaba tal pasillo en sobrias letras negras sobre cartel blanco: "Tapices".

-¡Bienvenido al pasillo de "Tapices"! –Exclamó aquella mujer. -¿Qué clase de tapiz le gustaría?

-¿Eh…?

Solo pudo divisar un rollo como de alfombra de casi diez metros de largo, de donde salía una cuerda de hule verde; la dependienta jaló dicha cuerda, dejando caer el rollo frente a él, contemplándose seis metros por diez metros tupido de muestras de apenas diez centímetros cuadrados de diferentes formas, colores y texturas; lo único que Heero pudo hacer al ver semejante e infinita cosa fue abrir la boca tanto como pudo, pues había tantos tapices y estaban tan juntos en una lluvia de formas que era imposible verlos todos juntos y averiguar cuál era el diseño de cada uno. Por única vez en su vida deseó ser mujer, pues ellas tenían una extraña habilidad para solucionar ese tipo de cosas. Sin remedio alguno levantó el dedo índice, encomendándose a los dioses.

-Ese. –Marcó uno al azar, sin siquiera verlo.

-¡Muy buena elección! –Exclamó la chica, emocionada. –Es un tapiz muy original y de excelente calidad. Se nota que usted tiene un buen ojo para estas cosas.

-Eh, si. –Contestó, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, agradeciendo la buena suerte que había tenido, o eso asumía.

-¿Cuánto necesita? –Mientras sacaba una pequeña tablet del saco que usaba.

-Eh, cuatro rollos de diez metros.

-¡Muy bien! –Anotó rápidamente en su tablet. -¿Algo más?

-Bueno, sí. –Se estremeció, temiendo por su vida. –Ocupo… p-pintura blanca…

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos de nuevo mortalmente, y sin decir agua va, lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta el final para hacerlo subir por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta como si trajera llantitas en vez de pies; en su trayecto, el 01 pudo divisar a otros clientes ser felizmente arrastrados por sus respectivos vendedores y guías indeseados, los cuales los llevaban hasta al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Frenó de golpe al notar que la chica se había detenido frente a un enorme arco de concreto color azul turquesa.

-¡BIENVENIDO AL piso de los…! –Dijo la mujer con suma emoción, pero su voz se perdió en el horizonte entre ecos repetitivos.

Frente a ellos estaba el piso más grande que haya visto en su vida (y se atrevió a pensar que era mucho más largo que la tienda bajo sus pies), lleno de muestrarios de los miles de millones de colores diversos que las pinturas ofrecían. Tal espectáculo le provocó que las piernas le falsearan, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Dios… -Susurró apenas.

-¿Qué color es el que ocupa, joven y apuesto cliente?

-Pues… blanco. –Contestó casi estúpidamente, ajeno a lo que venía.

-¡Oh! Tenemos una gran variedad de colores blanco en nuestra tienda. –Dijo, mientras sacaba de un escritorio cercano un gran libro que fácilmente triplicaría la guía telefónica del DF (1), con el título "Blancos", abriéndolo frente al pobre Heero. –Tenemos los más usados, el blanco ostión marfil 03691, y el blanco ostión 0963…

-¿Y solo blanco?

-Oh sí, tenemos el blanco blanco 3891, el blanco blanco 9677, el blanco blanco blanco 8763, también el blanco blanco con toque de paloma blanca 6492, el blanco blanco blanco con toque de cisne deprimido 8754, y el blanco ostión marfil claro caoba ala de mosca con pelos de gato albino 1002…

Heero estaba realmente confuso con la lluvia de información que le estaba cayendo encima de aquella mujer que se estaba poniendo azul de tanto recitar colores que se había aprendido de memoria, sin saber qué rayos había sucedido con el gran blanco 0001, si es que existía o solo era una leyenda urbana.

-¿Qué tal el blanco 0001? –Dijo finalmente, interrumpiendo el discurso de la pobre mujer.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto ocupa?

Sonrió, complacido. Había dado en el blanco, sin querer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy salió valientemente de la tienda, cumpliendo su misión de forma satisfactoria; en su poder estaba el papel tapiz, la cubeta de pintura blanca con su respectivo barniz, los clavos, y una caja de herramientas nuevas, brillante y bonita, que se había auto comprado para complacerse.

-Misión completa. –Murmuró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¡Heero! Tardaste mucho en la tienda.

Notó entonces que en una banca cercana a la entrada de la tienda, donde clientes que pasaban por curiosidad eran acosados por los sonrientes empleados, se encontraban Relena y Sam rodeadas de cientos de bolsos de tiendas departamentales, con vasos de capuccino en sus manos; le llamó sobre todo la atención que en aquella banca estuviese también una preciosa chica rubia.

Heero tuvo toda una oleada de sensaciones a ver a aquella hermosa niña, de corto cabello rubio y ojos color turquesa, expresivo y afectuoso; llevaba un vestido de tirantes color lila, largo hasta sus rodillas, una blusa manga corta color blanco bajo el vestido, así como unas mallas negras arriba del tobillo. Tenía una figura esbelta y agraciada, así como un cutis fino y blanco. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquella feminidad tan virginal, que no ocupaba una gota de maquillaje para verse bien, como su adorada Relena.

-¡Mira, Heero! –Dijo Sam, apuntando a la rubia. –Se mira genial, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? –Dijo, algo ido en sus ideas.

-Quatre se mira genial, ¿no?

Las cosas se cayeron de sus manos, para la sorpresa de Relena que no acababa de comprender qué era lo que había pasado; aquella chica que lo había hecho sonrojar era Quatre. Pronto, su cabeza comenzó a sentirse muy turbada, notando el broche del cabello que Sam le había colocado momentos antes, asumiendo que había sido convencido por las mujeres para que no quedara mal; su compañero le había parecido una chica muy atractiva y linda, por lo que estuvo sombrío el resto de la tarde, sintiendo pesadez en su pecho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hola, hermosa niña… ¿estás sola?

Quatre levantó la mirada, sosteniendo aun su vaso con capuccino; frente a él estaba un atractivo hombre de cabellos castaños y crespos, con unos ojos verde esmeralda muy brillantes, que le miraba con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela, muy a lo Wufei cuando anda en plan de conquista. Sam y Relena lo habían convencido de que se vistiera de chica, y él había accedido sin más, nada disgustado con experimentar con cosas diferentes; sin embargo, desde que había salido vestido con eso, todos los hombres que pasaban por un lado de él volteaban a verlo con sumo interés… por cierto, éste era el cuarto patán.

-No. –Contestó algo irritado. –Vengo con mis amigos.

-¿No quieres un poco de compañía masculina? Vamos, puedo invitarte a comer, a tomar un helado…

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, chica, lo disfrutarás, créeme…

Quatre, hastiado, se levantó de la banca sin más, dispuesto a alejarse del idiota ese; el sujeto, al ver que su presa se alejaba furtivamente, le tomó del brazo estúpidamente.

-Hey, chiquilla, no seas tan aguada y fría…

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harto del sujeto que se creía un playboy, lanzó tremendo puñetazo contundente sobre la cara del sujeto casi haciéndolo volar por los aires; éste, al no espera tanta fuerza de una hermosa doncella, se había quedado estático para que la "bofetada" le diera con gusto (masoquista), pero semejante golpe lo arrojó de espaldas al suelo, haciéndolo golpearse con la banca donde el muchacho estaba sentado antes, quedando noqueado en el acto. El rubio, sumamente enojado, comenzó a patearlo sin el más mínimo remordimiento con sus femeniles zapatos.

-¡NO vuelvas a ponerme un dedo ENCIMA! –Dijo, en un grito nada femenino. –O te haré pagar caro…

Hubo un muy denso silencio alrededor de él de los observadores, incluyendo de sus anonadados amigos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)DF, Distrito Federal, Capital mexicana que es una de las más pobladas del mundo.


	10. Bajo el dominio de Dorothy

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo X. Bajo el dominio de Dorothy.**

Duo tenía cara de terror supremo al ver lo que tenía en frente; Trowa, de irritación por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la voz de _cierta_ persona, y Wufei, fastidiado, se estaba quedando dormido de pie. Frente a ellos estaba el elegante comedor hecho un caos, ya sin Peygan quemado al cual, amablemente, habían mandado al hospital, y Dorothy, en un ajustadísimo overol de mezclilla que más bien parecía de lycra, cuyos minúsculos y ajustados shorts eran demasiado cortos que dejaban ver que no había más debajo de esa tela, además de una minúscula blusa rosa que más bien parecía top, el cual cedería bajo la presión de sus pechos en cualquier momento… y les miraba como si de un general de la milicia se tratara.

-Muy bien, trío de inútiles. –Comenzó la rubia en falsete, haciendo que le chillara un oído a Trowa. –Comenzaremos con la limpieza de este caos antes de que llegue la señorita Relena con el material nuevo, teniendo a ese par dudo que se demoren demasiado. –Rió con algo de malicia. –Así que hay que juntar basura y arrancar el tapiz quemado.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros? –Se atrevió a preguntar Duo, imprudente como siempre. –Si Wufei fue el que comenzó con este caos.

-Concuerdo. –Dijo Trowa, uniéndosele.

-Bueno, es muy simple. –Dorothy sonrió de una forma tan maligna, como solo ella podía. –Si no lo hacen, en la noche me pasearé por sus habitaciones con un platillo exquisito de la señorita Relena, y los obligaré a comerlo bajo unas hermosas torturas que quisiera practicar desde que las leí…

Duo y Trowa habían asentido con temor con el solo hecho de escuchar que ella entraría en sus habitaciones durante la noche; Wufei, sabio y precavido, pensó en poner una trampa en la entrada de su habitación durante la noche, solo por si acaso.

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar y comenzar a palear escombro, Dorothy se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles quemados de madera, el cual contenía un potente modular de última generación, el cual se encontraba extrañamente intacto. Sacó un control remoto de su escote y encendió el aparato, llenando la casa de un extraño ritmo latino, muy parecido a la salsa, pero que sonaba totalmente monótono y repetitivo, aturdiendo a los habitantes de la casa. Bajo ese extraño y perverso compas, los ex pilotos comenzaron a limpiar el comedor, mientras Dorothy cantaba a toda voz, cómodamente sentada sobre la mesa, limándose las uñas.

-¡Y dale, con la pala! ¡Con la pala dale, dale! Que sufra, que jadee la perra, dale, dale, dale. –Cantaba Dorothy, alterando notoriamente a los pilotos, mientras se redondeaba las uñas. –Rápido, muchachos… ¡Y jálalo, jálalo fuerte! ¡Dale a esa perra! ¡Dale y termina el trabajo!

-Esa música es horrible. –Murmuró Wufei. –Es completamente indecente y espantosa, ¿cómo puede haber gente que le guste?

-Bueno, es Dorothy, no debería sorprenderte. –Susurró Duo.

-¡Ouch! –Gimió Trowa de repente, jalando su mano desde un montón de tapiz. –Me he cortado con algo.

Pronto, una gota enorme de sangre corrió desde su dedo índice hasta la muñeca, ante la indiferente mirada de los tres muchachos; podían ver sangre, tripas, huesos rotos, gente hecha caldo… todo menos a Dorothy y sus horripilantes canciones.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con un metal? –Preguntó el 05, moviendo algunos muebles.

-No lo sé.

-Déjame ver. –Duo se acercó a su compañero, tomando su muñeca para ver el corte.

-No es nada grave…

Su voz fue bajando de tono lentamente al pronunciar la última palabra, hasta hacerse casi nula; Trowa miró fijamente a Duo, como si el muchacho fuese un enigma a resolver… el contacto de su mano fue como una extraña descarga eléctrica, y al verlo tan cerca de él, se sonrojó intensamente. Su rostro bajo, mirando su mano detenidamente, fino, casi perfecto, sus ojos claros y llamativos, afectuosos en veces… retiró su mano bruscamente, como si el contacto le hubiese quemado la mano.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó el 02, pues la mano casi le daba en el rostro.

-¡M-me has lastimado! –Exclamó el 03, sumamente nervioso y sonrojado.

Wufei, mirando la escena desde cierta distancia, entrecerró la mirada.

-¡Claro! Si tiras de tu mano de esa manera, obviamente voy a lastimarte.

-Voy al baño.

Trowa se dio media vuelta y salió casi literalmente corriendo del lugar, estrellándose con una mesita cercana, alterando el equilibrio de un jarrón que se posaba sobre ésta; sus compañeros le siguieron con la mirada, alegrándose que el artilugio no cayera al suelo o también tendrían que limpiarlo (los muy flojos).

-¿Y eso? –Cuestionó Duo, extrañado.

-¿No lo notaste? –Wufei le miró, confuso. Normalmente Duo se percataba de las reacciones de las personas con solo verles el rostro.

El muchacho solo alzó los hombros y volvió a su tarea de arrancar papel tapiz, que le causaba bastante placer. De fondo, Dorothy cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, encima de la mesa donde estaba sentada antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El agua del lavabo corría con toda la presión, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, teñida de color rosado por la sangre de su dedo; cuando ésta dejó de salir, cerró la llave del grifo y se hizo presión en el dedo con un poco de papel higiénico, mientras miraba su reflejo en el elegantísimo espejo adornado con piedras preciosas.

-No, no debe estar pasando. –Se dijo levemente.

No. Él ya lo había olvidado completamente, ¿verdad? Ya salía con Sam, su vida estaba como _debía_ ser… y, de pronto, como un espanto Duo vuelve a mostrarle su atractivo, esa bella forma inocente que tiene bajo la capa del Dios de la Muerte, y él vuelve a tener esa mezcla de sentimientos afectuosos… ese aprecio anormal por Duo…

-No es correcto. –Se dijo, molesto consigo mismo por pensar de esa manera, por sus propios pensamientos. –Ya tienes a Sam, tú quieres a Sam, ella es…

Pegó la cabeza en la fría pared del baño, sintiendo sobre la piel de la frente las marcas del delicado azulejo aperlado. Debía pensar en ella, ella debía absorberle completamente así como cuando decidió irse a vivir con ella y estar una semana teniendo sexo salvaje, para no pensar más en Duo... para poder volver a ver la cara de Duo sin verse como un idiota.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡TROWA!

Al salir del baño, tras mucho rodar por las paredes y el suelo, vio que su rubia novia venía corriendo desde la puerta de entrada hacia él con los brazos abiertos; sin comprender del todo por la conmoción de hacía un rato, volvió la vista hacia la puerta mientras la chica se le colgaba del cuello, casi tirándolo hacia abajo, observando que Relena ya había entrado con un arsenal de bolsos seguido de un muy penumbroso y demacrado Heero, así como una preciosa y delicada rubia, cuyo rostro tenía una deliciosa mueca de enojo en el rostro.

-¿Eh? –Dijo apenas con levedad, sin poder quitar la mirada de aquella hermosa jovencita. –Han llegado muy pronto.

-Tuvimos un problema con seguridad en el centro comercial. –Relena contestó, amable, como si no hubiese visto una pelea campal entre Quatre, varios sujetos de vigilancia (los cuales quedaron para el cirujano plástico) y el pobre tipo que se había atrevido a hablarle. –Pero alcanzamos a comprar todo lo indispensable.

-ALCANCÉ. –Aclaró el sombrío Heero.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? –El 03 miró a todos lados, consternado. –Y, ¿dónde está Quatre? No me digan que lo dejaron preso o algo parecido…

-Trowa. –Le llamó la preciosa jovencita con la suave voz de Quatre. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El castaño guardó un denso silencio, perplejo, palideciendo de repente. Relena y Sam contemplaron como bruscamente el muchacho comenzaba a ponerse igual de penumbroso que Heero.

-Pero… Quatre. –Susurró apenas el 03, sintiéndose muy turbado. -¿Q-qué haces vestido así?

Antes de que el 04, alterado de ver que el amor de su vida estaba entrando en una fase de descomposición idéntica que la de Heero (sabía que el 01 se había puesto así por verle vestido como una fémina), pudiese decir alguna palabra, por la puerta de la estancia entró un muy desaliñado y sucio Wufei, despeinado y con tiras de tapiz pegadas en la espalda; miró a todos como despertando de un largo sueño, y todos lo miraron como si fuese un clon mal hecho del 05, pues estaban acostumbrados a verlo siempre pulcro y ordenado. Wufei, por su lado, estaba tan irritado que ver a Quatre vestido de mujer no había sido de lo más impresionante.

-Hey. –Saludó el 05, al notar que nadie le hablaba y solo le miraban como si fuese bicho de circo.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Relena cuestionó al verlo, indignada.

-Bueno, Dorothy es una maldita pe… es una p… -Se aclaró la garganta. –Es una bruja, nos ha tenido trabajando una hora y media. Vine a ver si Trowa estaba muerto o había huido de combate como un cobarde.

-¡Nunca he huido! –Contestó en penumbroso, aun con el llavero en forma de novia. –Espera, ¿una hora y media?

-Sí, una hora y media. Y ya nos tiene locos con esa extraña música. –Miró detenidamente a su compañero. –No te miras bien, la exposición a Dorothy está matándote.

-Chang, ni que fuera radioactiva. –Se quejó Sam, frunciendo los labios.

-He pensado en ello…

-¡CHICOS! –Se escuchó la dolida voz de Duo desde la cocina.

-¡Jajajaja! Ven, Maxwell. –La voz estridente de Dorothy llegó hasta donde ellos, haciéndolos temer por la vida de su compañero. –Tienes papel tapiz pegado justo allí… uy…

-¡NO! ¡NO me TOQUES!

-Creo que mejor vamos a ayudar a Duo. –Dijo Wufei, dándose media vuelta, realmente preocupado por el destino de su compañero preventivo. –Y ustedes dos, no se ven nada bien, lo mejor es que descansen.

Todos asintieron, ya que el par se veía realmente enfermo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam, Relena y Quatre se fueron a cambiar de atuendo, el tercero por algo más masculino para evitar que le siguieran preguntando cosas extrañas o lo miraran mal; Trowa y Heero, sin poder recuperarse del shock que les causó el ver a Quatre tan _bonito_, estaban tirados en el amplio sofá como libros mal puestos en una estantería. Cuando todo el grupo se unió, exceptuando a los muertos en vida, comenzaron a trabajar en la reconstrucción del comedor, al ritmo de la samba brasileña que decía cosas candentes en idioma indescifrable para ellos. Finalmente habían terminado de limpiar el enorme comedor, con las fuerzas agotadas y la paciencia a límites extraordinarios, incluso para la representante, por lo que una de las asignadas para la comida del día fue a preparar algo entre saltos y risas malévolas, tirándose de vez en cuando el minúsculo short con los dedos.

-¿No te tocaba también hacer la comida con ella? –Cuestionó Duo, despegándose trocitos de papel del cabello.

-No, me niego a pasar tiempo a solas con esa mujer. –Exclamó Wufei, con los brazos cruzados.

-Y, ¿cómo nos aseguraremos de que no le echó algo misterioso a la comida? –Cuestionó Quatre sabiamente, vaciando el recogedor en el cubo de basura que Relena sostenía.

-No creo que Dorothy sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. –Contestó la representante, pensativa. –De hecho, es muy buena para cocinar.

Wufei se levantó en ese momento, caminando pasivamente hacia la cocina, murmurando algo; Relena lo miraba, con una curiosa sonrisa.

-Me da la impresión. –Susurró Duo para sí mismo.

-¿De qué, Duo? –Cuestionó el 04, acercándosele.

-¿Eh? –Despertó de repente, mientras miraba que Relena salía al jardín con un bolso lleno de basura, y de que Sam se le acercara. –Bueno, me da la impresión de que a Relena le llama la atención Wufei.

-¡Vamos! Si a ella le gusta ese sujeto. –Dijo Sam, apuntando al que aun seguía en calidad de bulto en el sofá, junto a su igual de penumbroso novio. –Lo ha expuesto ampliamente.

-Bueno, sí. Pero últimamente he notado que mira mucho a Wufei con una sonrisa muy curiosa que me inquieta, como si planeara algo, y el hecho de que él accediese a venir sin poner los usuales reparos, pues…

-Pero es obvio que a ella le gusta Heero. –Concordó Quatre con Sam.

-¿De veras ya te llevas? –El 02 le miró fijamente, al ver al par dispar tan unido, siendo que Quatre no toleraba a la mujer.

El 04 desvió la mirada turquesa a otra parte, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto; Sam no acabó de comprender aquello, pero supuso que no era con ella el asunto. La muy tonta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En la mesa de la sala sirvieron un estofado de carne humeante, servido con arroz chamuscado y ensalada que parecía haber sido arrancada a mordidas; todos miraron sus platos, sentados sobre cojines en el suelo (la mesa era bastante bajita), bastante extrañados por el arroz todo pegado, con pedazos amarillos casi cafés, duros y crujientes. Duo comió primero el arroz y la ensalada, sin importarle su apariencia, comprendiendo que el estofado podría contener algo peligroso a pesar de su hermoso aspecto.

-¿Cómo? –Quatre se atrevió a pronunciar, mirando el arroz y la ensalada con desconcierto.

-Wufei preparó el arroz, ¿verdad? –Cuestionó Heero, moviendo el arroz un poco para comenzar a mascarlo.

-Sí. –Dorothy rió un poco, comiendo de todo sin inhibición alguna. –Es un poco torpe en la cocina pero sería un buen mesero.

El cocinero comía de todo, rezongando en silencio por las palabras de la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces el arroz es comestible. –Sonrió Relena, comenzando a comer sin importar su apariencia.

Sam y Quatre denotaron certeza, casi volteándose a ver por inercia, como si corroboraran sus pensamientos; Heero asumió que lo había dicho porque lo demás fue preparado por Dorothy… y Wufei desvió la mirada, algo apenado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡A trabajar, muchachos!

El merengue altisonante recorría la casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde; casi todos encontraban incómodamente pintando las paredes que estaban llenas de marcas de quemadura, mientras Heero y Wufei pegaban el famoso tapiz con meticuloso cuidado muy propio de ellos. Dorothy, desde arriba de la enorme mesa de madera, bailaba y gritaba porras a los trabajadores al tiempo que cantaba sus canciones altisonantes y promiscuas, casi acabando con la paciencia de la comitiva.

Ocho de la noche.

-Son… -Relena entrecerró la mirada, no muy conforme con lo que veía. –Ranas.

Hubo un denso silencio, tan profundo que hasta la música calló ante tal aberración. Todos, parados en una estética línea, observaban el famoso tapiz de comedor que Heero Yuy había escogido tan perfectamente: un vistoso tapiz verde muy claro, casi blanco, con imágenes de ranas con sombreros de vaquero y botas de un color café rojizo, bailando polca sobre una rara hoja de lirio color rojo intenso; Dorothy rió psicóticamente.

-Qué pésimo gusto tienes. –Dijo Wufei, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasé. –Contestó Heero, sombrío de recordar aquella travesía por la tienda departamental.

-Bueno, qué remedio. –Susurró la representante, y volvió a su sonrisa usual de "aquí no pasa nada".

-Creo que ya terminamos de igual manera… larguémonos de aquí, que ya casi son las ocho y media.

Todos asintieron con suma gravedad, como si hablaran del destino de la esfera terrestre o una colonia espacial; en silencio, todos comenzaron a andar fuera del comedor en dirección a la escalera de la entrada.

-Oye, Sam. –Relena le llamó de forma discreta, mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras. –Me regalaron cupones para un gimnasio nuevo en la ciudad. –Sacó del bolsillo de su falda unas hojitas pequeñas, mostrándoselas a la chica. –Mira, se mira muy interesante.

-Son dos cupones, podemos ir a conocerlo. –Susurró la rubia.

-¡Sí! –Se acopló Dorothy entre ambas chicas, ojos estrellados y brillantes de emoción pura y maligna. –Me encanta ir a ejercitarme y activarme.

-¿De verdad te gusta, Dorothy…?

Las chicas se fueron en murmullos a la habitación de Relena a pasar un rato (ya que la representante era una mujer decente y no dormiría con Heero hasta que estuviesen unidos en santo matrimonio, por lo que podría morir virgen). El resto se dispersó aburridamente hacia sus habitaciones.

-¡Ah, Trowa! –Duo le dijo de repente.

Trowa miró a Duo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación con una mueca de duda. La azulada mirada del preventivo estaba fija en él, como si pudiese atravesarlo con ella… se puso algo nervioso e incómodo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Trató de no aparentar el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Ah, quería preguntarte algo. –Se encogió casi de forma infantil. –Pero deja voy al baño primero y en un momento entro a tu habitación, ¿está bien?

Trowa asintió con la cabeza, intranquilo y nervioso como un chiquillo; Duo sonrió levemente, ante la cara de simpleza de Wufei.

-¿Cómo es que Duo no se da cuenta? –Se cuestionó levemente.

-Porque, cuando se trata de él mismo, no tiene ni idea. –Contestó Heero tras él, asustándolo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Trowa, esperando, se había quedado recostado en la cama con solo la tenue luz de la lámpara contigua encendida, pensativo. Su cabeza le arrojaba con intensidad memorias de ese día, de días anteriores, de Duo… había luchado para sacárselo de la cabeza, pero siempre regresaba con su bella y contagiosa sonrisa, su mirada franca, ese encanto tan peculiar que tenía con él, con todos en general…

-¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme? –Se cuestionó, entre fantasías locas que quería evitar.

Alguien entró a su habitación, deslizándose silenciosamente como una sombra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	11. En la cama con un desconocido

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo 11. En la cama con un desconocido.**

Estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos, y en cierto momento debió haberse quedado dormido, pues cuando colocaron el vendaje sobre sus ojos ya estaba atado a la cama… esposado, es el término más correcto. "¿Esposado?", pensó, y le entro al cuerpo dos sensaciones opuestas: de horror, y de deliciosa incertidumbre.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó con fuerza, intentando saltarse de aquellas ataduras. -¡Si eres tú, Duo, ya verás lo que te hare cuando me…!

-Shh…

Aquel murmullo lo alteró de súbito. Un cuerpo esbelto se había colocado sobre él en un leve roce, tomando asiento de forma seductora en su abdomen… ¿Seria alguna nueva jugarreta de Sammy, que tan amante es de agarrarlo desprevenido? Sintió que aquellas manos subían su camisa lentamente. ¿Y si era alguien más? ¿Si realmente era Duo?

-Ah. –Gimió suavemente.

Aquella criatura le había lamido el abdomen lentamente, pero fue la idea de tener a Duo encima de él lo que le había alterado. Sintió que estaba desabrochándole el pantalón.

-¿Quién eres? –Murmuró, antes de sentir una intensa lamida en su entrepierna, que lo hizo soltar un gemido más intenso.

La idea era excitante. Mientras aquella boca le recorría deliciosamente, pensaba en la identidad de su amante… de todas las personas en su cabeza solo estaba Duo, la imagen de él haciéndolo lo llenó por completo, y se dejó llevar por el momento, por su deseo, por su anhelo secreto.

Se había detenido unos momentos, y escucho su respiración agitada, mezclada con la propia; Trowa agradeció mentalmente, pues si hubiese durado unos segundos más habría manchado considerablemente el rostro de su desconocido amante. "Pero no te detengas", pensó, respirando profundamente.

Entonces percibió el cuerpo ajeno desnudo, que le rozaba provocativamente, como invitándolo a que entrara en su cuerpo; aun así no podía saber con certeza de quién se trataba –hombre o mujer-, y cada roce le alteraba cada vez más, hasta que se escuchó decir:

-No me tortures más.

Escuchó un resoplido: se había reído de él. El pensar que era Duo riendo lo excitó a tal grado que se alzó un poco por la cadera (más bien fue con frenética intensidad), en el mismo momento que aquella persona se bajaba un poco… el resultado fue que lo penetró de forma repentina e intensa (aunque a medias), que no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, opacando la voz de su inesperado amante.

Pronto, el cuerpo de su acompañante comenzó a moverse sobre él de forma muy rápida e intensa; el 03 podía percibir el movimiento, y aquella estrecha cavidad le haría terminar en cualquier momento…

-Espera. –Alcanzó a murmurar.

Sin embargo, aquella rapidez continuó, y pronto no pudo evitarlo más: terminó dentro, en un orgasmo tan intenso como nunca antes lo había tenido (imaginamos que fue la sugestión). Hubo respiraciones rápidas, y poco después cayó en cuenta que realmente había terminado dentro.

-Lo siento. –Dijo, entre suspiros, recordando que Sam detestaba que hiciera eso.

Percibió que se había incorporado, y que goteaba sobre su abdomen… definitivamente se había terminado de forma abundante.

-Lo… siento… -Dijo, entre suspiros.

Murmuró algo, pero el sueño cayó casi de inmediato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ay!

Aquél grito lo despertó de golpe. Miró su habitación, como si estuviese perdido, algo fulminado por la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por su cortina entreabierta; recordó lo de la noche anterior como si hubiese sido un sueño muy nítido, y sumamente excitante.

-No fue un sueño. –Se dijo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Estaba semidesnudo, y en su cama estaba la evidencia de que todo lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño; tuvo un escalofrío al ver que las esposas seguían en su lugar, solo le había soltado las muñecas, y otra cosa: una mascada negra, con la que le habían cubierto los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Buenos días, pelotón! –Gritó Dorothy, a modo de saludo, desde debajo de las escaleras, mirando a sus compañeros bajar por esta de forma lenta y fastidiada (obviamente por el grito).

-¡Hola, Dorothy! –Respondió el saludo Sammy, causándole verdadero horror a Trowa.

Los adormilados fueron y se desplomaron en los sofás de la amplia sala, sin decir gran cosa, pero era obvio que nadie había tenido una noche muy buena. Trowa tuvo tiempo de analizarlos a todos, de pie junto a las escaleras, al lado del buen Peygan y de Dorothy, que le decía cosas misteriosas al mayordomo.

El 03 miró atentamente: Sammy riendo contenta (sospechoso número 1), Relena neutral al lado de Sam (descartada), Heero neutral pero alerta a medias (totalmente descartado), Duo con una mueca de dolor y cansancio en el rostro (sospechoso número 2 y respectivo escalofrío indescriptible y placentero), Quatre normalmente sonriente y neutral (descartado), Dorothy mirándolo de forma provocativa, y guiñándole un ojo (asco, dolor, entumecimiento, más asco, sufrimiento, carga moral… sospechoso 3), y Wufei, que aún estaba algo adormecido y ojeroso… recordó que él dormía en la habitación contigua.

-Oye, Duo, ¿qué te pasó? –Preguntó el 03, antes de que su mente pudiese impedirlo.

Duo se estremeció visiblemente al escuchar la pregunta, se miraba sumamente avergonzado; el castaño sintió que su corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho.

-Me caí. –Contestó levemente.

-¿De qué? –Cuestionó Heero, suspicaz. -¿De un potro?

-De las escaleras.

-No parece como si te hubieses caído de las escaleras.

Duo se alejó con cuidado hacia otro sofá, a un lado de Trowa, poniendo a éste más nervioso. Heero se cruzó de brazos, como si él supiese algo.

-Hay crepas para desayunar. –Anunció el buen Peygan, apareciendo a un lado como un fantasma.

Hubo gruñidos (de tripas), y todos salieron como locos a desayunar, a excepción de Duo que andaba cojeando; Trowa, tragándose su nerviosismo, le ofreció su hombro al norteamericano, que le miró, agradecido, pero sumamente sonrojado.

-Gracias. –Murmuró.

-No hay de qué. –Contestó el 03, pero sin mirarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo conversaciones triviales en el comedor, algo que Trowa alcanzó a escuchar como "gimnasio"; su cabeza aun estaba con el pensamiento de la noche anterior, y de su amante desconocido. Miraba a Dorothy, que le sonreía con complicidad, y le daban ganas de vomitar sus crepas.

-Wufei, ¿qué te pasó? –Cuestionó el 03 antes que todos.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –Contestó, irónico. –Tu concierto de cuerdas a todo volumen…

-¿Concierto de cuerdas? –Cuestionaron Sam y Quatre al mismo tiempo, la primera con el ceño fruncido.

Dorothy rió. Wufei ya no continuó hablando, prudentemente.

-Lo lamento. –Trowa suspiró.- Ya no volveré a subirle tanto, es que me encontraba solo.

-Ya veo. Deberías tener cuidado con esa cosa, o tronarán las bocinas.

Después de eso hubo un extraño silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

ENTREVISTA 1: Sammantha Amy Jones.

La hermosa chica estaba sentada en el sofá, quizá queriendo verse provocativa, pero era como ver a una niña de 10 años ver la tv de forma despilfarrada: las piernas abiertas, el cabello revuelto, con una pluma en la boca mientras leía una revista de adolescentes. Le aterró al verla MUY parecida a Dorothy.

-Sam. –Le llamó Trowa.

La chica volteó, y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Trowa! Hola, ¿me extrañaste anoche?

-Mucho. –Mintió con descaro. –Tenía deseos de meterme furtivamente en la habitación de Relena, y tratar de ser muy silencioso.

A ella se le iluminó la cara, al tiempo que aquella sonrisa cambiaba a ser un tanto más perversa. Trowa suspiró, suponiendo que al final ella fue la creadora de todo aquel plan… "pero al menos la fantasía fue muy buena".

"A ella no le gusta que termine dentro".

-¡Qué buena idea! Oh, Trowa, un día que entres…

Y con esa pequeña oración (de la que no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás) la descartó por completo. Hubo una extraña sensación en su interior, de incertidumbre, de no haber estado con su novia, sino con alguien más… y era sumamente excitante.

-Trowa, mañana iremos a un gimnasio con…

ENTREVISTA 2: Duo Maxwell.

Su estomago hormigueaba de los nervios, pero se atrevió finalmente a acercarse al chico (después de hora y media de indecisión), que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, mirando los rojizos escalones como si intentase descifrar un complicado problema.

-Duo, ¿estás bien? –Cuestionó suavemente.

El 02 le miró, curioso; Trowa conocía esa mirada, lo estaba analizando… no desvió la mirada en esta ocasión, dejó que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía, de que no…

-Me duele un poco la espalda y la cadera solamente. –Desvió la mirada, muy apenado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como pasó?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. El 03 se sentó a su lado sobre el escalón.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Escucha, no quiero hablar al respecto. Fue… un muy extraño accidente, ¿sí? Y… espero no se repita nunca más.

Trowa suspiró levemente. Duo le miró, y le hizo sonrojar.

-Tú… ¿tú pusiste el jabón en ese lugar?

-¿Eh…? –El 03 se miró sumamente confundido. -¿Qué jabón?

Duo negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Trowa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

ENTREVISTA 3: Dorothy Catalonia (Véase el nombre tan brillante como una marquesina de cine… barato… porno).

Dorothy estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama, leyendo una revista de veinteañeras, vestida en una liviana y casi transparente bata de seda color gris. Sentía que entraba en una de esas películas de las generaciones pasadas, en donde todo era en blanco y negro, y arcaico.

-Dorothy.

La chica le miró, al principio con algo de confusión. Se formó una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios, y se incorporó lentamente (quizá quiso verse sensual, pero Trowa estaba muy consternado para percatarse de algo así), y se acomodó el cabello con ambas manos.

-Cierra la puerta.

Trowa se quedó pensativo algunos momentos, y le hizo caso.

-Sé a lo que vienes. –Dijo ella, poco después.

-¿Si? –Preguntó. Comenzó a pensar en el desayuno, solo porque se le venía de vuelta del estomago.

Imaginó, por un momento, que el actor principal de aquella noche fuese aquella chica… no pudo, por más que lo intentó, su cabeza se resistió a formar la imagen, o moriría del impacto (o del asco).

-Pero no te preocupes, mi boca está sellada. –Rió levemente la chica. –Además, no pude ver bien quién fue la persona que entró en tu habitación anoche, así que solo lo sé a medias. No imagino cómo se pondría Sammy si se enterara de eso.

-Sí. –Dijo, respirando más calmado. –No lo viste, entonces.

-¡No! ¿Era un hombre, acaso?

-Dorothy.

-Ya, pues, me callo. –Rió con picardía.

ENTREVISTA 4: Wufei Chang.

-Mira, te voy a contar, pero es porque requiero de tu ayuda para esto.

Wufei asintió, aunque era más que obvio que no estaba muy de acuerdo… que sencillamente le daba igual su problema.

-Alguien entró a mi habitación anoche, y…-Se sonrojó intensamente. –Me ató a la cama, me vendó los ojos y pues…

-¿Te violó?

-Algo así.

-Canalla. –Dibujó media sonrisa, recargándose mejor en el sofá individual que tenía en su habitación. –Y asumo que no fue Jones.

-No fue ella.

-¿En qué quieres ayuda?

-¿No viste a alguien sospechoso por ahí?

-Bueno, veamos. –Hizo memoria. –Dorothy anduvo espiando en la madrugada, Duo tuvo su "accidente" por esa área, Quatre pasó por ahí para ir por agua, y Peygan estuvo haciendo sus rondas normales.

-Diablos, necesito relajarme.

-¿Fue bueno?

-Muy bueno.

-Qué envidia.

-Ni siquiera sé quién fue.

-Mejor aun, cero compromiso.

Trowa suspiró gravemente, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Wufei.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	12. En el gimnasio

_Al gorrioncillo._

_Dedicado también a mi prima Neko Lena, que en cierta forma me ayudó a escribir este capítulo en su tiempo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XII. En el gimnasio.**

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos! –Gritó Relena desde la puerta de entrada, agitando su mano derecha en señal de despedida como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia los unos de los otros.

-¿Se van? ¿A dónde? –Cuestionó Heero, bastante alterado con aquello, pues ella nunca salía a la calle sin su guardaespaldas titular, o sea él.

Las chicas estaban allí de pie, Relena y Dorothy usando sus típicos y anticuados vestidos largos con cuello de marinero y mangas a tres cuartos, rosa inmaculado en Relena y azul pastel en Dorothy, y Sam con un conjunto de mini falda deportiva color beige y blusa de tirante grueso color gris, contrastando con las otras dos; llevaba en sus manos unos maletines medianos que parecían a punto de reventar por el contenido de estos.

-¿Se van de camping? –Cuestionó Trowa.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala alrededor de la mesita del medio, donde habían colocado un tablero de Monopoly A. C. (¿?), tupida de trasbordadores de colores, edificios y casitas color grises y azules respectivamente; Quatre iba ganando, y Heero estaba casi en la ruina, mirando con suma molestia su pequeño trasbordador color verde, triste y desolado.

-No. –Sam comenzó a explicar de forma paciente. –Relena se ganó unos cupones de cortesía para entrar a un gimnasio súper exclusivo e iremos hoy. Ayer te lo dije, Trowa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ah, sí claro. –Mintió el 03.

-Espera, ¿dónde te ganaste esos cupones? –Cuestionó el 01, girándose de nuevo hacia su novia, suspicaz.

Relena se sonrojó súbitamente, ante la mirada curiosa de Dorothy.

-No te interesa. –Respondió, cortante.

-Se los dieron por comprar en una tienda de lencería fina. –Contestó Quatre, lanzando los dados. -¡Bien! Compraré el lugar.

-¿Lenceria? –Cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Heero, que miraba desaparecer su satélite de recursos hipotecado a mano del monopolista Winner.

-Uy Relena, qué sexy. –Dorothy rió con picardía al comprobar las intenciones de su amiga.

Hubo un silencio curioso donde todos miraban a la nombrada con cara de susto, puesto que jamás se imaginaron que la virginal y dulce Relena comprara lencería sexy; la castaña bajó la mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder en vergüenza, convencida de que la creerían una pervertida.

-V-vámonos ya. –Dijo, aun acongojada con aquello, dándose media vuelta y prácticamente huyendo por el recibidor hasta la puerta. -¡Peygan!

Las chicas salieron tras Relena, aun conversando acerca de la lencería sexy de la representante, dejando tras ellas un denso aire de silencio, el cual era la conjunción del tema que les había puesto en jaque, y el hecho de que Heero, que no había entendido de qué hablaban y por qué Relena había salido tan súbitamente, estaba malhumorado por el estúpido juego donde, de alguna forma inexplicable, comenzaba a perder sus figuradas pertenencias a manos del monopolista Winner, siendo que él era un buen administrador en su tiempo.

-Estúpido juego, debe estar trucado para que los magnates ganen más. –Susurró el 01, causando una leve risa a Duo.

-Oigan. –Wufei habló un poco más alto, mientras movía un poco su trasbordador color negro sobre el tablero tras haber lanzado los dados. -¿Qué tal si nosotros también vamos al gimnasio donde van las chicas? Hace tiempo que no nos ejercitamos como se debe.

-Pero no tenemos membresías. –Dijo Duo, pensando súbitamente en su dolor de espalda.

-O cupones. –Completó el millonario (en la vida real y en el juego) Quatre.

-Además, se supone que es un lugar sumamente exclusivo. –Trowa arrojó su trasbordador café con el dedo índice con algo de fuerza, yendo éste a parar tras un sofá, pero ni se inmutó para ir por él. –Se supone que no cualquiera entra a ese lugar.

-Podemos entrar de incógnitos. –Continuó incitándolos el 05. –Somos bastante buenos haciendo eso.

-O podríamos presentar a Quatre como tributo y nos dejan entrar. –Sonrió el 02.

-Me niego a hacerla de líder esta vez. –Exclamó el 05. –Prefiero entrar furtivamente.

-Apoyo la moción. –Dijo Heero, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se estiraba un poco, escuchándose el tronar de sus huesos. –Me niego a quedarme para que Quatre termine por dejarme en una humillante bancarrota.

Cuando los demás escucharon a Heero dar el sí, se apuntaron inmediatamente a la idea. Era el líder automático del grupo, y Wufei sabía cómo convencerlo para arrastrar a todos a donde él quisiera… algo así como el rey de las sombras del Ouran Host Club.

-Bueno. –Wufei se incorporó, estirándose también. -¿Quién conduce?

-¡El que pierda esta ronda! –Dijo Duo en un arranque de locura.

Hubo silencio tras eso, pero no incómodo; en realidad los cuatro estaban tratando de contenerse las ganas de soltarse carcajeando con aquello.

-Ya, mejor digan "Heero conduce", es más fácil. –El 01 se dirigió a las escaleras, pensando en su ropa deportiva.

Rieron levemente sin poder evitarlo, comenzando a seguir al líder hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, está decidido. –Trowa exclamó con calma.

Quatre y Duo fueron los únicos que no se mostraron del todo muy animados o convencidos por el viaje; ambos estaban aun un poco doloridos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las tres chicas se encontraban paradas frente a las puertas corredizas de un enorme edificio, el cual parecía más bien un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas con ventanales preciosos en forma de espejo que un gimnasio donde la gente iba a ejercitarse. Miraban la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, por donde entraba gente sumamente rica e importante en apariencia que parecía más bien que iban a una exposición de modas que a hacer deporte, mientras pensaban en lo que iban a hacer.

-Oigan, solo tenemos dos cupones. –Dijo Sam, ajena a la pena que podía causarle aquello.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, entren con los cupones. –Dijo Dorothy, otra ajena a la pena pública. –Yo ya tengo un plan para entrar más fácilmente.

En ese preciso instante, la portentosa rubia se arrancó su vestido azulado sin el más mínimo decoro, quedando con un atuendo (o eso se rumoraba) ajustadísimo de top color rojo pasión, intenso, en donde algún loco diseñador había bordado la leyenda "Baby Sexy" con lentejuelas enormes color dorado, donde estaba un sensual o vulgar escote en v que estaba a dos centímetros del final del top, dejando ver sus voluptuosas curvas antinaturales que tenía por pechos, así como descubrir su blanco vientre; completaba el kit con un cortísimo short negro que más bien parecía una pantaleta de tan corto que era, sin dejar absolutamente nada a la imaginación, rematando con sus tennis blancos de marca reconocida que tenía un tacón de diez centímetros (¿?). La licra era tan delgadita en su atuendo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a reventar.

-Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam, con la boca abierta. -¿Llevas ropa interior?

-¡Claro! –Dijo, mientras se tiraba del minúsculo hilo dental que llevaba bajo el short, el cual era una cadenita muy fina color dorado.

-B-bueno. –Alcanzó a susurrar la muy perturbada Relena, impactada de ver a su amiga en semejante atuendo. –Creo que… lo dejamos en tus manos.

Los cinco pilotos estaban helados, sus rostros tenían un gesto indescifrable; tras unos arbustos, estaban observando la escenita de Dorothy, pero más que nada su atuendo con el que pensaba entrar al gimnasio.

-Vomitaré el almuerzo. –Murmuró Duo.

-Vaya, bajo ese ropaje si hay una mujer. –Murmuró Quatre, aun anonadado.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de rareza extrema.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una distracción para entrar. –Heero exclamó, siempre al frente. –Andando.

Quien los viera se quedaría sumamente extrañado ante tal escena: los cinco chicos avanzaron pulcramente en una hilera al lado de los arbustos, arrastrándose por el suelo como buenos militares que eran, para evitar ser vistos… esto hasta que Quatre reconoció súbitamente esos arbustos, y se alejó de ellos como si éstos se hubiesen prendido en fuego espontáneamente.

-¿Qué tienes? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-¡Aléjate! Son… son…

Sin embargo, no lo escucharon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas pasaron con los cupones; Dorothy, al ver que el recepcionista era un muchacho de bastante buen ver, se recargó sensualmente sobre el mostrador, dejando que mirase la curvatura de sus pechos por encima de su escandaloso top.

-Hola, guapo. –Alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los ex pilotos entraron al gimnasio sin la más mínima educación o de forma sigilosa, ya que estaban rascándose la urticaria que les había provocado aquellas plantas venenosas (excepto Quatre, que tenía de esas plantas en casa y las había reconocido). Al entrar, notaron que no había nadie en el recibidor.

-Bien, vamos, quiero quitarme esta comezón que me vuelve loco. –Murmuró Wufei.

De repente, de tras el mostrador comenzaron a salir ruidos, unos ruidos bastante obvios que les daba a entender lo que podía estar pasando en ese momento.

-¡Que no! –Se escuchaba, mientras ellos pasaban como si nada. -¡Hay! No, no me gustan las chicas… ¡Au! ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Espera, sin dientes! ¡Ow! ¿Ese es tu dedo? ¡AH! ¡Despacio!

-No quiero ni imaginar eso. –Murmuró el 05.

Trowa recordó de pronto aquella idea loca que había tenido de su amante desconocido. Le dio una arqueada, y su almuerzo amenazó con salir por su boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pronto, las chicas se reunieron en los vestidores, en donde colocaron sus cosas en los casilleros entre pláticas. Dorothy se lavaba los dientes.

-Vamos primero al baño sauna, Nunca he entrado a uno. –Dijo Sam, mientras se desvestía, mirando todo a su alrededor. –Vaya, es un lugar muy impresionante y grande.

-Y es solo la planta baja. –Murmuró Relena. –Podemos ir al sauna, al fin que cada piso es un gimnasio nuevo.

-¡Si! ¡Usaremos los trajes de baño!

-¡Grrr! –Dijo Dorothy, desde un lavamanos algo alejado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los chicos llegaron al gran salón de los casilleros.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Murmuró Wufei.

Había cerca de 50 casilleros cromados en el ala que habían entrado, 49 de ellos plagados de adhesivos de corazones, flores, estrellas, unicornios rosados… era como si un desfile de niñas de 7 años hubiese pasado por allí, dejando su marca indiscutible. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el único casillero que no contenía calcomanías, a excepción de Quatre, que se adelantó a todos.

-Es mío. –Heero.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Trowa.

-¡Mío! –Duo.

-A un lado. –Wufei.

-Sobre mi cadáver. –Heero.

-¡Muévanse! –Duo.

-¡Basta! –Trowa.

Tirones, empujones, manotazos… Quatre guardó sus cosas en el casillero que no tenía los adhesivos, y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, llamando la atención de los combatientes.

-¡Hey! –Gritaron los chicos.

-Ustedes son tan predecibles. –Suspiró el rubio con resignación.

Hubo gruñidos de resignación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas salieron del vestidor ataviadas con su traje de baño: Relena llevaba uno completo, muy sencillo, color blanco inmaculado, con un tierno broche rosa en el escote; Sam llevaba un traje de dos piezas color negro, de top sin tirantes y un short pequeño bastante decente. Dorothy…

-Algo así me temía. –Relena se llevó la mano al rostro, haciendo una mueca de decepción, mientras Sammy perdía lo poco de inocencia que le quedaba.

La rubia llevaba un bikini de dos piezas (si a eso se le podía llamar pieza), tan pequeño que era imposible saber a ciencia cierta de qué color era, y solo cubría lo necesario sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

-Oh, Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam. –Eres tan curvilínea y perfecta…

-¿Hace cuanto fue que te operaste los senos? –Cuestionó Relena, sin malicia… más bien con extrema curiosidad. -¿No te dolió?

-¡Para nada! –Fueron solo dos días de hospitalización. –Rió la operada.

La castaña sonrió levemente, mirándose asimismo, y sobre todo su pecho juvenil… y escaso. Estaba que los sostenes que se había comprado en aquella tienda de lencería le ayudaran un poco a "resaltarle".

Las tres chicas entraron a uno de los enormes baños sauna que había en el pasillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero se puso a calentar.

Wufei, sintiéndose muy hombre, se puso a levantar pesas que casi pesaban lo mismo que él sin hacer alguna clase de calentamiento.

Trowa se subió a una caminadora automática; el panel estaba en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él (era una mezcla de chino mandarín y turco con un poco de haitiano), y comenzó a picarle a lo tonto, convencido de que con algún botón funcionaría. La caminadora comenzó a andar a toda velocidad, haciendo que Trowa corriera como desaforado durante 10 minutos.

Quatre miró la piscina, y se regresó a los enormes vestidores para colocarse su traje de baño.

Duo se puso a trotar alrededor del gimnasio… nadie sabe la razón, siendo que había aparatos especiales para calentar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ah que placentero. –Murmuró Dorothy.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la escalinata de madera del baño sauna, que parecía una habitación de algún hotel lujoso; Relena echó un poco de agua sobre los carbones calientes con un cucharon de madera, haciendo que saliese el vapor blanco, llenando a medias el lugar.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? –Se preguntó suavemente la castaña.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei estaba en la tabla de las pesas, inmóvil y un poco morado; a ambos lados de él estaban dos fortachones tratando de levantar los casi 100kg de peso que tenía en el pecho.

-A-yu-da. –Murmuró, sin aire.

Heero había terminado de calentar; programó una bicicleta estática, con el aire un poco agitado, y subió en ella.

-Ya no tengo buena condición. –Se lamentó mientras pedaleaba el aparato.

Trowa seguía en la caminadora, corriendo como loco; no importaba lo que picara en el aparato, siempre el cronómetro volvía a cero y comenzaba de nuevo su carrera.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita máquina de tortura! –Gimió. -¡Detente!

Quatre salió por el portón de la piscina, con un short color azul rey, y una toalla blanca sobre su hombro. La enorme piscina olímpica tenía solo unas cuantas personas nadando, por lo que consideró adecuado el momento para entrar.

-Disculpe. –Escuchó una vocecita.

De repente, frente a él estaba una bella chica, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, de largo cabello negro y ojos intensamente violetas, que le sonreía levemente; llevaba un traje de baño completo, color negro, y el silbato que colgaba de su cuello la delató como una instructora de natación. Decidió ser amable con ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Es usted el líder de los satélites de recursos de los Winner?

-¿Eh? –Se sonrojó levemente. -¿Cómo me ha reconocido?

-Bueno, es que hace un poco hubo un comunicado de la Dra. Irea Winner. –La chica se sonrojó, tímida. –Y dijo que su hermano estaba en la tierra de vacaciones.

A Quatre se le heló la sonrisa… así que Irea había hecho semejante cosa…

Duo, que aun seguía trotando (y adolorido por lo del jabón), se quedó mirando en dirección a la piscina donde estaban conversando Quatre y aquella chica… frunció el ceño, un tanto confuso por la escena (sin detenerse), y se estrelló contra un sujeto que corría como loco en una caminadora, bañado en sudor; la banda automáticamente los empujó a ambos contra la bicicleta estática donde Heero pedaleaba tranquilamente.

-Idiotas. –Dijo el 01, sin voltear a verlos o detenerse.

-Oh, Duo. –Trowa abrazó al 02, sin importar el espectáculo que daba o lo que sentía. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por bajarme de ese aparato infernal!

-Gracias, creo. –Duo comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo por el abrazo. –Hey… ya…

-Hey, par de nenas. –Wufei les interrumpió, mirándose tan galante como si no hubiese sido aplastado humillantemente hacía un rato. -¿Con quién está Quatre?

Trowa soltó a Duo en ese momento, como si hubiese sido hiedra venenosa, ante la confusión del 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas se dieron un regaderazo al salir del baño sauna, frescas y despejadas; las tres decidieron salir a nadar un poco en la piscina, entre risitas y murmullos.

-Hey, ¿no es ese Quatre? –Cuestionó Sammy.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia donde estaba el muchacho, conversando alegremente con la chica.

-Sí, pero que extraño. –Murmuró Relena. –Estará ligando.

-Claro que no, es más gay que Dekim Barton. –Dorothy levantó una mano, dejando confusa a Relena, haciendo que sus implantes rebotaran de forma escandalosa. -¡QUATRE!

El rubio volteó, algo aterrado por escuchar aquella voz; miró a las tres chicas, pero sobre todo los pechos saltarines de la rubia agitarse en ese casi inexistente traje de baño; su parte heterosexual le hizo dar una fuerte hemorragia nasal, que lo noqueó en el acto.

-¡Joven Quatre! –Se alarmó la instructora de natación, al verlo en el suelo, sangrando.

Dorothy se mostró sinceramente confusa.

-Quatre no es gay. –Dijo Relena.

-Es virgen. –Finalizó Sam.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo miraba con Wufei la piscina; Heero y Trowa, al ver la escenita con Dorothy, se dieron a la fuga, retirándose al baño sauna, por su bien.

-Qué horror. –Murmuró el 05. –Esa mujer se puso bolas de bolos en el pecho.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? –Cuestionó el 02. Había tenido una punzada de celos.

-Da igual, a Quatre no le interesa. –Alzó los hombros. –Solo ha tenido un shock por el espectáculo de Dorothy.

-Ajá. –Pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos, deja de ver novelas mexicanas. –Dijo el 05, mirando hacia el cielo.

No veo novelas. Si no te callas, te haré lo que a Trowa y tú serás UKE.

-¿Qué le pasó a Trowa? –Cuestionó el 02, curioso.

-Nada. –Contestó, pálido por la idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre fue llevado a la enfermería por la instructora; la camilla en donde llevaban al chico inconsciente pasó por el angosto pasillo donde estaban los baños sauna. Al pasar, la camilla rozó las palancas de la temperatura de dos baños, colocándolos al máximo, y cerrando las puertas con la misma palanca. Por fortuna, uno estaba desocupado.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Cuestionó Trowa.

Ambos estaban dentro del baño sauna, con solo una minúscula toalla cubriendo lo necesario.

-Parecía un carrito. –Contestó el 01.

-Oh bueno. –Suspiró, sofocado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas nadaron tranquilamente en la piscina, Dorothy matando a uno que otro incauto con su casi inexistente bikini.

-Oye, si Quatre está aquí, quiere decir que todos pueden estarlo, ¿no? –Murmuró Sam.

-Sí, no lo dudo. –Suspiró Relena.

-Oye, Heero te adora.

La castaña se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sammy?

-Porque… bueno, siempre encuentra la forma de estar cerca de ti… indirectamente, pero siempre está allí. –Suspiró. –Como quisiera que Trowa fuera así.

-¿No es atento contigo?

-Bueno, sí, pero a veces es como si… no lo completara.

Relena tuvo un escalofrío.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado; su primera visión fue Duo, que le miraba con preocupación… "Duo, eres un buen amigo", pensó, "pero realmente me gustaría que fuese Trowa el que estuviera aquí, si tan solo yo le importaba…"

-¿Ya despertó? –Escuchó la voz de la instructora.

-Eso creo. –Duo sonrió. -¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?

-Mareado. –Contestó levemente.

-Creo que sería mejor que se fuera a descansar, joven Quatre. –Murmuró aquella chica con ternura.

-No se preocupe, señorita, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. –Contestó el rubio en el mismo tono.

De pronto, Duo comenzó a sentirse una intromisión entre esos dos… no, ella era la intromisión, no tenía negocio alguno en ese cuadro. ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?

-Creo que tiene razón, Quatre. –Dijo el 02, en un inusual tono de voz grave. –Es mejor que vayas a descansar, fue un sangrado algo fuerte.

-Es que no lo viste. –El rubio puso una mueca de asco.

-Si lo vimos. –Ambos al mismo tiempo.

La chica rió levemente. Duo solo dibujó media sonrisa, no muy animado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y pronto cerrarían el gimnasio; los ex pilotos Wufei, Duo y Quatre se encontraban con las tres chicas en la entrada, esperando.

-¡Aquí está! –Dorothy mostró su membrecía Platinum Plus a los demás.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Sam le miró, asombrada.

-Pues con la boca.

-¿Hablando?

-Yo sé lo que quiero decir.

Los tres muchachos se asquearon.

-Oigan, chicos, Heero y Trowa ya se han demorado bastante. –Relena murmuró, mirando hacia el hotel con cierta preocupación.

-Deben de estar muy entretenidos. –Dijo Sam.

-Mejor vámonos, ya llegarán a casa. –Dorothy se fue caminando hacia el auto, donde Peygan los estaba esperando.

-Iremos con ustedes. –Dijo Quatre. –Que Heero tiene las llaves del otro auto.

-¡Andando!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos chicos de intendencia iban cerrando las llaves del baño sauna de hombres, platicando alegremente de lo que les había ocurrido en el día.

-Si, y la chica esa lo hizo heterosexual de nuevo.

-No creo, si acaso bisexual.

-Oye, mira, este sauna está a todo lo que da; qué bueno que no hay gente, porque la palanca tiene el defecto de cerrar la puerta cuando está al máximo.

-Hay que hablarlo en gerencia… ¡Agh!

Al abrir la puerta del baño sauna, el cuerpo de un muchacho castaño había caído al suelo, visiblemente deshidratado; al fondo, un japonés estaba inconsciente en un escalón del sauna.

-¡Llamen a urgencias…!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	13. La playa, el viaje

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XIII. La playa (el viaje).**

_Dios, me voy a reír como loca otra vez…_

Había un silencio tenebroso en casa, puesto que todos estaban esparcidos en los sillones de la amplia sala, con cara de haber sido apaleados esa tarde.

-Estoy tan cansado. –Se quejó Quatre, esparcido a lo largo del sofá más grande. –Me duele la cabeza y me siento muy mareado.

-Es por la pérdida de sangre. –Contestó Duo, sentado en el sofá individual, mientras revisaba sus pendientes de preventivo en su tablet mini.

Relena colgó el teléfono fijo, soltando un leve suspiro.

-Ay, no me culpen de eso, yo no tengo la culpa de que Quatre sea un virgen con partes heterosexuales parcialmente abiertas. –Se quejó la disoluta Dorothy, sentada en el otro sofá de dos plazas, mientras leía una revista para adolescentes. –Que sus gritos están comenzando a darme una fuerte resaca.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? –Sam cuestionó a Relena, de pie a su lado, ambas manos sobre su pecho con una mueca de eterna y dulce preocupación.

-Están bien. –Relena suspiró nuevamente, más que preocupada, acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. –Trowa sigue inconsciente pero estable, y Heero ya quiere Salir del hospital.

-Ya veo…

-Qué bonita vista.

Todos miraron hacia donde aquella voz masculina; Wufei, bastante sensato y no tan cansado como el resto (era un preventivo que vivía ejercitándose, al igual que Duo se suponía), se encontraba al lado de uno de los ventanales abiertos que también servía de salida hacia uno de los tantos balcones de la casa, mirando hacia el hermoso mar que estaba a prudente distancia de ellos, el cual era de un color intensamente azul, con el rojizo sol bajando para ocultarse tras las tranquilas y bellas aguas del espeso mar…

-No se oculta el sol, ni siquiera se mueve, eso ocurre porque la tierra está girando y... ¡Cof, cof, cof! –El imprudente Duo comenzó a ahogarse con su saliva tras haber interrumpido la cursilada de la autora.

-Ya quedamos que no debes pelear con la narradora, que nos pasan cosas feas. –Murmuró Quatre a su amigo, palmeándole suavemente la espalda.

Relena, algo más relajada al ver semejante paisaje, se acercó a Wufei con algo de timidez mientras, de fondo, el resto palmeaba al 02 que ya se estaba poniendo algo morado.

-Ciertamente tenía algo de tiempo sin poder contemplar un atardecer tan hermoso desde este balcón. –Dijo la castaña con suma suavidad. –Es realmente hermoso.

-Siempre hay poco tiempo para apreciar lo que nos rodea. –Continuó el 05, dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeña, me gustaba mucho ver el atardecer desde la arena en la casa de playa que tenían mis padres, me relajaba mucho y me hacía feliz. Era como si estuviese viviendo en el paraíso tropical, rodeada de flores y ese hermoso aroma a océano…

-¡¿Tienes una casa en la playa?! –Interrumpió Sam el romanticismo, como si se rayara un disco, con su voz de mujer lobo.

"Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir… auuu…" Pasó por la cabeza de Quatre, y éste comenzó a tener un ataque de risa sin motivo aparente. (1)

-Eh, si. –La castaña miró a la rubia, algo confusa y perpleja al verse interrumpidos sus recuerdos añorados, sin que esto le causara una molestia.

-¡Vaya! Eso es genial, Relena. Suena interesante pasar el tiempo allí, cómodamente, contemplando la playa, ¿no te parece?

Wufei, aun de pie como una estatua en la orilla del balcón, miró a aquella rubia con sorpresa, al igual que Duo y Dorothy, admirando su capacidad innata por interrumpir momentos hermosos sin que la autora le hiciera algún daño como le pasó anteriormente al 02. Quatre, por su lado, seguía en su ataque de risa.

No se preocupen, le esperan cosas espantosas a esa bruja.

-Bueno, apoyo la moción. –Dijo Dorothy, ya viendo que no había solución al asunto romántico. –Hace bastante que no vamos a visitar la casa de playa, ¿no lo cree, señorita Relena?

-Es verdad, supongo que no pasará nada malo si vamos para allá. –La representante sonrió, bastante animada con la idea, casi olvidando que su novio estaba internado en un hospital. –Es una casa algo pequeña, pero podemos quedarnos allí cómodamente.

-Está bien, vayamos a la playa entonces. –Duo se mostró automáticamente animado, aunque estaba congestionado y tenía los ojos irritados tras el ataque de tos.

-¡Pero cuando vuelva Trowa! –Gritó la mujer lobo, sin importarle el destino del novio de la anfitriona.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Wufei, ya bastante ajeno al asunto, mirando que el 04 estaba tirado en la alfombra, revolcándose de la risa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ocho de la noche.

Heero y Trowa finalmente habían sido llevados a casa en un taxi perteneciente al hospital, ya que nadie se quiso dignar a ir a recogerlos a pesar de que las novias estaban allí (se habían entretenido jugando monopoly otra vez, y Relena junto a Quatre los habían dejado en calidad de esclavos de la Nación Mundial); ambos se miraban visiblemente cansados y con unas ojeras espantosas que marcaban sus ojos anhelantes de descanso. En la puerta de la mansión, las novias esperaban animadas, puesto que tenían planes ya para el día siguiente sin tener la amabilidad de esperar a que los pobres reposaran su pesar.

-¡Trowa! –Sam no pudo resistir su impulsividad unos segundos más, por lo que terminó lanzándose contra su amado, extendiendo los brazos para colgarse de él como usual.

-¡Sam! ¡Espera! –Alcanzó a gritar Relena.

El 03, débil como estaba, no pudo sostener a su novia loca por lo que terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, con la rubia encima; Heero, estático al estar tan mareado, ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para burlarse del castaño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cinco de la madrugada.

-¡Atención! ¡FIRMES!

Toda la casa fue invadida por aquella horrenda vocecilla que todos aborrecían, amplificada para más inri con una gran bocina de alta potencia; Relena, completamente desgreñada y con un inicio de migraña, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, obligándose a sentarse en la cama, convencida de que todos iban a levantarse malhumorados y algunos con tendencias asesinas.

-Dorothy necesita clases de control. –Dijo, levantándose de la cama muy a su pesar, estirándose un poco. –O alguien terminará atándola y arrojándola a un precipicio dentro de una bolsa.

Realmente sabía de lo que hablaba.

Caminó hacia la puerta, metiéndose las pantuflas de conejo rosado con pompones amarillos al revés (importándole poco siendo que apenas eran las cinco y no eran horas razonables para carburar), pensando en las escasas horas de sueño que había tenido esa noche tras la llegada del par del hospital; al abrir la dichosa puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa; fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, hacia la derecha de ella, se encontraban Heero, Wufei, Trowa (con Sam sentada en el suelo, dormida contra sus piernas, Duo y Quatre, los cinco bastante despiertos y alertas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Susurró Relena, completamente confusa con la imagen, siendo que su novio no se despertaba temprano aunque la casa se estuviese incendiando.

-Bueno, se hacen dos horas hacia la casa de la playa. –Dorothy salió a su encuentro, aun con su finísima bata de dormir puesta, con el dichoso altavoz color rojo en la mano, bastante (anormalmente) alerta a pesar de haberse dormido a la misma hora que todos. –Así que hay que levantarse temprano, y la mejor forma de levantar a este montón de holgazanes es de la manera militar… ¿mira que ha funcionado?

-Bueno, tu argumento es bastante válido. –Tuvo que admitirlo al verlos todos tan alertas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bien, así está el asunto. –Comenzó Heero, bastante sensato finalmente.

Eran ya las seis y media de la mañana, y en la entrada de la casa se encontraban ya todos despiertos, desayunados, bañados, y parcialmente atentos con sus respectivas y livianas maletas al muchacho que estaba frente a él con ojeras mal tapadas con maquillaje líquido, patrocinio de su novia… claro, exceptuando a las locas de Sam y Dorothy, las cuales cuchicheaban despacito y se intercambiaban cosméticos.

-Solamente está el automóvil pequeño, ya que el otro fue detenido ayer porque no llevaba mi permiso de conducir tras el incidente en la sauna. –Dijo, desviando la mirada, levemente apenado con la mirada asesina y acusadora de Relena. –Así que solo tenemos un automóvil disponible donde caben solamente, bastante ajustados, seis personas y el equipaje de todos. Es eso o esperar a que la limusina salga del taller hasta dentro de ocho horas.

-Ni hablar. –Se quejó Dorothy.

-Y, ¿qué pasará con los otros dos? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Bueno, está la motocicleta. –Susurró el 01, esperando lo que venía.

Hubo un muy denso silencio, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban fijamente en él, casi de forma amenazante. Heero, cohibido con aquello de recibir tanta atención, asumió que en efecto nadie quería ir tragando bichos en ese aparato tan peligroso (¿?).

-De acuerdo, yo iré en la motocicleta. –Suspiró el 01, resignándose fácilmente a su sino. –Pero, de igual forma alguien tiene que venir conmigo.

-Espera, no. –Relena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. –No estás en condiciones de conducir ese aparato, acabas de salir del hospital.

-¡Yo voy contigo, Yuy! –Gritó Dorothy, en una de sus normales locuras matinales.

-Ni de coña. –Contestó Heero.

-¡Heero! –Reclamó Relena.

-¡Yo voy con Dorothy! –Gritó la mujer lobo.

-¿Sabes usar una motocicleta? –Trowa.

-Bueno, no.

-Dorothy tampoco.

Risa maligna por parte de la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué se puede hacer, Trowa?

-Yo puedo irme en la motocicleta. –Duo dijo, aunque no muy conforme, su cabello podía enredarse en el estúpido casco.

-Voy contigo si quieres. –Se animó Trowa de repente.

Wufei se llevó los dedos índice y medio al frente, algo asqueado con aquello.

-¡No me dejes sola, Trowa! –Exclamó Sam en un gemido de diva barata.

-No me dejes sola, Trowa. –Imitó Quatre con fastidio, quedo.

-¡Pues que se vayan en la motocicleta Duo con Heero y asunto arreglado! –Sentenció Wufei, exasperado con aquél teatro de mala calidad.

Hubo cese de reclamos, ignorando la mueca de disgusto de Heero.

-Decidido. –Sonrió Relena, segura de fiar la vida de su amado novio al loco de Duo, que anteriormente los había llevado a esas vacaciones gracias a sus errores técnicos. –Nos vamos entonces.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo estaba temblando de nerviosismo, sosteniendo el casco con fuerza en las enguantadas manos; observaba cómo los demás subían feliz y ajustadamente cuales sardinas en el automóvil modelo ultra compacto (imaginen un Atos). La idea de ir con Heero en la motocicleta le aterraba, entre otras cosas porque él no era un loco conduciendo tal y como su amigo era, además de la idea de ir con él, sentir sus manos…

-No me digas que te da miedo la motocicleta _también_. –Dijo Heero con algo de malicia, de pie tras él, mientras se colocaba el casco.

-No seas ridículo, en peores situaciones me he visto contigo. –Espetó el 02. –Tan solo me ha dado frío.

-Sí, frío. –Suspiró, fastidiado. –Andado, tortuga humana.

-Que te jodan.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta, Duo colocándose su casco sin más, guardando cuidadosamente su largo cabello dentro de éste, pensando en que Heero planeaba cosas malas y terribles durante el viaje.

En efecto, en los labios del 01 había una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fue un camino largo, pero bastante animado en el automóvil gracias al bullicio de todos; Wufei condujo la primera media hora, pero después de conducir como si se tratara de Mario Kart Assasinate Mode (¿?), Dorothy tomó el control del vehículo tras una breve discusión entre los presentes (Quatre dormía aun agotado por el desangramiento, Relena no sabe conducir, Sam no conduce ya que no llevaba sus contactos, Trowa aun no estaba en "condiciones" para hacerlo, por mucho que lo deseara), encomendándose a todos los dioses, menos a Duo, para que la mujer condujera como una persona razonable.

-Estoy algo preocupada. –Murmuró Relena.

Ella venía en la parte trasera del autito entre Trowa (que tenía a un muy feliz y ajustado Quatre dormido sobre su hombro, llenándolo de babas) y Wufei, el cual miraba distraídamente por la ventana, con aire molesto tras haberlo quitado del volante casi a punta de pistola. Sam, adelante, distraía en pláticas a la conductora mientras se cuidaba de no golpearse las rodillas contra el ajustado tablero.

-¿De Dorothy? –Cuestionó el 03.

-No, para nada, Dorothy es muy buena conductora hasta donde recuerdo, se la pasa en circuitos de alta velocidad conduciendo. –Susurró, provocando que Trowa tuviese casi un colapso mental al imaginar tal cosa como Dorothy en un circuito de carreras. –Lo decía por Heero, tal vez él quería venir en el automóvil y descansar de lo de ayer.

-Ah, no creo que le importe demasiado, es Heero.

-¿Y qué tal si a Duo…?

-Duo debe estar muy contento ahora. –Exclamó Wufei, aun mirando por la ventana. –Además, es un conductor mucho más prudente que Heero.

-En eso concuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El 02 conducía de forma bastante tranquila por la carretera, puesto que no había demasiado tráfico como para ponerlo tan nervioso, justo detrás del automóvil a prudente distancia; a pesar de sentir que los brazos de Heero estaban alrededor de su cintura, se había dejado de sentir nervioso, prefiriendo disfrutar de aquél tranquilo viaje de dos horas, de la compañía de su amigo aunque las conversaciones fuesen casi nulas por culpa del aire y los cascos.

-Hey. –Le dijo Heero de repente. -¿Quieres que conduzca ahora?

-De acuerdo. –Dijo sin pensarlo, bastante tranquilo y relajado.

Se detuvo al lado de la carretera con calma, solo el tiempo suficiente para poder cambiar de lugar; al volver a subirse detrás de Heero, el tumulto de nerviosismo comenzó nuevamente a subírsele hasta la cabeza, haciéndole sonrojar bajo el casco, pues se dio cuenta que tendría que sujetarse a él. Con sumo cuidado, colocó ambas manos en los costados de su abdomen, controlando su impulso de temblar cual chihuahua, tratando de no hacer demasiada presión y evitar molestarlo… se estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones, y podía ser obvio…

-Oye, vamos algo más atrasados. –Aclaró Duo, notando que el auto ya iba bastante lejos, casi a punto de perderse de su vista.

-Descuida, los alcanzaremos pronto.

-¿Cómo…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Heero aceleró la motocicleta a todo lo que daba, dejando escuchar el distintivo rechinido de la llanta sobre el pavimento a varios metros a la redonda, haciendo voltear a uno que otro transeúnte escaso que había en dicha carretera; Duo, aterrado, se aferró a su compañero en un medio abrazo, tras ser tirado hacia atrás cuando el vehículo comenzó su suicida marcha.

-¡HEERO! –Gritó, comenzando a notar que los objetos a los lados comenzaban a tornarse borrosos por la velocidad. -¡Vas muy rápido!

Aquél aparato, en la carretera, tomó la monstruosa velocidad de 200km/h, y parecía que no bajaría de esa velocidad, provocando que los motociclistas se convirtieran en una mancha veloz para los escasos incautos que pudieron contemplar su pasar.

-¡NOS VAS A MATAR! –Gritó de nuevo.

Heero no parecía escuchar los gritos de su acompañante, la velocidad lo había hecho sordo, o eso asumió el 02; tarde comprendió que era parte de su venganza por haberlo cuasi matado el día de la nave espacial, por lo que optó por abrazarse más al piloto, cerrando los ojos y encomendándose a todos los dioses que se sabía… excepto a él mismo, claro está.

Bajo el casco, Heero sonreía ampliamente. Su venganza estaba llevándose a cabo a su manera.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Cuestionó la pacífica Dorothy, mirando al frente.

Al lado de ellos pasó _algo parecido a una motocicleta_ a gran velocidad, rebasándolos con suma facilidad por el carril contrario mientras un auto venía justo de frente, esquivándolo por poco, provocando el claxon de dicho auto que había frenado súbitamente, y haciendo que a los pasajeros del autito (si, incluyendo a Dorothy) se les helara la sangre con tan arbitraria conducción.

-¿Ese es Duo? –Cuestionó Sam, petrificada. –S-se van a matar…

-No, Duo no es tan arbitrario para conducir. –Dijo Wufei, igual de extrañado, pero comprendiendo de inmediato lo que sucedía.

-Heero sí. –Relena de pronto se vio sombría, como si una extraña atmósfera oscura la envolviera. Pensó en cómo regañar a Duo cuando lo viera, si es que sobrevivía.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –Gritó Dorothy de repente, despertando a Quatre de su siesta. -¡Nos van a ganar!

-¿Qué? –Quatre despertó de su siesta. -¿Quién ganará qué?

Dorothy había cambiado su faceta seria de conductora responsable a la de loca maniaca en cuestión de segundos; con una sonrisa divertida (que de malvada no bajaba) en el rostro, pisó el acelerador a fondo sin inhibición alguna, subiendo la velocidad de 90 a 220km/h; el pequeño auto tomó velocidad en poco tiempo, haciendo que los pasajeros de atrás gritaran de terror sin poder evitarlo al sentirse pegados al asiento, como si despegaran en un trasbordador espacial, y las dos del frente pegaran un grito de emoción.

-¡Alcánzalos, Dorothy! –Gritó Sam, contagiándose de la locura homicida de su amiga y conductora.

Trowa se sintió más horrorizado con aquello, si era posible.

Pronto, la motocicleta que iba circulando a velocidades imprudentes fue visible para ellos, al igual que el pequeño pueblo costero que debían atravesar para llegar a la casa de playa, el cual era de empedradas y estrechas callecitas plagadas de puestos ambulantes.

-¡Dorothy! –Gritó Relena, muy nerviosa, al ver que no disminuía la velocidad al entrar al pueblo. -¡Ten cuidado con los puestos!

En respuesta, un montón de fruta tropical se estrelló contra el parabrisas del autito, seguido de gritos de histeria de los habitantes.

-¡La anciana! –Gritó Quatre, apuntando al frente histérico.

-¡El perro! –Gritó Trowa también, aunque hubo un aullido canino tras esto.

-Ay, no. –Se quejó Wufei, aferrándose al sillón, resignándose a su doloroso sino.

Pasaron a toda velocidad por la callecita principal del pueblo, espantando a la demás gente que no había sido advertida del autito suicida en persecución, a diferencia del limpio paso de la motocicleta que, a pesar de no haber bajado la velocidad ni un ápice, esquivaba puestos, gente, ancianos y perros con suma facilidad digna de un malabarista; ésta esquivó con suma facilidad un enorme camión que cargaba pescado, el cual abarcaba la mitad de la calle, pero la loca titular (Dorothy) parecía ir directamente hacia él.

-¡IZQUIERDA

-¡DERECHA!

-¡Yuju!

El autito pasó rozando el enorme vehículo en el último momento, dando tremendo volantazo digno de un corredor de autos profesional, haciendo que casi se volcaran a dar una vuelta tan cerrada en la calle tan estrecha; alcanzaron a ver que el loco motorista daba una vuelta arbitraria en una callecita pequeña, de bajada, que daba justo al malecón.

-¡Por allá! –Gritó Sam, extasiada y con la adrenalina a límites insospechados.

Relena se miraba algo verde del mareo y del susto. Confiando en que sería un viaje tranquilo, no se había tomado su medicamento para el mareo.

Se llevó de corbata, nuevamente, dos puestos de frutas, una jaula de gallinas y varias canastas de peces, todas cayendo encima del pobre autito que por gracia divina seguía entero aunque sucio; más adelante la calle terminaba abruptamente en una barda que parecía una pequeña rampa de rocas, en donde el motociclista había dado vuelta a la derecha siguiendo el camino de memoria. Sin embargo, Dorothy no parecía frenar ante la inminente rampa.

-¡Frena, Dorothy! –Suplicó Quatre, alterado, al notar que faltaban unos cuantos metros para estrellarse.

-Ya es tarde. –Dijo ella, con una inquietante calma.

Y el autito voló por los aires ante la improvisada rampa, con el paisaje del hermoso mar azul por debajo de éste.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La motocicleta se había detenido justo al final de aquella callecita que topaba contra la barda, consternados del caos que había tras ellos, notando que había un hermoso paisaje en el malecón… y como el pequeño auto salía volando por la rampa improvisada que era la barda de roca, dejando a los muchachos boquiabiertos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo Heero, alcanzando a ver la amplia sonrisa psicópata de la conductora, mientras aferraba el volante.

-Oh, por Dios. –Murmuró Duo, mirando el momento exacto en el que Relena expulsaba su almuerzo al aire, y éste regresaba a la dueña y a todos los pasajeros del asiento trasero, llenándolos del cálido y ácido líquido.

Un trastazo interrumpió la paz del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, lo positivo de esto es que llevamos bastante bien y antes de lo esperado. –Sonrió Sam, sentada en una enorme roca café oscuro del malecón mientras su rubio cabello ondeaba con la brisa calma, teniendo a su espalda el hermoso océano tan pintoresco, como si de una sirena se tratase… con sangre corriendo por su frente hasta su mentón de forma copiosa y escandalosa, así como su labio partido y latente.

Detrás de aquella sirena con la cabeza partida, los paramédicos curaban a Quatre, que tenía una severa contusión en la cabeza, mientras le salía sangre de la frente y nariz; Trowa, todo golpeado pero no tan sangrante (no estaba pegado a la ventana como Quatre o Wufei), se quitaba la camisa toda vomitada para poder limpiarse el rostro de los restos de comida con lo poco que le quedaba limpio. Relena, en blusa interior, despeinada y parcialmente raspada, estaba sentada en una gran roca cercana, sumamente apenada, teniendo a Heero a su lado ya sin el casco puesto; Wufei enjuagaba un poco su camisa dentro del mar, todo golpeado y cortado con los vidrios, puesto que fue al que le cayó mayor contenido gástrico… y Dorothy, la conductora de fórmula Uno, estaba atrapada dentro de autito achatado, que se había estrellado con una enorme roca del malecón justo a la orilla del mar, mientras los bomberos aun intentaban sacarla pues el agua de la marea ya estaba llegando hasta arriba de las llantas.

-¿Cuál es tu concepto de bien? –Cuestionó Duo, cerca de ella, con el casco en ambas manos pensando en usarlo como un arma letal por si la novia de Trowa se le acercaba. –Es decir, no murieron porque la autora se echaría muchos enemigos encima, pero estuvieron por poco para terminar como puré contra la roca.

-Dorothy es una excelente conductora.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Te gusta o qué?

-¡Ella es genial! Tienes que admitirlo.

Duo puso los ojos en blanco. Era mejor no pelear con los locos, uno siempre sale perdiendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron en taxi a la casa de playa de Relena, tardando cerca de cuatro horas más, ya que debieron ir a testificar por todos los accidentes ocurridos y a que Relena expidiera un cheque para pagar los daños ocasionados por Dorothy, además de las multas por exceso de velocidad de ambos. Era medio día, y la casa de Relena brillaba intensamente bajo el veraniego sol, una modesta mansión de tres pisos con un balcón transparente en el segundo, y una terraza amplia en el tercero, pintada en un fresco blanco mate y pulcramente limpio. Estaba rodeado de un enorme jardín tupido de flores exóticas acomodadas simétricamente, y el techo estaba tan pulido que casi parecía un espejo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. –Presentó su humilde morada Relena, sonriente a pesar de los curitas y golpes.

Todos permanecían boquiabiertos al contemplar semejante mansión, que era apenas la mitad de pequeña que la casa titular de la representante, a excepción de Heero que ya se sabía los conceptos de "pequeña" de su novia, y de Dorothy; la rubia estaba completamente inmovilizada del cuello por un collarín rígido, vendada de los brazos y piernas, con una cinta blanca en la nariz, además de estar drogada con anestésicos sobre una estética silla de ruedas muy a lo Lady Gaga.

-¿Esto es pequeño? –Susurró Sam, con un parche en la frente y raspones mínimos.

-Para Relena, si. –Wufei se adelantó, algo dolorido, cargando dos maletas que no le pertenecían, con unas cuantas cintas pequeñas pegadas en los brazos y rostro. –Andando, montón de… ¡IGH!

En la entrada de la hermosa casa sacada de revista de moda se encontraba Peygan, en su traje de mayordomo playero de saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y bermudas negras, como si de un terrible espanto se tratara.

-Buenas tardes, joven Wufei. –Saludó el mayordomo.

-¡Peygan! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? –Cuestionó la muy golpeada y confundida Relena.

-Su helicóptero nuevo fue entregado hace una hora, señorita Relena, así que decidí traerlo y, de paso, limpiar un poco la casa para su llegada.

-¿Helicóptero? –Cuestionaron todos.

-Oh, de saber que lo entregarían antes hubiésemos esperado una hora y venimos con calma. –Sonrió la apenada Relena.

Todos guardaron un muy sombrío silencio, torturados por el punzante dolor de sus heridas, a excepción de Dorothy claro, que estaba drogada con los anestésicos. A lo lejos se escuchó el graznido de una gaviota, burlándose del destino de los muchachos.

_Y me volví a reír como loca, si._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Loba. Shakira.


	14. La playa, locura en la piscina

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XIV. La playa. Locura en la piscina.**

_En una ocasión me dijeron que si tenía fiebre cuando escribí esto. Creo que si la tenía._

La susodicha mini casa de Relena, por dentro, no era tan elegante como la casa titular, pero si pasaba como un bello hotel playero y fresco; tenía cuatro amplias y frescas habitaciones, tres baños, una piscina enorme y limpia, una terraza encantadora hecha de madera, un mini bar cercano a la piscina con techo de palma y bancas altas frente a una estética barra de granito negro, y, tras un hermoso cerco blanco de madera que estaba en la orilla del patio, la orilla de la playa, cuyas aguas transparentes y tranquilas destellaban gloriosamente por el reflejo del maravilloso sol veraniego, ante la visión de los huéspedes del lugar que estaban en la pequeña salita, contemplando todo esto por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al patio.

-Yo quiero ir a la playa. –Gimió Sam como chiquilla caprichosa, tirando todas sus maletas al suelo sin pensarlo.

-Iremos más tarde. –Exclamó Trowa pacíficamente a su lado. –Hay que acomodarnos primero y cambiarnos de…

Sin embargo, a la chica le importó un bledo lo que su amado novio decía y salió corriendo contra la puerta corrediza, dándose contra ésta de forma estúpida antes de poder abrirla, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas entre tirones impulsivos para quedar "vistiendo" un bikini extrañamente parecido al de Dorothy, solo que éste cubría escasamente un poco más y había un moñito rojo en cada pezón del bikini, así como entre sus piernas, dejando un tiradero en su paso hacia la playa.

-Eres su mula de carga, Trowa. –Dijo Quatre, tenso de haber visto tanta piel de aquella loba, subiendo su pequeña maleta por las escaleras a su habitación asignada.

El 03 negó con la cabeza tal acción por parte de su novia, la cual se arrojaba en la piscina sin inhibición o bloqueador solar, mirando el montón de maletas que tenía que subir sin ayuda; tras él, sin que a nadie le importase (ni a Relena siquiera) se encontraba Dorothy, en su Gaga silla de ruedas, totalmente drogada por los medicamentos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Almorzaron con calma a eso de las tres de la tarde, patrocinio del buen Peygan que, tras su visita al hospital de mayordomos (¿?) había vuelto convertido en todo un chef cinco estrellas. Tras la comida, que fue en efecto hecha por algún chef con cientos de años de experiencia, Heero y Relena se fueron a tomar asiento en una banca que estaba en el patio, justo tras la cerca bajo altas palmeras, para observar la playa tranquilamente.

Quatre, molesto con que Trowa le prestara tanta atención a la novia loca que tenía (la cual estaba tratando de soportar las quemaduras solares dentro de la casa tras haber estado sin bloqueador solar), entró a nadar a la piscina sin esperar la respectiva media hora después de comer; sin embargo, tuvo que ser sacado por Wufei momentos después gracias a un intenso calambre del que se quejó en voz alta… por desgracia para el 05, Quatre estaba en la zona de la piscina donde la profundidad era de escaso metro y medio, por lo que, al saltar valientemente, se raspó las rodillas dolorosamente, quedando peor que Quatre con su calambre.

Dorothy, por su parte, seguía drogada y abandonada en la sala, en el mismo lugar que cuando llegaron.

Trowa y Duo, ajenos al ajetreo de aquél par, se encontraban aburridos sentados sobre las altas sillas del mini bar, recargados en la pulcra barra, mirando soñadoramente el montón de bebidas embriagantes que había en la pared de vidrio a manera de estantes, en multicolores botellas de vidrio completamente llenas.

-Diablos, con esto tendremos a Dorothy ebria todos los días. –Susurró Duo, aburrido.

-¿Con los anestésicos se puede tomar alcohol? –Cuestionó Trowa, igual de aburrido, pero ansioso de tener una plática decente con Duo.

-Claro que no, está penado por la ley, pero a ella le dará igual. Dorothy lucha para romper todas las leyes y pagarlas después, malditos ricos.

-Igual que Relena.

-Bueno, igual le da un shock metabólico y nos deja en paz el resto de los días.

-Habrá que encontrar donde ocultar el cuerpo.

-Bueno, el océano es muy grande, Trowa.

Ambos siguieron esa plática tan tranquila como si no hablaran de ocultar a un muerto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Siete de la tarde, el sol ya ocultándose tras el hermoso mar. Y Duo siente un dolor intenso en la entrepierna sin motivo aparente.

-¡Es hora de jugar! –Gritó Dorothy, con voz gangosa por el collarín, la cinta en su nariz y los respectivos vendajes, usando su minúsculo bikini de color indescifrable, haciendo que Quatre flaquee un poco. –Este juego se llama, "yo nunca he…"

Dorothy había casi obligado a todos a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de la piscina, en donde había colocado con ayuda de Peygan una mesita baja, la cual tenía tres enormes botellas bastante vistosas, una con ron, otra con tequila y otra más con vodka, así como varias copitas pequeñas.

-¿De qué se trata? –Cuestionó la muy enrojecida y dolorida Sam, sentada entre Trowa y Relena, contemplando las botellas de alcohol con interés.

-Bueno, se trata de que uno de nosotros dice algo que nunca ha hecho, y aquél que lo haya hecho debe tomarse una copita llena de alcohol.

-¿Puedes tomar alcohol con tus anestésicos? –Cuestionó Relena, algo inocente.

-¡Claro que si, señorita Relena! –Mintió con vil descaro. –Miren, yo comienzo, para mostrarles. Yo nunca he bailado en ropa interior frente al espejo.

Hubo silencio, donde todos se miraron el uno al otro; Sam, animada por el juego de su amiga, se llevó a los labios uno de los vasitos que Dorothy había llenado con diversas bebidas (mezcladas entre ellas, para empeorar la situación), sintiendo el quemante sabor del líquido al bajar por su garganta.

-Ay. –Se quejó, poco después de tomarlo.

-¡Jaja! A Sam le gusta bailar. –Rió Dorothy, divertida.

Todos se miraron y alzaron los hombros, sintiéndose bastante hombres como para seguir el juego de Dorothy, pensando en que el alcohol probablemente la mataría con la cantidad de analgésicos que estaba tomando, y también creyendo los muy ilusos que podían aguantarle la carrera a la mujer hasta que muriera en "misteriosas condiciones". Relena, con pensamientos más puros, se sentía algo apenada por no saber tomar alcohol, decidió seguirles el juego sin decir nada.

-Tú sigues, Wufei. –Dijo la maligna rubia.

-Déjame ver. –Susurró el 05, pensativo. –Yo nunca he estado observando secretamente a alguien.

Hubo silencio. Los cuatro pilotos restantes se tomaron de golpe un vasito cualquiera, Quatre tosiendo un poco ante el abrasador líquido, recibiendo una mirada perpleja de Wufei, que nunca había tenido necesidad de espiar a alguien.

-Su trabajo anterior, claro. –Murmuró Sam.

Dorothy pensó que eran unos pervertidos. Ellos solo se hicieron los tontos.

-Yo nunca me he quedado encerrado en una habitación. –Continuó Quatre, que estaba al lado de Wufei.

Duo, bastante malhumorado al recordar y por ese misterioso dolor en su entrepierna, se tomó otra copita más, al igual que Heero, Wufei y Relena, a la que le dio un ataque de tos, remembrando su incidente dentro de los elevadores. Dorothy reía espantosamente y de forma gangosa, sorbiendo fluidos nasales ruidosamente.

-Yo nunca he… saltado de un edifico. –Dijo Duo, bien random, pues todos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Heero bebió cual vil roca, al igual que Wufei, sin siquiera darle tiempo a la cabeza que asentara lo que habían bebido antes.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado de un compañero de trabajo. –Dijo Relena de repente, con un aire místico.

Todos tomaron una copa, ante el asombro de ellos mismos, exceptuando a una feliz Relena que ya miraba mariposas en el aire.

-Yo nunca he amenazado a alguien. –Dijo Heero, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Todos bebieron, exceptuando a Relena y a Sam.

-¿Tú también, Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Claro. –Dijo, sin mucho ánimo.

Relena se sentía ya demasiado mareada, aunque sonreía tontamente, mirando aquellas maravillosas mariposas que destellaban en colores vibrantes… en general todos se sentían demasiado mareados, anormalmente mareados sería la palabra adecuada, siendo que no habían tomado mucho. Dorothy reía y reía cual vil loca.

-Yo… nunca he… estado enamorada de una persona de mi mismo sexo. –Dijo Sam, sin que se le ocurriera nada más.

Hubo expectación entre los ebrios. Quatre fue el primero, seguido de Duo, luego de Trowa, y al final Heero, aunque para esas alturas nadie (a excepción de Dorothy, que tomaba alcohol aunque no hubiese hecho nada de lo que decían) podía comprender nada, puesto que estaban tan anormalmente ebrios que comenzaron a soltar confesiones bastante estúpidas impulsadas por el valor inducido por el alcohol.

-¡Yo nunca he usado ropa interior de otro sexo!

-Yo nunca he robado en una tienda de lencería.

-¡Yo nunca he tenido un beso francés!

-¡Yo nunca he hecho sexo oral!

-¡Yo nunca he violado a alguien!

-¡Yo nunca he…!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora más tarde…

Relena vomitaba mariposas multicolores en un macetero cercano, abrazada a éste como si fuese un salvavidas en medio del océano.

Heero cantaba "Cry for the dream" (1) de forma estoica, subido sobre la mesa donde antes estaban las bebidas, cuyas botellas vacías corrían por el suelo y terminaban en la piscina, irritando a unos cuantos oyentes a los que todavía les servían los oídos.

Trowa y Duo estaban tirados bajo una de las palmeras que servían de adorno, abrazados y lloriqueando, tratando de comprender la razón por la que sus amores prohibidos jamás les correspondrían.

-¡Nunca me mirará más que como un amigo! –Se quejaba Duo a moco tendido, limpiándose con la camisa de su amigo los fluidos corporales que le abandonaban,

-¡Yo si te querría! –Decía Trowa, completamente fuera de sí, sin importarle los mocos en su camisa de seda. –Pero como piensas que me gusta Sam no me haces ni puto caso.

-¡Tú declara lo que sientes!

-¡Te amo, Duo!

-¡Yo también te amo, amigo!

Friendzone ebrio mode on.

Quatre se había trepado al techo de la terraza escalando por la pared de forma ilógica, y ahora se encontraba de pie sobre el barandal de ésta, dando hacia la piscina, mientras aleteaba como un ave y miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¡Puedo volar! ¡Puedo volar! –Gritaba, en dirección a la piscina, sin dejar de mover los brazos. -¡Adiós, amigos! ¡Padre! ¡Ya voy a casa!

Dorothy y Samanta estaban metidas en la piscina, totalmente desnudas sobre unos flotadores, diciendo frases estúpidas y sin sentido de las que se reían… la loca ya no llevaba encima el collarín ni sus vendajes al ser inmune a cualquier inclemencia gracias a sus bebidas mezcladas.

-¡La puta!

-¡Tu mamá!

-¡Dale guerra!

-¡Dale, dale, dale!

-¡Tú!

-¡Ella!

-¡Hot cakes!

El inclemente Peygan avanzó entre los gritones y sufridos, pasando por Heero y su música extraña, acercándose prudentemente a Relena con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, la cual se limpiaba la boca con la mano tras haber intentado resucitar a aquellas hermosas mariposas multicolores, convencida de que debían ser una especie en peligro de extinción.

-Señorita Relena. –Se acercó a ella con cautela, extendiéndole el teléfono. –Tiene una llamada del joven Milliardo Peacekraft.

-¿De mi hermano? –Cuestionó, toda mareada, mirando fijamente a su mayordomo. –Oye, Peygan, ¿no tienes ojos? ¿O es que tienes los párpados muy grandes? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Podemos mandar operarte.

-Señorita Relena, eh…

-¿Hola? –La castaña había tomado el teléfono de repente, dejando perplejo a su mayordomo con esa nueva acttud.

-Relena, me da mucho gusto escucharte. –Se oyó al otro lado de la línea la pacífica voz de Milliardo, mostrando el genuino gusto que le daba. –No había sabido de ti en algunos días, estaba preocupado por ti ya que me enteré del incidente con la colonia…

-¡¿PREOCUPADO?! ¿Tú? –Gritó, soltando una sonora carcajada después de eso, mientras al fondo Heero se encontraba bailando como un muy estoico y oxidado robot una canción llamada "Au se te pego" (2) aun sobre aquella mesa. –Tú nunca te has preocupado por mí, y sabes que me la puedo resolver muy bien. –Mientras Quatre caía de panzazo sobre la piscina, escuchándose como un mortal y fortísimo aplauso. –Así que vete mucho a chingar a tu madre. –Sin recordar del todo que venían de la misma madre. –Y manda mis saludos a Noin. –Dijo, antes de colgar y aventar el teléfono a la piscina, para proceder a quitarse la blusa y agitarla cual bandera, tratando de salvar más mariposas multicolores, quedando en su pequeño sostén color azul turquesa.

Wufei había estado vociferando en chino durante un buen rato hacia una pared que tenía una mancha de aceite, para luego soltarse llorando contra la misma pared por alguien llamado Meiran. Se fue caminando en dirección al mar, pero terminó azotando inconsciente sobre la banca donde habían estado Heero y Relena en la tarde; Duo y Trowa, ya recuperados de su depresión pero sintiéndose payasos de circo, le pintaron figuras amorfas en la cara y brazos, así como una gruesa inscripción en su frente con marcador que decía: yo amo a Relena Darlian, y Heero es gay. Ambos cómplices rieron hasta que a Trowa le dieron náuseas y vomitó sobre el inconsciente Wufei.

Todo lo demás fue borroso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ugh. –Se quejó Heero, levantando la cabeza, notando que se encontraba recostado sobre la mesita blanca… bueno, al menos desde la cabeza hasta la cadera, el resto colgaba libremente por los lados hasta el caliente suelo. Sentía que el sol de medio día le estaba quemando la nuca. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se sentó, sintiéndose sumamente adolorido, sobre dicha mesa, y contempló no sin cierto horror la catástrofe que había alrededor: Duo y Trowa estaban dormidos, abrazados como un par de chiquillos, bajo la sombra de una palmera; lo curioso era que no llevaban camisa, y la piel la tenían llena de dibujos arcanos, como si un montón de niños con marcadores hubiesen pasado por encima de ellos. En la piscina, Sam, totalmente desnuda, estaba dormida boca abajo sobre un flotador color rosa fucsia… los restos de comida en el agua indicaban que había regresado el almuerzo del día anterior.

-¿Relena? -Cuestionó, algo asustado, mientras miraba a todos lados.

Observó a Dorothy tirada boca abajo en el caliente suelo, a un lado de la piscina, completamente desnuda o eso asumía, ya que ese atentado de traje de bajo que llevaba "puesto" no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación con los tirantes transparentes; desvió la mirada de aquello, asqueado, observando a Quatre tirado al lado de la barra del mini bar, con el estómago y pecho completamente enrojecido, así como Wufei aun tirado en la banca al lado de la palmera, todo lleno de hojitas, basura y grafitti casi ilegible. Finalmente vio a Relena, tirada al lado del cerco que daba a la playa bajo un árbol de naranja, en donde estaba colgada su blusa y el pequeño sostén color azul.

-Joven Heero. -El buen Peygan se apareció a un lado de él como si de un espanto se tratara, haciendo jurar al 01 que había aparecido espontáneamente. -¿Quiere que llame a urgencias?

-¿Urgencias? -Cuestionó, aun algo asustado con aquello, temblando de forma inexplicable. -No lo sé, ¿debemos?

-Anoche la señorita Dorothy vació parte de su medicamento dentro de tres botellas de alcohol de diferentes grados, que asumo pudieron beber anoche. Por eso le recomendaba el ir a visitar urgencias.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Iba a batirla a tiros desde el segundo piso, pero me había quedado sin municiones. -Dijo, mientras sacaba su pistola tipo escuadra de su bolsillo y la miraba fijamente, como quien observa un hermoso recuerdo.

-La próxima vez no dudes en pedirme municiones. Ahora, hay que llevar a Relena a su habitación antes de que despierte, o se pondrá realmente mal.

-Sí, joven Heero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente estaban todos sentados a la mesa, bastante más despiertos y tostados por el sol (en el caso de Sam, ya tenía quemaduras de primer grado que la hacía ver como un camarón cocido), además de dolidos de la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo por culpa de la resaca de la fiesta anterior, producto de las bebidas adulteradas patrocinadas por Dorothy; probaron, con algo de asco, el primer bocado después de doce horas, una abundante ensalada de hojas verdes y trocitos de queso y pollo, fresca y deliciosa.

-Es horrible beber alcohol. –Se quejó Relena, sirviéndose ensalada en su plato con algo de lentitud y mueca de dolor. –No recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer, solo a alguien cantando "Cry for the dream" de forma espantosa.

Sam, toda dolorida a pesar de todo, reía por las inscripciones aun legibles sobre el rostro del malhumorado Wufei, que atacaba sin piedad alguna el gran tazón de ensalada que estaba a la mitad de la mesa redonda. Heero, pálido y ojeroso tal como cuando llegó del hospital, además de las quemaduras solares en la espalda (el pobre no había podido descansar), se encogió si se podía más en la silla, bastante consciente de su canción.

-Me siento tan dolorida. –Se quejó la bronceada Dorothy, ya con su famoso collarín puesto y los ojos vidriosos, hablando de forma gangosa. –No encuentro mis medicamentos por ningún lado.

-Sufre, zorra. –Susurró Quatre, de humor asesino y sombrío, muy dolorido por el panzazo en la piscina.

-Creo que las bebidas alcohólicas estarán fuera de casa por un rato. –Dijo el muy garabateado Trowa, con cara de dolor.

-Oye, Trowa. –Duo se le acercó discretamente, al estar sentado a su lado. -¿Ayer me dijiste que me amabas?

-¿Eh? –Lo miró fijamente. Hubo un intenso escalofrío recorriéndole completamente, de pies a cabeza, y se puso más pálido si era posible. -¿Qué yo qué?

-No lo sé, creo que fue tu voz la que escuché o… tal vez me he confundido. –Se extrañó el 02, pero se miraba levemente sonrojado con aquello.

-Calma. –Dorothy rió, entre muecas de dolor y sorbidas por la nariz. –Anoche estaban tan drogados que pudieron haber viajado a su colonia espacial mentalmente.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Catalonia. –El 03 se miraba sumamente molesto, aunque se había enrojecido hasta las orejas. –No hables como si no supieras.

Hubo un extraño silencio, donde todos se miraban realmente confundidos, pero bastante conscientes de que pudieron haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentirían el resto de sus días. Quatre entrecerró la mirada, suspicaz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tengo un nuevo juego. –Murmuró Wufei.

Todos le dirigieron una intensa mirada de odio, sintiéndose sumamente asqueados. Se encontraban cómodamente esparcidos en la pequeña salita de la casa, tirados en el suelo, sofá, alfombra, etc… cualquier lugar que fuera parcialmente cómodo. Sam, tirada en el suelo, abrazaba posesivamente a su amado Trowa, visiblemente más tranquilo.

-No tiene nada que ver con el alcohol. –Completó, antes de que decidieran lincharlo, mientras doblaba entretenidamente algunos papelitos, y los echaba en un tazón transparente. –Estoy pensando en que hay que salir a conocer el lugar, no creo que nos recuerden a todos por lo del auto en el malecón.

-Eso me agrada. –Admitió Quatre, deseoso de salir y despejarse de ese tumulto de locos.

-Pero. –Dobló el último papelito, y lo echó al copón. –Será cita de a dos.

Hubo un denso silencio, en el que todos le miraron con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Podemos hacer eso? –Cuestionó Duo, algo nervioso, rompiendo los escasos cinco segundos de silencio.

-¡No quiero alejarme de ti, Trowa! –Gritó la mujer lobo, ensordeciendo a su novio y causando un espantoso eco en la silenciosa sala.

-Bueno, yo pienso que es una buena idea, Sam. –Contestó el 03, bastante relajado con la idea de separarse de su novia, la cual comenzaba a darle mala espina.

-Pero Trowa…

-¿A alguien más le parece que no debemos hacerlo? –Cuestionó Wufei, mirando a los presentes.

Relena sonreía, sin objetar absolutamente nada; por lo tanto, Heero tampoco dijo nada, aunque entrecerraba la mirada, algo suspicaz.

-Bien, en vista de que nadie más se opone, comencemos, que la suerte les acompañe. –Dijo, mientras metía la mano dentro del tazón.

-Espera, ¿es por sorteo? –Cuestionó Sam, algo nerviosa.

-Claro, es lo divertido del asunto, podría tocarnos _cualquiera_. –Dijo, haciendo un peculiar énfasis en la última palabra. –El primero es… Trowa.

Trowa se puso realmente nervioso al pensar que podía tocarle salir con Duo, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer?... o peor aún, compartía la misma fantasía horrible que el resto de sus compañeros pilotos: el de salir con la loca de Dorothy Catalonia, la cual se encontraba ya en su Gaga silla, inconsciente por los anestésicos con su respectivos vendajes y collarín, además de una mascarilla de oxígeno tras haberse casi ahogado con sus fluidos nasales debido a la rinoplastia practicada recientemente. Le dio un ataque de nauseas.

-Bien, su pareja será… -Sacó otro papelito más del tazón y lo abrió, guardando un leve silencio. De pronto hubo una extraña tensión en el ambiente. –Quatre.

Trowa suspiró, sumamente aliviado con el resultado, puesto que no era Duo (con el que podía comportarse como un completo imbécil) o la rubia de cejas anti naturales (con la que podría convertirse en potencial homicida). Sam se tranquilizó un poco, puesto que Quatre era el mejor amigo de su novio (o eso creía la muy ilusa), y era un muchacho decente que no lo llevaría hacer cosas ruines (estúpida); Quatre…

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestionó Duo al 04, tan pronto escuchó la pareja.

De pronto, la sala se llenó de mariposas, nubes de algodón multicolor, corazones rojos, arcoíris, fragantes flores, abejas asesinas de Dorothy… había todo un paraíso de amor en la feliz mirada de Quatre, que sonreía al cielo como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de felicidad. Era lo que esperaba finalmente, un tiempo a solas con él como en los viejos tiempos, para hacerle entender que aquella mujer lobo no era para él, para finalmente confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él…

-Bueno, la siguiente pareja. –Wufei sacó otro papelito del tazón, mientras todos contemplaban a la primera pareja entre pensamientos difusos. –Heero.

-Espera, yo saco el papel. –Dijo el 01, casi lanzándose al tazón. No quería que le tocara Dorothy, eso sería lo peor que podía sucederle. Tomó uno de los papelitos, haciendo sudar a unos cuantos. –Samanta. –Susurró, tras leerlo.

El 05 casi suelta una carcajada al escuchar eso. Heero se puso pálido, tembloroso. Sam, por su lado, asintió con una sonrisa, aunque algo preocupada de que Trowa no objetara nada por la decisión… bueno, eso era porque Heero debía ser un buen chico, asumió, ya que es el novio de la representante.

-¿Salir con el clon de Dorothy? –Susurró Heero, sumamente asustado.

-Heero, no exageres. –Murmuró Relena, gentil y encantadora, incapaz de sentir celos de la grandiosa chica que era Sam. –Confío en ti, Heero, pero de preferencia no lleves armas en esta ocasión.

-¡Yo saco el siguiente! –Gritó Duo, literalmente lanzándose sobre el tazón, metiendo la mano en el recipiente como si su vida dependiera de ello, abriendo el primer papelito que tocó. –Dice… 05. ¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo, algo más tranquilo.

-Es Wufei, so inútil. –Dijo Trowa.

-Ah. –Contestó estúpidamente, mientras bajaba la mano para sacar otro papelito. –Entonces, Wufei va con… Relena. –Dijo, leyendo el papelito siguiente.

El 05 sonrió, librándose de la idea de ir con Dorothy de paseo por algún acantilado donde la podría arrojar libremente. Heero frunció el ceño, nada contento con que su competencia (o eso creía) saliera con SU novia. Duo… tuvo un ataque de histeria.

-¡NO! ¡NO SALDRÉ CON DOROTHY! –Gritó como desaforado, parándose en la mitad de la mesa, apuntando amenazadora y homicidamente hacia donde la golpeada y tostada rubia estaba, arrumbada como un trasto viejo.

-Pues a lo más que harás será empujarla en su silla. –Dijo el 05, cruzándose de brazos y sonriente. –Con la cantidad de sedantes que le pusimos en la ensalada, el café y el jugo que se tomó hace rato no va a despertar en varios días. Puedes dejarla abandonada por ahí e irte a conocer el lugar con alguien, para hacerle trío.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! –Dijeron Sam y Relena al mismo tiempo, tras escuchar lo de los medicamentos, como si no hubiesen sido intoxicadas por ella la noche anterior.

Trowa se asustó ante la idea de que Duo se le ocurriera el acoplarse con ellos. Quatre era demasiado feliz para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Duo pensó detenidamente en arrojar a Dorothy a algún barranco mientras estaba inconsciente y fingir que no sabía lo que había pasado e irse a fastidiar a Heero, jamás a Quatre con Trowa, puesto que finalmente se le había hecho salir con Trowa.

-Creo que con esto finalizamos. –Sonrió el autor de tal juego. –Suerte, chicos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Cry for the dream es de hecho una canción que es parte del soundtrack de Gundam Wing, cantada por el sujeto que hace la voz de Heero en japonés.

(2)Au se te pego, Michel Teló. En ese entonces era una canción muy pegajosa, deben recordarla bastante bien.


	15. En las citas

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XV. En las citas.**

_Después de quince días, me comienzo a sonreír con sinceridad._

Era una hermosa madrugada, fresca, fría y húmeda por el bello mar que estaba en el patio de la casa; aun estaba oscuro, puesta a esa hora aun no salía el sol. El despertador sonó a las 5:10 de la mañana, fastidiando a los oyentes, por lo que fue callado de un sonoro manotazo.

-Oh, Quatre, es demasiado temprano. –Gimió Duo desde su cama individual, sumiéndose entre las colchas.

Sin embargo, el rubio, que había estado durmiendo en la cama de la izquierda, ya se encontraba de pie y bastante despierto, brillando con entusiasmo, con demasiada energía encima como para seguir metido en la cama, pues estaba seguro de que ese día sería maravilloso sin duda alguna… ¡Iba a salir en una cita romántica con Trowa! Debía alistarse para ello, ser perfecto.

-Es que me he decidido a preparar algo especial para Trowa, sabes que este día debe ser memorable.

-Pero tu cita es a las once. –Volvió a gemir el 02. –Bah, que importa, me duermo. Suerte. –Mientras se enrollaba en la colcha como si de un burrito se tratara, volviéndose a meter en sus sueños rojizos y negros.

Quatre, entusiasmado, salió de la habitación haciendo todo el ruido que es posible aunque sin por ello inmutar el sueño de su perezoso compañero de habitación mientras bailaba una canción en su cabeza, bailando de felicidad por todo el alfombrado pasillo, ya que no había nadie despierto para que lo mirase, si acaso Peygan pero aun así no diría nada. Entró al baño entre bailecitos y canturreando cosas como "Trowa, mi amor", desnudándose y metiéndose en una ducha caliente, prolongada y deliciosa.

-Trowa, oh, Trowa. –Susurraba cual señorita, imaginándose bailar con Trowa en la ducha. –Finalmente, tu y yo juntos…

Salió de la ducha hasta que se terminó el agua caliente, casi hecho una feliz pasita blanquecina. Se vistió con bastante cuidado, escogiendo con precaución lo que usaría ese día: camiseta color azul rey, con una camisola blanca encima, pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro y zapato tenis negros. Agitó su cabello rubio y abrió la puerta del baño… topándose de frente y muy cerca con Wufei, que tenía ropa de deporte y parecía haber sudado mucho, como si hubiese estado esperando fuera del baño durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Wufei! –Exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho, volviendo bruscamente a la realidad. -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Suelo salir a ejercitarme junto con Duo. –Exclamó levemente, sin inmutarse. –Además, son las siete y media de la mañana, no es tan temprano.

-¿Duo hace ejercicio?

-¿No eres su amigo?

-Bueno, no todas las cosas tienen por qué saberse, ¿no?

-No, aunque no puedes culpar a los demás por darse cuenta de tu nada sutil andanza.

-¿Eh? –Se sonrojó de repente.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Trowa, ¿sabes?

-C-claro. Hoy lo haré, creo.

-Bien, suerte. –Entrecerró la mirada. –Ya desocupaste el baño, ¿verdad?

-Sí, disculpa. –Susurró, saliendo del baño casi de forma apresurada.

Quatre prácticamente huyó hacia la cocina, perturbado al saber que Wufei sabía que le gustaba Trowa… ¿le había contado Duo? No, simplemente era demasiado obvio, y Wufei bastante discreto, por fortuna. Decidió pasar por alto todo el incómodo incidente, y comenzó a pensar en qué podría cocinar para Trowa… a él le gustaba el café, ¿cierto? Podría llevar un termo con café y unos cuantos emparedados para el almuerzo, ya más tarde lo llevaría a algún restaurante a comer, tal vez al parque de diversiones que Duo había visto en el muelle. Sonrió, complacido, casi olvidando lo de hacía un rato.

-Bueno, ¿cómo se prepara el café? –Exclamó, abriendo la alacena, mirando el gran bote de café para colar en uno de los estantes. –Bueno, supongo que debe de traer las indicaciones en el envase.

¡Decepción! Al ver el envase, se percató que las indicaciones estaban en el único maldito idioma que hacía estragos en su cabeza árabe: español. Lo único que pudo leer en el envase, no sin cierta dificultad, fue "hecho en Colombia".

-Rayos. –Musitó.

Trató de recordar lo que Christian, su secretario, hacía cuando se preparaba una taza de café (él no era afecto a ese líquido negro y viscoso): en una taza blanca colocaba el café de un sobre, que era un polvo fino (a diferencia del que estaba en ese bote, que era grueso y lustroso), y lo colocaba dentro del horno de microondas un tiempo, par después sacar una humeante taza con el líquido negro. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Colocó medio bote de café en un termo metálico que estaba dentro de la alacena, con capacidad de un litro; no sabía si a Trowa le gustaba endulzarlo, así que llevaría el azúcar a parte. Colocó el termo con el café dentro del horno de microondas (sin agua), y después de unas complicadas operaciones matemáticas, le puso 10 minutos al aparato y lo encendió.

-Bien. –Sonrió, complacido.

Se dispuso a preparar emparedados de embutido mientras se calentaba el café, tatareando contento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La ducha estaba ocupada, así que Heero decidió bajar a ver si ya había algo para desayunar; al bajar por los escalones notó a su amigo norteamericano, sentado en el último de estos, que se encontraba con la vista baja sumergida en algo que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Son petardos? –Cuestionó el 01.

-¿Eh? –Duo se sobresaltó, para luego sonreírle, animado. –Ah, hola Heero. Si, son quince megatones y dos M80.

-¿Por qué tienes esas dos armas de destrucción masiva?

-Pues para un momento especial, como este. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte delantera de la casa, con la pirotecnia en una bolsita de pástico transparente.

-¿Dónde pretendes utilizar esta pirotecnia? –Cuestionó el 01 al abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Recuerdas que Relena sacó a Dorothy al jardín para que "le diera el aire"?

Caminaron pasivamente por el pequeño jardín de la entrada, donde estaba Dorothy ultra drogada por sus analgésicos, cortesía de Wufei; la chica permanecía sentada en su silla de ruedas, con sus respectivos vendajes y collarín, además de una mascarilla transparente sobre su rostro, llena de hojitas secas de arboles adyacentes.

-No puedo creer que siga allí.

-Claro, Heero, nadie se molestó en meterla.

Tras Dorothy estaba un hermoso ventanal alargado, con artísticas flores multicolores, que daba justamente a la cocina; en ella se miraba a un contentísimo Quatre, paseándose por la cocina como si flotase por el aire.

-Eso que está en el microondas, ¿es un termo de aluminio? –Cuestionó el 02, anonado.

-No importa, ayúdame a colocar los M80.

Los muchachos colocaron los dos megatones en dos esquinas de las llantas, sin prestar demasiada atención, y las que quedaron libres les ataron cuatro megatones; al final unieron todas las mechas para que formaran una sola, como los buenos terroristas que eran, y dejaron el extremo libre al frente de la silla entre las piernas de la inconsciente.

-¿Tienes un encendedor, Heero?

-Tengo cerillos.

-Bueno, eso sirve.

Heero hizo un ademán de prender uno de sus cerillos, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero antes le dirigió una mirada consternada a su compañero.

-Oye. –Inquirió, serio. -¿Estás seguro de que no va a volar por los aires?

-Claro que no, no te asustes, no tengo explosivos tan potentes.

El 01 asintió, encendiendo un cerillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo chispas dentro del horno de microondas, interrumpiendo a Quatre de su tarea con los emparedados de embutido; el muchacho, consternado, se acercó a la puerta del aparato en el justo momento que salió un potente flamazo del termo de aluminio.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Gritó, aterrado.

Se agachó inmediatamente para desconectar el horno, víctima del terror; pero, en ese momento, hubo una potente explosión que lo arrojó de panza al suelo por la onda expansiva, y varios trozos de material cayeron sobre él, que se había cubierto la cabeza con las manos por inercia.

-¡Nos atacan! –Alcanzó a escuchar la voz apagada de Wufei.

Quatre levantó la cabeza, tosiendo un poco, quitándose los trocitos de escombro; al pararse se dio cuenta de que, donde antes estaba el horno de microondas ahora había un enorme hueco en la pared de concreto, con restos de material blanco (el cadáver del electrodoméstico). Se puso helado, notando el caos que había causado por culpa del termo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mierda. –Musitó Duo, aterrado.

Frente a ellos estaba una calamidad: Dorothy estaba tirada hacia el lado derecho de donde estaba antes, como una especie de maniquí desechado, quemada parcialmente, con la falda chamuscada subida hasta las costillas y sus pantaletas rotas; al lado izquierdo estaba la silla de ruedas, toda chueca por la explosión. La ventana estaba casi entera, a excepción de un agujero con una circunferencia casi perfecta de 40cm de diámetro, de donde se podía notar la pared de concreto de la cocina con un idéntico agujero, así como el comedor, una salita, hasta mirarse el jardín trasero…

-Era un cilindro de oxígeno. –Murmuró Heero, anonado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei estaba tirado en el suelo, con un montón de flores silvestres en la mano, boca abajo y con cara de terror. Clavado en la madera de la pared del mini bar, como si se tratara de un misil, estaba un tanque de oxígeno medicinal; estuvo a 15 centímetros de golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Si no fuese por las flores, estaría muerto. –Murmuró, asustado.

_Heero – Samantha_

Heero miró a la rubia Samantha, vestida casualmente en un ligero vestido blanco (que se miraba absurdamente contrastante con la piel quemada de la rubia), con una peculiar sonrisa que inmediatamente lo puso muy incómodo, era como mirar a Dorothy planeando algo horrible.

-Hola, Hee.

-Llevo un arma. –Contestó nervioso.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-No importa.

-¿Está bien si seguimos un mapa que tracé la noche anterior?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Andando! –Rió, contenta, como una desencajada.

A Heero se le erizó la piel.

_Duo – Dorothy_

-Buenas tardes. –Musitó el 02, como niño bueno.

La enfermera sonrió, amable, mirando al apuesto muchacho de vistosos ojos, que empujaba una silla de ruedas toda destartalada, con un ocupante envuelto en una sábana blanca, por la recepción de urgencias del Hospital Regional.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Cuestionó la amable enfermera.

-Pues verá. –Se sonrojó levemente, apenado. –Hemos tenido un accidente con ella, y pues…

La enfermera salió detrás del escritorio que atendía, acercándose a la persona envuelta; al levantar la sábana, su amable rostro se desencajó de profundo terror e incredulidad.

-Por Dios, ¿qué le pasó? –Tomó una radio pequeña, sin dejar de ver morbosamente a la chica. –Estación seis y siete, necesito que vengan a ver esto. –Y cortó la llamada.

Duo pensó que sería un día largo.

_Trowa – Quatre_

El rubio se miraba sumamente apenado, cosa que a Trowa le hizo recordar aquella ocasión en la que estaba vestido de chica, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar levemente; ambos se encontraban sentados fuera de la casa, sobre un mantel, con la hermosa playa como paisaje frente a ellos. Comían tranquilamente los emparedados y el jugo de manzana que Quatre había preparado. A Trowa le llamaba mucho la atención el césped trasquilado en el que estaban sentados.

-Quatre, ¿no sabes que no debes meter aluminio dentro del microondas? –Rio un poco. –Si no entendías el español, me hubieses preguntado… aunque se me hace raro que haya estallado solo por poner aluminio, fue una explosión bastante fuerte.

-¿Sabes español? –Cuestionó, asombrado.

-¡Claro! –Bebió un poco de jugo.

-¿Me… enseñarías alguna vez?

-Por supuesto, tu solo dime.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras bilingüe.

-No, en realidad soy políglota.

-¡Políglota! –Sonrió, encantado. –Nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas?

-Inglés, rumano, un tanto de francés, alemán, japonés, chino mandarin, suizo, noruego…

De repente, Quatre comenzó a sentirse muy cohibido por su pésimo inglés, japonés y alemán.

_Wufei – Relena_

La chica sostenía un ramo tupido de blancas flores silvestres, atadas con un lindo listón azul, pero su rostro preocupado seguía los movimientos del 05, que revisaba todas las partes posibles en el área de la piscina.

-¿Un ataque, dices?

-No sé qué otra explicación dar. –Dijo el atento Wufei, mirando a todos lados antes de acercarse a ella. –Casi me golpean la cabeza con un tanque de oxígeno, como si lo hubiesen hecho estallar deliberadamente.

-Pues. –Relena miró el tanque, que seguía encajado en la pared. –Ese parece el tanque de oxígeno de Dorothy. Por cierto, no la he visto.

-Descuida, está con Duo, recuerda.

La chica sonrió, despreocupada y contenta, como si no hubiese olvidado a su "amiga" abandonada el día anterior en el jardín para que se la comieran los mosquitos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestionó el 05, como un galán de telenovela.

_Heero – Samantha _

Ambos comían un helado, sentados en una banca que daba de frente al malecón, donde una grua estaba quitando pedazos del automóvil que Dorothy conducía hacía dos días; Heero tenía a su lado como seis bolsas llenas de artículos femeninos, cuyos frentes gritaban escandalosamente el nombre de la tienda donde los habían comprado.

-¿Qué la explosión qué? –Sam lo miró, incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Duo puso pirotecnia en la silla de ruedas de Dorothy. –Contestó Heero, sin el más mínimo cuidado. –No tenía idea del tanque de oxígeno, así que con la explosión Dorothy voló por los aires, y creo que se quemó el trasero.

-¡Dios mio! –Se levantó de la banca, apretando el cono de galleta con la mano, rompiéndolo y tirando medio helado al suelo, mientras el 01 veía con desilusión el batido en el suelo. -¿Dorothy está bien?

-Eso creo, Duo la llevó a que la revisaran.

_Duo – Dorothy._

El norteamericano leía una revista informativa en la sala de espera, bebiendo una humeante y deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente con canela; sentada, a su lado, estaba una mujer embarazada, respirando de forma trabajosa, y al otro lado un hombre con la mano atrapada en un frasco lleno de aceitunas. Tras ellos, en un consultorio adyacente, había una reunión de médicos alrededor de la paciente Dorothy Catalonia, alias la quimera.

-Aun no despierta. –Dijo un médico.

-¿Quién le habrá puesto esos implantes tan grandes? Es menor de edad.

-El muchacho nos mostró una receta con analgésicos, hace poco tuvo un accidente, por eso el collarín y la rinoplastia.

-¿Es la que se estrelló en el malecón?

-¿Cómo llegarían esos petardos allí?

-Los chicos de hoy y sus fetiches tan raros…

_Trowa – Quatre_

Ambos muchachos caminaron alegremente por las calles empedradas del centro, donde todavía se hablaba del accidente con el carrito en el malecón; miraron unas cuantas tiendas (en donde casi se topan con Heero y Sam, evitado solamente porque Quatre fue rápido y metió a Trowa en una tienda de electrónica), sin comprar nada en especial. Trowa se percató de que extrañaba mucho pasar el tiempo con su amigo, al estar siempre siendo absorbido por su novia.

-Ya hace hambre, ¿no lo crees? –Exclamó Trowa, mirando un mp16 (¿?).

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lugar?

-A donde tú quieras ir me parece bien. –"Siempre y cuando pueda pagar", quiso completar.

Quatre miró a los alrededores, mirando algunos restaurantes; todos eran burdos puestos para su refino paladar, y lo que quería encontrar era algo perfecto en donde su adorado Trowa pudiese comer, sin molestias.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a…?

_Wufei – Relena._

-… ese lugar.

Frente a frente se encontraron con Trowa y Quatre, el segundo apuntando al mismo Restaurant del que Relena estaba hablando hacía un momento; hubo un curioso silencio, donde el rubio no bajó la mano, y las miradas de los cuatro se quedaron fijas en el individuo frente a ellos (Quatre de Wufei, Relena de Trowa), mientras la gente pasaba entre ellos como si se tratasen de adornos mal puestos en la acera.

-¿Van a entrar allí? –Cuestionó Trowa, tranquilo.

-Bueno, es que tenemos una reservación. –Sonrió Relena. –Planeaba traerlos a los siete aquí, pero como decidimos separarnos…

-Eso nos quita de muchos problemas, podemos entrar todos.

Relena asintió, al tiempo que ambos entraban al recibidor del restaurant, pasando la transparente puerta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, comenzando a comentar todo lo que habían visto durante el día y las cosas que hicieron de forma propia; Quatre y Wufei se quedaron mirando, el primero bajando la mano lentamente (ya se le había acalambrado), y el segundo fastidiado.

-¡Te juro que no sabía que vendrían! –Se defendió, antes que Wufei decidiera hacerle daño.

-Me imaginé que algo así podría pasar, es un maldito pueblito de mierda. –Musitó, obteniendo amenazantes miradas de los pueblerinos. –Todos los ricos son iguales y este es el más decente de los restaurantes… de igual manera las cosas no están yendo muy bien.

-¿No?

Ambos caminaron dentro del restaurant, Quatre seguro de que se armaría una revuelta si seguía diciendo cosas feas del lugar; Trowa y Relena se encontraban frente al recibidor, donde esperaban a que el recepcionista les otorgara la mesa que habían reservado.

-No, esa mujer está obsesionada, tiene un serio problema con Heero.

-¿Habla todo el tiempo de él?

-Oh, sí, ya casi me sé toda su vida…

-Bueno, ya comprendes como es que se lleva tan bien con Dorothy. Van con el mismo terapeuta.

Wufei pensó en el trauma severo que el 04 tenía con Trowa, pero decidió guardárselo prudentemente; no quería ser el que provocara una masacre sin precedentes.

El recepcionista regresó en ese momento, un sujeto alto y delgado con un bigotito negro, en un impecable traje negro; acompañaba a una pareja de adinerados, algo mayor de edad, despidiéndoles con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Al regresar a su puesto y notar a los adolescentes, les dirigió una fría mirada despreciativa, aterrando psicológicamente a Trowa y Wufei.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –Cuestionó el sujeto, autoritario.

-Tenemos una reservación. –Contestó Relena, con una sonrisa diplomática. En ese momento el 03 comprendió por qué Heero y Relena se llevaba tan bien. Ambos eran inmunes a los sentimientos humanos.

-¿Traen alguna identificación?

-¿Identificación? –La chica se sorprendió. –No pensé que fueran a pedírmela, en realidad casi nunca lo hacen.

Trowa comenzó a perder la paciencia con el grosero recepcionista. Se imaginó lanzándosele encima y tumbándolo de un puñetazo.

-Vamos, ¿no traes alguna? –Cuestionó el 05.

-Tengo la que uso para entrar al consulado.

-Pues usa esa. –Musitó Quatre, diplomático.

La chica sacó su gafete, mostrándoselo al poste que decía ser recepcionista. En cuanto comenzó a leer el nombre de la chica, el sujeto comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y los colores perdieron su vitalidad a su alrededor… comenzó a sudar frio, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, temblando como gelatina.

-¿V-viceministro Darlian? –Musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió, sonriente, ajena al sentir del pobre sujeto. El recepcionista, tratando de controlar el temblor de su mano, descolgó el teléfono que tenía a un lado, sobre su mesita de recepción, y presionó un botón.

-Ya está aquí. –Murmuró a la línea.

_Heero – Samantha_

-¡Vamos a verla! ¡ANDA!

Sam caminaba contenta hacia un taxi, liviana, con una bolsa con el emblema de una reconocida boutique en su mano derecha. Tras ella, como mula de carga, Heero caminaba con cierta dificultad, al ir cargando seis cajas, catorce bolsos de papel, siete de plástico y ocho contenedores con comida dentro.

-Bruja. –Musitó. –Aunque le hayas gastado el crédito a Dorothy.

-¿Mande?

_Duo – Dorothy_

El norteamericano estaba de pie a un lado de donde mantenían a la inconsciente Dorothy, en una cama de urgencias con sábanas blancas inmaculadas; junto a él estaban cuatro médicos y dos enfermeras, con cara de consternación. Duo los miraba, como un niño curioso y despreocupado.

-Bueno. –Comenzó un médico, como después de animarse. –Lo bueno es que tu novia estará bien, le reconstruimos su nariz, las quemaduras de segundo grado en sus piernas sanarán con el tiempo, retiramos los restos de los petardos de sus muslos, su conducto vaginal y su recto, y suturamos las heridas provocadas por los golpes. Podrá irse de alta hoy en la tarde.

-Gracias, doctor. –Duo le miró, perspicaz. –No habrá implicaciones legales, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Tu chica es la loca del malecón, así que no.

-Bueno, pero no es mi novia. Ella es la amiga de la novia del chico que me gusta. Pero gracias de igual manera.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, roto por una de las enfermeras.

-¡Mierda! –Dijo, pagando unos billetes a uno de los médicos.

_Quatre – Trowa – Relena – Wufei _

Pronto, los cuatro muchachos fueron conducidos con toda la propiedad posible que se puede utilizar con los ricos y poderosos; cruzaron el restaurant, donde los comensales los miraban como i fuesen bichos raros, haciendo desear a Trowa y Wufei que se los tragase la tierra. Fueron llevados a un salón cerrado, exclusivo del restaurant, donde los blancos manteles de la alargada mesa eran de fina seda, la loza de porcelana de diseñador, y los asientos anatómicamente acojinados.

-Vaya. –Musitó Trowa, incómodo.

Wufei no decía nada, pero por la mueca del rostro que tenía podía saber que pensaba lo mismo que él.

Tan pronto tomaron asiento, fueron abordados (sin pedirlo) de todos los aperitivos que venían en el menú, el cual llenó toda la amplia mesa que compartían; poco después de los aperitivos, en donde Trowa y Wufei quedaron prácticamente satisfechos, llegaron los platos fuertes, en exuberantes formas incomibles, sobre los brazos de camareros que entraban y salían con sus bandejas de platillos. Pronto llegó el dueño del local, seguido del gerente, sub gerente, jefe de chefs, jefe de camareros, etc... Todos ansiosos por poder cruzar palabra con la famosa Viceministro Relena Darlian, así como con el joven líder de los Satélites de Recursos, Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Está muy delicioso. –Aseguraba el rubio, probando un bocado pequeño en cada platillo, aprendido de la experiencia.

-Qué asco. –Musitó Trowa al ver algo baboso en su plato.

-¿Esto se come? –Cuestionó Wufei, mirando en su plato algo parecido a una flor con crema y hojitas verdes.

-Se supone, pero no me preguntes el cómo.

-Tienen un restaurante muy bello. –Dijo Relena, sonriente.

Trowa y Wufei estaban tan llenos y asqueados por semejante tanda de comida, que cuando acercaron la avalancha de platitos con los refinados postres, pensaron que iban a vomitar.

_Heero – Samantha_

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de par en par, asustando a los pacientes; por la puerta entró Samantha "La Loba" Jones, sintiéndose una diva, haciendo llorar a una criatura y provocando un infarto a un pobre anciano que traían ya en una camilla. Tras ella, como una especie de guardaespaldas frustrado, se encontraba Heero Yuy, con cara de no querer la cosa.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo la loba a la recepcionista. –Estoy buscando a la señorita Dorothy Catalonia, creo que está internada aquí.

-Eh, un momento por favor. –Murmuró la enfermera, tomando el teléfono para llamar a seguridad.

La loba diva comenzó a mirar sin ningún cuidado por todos lados, inmiscuyéndose en los consultorios; tras Heero se abrió una puerta, tomándolo por sorpresa, notando a Duo salir de allí, algo despeinado y con la camisa mal abotonada.

-Hey Duo. –Musitó Heero, tratando de aparentar que no se había asustado. – ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, nada, pasando el rato. –Comenzó a trenzarse el cabello. -¿Y tú? No pensé que vinieras a visitar a Dorothy.

-Claro que no. –Notó que, por la misma puerta, había salido una enfermera, despeinada, con la falda arrugada y el labial corrido. –Sam insistió en venir a ver a su "amiga del alma".

-No sé como a Trowa le gusta esa chica. –De la misma puerta salió ahora otro médico, desgreñado y mirándole el trasero al 02. –Por cierto, escuché de que habría una feria en el muelle, ¿qué tal si vamos y dejamos a esas locas allí?

-Por mi está bien.

Tras ellos se escuchó de repente la voz de la mujer lobo, alterando de nuevo la tranquilidad del hospital.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡AMIGA!

-0-0-0-0-0-


	16. En una cita romántica por el parque

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVI. En una cita romántica por el parque.**

Quatre suspiró notoriamente. Wufei se frustró aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno, sinceramente no salgo mucho a lugares así como ferias, antros… -Relena decía, caminando tranquilamente. –Así que no conozco mucho acerca de este tipo de eventos.

-Son divertidos en veces. –Contestó Trowa, ajeno a las caras de sus dos compañeros. –Hace bien el salir a disfrutar al aire libre de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó Wufei, atormentado. -¿Está ligando con ella?

-No, claro que no. –Musitó el 04. –Es el encanto natural de Trowa.

-Válgame…

Los cuatro muchachos pasaron por el arco decorado que servía como entrada al parque de diversiones, en donde un sujeto vestido de un alegre payaso le obsequió un globo a Relena, y causó un leve disgusto a Trowa (el payaso, no la acción); dentro del lugar había algunos puestos de comida, ordenados pulcramente sobre el empedrado pavimento, seguidos por los juegos de azar, y al fondo se miraban las atracciones mecánicas. En cada esquina había algún vistoso personaje vendiendo dulces, globos, etc.

-Vaya, que bonito. –Relena sonrió, relajada.

-Supongo. –Musitó el 03, acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Wufei y Quatre se miraron, frustrados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No pasará nada si las dejamos solas?

-Vamos, Heero, no seas así, ¿qué pueden hacer? ¿Una orgía lésbica? Además, Dorothy ni siquiera estaba consciente de la supuesta "cita", y Sam… pues está con su súper inconsciente amiga [1]… Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Heero se detuvo, mientras niños locos corrían entre ambos en dirección al muello, mirando soñadoramente su muñeca, de donde colgaba una fina cadena color plateada; ya a pocos metros tenían el vistoso arco que servía para marcar la entrada del parque de diversiones.

-Pues, lo ha comprado Sam con la tarjeta de Dorothy.

-¿Y te lo dejarás puesto?

-Está soldado con adamatium [2].

-Ah. –Murmuró, e hizo una mueca como si le hubiesen dado una pésima noticia. –Tendrás su recuerdo eternamente en tu muñeca.

-Puedo vivir sin mi mano izquierda.

-Oh, Heero, eres mi ídolo. –Dijo, asqueado.

-Ya lo sabía. Andando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Mira! –Relena exclamó, ilusionada, haciendo voltear a Trowa y a Wufei.

Era un enorme puesto de aluminio, tupido con monos de peluches tan grandes que fácilmente podían aplastar a una persona, en donde estaba un sujeto con finta de estar muy aburrido y fastidiado por su trabajo; el objeto que había llamado poderosamente la atención a la chica era un enorme perro de peluche color blanco.

-¿Te gusta? –Cuestionó Trowa, acostumbrado a las cursilerías de las chicas.

Quatre frunció el ceño, molesto de que le robaran la cita.

-Déjamelo a mí. –Se entrometió Wufei, sintiendo la desinteresada pregunta del 03 como un ataque por quitarle la chica.

-Vale.

-¡Oiga! –Se acercó al sujeto en enormes zancadas, quitando del medio a los inocentes caminantes. -¿Cuánto cuesta el peluche de perro?

El sujeto pareció despertar de un sueño, y le brillaron los ojos mortalmente, justo como a la vendedora de pinturas (claro que Wufei no lo sabía, no había sido él el enfrentarse a aquella mujer sino Heero); tiró de una cuerda gruesa, haciendo que las pesadas cortinas que había tras él se abrieran, dejando ver una pared llena de luces multicolores, en donde había tres platitos pintados con blanco y rojo, simulando ser objetivos… de acaso 5 centímetros de diámetro. Comenzó a sonar una empalagosa música de carrusel, y el sujeto se subió a un taburete oculto.

-No los vendo, señor. –Dijo el sujeto, extendiendo ambas manos sobre el taburete. -¡Aquí el premio se gana disparando a los tres blancos que se encuentran en la pared tras de mí, con solo cinco tiros!

-Que mierda. –Musitó Wufei, avergonzado.

-Son cinco tiros por cinco dólares.

-¿Me ha visto la cara de idiota…?

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras el desquiciado sujeto seguía sonriendo como si no le hubiese afectado el comentario del asiático; era un pésimo tirador, prefería pelear a mano limpia que disparar como desquiciado… sin embargo, Duo le había dado unos cuantos consejos para no verse como un estúpido en los entrenamientos de tiro, además de que no podía quedar mal en ese momento, no frente a Relena. Pagó los cinco dólares, y tomó el rifle que el sujeto le estaba ofreciendo.

-¡Momento! –Dijo el sujeto, cuando vio que Wufei había levantado el arma para disparar. –Debe disparar desde allá. –Apuntó a una raya blanca, a un metro del puesto.

-Ya veo. –Miró la raya. Un metro de la línea al mostrador, y un metro del mostrador a la pared. –Dos metros, bah, que basura.

Levantó el rifle, notando que la mira estaba trucada; fastidiado, recordó los trucos que le había enseñado su compañero preventivo, que disparaba sin usar la mira, "solo el sentido común", pensó, dudando que el 02 lo tuviese. Disparó una vez, dándole justo en el centro al platito, haciendo que el foco arriba de éste se encendiera, ante la mirada anonada del sujeto; disparo los otros dos como si estuviese en el campo de práctica.

-¡Eso es, Wufei! –Exclamó Relena, emocionada.

El 05 se acercó al puesto, extendiendo el arma hacia el anonado sujeto, que no se creía lo que veía.

-Ya está, le quedan dos tiros. –Dijo.

-¿Cómo paso eso? –Musitó el atormentado dependiente. –No puedo creer que le haya dado desde esa distancia y con las miras…

-El peluche. –Exigió el 05.

-¡Va! ¡Su peluche! –Le entregó el perro, mientras reía como cierta perturbada de cabello rubio. –Tenga señor, que tenga buen día.

Wufei se acercó a la chica, entregándole el enorme peluche que apenas ella podía, antes que alguien raro lo viera sosteniendo esa cosa tierna.

-¡Gracias! –Musitó la chica.

-Yo también quiero tirar. –Dijo Trowa, acercándose al puesto.

Relena tomó sutilmente del brazo a Wufei, haciendo que camine un poco, alejándose del puesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Murmuró el 05.

-Anda, dejémosles solos.

El muchachó le dirigió una mirada consternada. Ella sabía algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo primero que hicieron al entrar al parque de diversiones fue asaltar tres puestos de comida, puesto que solo tenían un helado y una taza de chocolate en sus estómagos; entre Heero y Duo deglutieron 6 tazas de arroz, 3 platos de carne con salsa, 4 platos de verduras cocidas, 4 hot dogs, 4 kilos de papas fritas y dos litros y medio de refresco. Dejaron temblando la cocina y llena la caja registradora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Desde… aquí. –Musitó el vendedor, dejando a Trowa parado en una nueva línea, a 2 metros del mostrador.

-¿Por qué ahora tan lejos? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-¡Así es cuando se gana! –Gritó el histérico pero sonriente vendedor.

-No importa. –Trowa levantó el arma, notando también la mira desviada. –Igual voy a darle.

El psicótico vendedor no dejaba de sonreír, aun cuando Trowa acertó a dos blancos, en el mismo orificio que Wufei le había dejado momentos antes; Quatre miró asombrado la certeza de su amigo, pero se mostró algo estremecido al notar que él le había extendido el arma.

-¿Quieres tirar? –Cuestionó el 03.

-¿Eh? –Se sonrojó intensamente. –Bueno, es que soy algo malo para disparar. –Bajó la mirada aguamarina, recordando cuando tomó un barco junto con Heero, en donde todas las balas de su metralla iban a lugares misteriosos y totalmente alejados de sus enemigos.

-Yo te digo cómo.

Quatre tomó el arma, levantándola, notando la maldita mira desviada; percibió los brazos del 03 bajo los de él, y las manos apoyadas sobre las suyas, haciéndolo estremecer considerablemente, acomodando mejor el arma con el que apuntaba.

-La mira está totalmente desviada. –Murmuró a su oído, haciéndolo sonrojar aun más. –Pero igual puedes guiarte por el cañón del arma…

Hubo un disparo, pero Quatre no miró hacia donde. Se sentía en el paraíso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de sentarse unos minutos en dos sillas para recuperarse de semejante atracón, Heero y Duo comenzaron a caminar lentamente entre los puestos, observando y cruzando palabras en una conversación algo tenue; el 02 se sentía muy feliz, y se reflejaba en su amplia sonrisa, de pasar un tiempo de calidad con su buen amigo Heero.

-Mira. –Dijo Heero.

Ambos miraron el puesto tapizado de peluches, en donde un sujeto sentado en un taburete reía como vil desquiciado cargando unos rifles de posta.

-¿Quieres tirar? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Vamos, retemos.

-¡Va!

Ambos se acercaron al puesto, notando al hombre sonriente con una herida de bala justo en la frente, que sangraba copiosamente.

-Señor, ¿está bien? –Cuestionó Duo.

-¡Cinco dólares! –Dijo el sujeto, con tanta fuerza, que hizo retroceder a ambos muchachos. -¡Tres tiros! ¡Tres blancos! ¡Sin truco!

-Creo que está tocado. –Murmuró el 02.

-Da igual. –Alzó los hombros el 01. –Dos, por favor.

-Tiran desde allá. –Apuntó el sujeto a una raya que se encontraba a cinco metros del puesto.

-¿Cinco metros? –Cuestionó Duo, sintiendo el timo.

-Anda, vamos… ¿o es que dudas de ti? –Sonrió levemente el 01.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Vamos!

El sujeto reía y reía; Heero pagó los dos tiros, y ambos muchachos se colocaron en donde el sujeto les había indicado. Al extender su arma, Duo notó que, no solo la mira, sino todo el cañón, estaban levemente desviados, como si alguien a propósito lo hubiese doblado con una enorme pinza.

-Que fiasco. –Musitó.

Heero extendió su mano con el rifle, como si se tratara de un arma pequeña, y disparó sin apuntar los tres tiros de jalón, acertando a los blancos sin fallar.

-Mugre soldado perfecto. –Exclamó Duo.

El sujeto vendedor estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo, mientras algunas personas lo rodeaban.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las seis de la tarde; los seis se habían paseado por el parque un rato, subiendo a atracciones, comiendo y mirando curiosidades. Wufei y Relena en particular habían pasado una odisea.

La chica, con cara de sufrimiento, había vomitado en la montaña rusa, en la corona, en los carritos chocones, en la ambulancia de los paramédicos, en el twister, en cada encargado de atracciones, en el paramédico y en el mismo Wufei, que ahora ya no llevaba su chaqueta sino su camisola de botones manga corta (que había arrojado a un locker rentado junto al enorme perro de peluche). Ahora, ambos se encontraban frente a la enorme rueda de la fortuna, cuyos cubículos bajaban hasta el ras del mar, a cinco metros, y subían a más de diez metros.

-No estoy segura de esto. –Murmuró Relena, bebiendo una botella de antiácido.

-Es lento, y además tiene una bella vista del mar. –Dijo Wufei, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Tú le das asco. –Dijo una voz masculina tras él.

Wufei se volteó, fastidiado, mirando a Heero y a Duo, que llevaban refrescos en la mano.

-Calla, so idiota.

-Hueles raro. –Murmuró Duo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-¡Heero! –Relena se acercó al muchacho, sonriendo con alegría. -¿Dónde está Sam?

-Está visitando a Dorothy.

-¡Hey! –Llamó la atención Wufei. –Que ella aun es mi cita.

-Jo, so inútil.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludó Quatre, al lado de Trowa. -¿Qué hacen?

-Viendo. –Duo.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Trowa.

-Es Wufei. –Duo.

-¡Aléjate! –Wufei. –Ella subirá conmigo a la rueda.

-En tus sueños. –Exclamó Heero.

-Yo subo contigo Heero. –Duo, automáticamente.

-Tú sube con Trowa. –Wufei.

Trowa se sonrojó intensamente, negándose a la idea de estar con Duo solo.

-Claro que no. –Murmuró Quatre.

-Eh, chicos. –Relena.

-¡Es mi cita! –Wufei.

-Se te acabó la hora.

-¡Heero! –Relena

-Wufei, hey… -Le llamó Duo.

-Que lo decida el operador. –Quatre, harto.

Ambos muchachos miraron al pobre sujeto, que ya tenía dolor de cabeza con tanto bullicio. A lo lejos graznó una gaviota.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me siento mareada. –Exclamó Relena, mirando el hermoso atardecer por la ventanilla del cubículo, totalmente cerrado.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó suavemente Trowa, sentado frente a la chica, deseando haber estado con Duo.

Relena, sin poder evitarlo, vomitó antiácido sobre Trowa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero y Wufei mantenían una intensa lucha dentro del cubículo de la rueda de la fortuna, siendo evidente para aquellos que miraban de lejos cómo éste se movía de un lado a otro, tirando golpes, patadas, mordidas… bueno, en realidad no pasaba nada de eso, solo que Wufei tenía sometido a Heero, boca abajo y con las manos en la espalda, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo. El 01 lamentó por primera vez ser tan malo en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No quería que terminara así.

-¿Te fue tan mal con Dorothy?

Quatre y Duo se mantenían sentados del mismo lado de la canastilla, mirando hacia el atardecer, el segundo sentado prácticamente con la espalda.

-Pues no, en el hospital conocí a un médico y a una enfermera bastante buenos en la cama… bueno, en ese momento era una camilla.

-¡Duo! ¡En un hospital! –Le miró con sorpresa, aterrado. –Eres todo un pervertido, por eso Hilde no vive contigo ya.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo. –Se sintió un poco al recordar a Hilde.

-Bueno, igual al menos tuviste algo de acción. Yo cada vez que quería pasar tiempo a solas con Trowa, decirle algo, convencerle… se me aparecía gente por el frente, o pasaba algo malo… hubiese preferido un beso, o algo así.

-¿Un beso? Pff… un beso no significa nada.

-¡Duo! –Se sonrojó. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Te muestro.

Antes que Quatre pudiese replicar o hacer algo más, Duo había atraído al rubio del mentón, acercándolo a él para plantar un beso en sus labios, sin más, de una forma intensa y peculiarmente excitante; el 04 se quedó sin aliento cuando se separó de él, sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Había sido demasiada intensidad para él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El triste operador de la rueda de la fortuna había colocado un letrero de "Fuera de Servicio" en la entrada del juego mecánico; suspiró, tomando un cubo con agua y un trapeador, dispuesto a limpiar el caos de la canastilla.

-Relena, aguantas un viaje espacial, ¿y no una rueda de la fortuna? –Cuestionó Heero, indignado.

El sexteto estaba de pie, fuera del juego mecánico, mirando la miserable tarea del operador mal pagado. Trowa ya llevaba solamente su camiseta interior sin tirantes, al quedar su camisa inrrescatable.

-¡Tomo medicamento para el mareo! –Se quejó la chica, avergonzada. –Trowa, te comprare otra camisa, de verdad.

-Descuida. –Murmuró el 03.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo. –Duo musitó, ajeno a lo que venía.

-Claro. –Dijo el 01. –Como tú no tuviste tu cita después de haber mandado a Dorothy al hospital por los petardos…

-¡¿Cómo?! –Corearon todos.

-Tú también estabas allí. –Murmuró el 02, despreocupado.

-¡Tu tiraste el tanque de oxígeno! –Gritó el 05.

Quatre despertó de entre sus pensamientos, pensando en la explosión del horno de microondas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos miraban el anochecer desde las orillas de la playa, a un lado de las rocas del malecón, tranquilas y relajadas… a excepción de dos.

-¡Ahógate! –Gritaba Wufei, sumergiendo salvajemente a Duo en el agua. -¡Ahógate, maldito bastardo! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ahógate!

-¡W-Wufei! –Musitaba el pobre, chapoteando en el agua para evitar tragársela y morir ahogado. -¡Agh!

-Qué lindo se mira el cielo. –Murmuró Relena, sonriendo, como si no ocurriese un atentado de asesinato frente a ella.

Heero asintió. Trowa llevaba encima la chaqueta del 01, muerto de frío (el 01 era rudo e inmune a esas típicas cosas mundanas como el frío, las balas o los sentimientos humanos), y Quatre estaba demasiado consternado con aquél beso que le había dado Duo.

Había sentido algo en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

[1] El error de sintaxis fue intencional de Duo.

[2] Adamatium, metal indestructible del que está forrado el esqueleto de Wolwerine.


	17. En una noche de fiesta

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVII. En una noche de fiesta.**

Tan pronto acabó aquella espantosa tarde, fueron recogidos por la flamante limusina de Relena, manejada por el prudente Peygan ya que con los incidentes anteriores no tenían la confianza para dejarlo en manos de aquellos muchachos; el viaje fue mayormente silencioso, apenas interrumpido ocasionalmente por algún comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Duo, que a su vez era interrumpido por el contundente golpe de un muy molesto Wufei, el cual venía irritado después de enterarse que su compañero preventivo había sido el causante que casi perdiera la vida por segunda vez y contando en este fic.

-No es justo que siempre me echen la bronca a mí, siendo que Dorothy nos ha hecho cosas peores. –Susurró el 02 a la autora. –Y mal redactada por mera pereza tuya.

-Duo, recuerda lo de pelear con la autora. –Aconsejó amable y dulcemente Relena.

Si, hazle caso, ya te haré justicia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, contemplando el silencio y paz que la rodeaba, sintiéndose bastante cómodos porque Dorothy y Sam estaban en el hospital y no tendrían ese tipo de molestias; entraron felices por la entrada, pero apenas habían dado un paso en la alfombrada salita…

-¡Sean bienvenidos, chicos! –Exclamó una espantosa voz gangosa tras ellos.

Se giraron los cinco, aterrados, mirando lo que estaba tras ellos: nada más y nada menos que Dorothy Catalonia, con su minúsculo bikini de color indescifrable y tirantes transparentes, con vendajes teñidos de rojo desde su cadera hasta sus muslos, así como la nariz aun con las cintas beige por la segunda rinoplastia de la semana. El movimiento de sus enormes implantes escasamente cubiertos con el trocito de tela causó un asco automático en los muchachos, y provocó un desmayo al rubio Quatre, dejando a una indignada Relena que, al estar tras todos, no había captado del todo lo que había sucedido.

-Hay que matarla. –Sentenció el 01, despacito.

Todos asintieron, a excepción del inconsciente y de la representante, que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡Trowa! –Gimió la otra loca, Sam, saliendo prácticamente de la nada y saltando a los brazos de su amado, usando un bikini casi idéntico que el de la loca titular. –Mi amor, que bueno que llegaste… ¿a qué hueles? –Cuestionó, debiendo alejarse de él arrugando la nariz.

-A comida digerida. –Contestó, bastante malhumorado.

-¿Qué? Agh, qué asco. –Se alejó de él de repente.

Relena pareció sumamente apenada con aquello, ya que era inmune a ver a sus amigas prácticamente desnudas ante el público masculino.

-Dorothy, ¿qué haces de pie? –Cuestionó finalmente la representante. –Me dijeron que estarías en el hospital. ¿Y tu collarín?

-¡Ya me lo retiraron, señorita Relena! –Mintió con vil descaro. –Me siento perfectamente bien con los nuevos analgésicos que me recetaron.

-Dorothy, casi son las ocho. –Dijo Sam, prudentemente alejada de su novio maloliente. –Ya casi es hora, debemos apresurarnos antes de que lleguen los invitados.

-¿Invitados? –Corearon Relena y Heero.

-¡Claro! Vendrán muchísimos invitados, y bastante jóvenes. –Rió la siniestra Dorothy, provocando una mala espina.

-Espera, ¿por qué tendremos invitados? –Volvió a cuestionar Relena.

-Señorita Relena… ¿qué dia es hoy?

-Bueno, es veintinueve de abril.

Wufei comprendió todo y sonrió con perspicacia. Heero, por su parte, comenzó a sudar frío.

-Pero, Dorothy. –Se sonrojó levemente, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. –Aun no es el día.

-¡Pero a las doce de la noche lo será!

-A ver, esperen que no estoy comprendiendo. –Interrumpió Duo como un chiquillo odioso. -¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

-Te lo resumo. –Comenzó Wufei, paciente, obteniendo la atención de Trowa también, que quería saber lo que pasaba. –Mañana 30 de abril (1) es el cumpleaños de Relena, y a _**"Heero"**_. –Haciendo un énfasis bastante notorio hasta en el escrito, mientras miraba acosadoramente al nombrado. –Se le ha olvidado de nuevo.

-No es cierto. –Contestó el 01 con un tono de voz que le contradecía completamente.

-Oh Heero, no te debes de preocupar. –La representante sonrió dulcemente a su novio, como quien recibe un poema de amor. –Todos los años se te olvida mi cumpleaños, a pesar de que ese día fue en el que prácticamente nos conocimos… -Diciendo esto último ya más bajo.

-Que espantoso tener un novio como él. –Dijo Trowa con cierta saña.

Wufei y Duo asintieron con la cabeza; Dorothy solo se quedó algo pensativa.

-¡Tu eres perfecto, Trowa mi amor! –Gritó la mujer lobo, a su lado, pero a prudente distancia evitando tener que olerlo.

-Bueno, señorita Relena. –Dorothy la arrebató literalmente de entre los pilotos, llevándola en dirección a las escaleras. –Es hora de que la arreglemos para la pre-party de la piscina.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Dorothy! –Gritó Sam, corriendo tras ambas.

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron de pie en medio de la sala, mientras el buen Peygan, como un espanto, limpiaba la casa de la forma más silenciosa posible, incluso pasando entre ellos.

-Pre-Party (2). –Murmuró Duo. -¿Eso existe?

-Esa mujer está loca. –Dijo el 05. –Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer lo de la última vez y vaciar su medicamento en las bebidas.

-¿Por qué Relena permite que Dorothy haga semejantes locuras? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-Porque Dorothy es la única persona con la que mantiene contacto con las actividades normales que hace una chica de su edad. –Contestó Heero, sereno. –Ya que ella siempre se mantiene trabajando como Viceministro, y como gobernante del reino Sank, no tiene idea de lo que es ser una chica de 19 años.

-Casi veinte. –Musitó Wufei.

-Bueno, que ejemplo se vino a conseguir. –Finalizó el 02.

Todos asintieron. Quatre despertó en ese momento, totalmente confundido, con el rostro cubierto con dibujos obscenos y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había oscurecido finalmente.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó el muy asombrado Trowa.

Los cinco pilotos estaban de pie en la puerta corrediza, en sus respectivos bermudas y camisola de botones veraniegas (en caso de Wufei no había camisa alguna), mirando el panorama frente a ellos: en el mini bar, donde las bebidas habían sido anteriormente confiscadas, había un barman real sirviendo bebidas no alcohólicas ni adulteradas; alrededor de la piscina, la cual estaba adornada con luces de colores que anteriormente no estaban, se encontraba una variedad de gente desconocida y joven que conversaban mientras bebían con calma, moviéndose entre una tranquila aunque misteriosa música suave. Había, por el lado de la cerca, una mesa llena de bocadillos y más bebidas no alcohólicas, servidas por el buen Peygan con su nueva habilidad de chef, así como una mesa redonda plagada de diversos regalos en envoltorios multicolores. Sin embargo lo que más les llamó la atención, además de los adornos veraniegos hechos con flores blancas por todo el alrededor, fue el enorme trono totalmente lleno de flores naturales que se encontraba justo en medio de la piscina, sobre una tarima transparente llena de luces de colores que iban hasta el fondo de la piscina.

-Vaya, eso fue muy rápido. –Murmuró Quatre, asombrado de que todo apareciera en el rato que se fueron a las citas, sobre todo porque Dorothy estaba en el hospital. -¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?

El rostro de los cuatro era todo un dilema, pues se habían quedado petrificados mirando al frente; confuso, el 04 se giró hacia donde las miradas de todos estaban, buscando aquello que les llamaba tanto la atención: justo al lado de la piscina, donde estaba la mesa de los regalos, se encontraba la casi cumpleañera Relena… la chica llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas bastante normalito, de color azul rey, y una falda transparente caía desde su cadera hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su cuerpo esbelto y juvenil; llevaba su largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo adornada con una flor blanca, y sobre su pecho colgaban varios collares con cuentas de brillantes colores.

-Vaya. –Murmuró Trowa, bastante impresionado con aquello.

-Cuanta curva. –Susurró Duo, como no creyendo aquella visión.

-Nunca imaginé que la vería así. –Wufei se llevó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bermuda color verde oscuro.

Heero no pudo decir nada más. El ver tanta curva acompañada del 70% de la piel descubierta de Relena le provocó un colapso mental (del que se había estado cuidando desde capítulos pasados) y una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Oh, vamos. –Quatre suspiró, bastante fastidiado por lo idiotas que se comportaban ante chicas semi desnudas. –Por favor, compórtense.

-No comprendes, Quatre. –Duo dijo, recuperándose parcialmente tras el espectáculo. –Relena es una especie de tabú que no debe verse con poca ropa, ya sabes, por el estereotipo de niña buena que tiene.

-No inventes, solo es una chica.

-Lo dice el que se desmaya cuando ve los bultos de Dorothy. –Musitó el 01, mientras sostenía un pañuelo blanco contra la nariz.

-¡H-Heero…!

-Así que cuando llegan a ocurrir este tipo de raras situaciones hay que aprovechar. –El 02 fue golpeado en el costado de la cintura por un certero puñetazo de Heero. -¡Au!

-No husmees novias de otros. –Susurró el agresor.

-Es inevitable. –Dijo Trowa, bastante tranquilo pero, tal y como Duo dice, disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Qué tontería. –Murmuró el 04.

-Quatre es gay. –Soltó Wufei con la fuerza necesaria como para que se escuchara su voz a varios metros a la redonda a pesar de la música suave.

Hubo un sombrío silencio entre los pilotos. El 05 sintió de repente la mirada penetrante de Heero, Duo y Trowa sobre él, los dos primeros casi en admiración por haber sido el primero en haber soltado tal verdad y romper el tabú tan abiertamente, y el último porque realmente no lo sabía (tarado). El 04, por su parte, enrojeció de vergüenza, puesto que no debían enterarse de esta manera, y luego Trowa, que…

-Bueno, eso explica por qué no miraba a las chicas en la playa. –Murmuró el 03, extrañamente cohibido.

-T-Trowa, si las miraba. –Susurró Quatre, agachando la cabeza.

-Ya, no es malo que se tengan otro tipo de preferencias. –El 02 le restó importancia, agitando la mano… porque le convenía, por supuesto. Todos sabían su preferencia por los dos sexos. -¿No es así, Heero?

El 01 asintió, remembrando toda la cantidad de tonterías que Duo había hecho, y que no le convenía quedar mal parado frente a Quatre, que era su amigo del alma, demostrando que Heero tenía sentimientos… o llanamente mucha pereza como para ponerse a refutar con Duo. Dada por terminada la conversación y la automática aceptación de la homosexualidad sumamente aparente de Quatre, se dispusieron a sentarse para husmear a los invitados y tomar aquellas coloridas bebidas no adulteradas, cuando…

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Heero Yuy!

Los cinco se quedaron petrificados antes de poder dar siquiera un paso al escuchar aquella dulce y melodiosa voz tras ellos; se giraron casi todos, exceptuando al nombrado, para poder contemplar a las dos mujeres recién llegadas, las cuales eran completamente opuestas físicamente entre sí, con regalos en sus manos: la primera una esbelta beldad de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, brillantes y angelicales, vistiendo un inmaculado y liviano vestido blanco que parecía estar hecho de la más fina gasa, así como delicadas sandalias blancas bordadas con piedras preciosas en los cuidados y esmaltados pies ultra finos, la cual les miraba con suma ternura como cachorro perdido. La segunda chica era más bien bajita, de complexión física bastante regular, de negro cabello y ojos tan azules que parecían zafiros, con un blusón largo color lila bastante suelto y shorts negros, así como sandalias negras bastante casuales, la cual tenía cara de fastidio.

-Silvia Noventa. –Gimió el 01, tras ver apenas a aquella mujer de reojo.

-¡Oh, Hilde! –Exclamó Duo con auténtica felicidad. -¡Qué gusto me da verte!

La escena fue bastante peculiar. En el momento que Duo se arrojaba prácticamente a abrazar a su amiga con los brazos extendidos y cara de felicidad suprema, Silvia se había lanzado (literalmente) hacia Heero con los brazos abiertos, en una sincronía casi perfecta digna de un ballet ruso. Hilde se sonrojó de vergüenza al sentir el abrazo posesivo y cariñoso de su amigo (además de ciertas miradas incriminatorias), y Heero azotó bruscamente en el suelo de costado, con Silvia abrazándolo como si se tratara de un chaleco para locos de los que usan en los manicomios.

-Ay, por favor. –Quatre se llevó la mano al rostro, estresado. –Esto es demasiado para mi cordura.

Trowa sintió una punzada de celos al ver cómo Duo apañaba tan cariñosamente a su amiga casi hermana.

-Bueno, ya que estarás ocupado con Silvia, me iré un rato a conversar con Relena. –Dijo el 5, muy quitado de la pena, tratando de que Heero se quitara de encima a la mujer.

Heero, en respuesta, forcejeaba para liberarse de esa mujer intentando no hacerle daño.

-Yo también me voy. –Quatre miró a Trowa, recuperándose de todo el circo que había sucedido momentos antes. -¿Te quedas?

-Claro que no. –Se dio media vuelta, visiblemente irritada. –Vamos al bar.

Trowa tomó del brazo al rubio árabe con algo de brusquedad, dejándolo algo confuso. Era más que obvio que estaba molesto, esa era la manera en que se comportaba… dejándolo perplejo y algo pensativo.

-Eso fue muy raro. –Susurró Duo, aun sosteniendo a su amiga en un abrazo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó Hilde, con cara de amargura. –A parte del espectáculo de Silvia y Heero.

-Bueno, Trowa. No es normal que se comporte de esa manera.

-Oh, ya veo. –Contestó ella, nada ajena a los sentimientos confusos de Trowa.

En el suelo, mientras tanto, el 01 intentaba levantarse sin tener que arrojar a la chica con violencia, cosa a la que estaba realmente tentado a hacer, pues le resultaba casi imposible considerando que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por los costados de su pecho y tenía los labios pegados en su punto débil: la piel de su cuello.

Relena tenía la vista violácea en esa escena, sintiéndose algo dolida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once cuarenta de la noche.

La fiesta había subido de volumen a pesar de que la tenue música de acompañamiento seguía constante e ininterrumpida; los invitados, conocidos y desconocidos, se lanzaban sin inhibición a la piscina con todo y zapatos puestos, hablaban a gritos, reían… y la cumpleañera permanecía conversando diplomáticamente con algunos de ellos, que en su vida había visto o no recordaba, con el escolta de Wufei siempre a su lado en ausencia del guardaespaldas titular, que era perseguido por una horrible mujer con cara de ángel.

-Dorothy fue la que planeó esta fiesta sorpresa para Relena.

Trowa, Quatre y Duo miraron a la rubia Sam, que estaba viendo algo de una larga copa muy estética, cuyo contenido era blanco lechoso en el fondo como si fuera leche y en la parte alta era color ojo, mientras usaba aun ese delgadísimo bikini que parecía que pronto se rompería; Hilde miraba con gran morbo e incertidumbre el pequeño moño que evitaba que la parte delantera del bikini se cayera.

-¿Dorothy planeó esto? –Cuestionó el 04, sinceramente sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Duró dos semanas planeándolo, y movió todo para esta casa cuando nos vinimos a pasar estos días… ¡Es una amiga tan buena!

-Bueno, tengo que concordar contigo en esta ocasión. –Trowa bebió su cuarto vaso de whiskey en las rocas, sintiéndose bastante más relajado, o alcoholizado naturalmente, que era lo mismo.

-¿Escuchaste, Hildey? –Dijo Duo en un leve susurro, mirando a su amiga, que estaba parada a su lado. –Dorothy no es tan mala como parece después de todo.

-Me abstengo de comentar. –Contestó prudentemente, sosteniendo su vaso de refresco nada alcoholizado en la mano.

-¿Todavía no lo superas? –Cuestionó Quatre con malicia.

La chica sonrió, sarcástica, sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio árabe. Por algún motivo, esos dos no se podían llevar bien, como dos gatas en celo a punto de pelearse, o al menos eso pensaba Duo. El resto sabía bien la razón, pero no la decían porque temían más a Hilde molesta que a Quatre molesto.

-¿Ya se alejó? –Dijo una voz masculina tras ellos… más específicamente tras la barra, donde el barman estaba mal trabajando por culpa del bulto estorboso.

-Creo que está acosando a alguien más, Heero. –Contestó el 04, presuntuoso. –Pero si sales no durará demasiado en volver a caerte encima.

-Y Wufei ya casi está abrazando a Relena. –Dijo, queriendo ver si el 01 se le echaba encima al preventivo.

Heero se alzó de golpe, asustando al pobre barman que estaba preparando una bebida, provocando que se cayera el vaso de vidrio al suelo con el agitador de aluminio, provocando un ruido bastante llamativo; sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiese hacer algo al respecto, la mirada de Silvia fue tan potente como para encontrarlo en un santiamén, atravesando todo el patio a match 1 y lanzársele encima como si fuese una súper heroína mal pagada, tirando de paso al pobre barman al haberse impulsado de uno de los soportes de concreto del mini bar.

-¡Heero, mi amor! –Gemía la chica tras la barra. –Oh, cuanto te extrañé desde la última vez que nos encontramos, aquella bella tarde tan romántica en la que nosotros nos…

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! –Espetó el 01 con rudeza. – ¡A un lado!

-¿Sabes que aprendí Jiu Jitsu?

Se escucharon gemidos de dolor procedentes del 01. Evaluó la idea de entrenar con Wufei para evitar ese tipo de situaciones con Silvia.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de la comida, la rubia loca de Dorothy se había subido a una silla de aluminio, e, intentando llamar la atención de los presentes, comenzó a golpear con fuera un vaso de vidrio ultra fino con una tosca cuchara de metal, convencida de que con eso haría más ruido… provocando que el vaso se quebrara estrepitosamente sobre su mano, causando que algunos voltearan al escuchar más bien el sonido de destrucción que la llamada de atención anterior. Algunos vidrios cayeron sobre bocadillos que pronto serían deglutidos por ocho invitados, incluída ella, los cuales irían a visitar emergencias al día siguiente por culpa de una misteriosa hemorragia gástrica. Peygan sustituyó el vaso quebrado por una copa de champaña burbujeante.

-¡Su atención por favor! –Exclamó la rubia, como si la gente no pudiese escuchar su horrible vocecita que no ocupaba amplificador alguno. –Quiero ofrecer un brindes por mi mejor amiga, que es tan pura como el material que extraen de los satélites de recursos de los Winner. Espero te guste esta pequeña fiesta pre-cumpleaños, no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó convencerlos de que trajeran todo a este pueblito perdido de la mano de Dios. Feliz pre-cumpleaños, señorita Relena.

Todos levantaron sus diversas bebidas en honor a la festejada, que tenía una sonrisa melancólica; en el silencio que siguió a ese brindis, donde todos bebieron exorbitantes sorbos de sus bebidas alcoholizadas, se escuchaban los gritos de loca de Silvia Noventa, que sometía por igual a Heero y al barman tras la barra con su mezcla de Judo y Jiu Jitsu. Después de aquella bebida, siguió un sonoro aplauso y felicitaciones en voz alta. Relena percibió que Wufei la había sostenido por su cintura en un medio abrazo, que en ese momento le resultó confortante.

-¡A las doce comienza la verdadera fiesta! –Gritó la desaforada Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena, ¿estás bien?

La chica se giró un poco, notando al preventivo Wufei justo tras ella; se encontraban un poco apartados de la fiesta, por fuera de la valla que separaba la playa del patio de la casa, llenándose los pies de arena cálida.

-Estoy bien, descuida. –Contestó ella, con una tenue sonrisa. –Sé que Silvia es así con Heero, no porque él realmente quiera estar así con ella... solo estoy un poco susceptible el día de hoy.

-Sin embargo creo que él debería poner un poco de si tratando de evitarla... a todo esto, Dorothy dijo que no la había invitado.

-No pasa nada. –Sonrió a fuerzas, pero sus ojos ya estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

Wufei se mostró algo cohibido. Era la primera vez que miraba a Relena tan triste, y actuó meramente por instinto; se acercó a ella, rodeándola fácilmente en un abrazo protector, apegándola a él... y obtuvo en correspondencia un efusivo abrazo por parte de la chica.

-¿Relena...?

-Quédate conmigo, Wufei... al menos hoy...

-¿Eh?

De pronto sentía que aquél teatro que había formado con ella había dejado de serlo, y comenzaba a tomarlo en serio... fuese como fuera, no iba a dejarla sola esa noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Es un cumpleaños completamente ficticio, tomado del cumpleaños real de mi prima Neko Lena… ¡Felicítenla!

(2)Pre-Party, el evento que está antes de la fiesta principal. Palabra completamente inventada por mí, no existe, y está patentada.


	18. En el estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVIII. En el estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena.**

_No es que no tenga nada más que hacer, es que un fic que estoy re subiendo con correcciones._

-¡Ya son las doce! –Gritó Dorothy desde arriba de la barra del mini bar, donde el barman podía verle hasta la consciencia.

Hubo un ruidoso bullicio de los invitados, algo de gritos mezclados con silbidos y cosas altisonantes que no llegaron a los pulcros oídos de la festejada; al lado de la barra se abrió el suelo de forma misteriosa (cosa que indignó a los tres pilotos que miraban el espectáculo), saliendo de allí un DJ con luces, bocinas, láseres y su paleta de botones, haciendo sonar la estrepitosa música tecno agradable para bailar como desaforados.

-¡Wow! ¡Maravilloso! –Gritó la inocente Hilde, asombrada por el espectáculo que casi deja ciegos a algunos con los láseres de alta potencia, que desviaba aviones y hacía cirugías oculares sin preguntar.

-Cada vez que pasa algo así me pregunto si no me han vaciado droga en la bebida otra vez. –Murmuró Trowa, con la bebida en la mano, la cual se llevó a los labios como si no hubiese dicho tal cosa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEÑORITA RELENA! –Gritó Dorothy por el micrófono del DJ, provocando un horrible chirrido que taladraría los oídos de algunos por varios años de forma crónica.

Todo el mundo comenzó a bailar con entusiasmo, tumbando vasos, platos y copas de vidrio, dejando a Peygan realmente deprimido por el caos (que estaba sumado al confeti, las flores, el papel picado, y restos de comida pisoteadas por desconsiderados); Duo jaló inmediatamente a Hilde hacia la orilla de la piscina, puesto que la chica no conocía más que a la loca y a la festejada, comenzando a bailar con ella en ese lugar. Quatre y Trowa, mientras tanto, miraban a Heero subir al techo de palma del mini bar, escapando de la terrible Silvia Noventa cual soldado en plena guerra.

-No sé, me da la impresión de que las mujeres que aparecen en este fanfic están locas. –Exclamó Quatre.

-Relena no lo está. –Le contestó Trowa, mirando celosamente a Duo y Hilde bailar.

-Claro que lo está, solo que no lo aparenta tanto.

-¡Yo tampoco lo estoy! –Gritó Hilde desde su sitio.

No estés tan segura.

-Ehm, Trowa. –El 04 le miró, con una timidez casi femenina, aprovechando que ahora lo tenía solo para él en ese momento. –Ahora que tú sabes... de lo mío, ¿no te has preguntado si hay alguien que me guste?

-Bueno, pensaba que te gustaba Dorothy, pero ahora que sé que te gustan los chicos...

A Quatre se le desquebrajó la cara al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¡Trowa! ¡¿Pensaste que me gustaba Dorothy?! Oh por...

-Oye, te desmayabas al verla...

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Lo siento, no es que me dé cuenta de lo que ocurre.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!

-Ya, no tienes por qué disgustarte tanto.

Trowa se miraba molesto... desde que llegó Hilde; a Quatre también le caía mal Hilde, su cara ñoña, su actitud de niña inocente, su sonrisa tan femenina con tremenda cara de macho... sabía que era como la hermana de Duo, pero esa molestia que veía en Trowa era... cayó en cuenta inmediatamente, como si una pieza ensamblara automáticamente en un gran rompecabezas mental, y su sorpresa fue notoria.

-Te gusta Duo. –Soltó todo como si fuese una sola palabra.

El 03 se estremeció notoriamente, dirigiéndole la mirada indignada, como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo una fechoría de la que se quería deslindar.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?! –Cuestionó con una rudeza típica de él, que normalmente ponía a mil a Quatre, pensando en matar a Wufei en cuanto lo tuviese en frente.

-Puedo notar como lo miras. –Frunció el ceño, nada excitado. Descubrió que le molestaba aun más ese hecho que el día en que descubrió que era novio de la loba. –Pero quiero decirte que Duo es de mi propiedad, y no quiero que te le acerques.

¿Qué clase de idiotez era esa? Se arrepintió rotundamente en el momento que salió la última palabra, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-¿Duo y tú...? No, espera. –Se obligó a tranquilizarse después de todo lo que había escuchado. –No pienses que yo quiero algo con él.

-¿Entonces admites que tú...?

-Disculpen, chicos. –Silvia se acercó a ambos, tan angelical como un querubín recién formado (¿?) con toda la amabilidad del mundo, como si no fuese la loca de hacía un rato. -¿Han visto por aquí a Heero Yuy?

-Creo que ha entrado a la casa, señorita Noventa. –Contestó Quatre, cordial y amable, totalmente opuesto a como estaba hacía unos segundos. –Dijo que estaría totalmente SOLO en la azotea de la casa, por algo que quería hacer A SOLAS.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo, antes de salir corriendo como una desquiciada dentro de la casa.

Quatre se miraba algo fastidiado por la interrupción.

-Oye Quatre, la puerta del techo se traba cuando intentas abrirla desde afuera. –Observó el 03.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró, intentando componer las cosas, retomando aquella canción semi cursi que tenía en la cabeza mientras trataba de explicarle lo que sucedía. –Trowa, escucha, es que hay algo que quiero que sepas… la verdad es que… tu me…

Fue nuevamente interrumpido por el ruido fuerte del agua tras ambos… aunque el motivo fue que poco después del chapuzón ambos fueron bañados con el agua, siendo empapados completamente. A la mitad de la piscina se encontraba una histérica Hilde con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

-¡Duo! ¡Lo prometiste! –Gritó la empapada chica.

El nombrado solo reía, también dentro de la piscina pero había llegado a la orilla, sabiendo que le esperaba una muerte segura.

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Quatre al cielo, empapado y dando la espalda a sus compañeros. -¿Vas a seguir evitando que declare mi profundo y erótico amor a Trowa?

Claro que no. Trowa acaba de escuchar fuerte y claro.

-¿Q-qué? –Murmuró girándose lentamente.

El 03 le miraba fijamente, aun mucho más impresionado que antes, tanto así que dejó caer su vaso con bebida de la mano, rompiéndose estrepitosamente en el suelo; Quatre enrojeció súbitamente, y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Oye, eso fue tan poco romántico. –Dijo Duo, recargado en la orilla de la piscina.

-Espera un poco. –Trowa movió la cabeza, intentando pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. –Acabas de decirme que te gusta Duo, ¿no?

-¡No! Yo lo dije por celos, porque noté que Duo te gusta, y yo me…

Calló súbitamente, mirando al muchacho en la piscina, que ahora tenía un gesto de asombro/terror/incertidumbre… bueno, él, Hilde, Sammantha y Dorothy, las dos últimas se habían acercado a ellos y habían alcanzado a escuchar el escándalo de Quatre.

-Bien. –Trowa musitó, mirando las muecas de todos, quedándose abruptamente en blanco. –Esta vez si te la has echado buena. –Mirando al cielo.

De nada.

-Trowa… ¿eres gay? ¿Tú? – Cuestionó la asombrada Sam. –Yo pensé que Duo lo era pero… ¿tú?

-¿Eh? –Duo salió de trance con el comentario.

-Vaya, y yo creía que eras el más hetero de los cinco. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Es decir… ¿Qué nunca te gusté? ¿Me usaste para aparentar? –Mientras se le quebraba la voz a la novia.

-N-no Sam, no es eso. –Suspiró el 03. –Me gustan las chicas, y…

-¡Ah! Eres bisexual. –Dorothy sonrió, como si eso cambiara la situación. –Entonces está bien, quiere decir que aprecia a ambos sexos por igual.

-Ah. –Musitaron todos menos Sam.

Trowa tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, manteniéndose con la boca abierta; cual zombie, mientras todos afirmaban las tendencias sexuales recién descubiertas de algunos ex pilotos, y Sam sollozaba con gemidos raros, se pasó a alejar de ellos discretamente en dirección al mini bar, donde había visto al cansado Heero sentarse hacía un rato.

-Diablos contigo. –Musitó Quatre a la nada, sentándose a la orilla de la piscina, al lado de Duo. –Ha salido todo tan horriblemente mal.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Cuestionó el 02 con un curioso tono suave de voz.

-Acabo de enterarme hace unos segundos.

-Vaya, Trowa… eso fue inesperado, realmente pensé que le gustaba Sam.

Peygan se acercó a ellos con una bandeja llena de caballitos con misteriosas bebidas rosadas y fosforecentes; Hilde negó, pero los dos muchachos se tomaron la bebida de un trago.

-A veces es la persona menos indicada. –Murmuró Hilde, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Qué remedio, ahora todos lo saben. –El 04 lanzó el vasito hacia la piscina, apenas percatándose de que estaba contestándole a la mujer que más aborrecía, por debajo de Sam. –Y ya no sé qué es lo que va a pasar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estoy agotado. –Heero musitó, bebiendo su sexto vasito rosado. –Esa chica no me ha dejado estar con Relena desde que llegó.

-Descuida, Quatre la detuvo ya por el resto de la noche. –Exclamó Trowa, ebrio como una cuba.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados frente a la barra en unos banquitos altos frente al traumado barman que ya estaba todo despeinado y con un ojo morado (seguía allí porque la paga le era monstruosa), sirviendo bebidas a los casuales que llegaban y al par de raros frente a él. No eran su problema así que, por él, podían morir de sobredosis de etanol.

-Trowa, ¿también tienes el dilema existencial de Duo?

-¿Eh?

-Que te gustan de ambos géneros.

-¿Tu también vas a comenzar con eso?

-Solo te diré lo que le dije a él en aquel momento: haz lo que te parezca mejor, lo que te hace feliz no tiene que estar necesariamente mal.

-¿Eso es lo que les dicen a los asesinos?

-Más o menos.

-Gracias, Heero.

-No hay de qué.

-Por cierto, allí está Relena y Wufei. –Dijo, apuntando a la valla.

Heero los vio, muy juntos, caminando por la orilla de la piscina esquivando a los ebrios que se tiraban al agua; se incorporó de inmediato, sin decir nada más, pensando en que llevaba consigo su arma alternativa… y cayó de lado al suelo de forma aparatosa entre unos chicos que estaban cercanos, sentados en el suelo, provocando un caos de manos y piernas entre ellos; se incorporó de forma inmediata, ignorando las carcajadas con arqueadas de Trowa, y caminó hacia los susodichos.

-¿Heero? –Cuestionó la chica, al verlo acercarse tambaleante. -¿Estás bien?

Sin contestar, el 01 se lanzó hacia el frente, soltando un puñetazo algo flojo tratando de darle a uno de los tres Wufei que estaban moviéndose como gelatina, y se fue de paso hasta el suelo, quedándose completamente inmóvil en éste.

-¿Heero? ¡Heero! –Relena se arrodilló a su lado, asustada. -¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!

-Esto parece obra del alcohol. –Musitó Wufei, apenado por su compañero. –O se ha drogado.

-¡¿Drogado?! –Sacudio al muchacho. -¡Vamos, dime algo!

-Me desmayaré. –Musitó el 01 con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Heero!

-Oh, por Dios. –Wufei tomó al muchacho por los pies, arrastrándolo sin cuidado (boca abajo) por el suelo empedrado hasta el jardincillo. –Me extraña de ti, Heero. –Dijo, arrojándolo como un costal. –Pero igual ya se te pasará.

La muchacha se aproximo al ebrio (y ahora raspado) Heero, moviéndolo un poco. El 05 decidió marcharse de inmediato, mirándose como una intromisión en la escena… era mejor así.

-0-0-0-0-0-

0130 horas.

Trowa, Quatre y Duo miraban como unos ebrios imbéciles hacia la piscina, en donde Dorothy y Sam, ebrias y aparentemente drogadas, se besaban indecentemente y se metían mano por doquier como en un anime desproporcionado y de bajo presupuesto, para el deleite de algunos calenturientos.

-Qué asco. –Murmuró Quatre, pero no podía dejar de verlas por algún motivo.

-No es tan malo. –Duo tiró su vaso a la piscina, que estaba llena de utensilios. –Bueno, me he puesto muy prendido al verlas.

-¿En qué sentido? –Cuestionó Trowa, balanceándose de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

Los tres estaban ebrios a más no poder, al grado de casi balbucear las palabras… esa ebriedad anormal les resultaba una amiga despreciable y conocida: Dorothy había hecho de las suyas de nuevo; estaban tan mal que ya habían olvidado por completo el caos de hacía un rato con su mezcla de declaraciones homosexuales.

-En el sentido que se antoja. –Murmuró, y miró a los lados. -¿No estaba Hilde hace un momento?

-Se puso a conversar con Wuewefei (1). –Dijo el 04.

-Chicos… ¿qué tal si vamos a alguna otra parte? –Se incorporó el 03 con dificultad. –Más silencioso… donde pueda vomitar… ugh…

-¡Agh! –Gimieron ambos muchachos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No te parece que esto ya se ha salido de control? –Cuestionó la inocente Hilde.

Ella y Wufei se encontraban sentados bajo la barra del mini bar, ajenos a la orgia maniaca que estaba en el jardín, en donde hasta Peygan nadaba entre chicas desnudas en la piscina; ellos, al no haber ingerido de aquellas bebidas rosadas o de cualquier otro tipo de alcohol, permanecían inmunes a la locura comunal.

-Me recuerda ciertamente a algo que nos pasó hace días. –Contestó el 05, sin mirar a la chica. –Amanecí con inscripciones que demoré en borrar, y me echaron a perder unos bermudas con vómito.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hacen a menudo? –Se giró a verlo, aterrada.

-No, bueno tal vez Dorothy si lo haga. Creo que así es la gente de la tierra.

-Vaya, entonces es verdad eso de que la gente de la tierra no tiene moral. Es de dar miedo.

-¿No habías venido a la tierra?

-La verdad es la segunda vez que la piso. La primera vez vine con Relena… ¿no lo recuerdas? Bueno, ella no parece una persona tan loca.

-Tiene sus traumas personales, como todos… con Heero, por ejemplo.

La agradable conversación se extendió unas horas, distrayéndolos del caos que había frente a ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Fue un error intencional de Quatre, provocado por el alcohol.


	19. Entre noches cruzadas

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XIX. Entre noches cruzadas.**

Relena acompañó a Heero hasta su habitación, ayudándole a caminar debido a lo ebrio que se encontraba el muchacho, sintiendo el brazo pesado alrededor del cuello de ella y su aliento alcohólico sobre su mejilla; aunque pesaba apenas diez kilos más que ella, no pudo evitar el caer junto con él en la cama, boca arriba y el muchacho lastimándole.

-Ow. –Gimió la chica, con el brazo del muchacho calándole el cuello, y con la sensación de que su traje se le movería demasiado, descubriendo lugares a los que nunca debería pegarle la luz del sol. –Heero, me estás aplastando…

-No es para tanto. –Musitó él, en su pésimo estado, incorporándose con dificultad para volver a dejarse caer suavemente sobre ella. –Así si te estoy aplastando… o quizá un poco menos que eso…

La chica le miró, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sintiendo sobre su pecho el peso y la piel cálida y suave del muchacho, notando su azulada mirada fija en la de ella, percibiendo su aliento alcoholizado en aquella respiración tranquila. Notó que sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de ella, y pensó que podía detenerlo en ese momento si quería… en esta ocasión decidió no ser fuerte, y se sumió en sus labios, en un beso provocativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena tenía dudas acerca de Heero. –Murmuró Wufei, con la vista en el cielo. –Y quería ver si le daba un ataque de celos o algo parecido al verla conmigo. Supongo que se vio conforme con el golpe que intentó darme hace rato.

-Era más que obvio que a Heero le gusta Relena. –Hilde movió la cabeza un poco. –Así como Quatre de Trowa.

-Ustedes dos no se llevan bien, ¿verdad? Quatre y tú.

-No. No me agradan las personas que son tan egoístas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Duo se vio sobresaltado, algo inusual en él en esa clase de situaciones; los labios de Quatre habrían aprisionado los de él con una intensidad mezclada con dulzura, mientras lo atraía hacia su cuerpo al posesionar sus finas manos en la cadera de él. Sentía aquellas manos grandes pasar por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel desde su abdomen hasta sus pectorales… se estremeció intensamente al sentir los labios de Trowa en su cuello, apegándosele por la espalda, y no pudo evitar soltar un intenso gemido._

_Sintió las manos de alguien (no sabía bien de quién se trataba) bajar por su vientre y acariciar su entrepierna, que en ese momento ya estaba mucho más que emocionado; los labios de Quatre bajaron por su cuello hasta su pecho, y se arrodilló frente a él para comenzar a bajar su bermuda, mientras besaba con intensidad su vientre; sintió una suave mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras una mano bajaba por su trasero en una caricia y la otra se mantenía sobre su pecho, bajo su camisa._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No tenías novio? Algo así había escuchado de Duo.

-Si tenía, pero terminó por fastidiarme con su actitud. –Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras al lado de ella dos sujetos se metían mano. –Aun no he encontrado al chico ideal.

-Táchame de loco, pero tal vez ya lo encontraste y no lo admites.

Hilde se sobresaltó, y un leve rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas.

-N-no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Disfrutas bastante cuando estás con él, ¿no?

-Bueno, tú también disfrutas bastante el estar con Relena, y yo puedo asumir que te gusta.

-Sin embargo ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Relena pasó los brazos por el cuello de Heero, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que casi todo su peso cayera encima de ella; percibió que las torpes manos del muchacho subían por su cintura desnuda en una caricia intensa hasta el pequeño nudo de su traje de baño, desatándolo con curiosa habilidad. Ella también hizo lo propio, bajando las manos por su pecho, para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa con cierta timidez; la retiró en un suave tirón, sintiendo inmediatamente el pecho cálido de él en el propio, estremeciéndola._

_-Ahm. –Se mordió el labio inferior, abrazándose de nuevo a Heero._

_El 01 la levantó por su cintura, aprovechando que la tenía abrazada a él, acomodándola mejor en la cama, y dejando ambas piernas de la chica acomodadas a los costados de su cadera; se inclinó sobre ella, quedado completamente apegados en un abrazo._

_Relena estaba demasiado alterada ya para guardar un poco de cordura en ella._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me lo comentaste. –Murmuró Hilde.

-¿Piensas que Duo te va a rechazar si le dices?

-Más bien… no quiero tener una relación con él como las que él frecuenta. Duo solo piensa en la gente que puede llevarse a la cama sin compromiso alguno, y yo no quiero ser uno más en la lista.

-Eres una chica muy lista, Hilde. Creo que haces bien el mantener la distancia con él… aunque pienso que debe ser duro el estar con él mirando sus acciones.

-¿Por qué crees que decidí vivir sola? No es agradable llegar y encontrarlo en el sofá con un sujeto encima que…

-Ok, no entres en detalles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Duo. –Susurró Quatre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recostado en la amplia cama._

_Fue realmente sencillo pasar dentro del cuerpo de Duo, al tenerlo a gatas frente a él; sin poder contenerse más, Trowa lo tomó por su cadera y lo embistió con algo de fuerza, pero lentamente, sumamente excitado de escuchar los gemidos de Quatre, puesto que Duo tenía su rostro entre las piernas del rubio. El 03 hizo lo propio, acariciándolo en su entrepierna mientras entraba en él._

_-Espera. –Murmuró Duo, incorporándose un poco._

_En el momento que Trowa se detuvo, sin salirse de él, Duo alzó ambas piernas del 04 hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, haciendo alzar su cadera, y pasó dentro de él con un poco de dificultad, escuchando el ahogado gemido de Quatre, cuidando de aun tener al 03 por su retaguardia._

_Finalmente los tres comenzaron a moverse, lentamente al principio, entre gemidos de los tres, con mayor intensidad la voz de Duo. La velocidad comenzó a aumentar, al igual que sus voces, el 02 extremadamente sensible por la posición._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Y tú, Wufei?

-¿Yo? No tengo humor para chicas por el momento.

-¡Hay, súper galán! ¿Es acaso qué prefieres ser juguete de Relena…? ¿O compartes acaso los gustos de Quatre?

-Claro que no, no me gustan los hombres., solo que no creo que sea una necesidad tan grande el tener novia.

-¿Realmente piensas eso? O prefieres algo así como un one-night-stand (1).

-Puede ser. A veces solo me conformo con un beso de alguna chica linda.

-Imagino que les llueven chicas cuando eres un preventivo.

-No es broma. –Le miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Ella solo rió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Al principio dolió terriblemente, pero él había sido lo más sutil que cabía en él; la cubría de besos y la abrazaba contra él cuando la escuchaba quejarse... Relena se sonrió, sintiendo los ojos empañados de lágrimas, sabiendo que ahora ella y Heero se pertenecían mutuamente, que estaban en el momento en el que sus cuerpos y mentes estaban completamente unidos en uno solo._

_-Lo siento. –Murmuró él a su oído, con el aliento agitado._

_Ella negó con la cabeza. Percibía sus movimientos muy suaves pero constantes, causándole dolor y emoción al mismo tiempo... hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, y ahogó un gemido intenso en el hombro de ella._

_Relena lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con emoción, intentando dejar de respirar con rapidez._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Frente a Wufei y Hilde algunos ya habían caído víctimas del sueño inducido por las bebidas adulteradas, que aunque no eran alcohólicas probablemente tenían alguna sustancia nociva, mientras otros echaban porras a Dorothy y Sam, que ya estaban en la típica posición de tijera, mientras se tocaban por debajo de sus ropas.

-Bueno, galán rompecorazones, ¿algún día piensas en sentar cabeza? –Cuestionó la risueña chica, como si no hubiese una orgia lésbica en la piscina.

-Probablemente más adelante, no es que quiera quedarme solo el resto de mi vida... no creo que a las mujeres les gusten mucho los ancianos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Ah, diablos! –Gimió Trowa, embistiendo con fuerza y algo de desesperación a Duo._

_Los gemidos de los tres se escuchaban con intensidad ante el eco que hacían en la habitación; el primero en terminar fue Trowa, acostumbrado, sobre la perlada espalda de Duo. Quatre lo hizo poco después sobre su abdomen y el abdomen de Duo, cosa que provocó también al 02, sin tiempo de retirarse del rubio, haciéndolo dentro de él._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás sin diversión hoy, galán? Aun hay chicas lindas despiertas dispuestas a mucho. –Rió la chica.

-Conformarme con un beso de una chica linda, claro está.

Hilde rió de forma inocente al escucharlo, mirándole con extrema curiosidad; Wufei se aproximó a ella sin dudarlo, dejando un beso en sus delineados labios con agrado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaneció... finalmente.

El escenario que había en el patio era desastroso: había basura, confeti, restos de comida a medio digerir por todos lados, y muchísima gente tirada en su lugar sobre el suelo, la mayoría completamente desnuda, exceptuando, claro está, aquellos dos cuerpos que flotaban en la piscina boca abajo, cuya agua era de un color indescifrable. El sol subió, inclemente, quemando a todos los que aun no recobraban la consciencia y se mantenían tirados a la intemperie.

Dorothy fue la primera en despertar, completamente desnuda y sangrando por sus heridas recién suturadas abiertas, mirando a Sam frente a ella con la entrepierna sangrante; se levantó, pensando que le había llegado el periodo, arrojando a los lados unos cuantos cuerpos desnudos de otros invitados como si fuese algo de lo más normal, y se "vistió" con su minúsculo bikini sintiendo las quemaduras de segundo grado por el sol y las bebidas alcohólicas que le habían arrojado encima.

Caminó sin cuidado por encima de todos los cuerpos tirados, ignorando maratónicamente a los dos cuerpos que flotaban en el agua sucia, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esa clase de visiones; llegó al pequeño baño que estaba tras el mini bar, dando un vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Qué buena fiesta hubo aquí. –Exclamó, abriendo la puerta. –Es una lástima que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó. –Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lentamente la gente fue despertando de su embriaguez, levantándose perezosamente de los suelos acongojados por sus quemaduras solares, y comenzaron a caminar como zombies tratando de encontrar la salida, sin mucho éxito al aun no haber recobrado la visibilidad o la cordura; el escándalo provocado por el tumulto despertó a Wufei de su sueño ligero, haciéndolo notar que aun seguía bajo la barra, y con la cabeza de Hilde recargada en su hombro.

-¿Eh? –Miró a todos lados, notando a Peygan de pie junto a la piscina con un vaso transparente con líquido efervescente. -¿Qué hora es?

Miró su reloj de pulso. Pronto serían las doce del medio día.

-Demonios, y eso que no he bebido alcohol. –Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero despertó, sintiéndose tremendamente fatal: la cabeza le martilleaba a cada movimiento que daba, se sentía asqueado, mareado, nauseabundo y sus piernas no le respondían; sin embargo, lo que más le indignó fue ver a Relena recostada a su lado, completamente _desnuda_, con solo una liviana sábana blanca cubriendola, marcando la fina y tierna silueta de su cuerpo… se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, aterrado.

Había sido su primera vez, con Relena… y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… o eso parecía.

-¿Qué diablos pasó conmigo?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Trowa fue brutalmente fulminado por la potente luz del sol; intentó cubrirse con la mano, para seguir descansando y que su cabeza dejara de punzarle tan dolorosamente, pero descubrió que eran demasiado pesadas para moverlas. Tardó unos minutos para despabilarse… notando que no se encontraba en su habitación.

-¿Eh? –Murmuró levemente, mirando el armario frente a él lleno de vestidos anticuados de Relena. -¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Se incorporó de golpe, mareándose en el acto, notándose completamente desnudo y lleno de marcas rojas –chupetes- en su cuerpo… pero lo más impactante fue el ver dos cuerpos desnudos masculinos, abrazados a él parcialmente.

-¡WAAAH! –Resonó su grito por toda la casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Para el que no lo sepa, un one night stand es una noche de sexo sin compromiso.


	20. En las secuelas

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XX. Entre las secuelas.**

El buen Peygan despidió a los paramédicos, a los que entretuvo durante una hora y media con galletas, café y ensaladas, convenciéndolos de que no había sucedido "nada" en el lugar, que los pacientes habían tenido un "curioso accidente", y los cuerpos flotantes eran completamente desconocidos para ellos, que habían aparecido sin más al finalizar aquella pacífica fiesta. Sin embargo estaba seguro que volverían, por lo que preparó una jugosa "mordida" de dinero para calmarlos.

-Tuve un sueño tan raro. –Musitó Sam, morena como un trozo de carbón cubierto de miel. –Soñé que todos éramos unos invertidos.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa redonda del comedor, un poquito ajustados, disfrutando de una fresa ensalada con pechuga de pollo, arrasadora contra la cruda moral y la sobredosis de narcóticos. Dorothy se había ido en la ambulancia, a petición (súplica) del mayordomo, por una curiosa hemorragia estomacal, y en su lugar estaba Hilde, con una sonrisa despreocupada de "aquí no ha pasado nada grave, pero Wufei besa muy bien", entre Relena y Duo.

-Bueno, eso fue porque… ¡Hm! –Hilde fue inmediatamente callada por Duo y Relena, al poner las manos en su boca.

-Hay cosas que deben quedarse como están, recuerda. –Susurró el 02 a su oído, visiblemente adolorido.

Trowa miraba el techo blanco, en una especie de éxtasis casi religioso, puesto que, a pesar de no recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había amanecido con el cuerpo de Duo desnudo a su lado siendo más que obvio que había pasado la noche con él… ignorando escalofriantemente el hecho de que Quatre también había amanecido en la cama, y el hecho de que pudo estar con él en vez del 02. Meh, lo dejaremos con su fantasía.

Quatre desayunaba soñadoramente, recordando parcialmente el encuentro con Duo, tan placentero y mágico que _debió_ ser (no lo recordaba del todo), enfocando ahora en él su obsesión amorosa al mirarlo como un idiota, dejando que su antiguo amor intenso y profundo por Trowa en el cubo de basura llamado "ya no me importa"… el idiota era él, que no recordaba a Trowa tras el 02, solo la cara de extremo placer que ponía Duo en cada movimiento… iluso.

Duo, el más sensato de los dos, estaba realmente dolido por lo de la noche anterior. Fácilmente asumió lo que había pasado, y pensaba que la próxima vez que intentara hacer algo como eso lo haría con más calma para evitar el achaque que sentía en ese momento, y, sobre todo, que era mejor que sus dos amigos no se percataran de ese incidente, ya que podía tener repercusiones graves.

Heero y Relena eran un contraste; la chica irradiaba felicidad y dulzura a varios metros a la distancia, comiendo con lentitud su ensalada y mirando con amor y afecto a su novio, recordando cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido la dolorosa pero hermosísima noche anterior, considerando aquella noche de profundo amor como un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su novio. Heero, por otro lado, permanecía sombrío, frustrado por no recordar lo que pudo ser la noche más importante de su adolescente vida, lo que aminoró el agrado que debió darle el comer el delicioso platillo frente a él.

-Duo, parece que te apedrearon. –Murmuró Wufei, tan relajado como Hilde, mirándolo con un dejo de travesura.

-Ya, así déjalo. –Duo se llevó un bocado a la boca, pensando en tomar una pastillita de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Decidieron que lo más prudente (debido a los cuerpos flotantes) era regresar a la casa de Relena y dar por terminado el viaje a la playa, borrando toda evidencia de que ellos fueron los que estuvieron allí. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron hacer sus maletas con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo… bueno, solamente Duo hacía tranquilamente sus deberes, los demás eran abordados de una extraña incertidumbre por la precipitada y misteriosa forma de partida, ya que no estaban muy al tanto acerca de los dichosos cuerpos flotantes (asumían que era un nombre código utilizado por Peygan para alguna otra situación). Finalmente todos estaban en la sala con sus maletas, esperando solamente el disparo de salida.

-Bueno, supongo que yo aquí me despido. –Hilde sonrió, con su pequeño maletín en las manos, ya de pie en la puerta.

-Pero Hilde. –La muy feliz Relena le miró con un destello en los ojos. -¿Cómo que te vas? Aun no hemos podido conversar.

-Bueno, es que aun tengo muchos pendientes en la…

-¡Tonterías! –Duo se adelantó y la atrapó entre sus brazos de forma efusiva, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a la chica. –Nadie va a morir si no vas a trabajar unos días… además, según recuerdo, aun te debe días el pelmazo ese que tienes como jefe.

-P-pero Duo…

-Apoyo la moción. –Dijo Wufei, revisando su maleta tranquilamente.

-¿Ves? Hasta Wufei quiere que te quedes. –Súbitamente el 02 cayó en cuenta y miró al 05, perspicaz. –Oye tú… ¿qué tramas?

-Nada. ¿Por qué habría de tramar algo?

-No te metas con Hilde, ella no es…

-Ya cállense. –Exclamó Heero, visiblemente más recuperado del fiasco de la noche anterior. -¿Qué más da? Simplemente ni ustedes o la autora de este fanfic va a permitir que ella se vaya.

-¡Yay! –Exclamaron Duo y Relena al mismo tiempo.

Hilde suspiró, comprendiendo inmediatamente que acababan de "atraparla" en esa locura, y que le esperaban cosas muy malas. Oh, sí.

-Señorita Relena. –Llamó muy quedo el buen Peygan, apareciendo un poco tras ella. –Al ir a la azotea de la casa me he topado con algo…

-¿Qué es lo que…? ¡IGH!

Al lado de Peygan estaba una estatua de arcilla negra, con un vestido blanco todo mugriento y algo roto, con largo cabello castaño con un esponjoso freeze que olía a quemado; todos dieron un paso en reversa a excepción de Heero, que salió corriendo escopetado como el alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al patio, buscando algún escondite seguro.

-¿S-Silvia? –Cuestionó Relena, dudosa. -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿Saben? La puerta que está en la azotea no abre por afuera. –Dijo aquello que tenía la voz de Silvia.

-Oh, qué mal. –Se acongojó Quatre falsamente, el que la había mandado allí en primer lugar.

-Tiene catorce llamadas de su casa, señorita Noventa. –Dijo Peygan, sin mirar a la carbonizada chica.

-¡¿Catorce?! –Se miró algo alarmada. –Es mejor que me marche… me despiden a Heero y Relena por mí. –Corrió hacia la puerta con toda la elegancia (y el dolor) le permitían, olvidando que la segunda se encontraba presente. –Un placer verlos.

La carbonizada chica salió sin decir más, dejando la puerta de madera abierta, mirándose que se sube a una limosina (la que tenía estacionada afuera desde hacía más de 14 horas), que arranca inmediatamente por la calle como si fuese un concurso de carreras. Todo el lugar se quedó en un profundo silencio unos minutos.

-¿Quién era ella? –Sam rompió el silencio finalmente.

-Una rara. –Contestó el asqueado Quatre.

-¿Hay catorce llamadas de los Noventa? –Cuestionó Relena, mirando a su mayordomo sin ojos.

-No. –Contestó Peygan, y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Relena se miró sumamente confusa con aquello. El resto no estaba tan ajeno.

-Oigan, ¿en qué nos vamos a ir? –Trowa aun seguía con la vista en la puerta, algo ido, alejándose sutilmente de Sam y acercándose a Duo.

-Pues, podemos estrenar el helicóptero, ¿no? –Wufei exclamó, tomando su maleta.

Todos asintieron recordando el incidente del malecón, a excepción de la inocente Hilde claro está, a la cual no le parecía extraño un helicóptero siendo que estaba en casa de Relena, o eso asumía. Todos los muchachos tomaron sus pesadas maletas (las cuales no sabían exactamente por qué eran pesadas, pero decidieron no indagar en ello) y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el patio, puesto que el helicóptero ya se encontraba en la orilla de la playa en un sitio específico para helicópteros desde el momento que Peygan lo trajo.

-¿Qué caraj…? –Murmuró el 05.

Justo a la orilla de la playa se encontraba el mentado helicóptero que debía de transportarlos a la casa de Relena… era un enorme apache rescatado de la guerra, pintado de color rosa chillón y dorado, con un enorme moño rojo pintado a los costados, que contrastaba con el azul del mar y las nubes negras del fondo, cargadas de electricidad, viento y agua. Las aspas habían comenzado a girar, puesto que Peygan ya se encontraba en el lugar del piloto, provocando que el estruendoso sonido ensordeciera a algunos, y el vendaval lanzara a varios metros a los curiosos turistas que se habían acercado a mirar el aparato tan… payanesco (1).

-¡¿Por qué es de ese color?! –Gritó Trowa por el sonido del motor, sujetando su maleta con fuerza para que no se fuera volando.

-¡Fue un regalo de Dorothy! –Contestó Relena, con el cabello revoloteándole por todos lados. -¡A todo esto…! ¡¿Dónde está Dorothy?!

Los pilotos, alarmados, comenzaron a subir a las chicas, Relena por delante antes que se le ocurriera regresar a buscar a su amiga… seguida de Samantha, que prácticamente la subieron a fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Dorothy! –Gemía la rubia, causando desagrado a Hilde, que iba sentada a su lado, mientras era brutalmente atada por Trowa. -¡No podemos irnos sin ella! ¡Au! ¡Me ajusta demasiado!

Peygan, con su vista de súper mayordomo notó las patrullas que venían entrando al pueblo por la famosa curva; sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, comenzó a subir el helicóptero antes de que todos estuvieran arriba… haciendo saltar como unos héroes de acción malpagados a Heero y Wufei dentro del monstruoso aparato, sin tiempo de echar las maletas. Antes de poder decir algo, los locales ya estaban asaltando las maletas, cosa que quedó frustrada debido a la ola que generó el viento de las aspas del aparato, sepultando a locales y maletas con la pesada agua.

-¡No! ¡Mi ID de preventivo! –Gritó Duo al ver las maletas flotar en el agua junto con las pertenencias.

El 01 y el 05 tomaron asiento dificultosamente en los lugares disponibles dentro del aparato, remembrando viejos tiempos, atándose el cinturón con firmeza. Quedaron de esta manera: de espaldas al piloto, Relena, Heero, Wufei y Quatre; en la parte de atrás estaban Sam, Hilde, Duo y Trowa. Tenían un escándalo a gritos por lo de las maletas y por el hecho de que ambas puertas corredizas estaban abiertas y veían todo moverse realmente mal, pero era imposible escucharse por el sonido del motor del aparato.

-¡No me tomé mis pastillas! –Gritó Relena, aferrada a sus múltiples cinturones.

El helicóptero volaba trabajosamente por encima del mar, volteando algunas de las pequeñas embarcaciones que se encontraban flotando tranquilamente debido al potente aire que despedían las aspas. Extrañamente el aparato volaba en zigzag, y cuando miraban el horizonte vieron densas nubes negras acercarse peligrosamente a la orilla con su carga de viento y agua.

-¡¿Por qué solo veo mar?! –Gritó Sam, pálida.

-¡Me siento muy mareado! –Gritó Quatre.

-¡Hay demasiado viento! –Duo miraba a los lados, mientras su brazo era estrujado por la asustada Hilde. -¡Si no salimos caeremos al agua!

-¡Peygan! –Gritó Heero hacia la parte de la cabina. -¡¿Qué está pasando?!

El buen Peygan levantó un pequeño cartel donde se leía, con letra de molde: Comenzó a hacer mucho viento, y es difícil pilotear con este clima, usted disculpe.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para escribir mientras piloteas…?!

El helicóptero dio, sorpresivamente, dos vueltas de 180° hacia la derecha, otras seis hacia la izquierda, todo bajo un incesante bamboleo; llegó un momento en que a su lado derecho pudieron ver el agitado mar azul y el agua de lluvia caer sobre el mar… hasta que Relena vomitó todo el almuerzo a sus compañeros del frente.

-¡No! ¡Agh! –Murmuró Sam en el momento que le venía encima el vómito, sintiéndolo entrar por su boca y nariz.

Quatre, sumamente asqueado por lo que acababa de ver (y por el ángulo del helicóptero rosado), vomitó a sus compañeros del frente casi por completo. En ese momento hubo un fortísimo golpe que los dejó inconscientes y sumidos en un silencio profundo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hacia un hermoso día después de la terrible tormenta anterior, la cual había llegado tan misteriosamente como se fue, casi sospechosamente. Dorothy bajó de su taxi justo frente a la casa de la playa, con una bolsa blanca llena de medicamentos bajo el brazo, y vistiendo un azulado conjunto de falda y blusa de botones.

-Bueno, espero que ya no me vuelva a dar otro ataque de esos. –Dijo, con voz gangosa, aun con las cintitas pegadas en su nariz.

Caminó por el empedrado camino, sonriendo como una loca, y abrió la puerta de la entrada de una fortísima patada.

-¡Chicos! Ya estoy de…

Sin embargo se vio apuntada por un montón de cañones, a manos de múltiples preventivos, policías locales y soldados de la esfera terrestre; pegó un grito aterrado por el susto, y luego se compuso, mirándolos con esa rara autoridad que a veces tenía, como si no hubiese pasado nada raro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, caballeros? –Cuestionó, con una sonrisa poderosa, pero con las piernas temblándole de nerviosismo.

-¿Es usted Dorotea Mariana Catalonia de los Romefeller Cruz Valorum, alias Dorothy Catalonia (2)? –Cuestionó uno de los preventivos que le apuntaba.

-S-soy Dorothy Catalonia. –Dijo, aterrada de que dijera ese nombre tan espantoso.

Tras ella, sin que se diera cuenta, un musculoso sujeto vestido de policía la arrojó al suelo de un fuerte empujón en la espalda, volviéndole a lastimar la nariz, y la esposó con toda la rudeza del mundo, hasta poniéndole un pie en su espalda, sacándole el aire con la pesadísima bota.

-¡Au! –Gimió bajo el pie.

-Dorothy Catalonia, queda usted bajo arresto bajo los cargos de desorden público, estafa, venta ilegal de narcóticos, uso ilegal de narcóticos, homicidio premeditado y exhibicionismo. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que…

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué no sabe quién soy yo? ¡Au! –Volvió a gemir, escuchando algunas costillas crujirle.

-¿Esta casa no es suya? –Cuestionó otro preventivo, autoritario.

-¡N-no! Es de una amiga…

-¡¿Es esta su firma?! –Gritó el mismo, colocándole en frente una hoja.

Era el título de propiedad, donde estaba plasmada su firma en un garabato con tinta azul bastante fresca, arriba del nombre aberrante. Era una falsificación perfecta.

-¡PEYGAN! –Gritó como loca, mientras un trueno resonaba a lo lejos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1) Payanesco: de payaso… si, es una palabra que invente, demándenme si quieren.

(2) Ese nombre es totalmente inventado.


	21. En una isla perdida

_Al gorrioncillo.  
><em>

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXI. En una isla perdida.**

Sentía muchísimo calor, así como en aquella ocasión cuando se quedaron dormidos en el patio después de que Dorothy los narcotizara con sus medicamentos, aunque no sentía literal el sol quemarle la espalda, sino como una especie de baño sauna con olor a sal y a humedad... Heero movió un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose empapado, notando que aun estaba atado al cinturón del helicóptero, completamente ladeado hacia su izquierda, quedando en la parte más alta a unos dos metros del suelo.

-Au. –Musitó, sintiéndose pegajoso, recordando súbitamente que Quatre los había vomitado antes de perder el conocimiento. –Qué asco, esta vez te has pasado.

Se soltó de los cinturones con curiosa habilidad y poco razonamiento, pues por dicha acción cayó pesadamente de dos metros sobre la húmeda arena que salía de la entrada izquierda del helicóptero, al estar éste ladeado. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperar el aliento y soltar algunas agudas maldiciones a la autora. Se incorporó lentamente, sacudiéndose con esa curiosa dignidad nacida tras hacer algo humillante, haciendo como que no pasó nada, para comenzar a desabrochar sin el más mínimo cuidado a sus compañeros al cortar sus cinturones sin miramientos, despertándolos con el certero golpe contra la arena.

-Uf. –Musitó Wufei, el último en caer, al sentir las espaldas duras de sus compañeros en la boca del estómago.

-¡Quítense de encima! –Exclamó el ahogado Quatre, reptando por la arena, al haber sido el primero en caer.

-Qué tierno eres Heero. –Duo se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena, adolorido. –Era más fácil sacudirnos.

-Iban a caer de igual forma, solo ahorré tiempo. –Exclamó el insensible pedazo de humano denominado Heero, mientras desabrochaba a Relena con sumo cuidado como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratara.

Quatre y Trowa se incorporaron, escupiendo arena y caracolas; Wufei bajó a la mareada Hilde al desabrochar su cinturón, y, sintiéndose muy hombre, desabrochó a Sam de igual forma, pero no pudo atraparla (o no quiso más bien) y la rubia cayó a la arena desde dos metros como un costal de papas.

-Ups. –Musitó, al ver a la chica boca abajo en la arena, reptando como Quatre hacía un momento.

-¿Están todos bien? –Cuestionó el 01.

-Exceptuando a la loba, que aun se retuerce en la arena, y el hecho de que nos soltaste sin darnos oportunidad siquiera de hacernos a la idea de que caeríamos tan dolorosamente, si. –Musitó Quatre, frotándose el costado izquierdo.

-Wufei, quita tus ponzoñas de Hilde. –Musitó el 02.

-Tú pierdes. –Contestó el 05, con Hilde mirando a todos lados como perdida entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Relena, mareada, se apegó instintivamente a Heero. -¿Dónde está Peygan?

-Evidentemente hemos caído. –Exclamó el 01. –Y, ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto.

Todos miraron estúpidamente a los lados, cubiertos de sustancia viscosa que pasaba por una mezcla rosada, verdosa y blanquecina tapizada de arena morena, vomito de Relena y Quatre juntos. Estaban rodeados con lo que anteriormente era la pared y el suelo del aparato, sin mayor visibilidad que el cielo azulado a tres metros de altura y la arena morena. Sam se incorporó, ya recuperada del golpe, mirando a los muchachos.

-Oigan, ¿no sería más fácil si subimos? –Dijo la rubia, tapizada de arena, con ese escaso sentido común que acompaña este fic.

-Claro, y la escoges a ella. –Mustió Quatre, mirando al cielo.

Escojo a quien me pega en gana... ¿cuánto apuestan a que habían olvidado que Sam Jones era una preventiva?

-Bueno, sí. –Admitió.

-Vamos arriba entonces. –Dijo el 03, asqueado por el olor sofocante a vomito y gente sucia.

La primera en salir fue Sam, con una habilidad adquirida en los gimnasios de los preventivos, seguida por Hilde, lamentándose estar un poco pasada de peso desde que dejó la milicia, golpeándose la rodilla con el filo de la puerta corrediza del helicóptero; Relena fue ayudada por las otras dos, saliendo, a pesar de la arena y el vómito, como un auténtico miembro de la realeza de Sank. Los chicos salieron poco después, con el ego a todo lo que daba, sin dificultad alguna a pesar de que no hacían nada de ejercicio... ¡claro que no! Cayeron a la arena caliente como pesadas bolsas de grasa y huesos, sin aire, y se quedaron ahí asoleándose como cachoras (1) durante algunos minutos.

-Te aborresco. –Musitó el 04.

Es mutuo.

-Vaya... qué bonito lugar. –Murmuró Relena, asombrada.

Frente a los muchachos estaba el panorama de una hermosa playa paradisiaca, de aguas cristalinas y limpias, piedras blancas, palmeras altas, cielo de un intenso azul levemente pincelado con esponjosas nubes blancas... y rodeados de un denso silencio, interrumpido solamente por el oleaje.

-Pensé que los lugares así ya no existían. –Hilde exclamó, caminando hacia el mar, para tocar el agua con los dedos, fascinada con el paisaje frente a ella.

-No hay ruido, no hay nada de gente alrededor. –Dedujo Sam, mirando a los lados. -¿Estaremos en alguna isla desierta?

-No lo creo. La mayor parte de las islas están habitadas por magnates o algo parecido. –Dijo la viceministro diplomáticamente.

-Oigan, ¿pretenden quedarse allí tirados, asoleándose como lagartijas? –Gritó la rubia preventiva.

Los muchachos finalmente se levantaron de la arena caliente, sacudiéndose un poco (ya que parecían brochetas humanas listas para freirse), uniéndose a las chicas justo en frente del colorido helicóptero para contemplar la tranquila playa, como si no estuviesen varados.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Cuestionó Wufei, tras unos minutos de estar observando en silencio.

-¡Oigan! –Hilde les gritó, a unos metros de ellos, parada en el agua. -¡Encontre al mayordomo!

Caminaron en grupo en dirección a la chica, rodeando el rosado apache, notando que por el lado izquierdo del aparato estaba Peygan, bajo una enorme palapa pegada al helicóptero por el lado contrario por el que bajaron, en donde el mayordomo había acomodado hojas de palmera para formar una gran sombra. Inmediatamente los muchachos se acercaron a ayudarlo, heridos en su orgullo de hombres y de ex pilotos al no haber razonado la idea de darle la vuelta al aparato, mientras las chicas se miraban entre ellas.

-Habrá que buscar alimentos. –Sam exclamó.

Ambas asintieron, recordando que era una preventiva y sabría algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba atardeciendo.

-Al final no sabemos dónde estamos. –Murmuró Relena.

Todos se encontraban sentados bajo la improvisada pero bien hecha palapa, con una fogata al frente (por fuera, claro está), y cocos en las manos; habían aguantado seis horas tomando agua de coco hasta que encontraron por casualidad un río de agua dulce a unos metros de ellos que desembocaba en el mar, donde finalmente se quitaron lo pegajoso aunque debieron aguantar con la ropa húmeda puesta a falta de maletas. Tuvieron que aprender a pescar (cosa que no funcionó), y las chicas recolectaron frutas para comer (unas bayas le hicieron daño a Wufei y ahora yacía inconsciente tirado a un lado); en ese momento se encontraban comiendo trocitos de poco pescado que consiguieron, tratando de no atragantarse con las espinas y el insípido pero necesario sabor.

-Peygan, ¿diste vuelta por toda la isla? –Cuestionó Heero.

-Hasta donde pude llegar, si. –Contestó, solo bebiendo agua de coco. –Está totalmente desierta.

-¿Pintaremos un SOS gigante o algo así? –Cuestionó Duo.

Hilde picaba trocitos de coco con un trozo de madera afilada que había hecho con una roca, comiéndolos poco después; Sam intentaba abrir un coco sin mucho éxito con un instrumento parecido, terminando solo con golpes en los dedos y algunas cortaduras en las manos.

-Con el vistoso color del helicóptero no ocupamos. –Murmuró Trowa, apegado a él.

-Oigan, ¿ya revisaron la parte trasera del helicóptero? –Hilde compartió el coco en trocitos con la rubia preventiva al ver que se había incapacitado sola y lloriqueaba de dolor.

-¿La parte de atrás? –Cuestionaron los cuatro pilotos conscientes.

Peygan se había subido al techo de la palapa, como una especie de centinela.

-Claro… bueno, el diseño de ese helicóptero me recuerda a los trasbordadores de carga de la colonia. En la parte de atrás se guardan cosas, depende del uso que se les esté… ¿chicos?

Los pilotos, sin decir agua va, corrieron inmediatamente a la parte trasera del vistoso helicóptero; con gran esfuerzo (al estar volteado el aparato) abrieron las puertas traseras corredizas, y se lanzaron dentro con un interesante clavado.

-Ahora que lo pienso. –Relena miró a las chicas, haciendo caso omiso del intento de saqueo de los ex pilotos, tomando un trocito de coco que Hilde les ofrecía. –Ese helicóptero pertenecía a Dorothy, y no puedo siquiera imaginarme qué clase de cosas puede haber en ese aparato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ábranlas! –Había ordenado el 01, antes de lanzarse en un clavado dentro del aparato.

Dentro de la parte de carga había bastantes bolsos negros con cierre, al parecer tupidos de cosas; todos cayeron encima de los bolsos, abriéndolos como unos locos hambrientos, comenzando a sacar el más diverso contenido jamás imaginado: ropa, cosméticos, accesorios…

-Este bolso está lleno de labiales. –Dijo Trowa, escarbando entre ellos.

-Esta tiene… ropa interior. –Duo sacó una micro tanga color roja, que sería incapaz de cubrir algo, y la arrojó lejos. –Nada comestible.

-¿Qué es esto? –Quatre sacó un consolador ENORME, color negro, con varios botoncitos. Picó uno de estos, y la cosa comenzó a retorcerse violentamente como un gusano, por lo que lo soltó. -¡Wah! ¡Qué horror!

-Depende de donde lo uses…

-¡Duo! –Exclamaron Trowa y Heero con fuerza.

-Ya pues…

-Encontré… otro consolador. –Trowa sacó un aparato parecido a una máquina de rasurar. –Que funciona con energía solar.

-Heero, ¿qué es eso? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-No lo sé, pero sabe bien. –Heero contestó, con una especie de oblea gelatinosa de color verde sobresaliéndole de la boca. –Sabe a manzana.

-Es ropa interior comestible. –Dijo Duo, el que todo lo sabe, sacando un enorme sostén rojo de una bolsa.

Hubo silencio expectante, pero Heero siguió comiéndolo, importándole poco si había sido usado anteriormente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei tuvo un ataque de risa.

-No lo entiendo. –Susurró Sam.

Frente a ellos tenían varias cosas que habían sacado del helicóptero: ropa interior comestible, labiales, ropa de mujer, sandalias, latas de salchichas extra grandes (¿?), chocolates exóticos, frutas extrañas en proceso de descongelación, y algo que parecía un perro hecho de gomita, de medio metro de grande, color rojo pasión.

-Se parece a Poochi (2). –Murmuró Hilde, tomando un cubito de fruta, algo que parecía un trozo de manzana color azul rey.

-Quizá planeaba colocarlo también en la fiesta. –Contestó Duo, mascando un cubito de uva rosada.

Heero seguía comiendo ropa interior de manzana, fresa y naranja, ante la indignada mirada de Relena; Quatre y Trowa combatían mentalmente por llamar la atención de su amado Duo, ofreciéndole frutas congeladas, salchichas hervidas y ropa interior comestible, mientras Sam, abandonada con Hilde por su novio, se preguntaba que era todo ese show.

-Oigan, creo que podemos construir algún trasmisor con estas cosas, ¿no creen? –Wufei miraba los consoladores y rasuradoras que sobresalían de uno de los bolsos, ya recuperado del ataque de risa.- Hay uno que funciona con energía solar, así que no nos preocuparemos por baterías o algo así.

-Dorothy al menos es ecológica. –Exclamó Duo.

-¿Puedo morder la gomita? –Cuestionó Sam.

-Ciertamente da ansiedad de morderla. –Concordó Hilde.

-Pues, alcanza para todos. –Asintió Heero, cansado de roer ropa interior.

Comenzaron a morder la gomita gigante sin inhibición.

-Oigan, esto es de Dorothy, ¿no? –Dijo Trowa, con un trozo de gomita en la mano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

40 minutos después.

Heero, Duo, Trowa y Wufei daban vueltas alrededor de la fogata, totalmente desnudos, como si fueran indios apaches, gritando incoherencias e intentando atrapar peces en el agua oscura del mar, obviamente sin tener éxito alguno; las féminas, es decir Relena, Samantha, Hilde y Quatre (mandó al carajo su hombría), tenían encima vestidos floreados que solían pertenecer a Dorothy, así como florecillas silvestres sobre sus cabellos como si fuesen ninfas del bosque, sentadas en la arena y cantando canciones pop románticas.

-Algo darán por esto. –Exclamó el buen Peygan, tomando fotos con una cámara digital solar que había encontrado en uno de los bolsos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaneció.

El gentil sol les dio de lleno en la cara, despertándolos de su sueño narcotizado provocado por la gomita gigante en forma de perro, en donde se escondían 10kg de cocaína de la más alta calidad.

-¡Nos quieres hacer adictos! –Gritó Duo al cielo, con un severo dolor de cabeza.

Esa es decisión de cada uno.

-Quiero irme a un lugar civilizado. –Gimió la dolida Hilde.

Tardaron todo el día en despabilarse.

Volvió a hacerse de noche, y todos sobrevivieron comiendo dátiles, frutas raras, cocos y agua de río; los muchachos descubrieron que, por algún estúpido motivo (no me miren así, quinteto), habían lanzado sus ropas al mar, a excepción de sus pantaletas/bóxers/trusas/tangas, por lo que después de incesantes gritos femeninos tuvieron que ponerse encima vestidos y blusones que encontraron en los famosos bolsos.

-Quatre. –Suspiró Hilde, con una nostalgia fingida. –Tienes cuerpo de chica, que envidia me da tu cintura.

Quatre solo miraba el cielo de forma asesina, con todo su odio acumulado encima, aunque no causaba mucho efecto debido al vestido floreado y rosado que llevaba encima.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –Dijo Trowa, el del blusón color verde con un oso gigante color blanco en la falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. –Podemos hacer el trasmisor que dijo Wufei con los aparatos que encontramos, antes de que la autora se ponga más loca de lo que ya está.

-No creo que vaya a tener mucho alcance. –Notó Wufei, el del vestido negro corto y ajustado, de tirantes, que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. –Pero algún avión lo notaría si pasara por encima de nosotros.

-¿Nos sirve de algo un avión? –Cuestionó Duo, el del vestido color azul rey, sin mangas y cuello de tortuga, con falda enorme de tul blanco abierta por la parte del frente desde sus muslos y que caía por detrás hasta sus talones en forma de v.

-Puede enviar una señal para que nos manden ayuda.

-Manos a la obra. –Sentenció Heero, el del vestido rojo sangre, escotado hasta debajo de su pecho en cuello v, sin espalda, largo hasta sus pantorrillas. -¡Quatre! Deja en paz a la narradora, te ocupamos para esto…

-¿Seremos capaces de terminarlo en poco tiempo? –Cuestionó el 03.

-¡Claro! Cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una. –Sonrió Duo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Señorita Relena. –Le llamó el buen Peygan, con su bigote tan largo que casi le llegaba al pecho. –He encontrado algo que tal vez podría interesarle.

La poderosa Relena, de tonificado cuerpo dorado por el sol, miró a su mayordomo de reojo; bajó la pila de troncos y hojas que llevaba cargando en el hombro derecho, dejándose ver los restos de vestido floreado cortado solo para cubrir su pecho firme, y sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos duros y finamente marcados. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano derecha, y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué es, Peygan?

-He encontrado algo que parece ser un crucero con turistas acercándose a la isla.

Relena se estremeció. Tras ella, una hermosa y fornida Sam, que anudaba dos troncos gruesos con una liana amarilla, levantó la azulada mirada al escuchar, al igual que la ágil Hilde, que ataba trozos de palma a una de las cuatro casitas que habían armado con madera y palma en el transcurso de una semana… aunque Hilde aun continuaba pasada de peso.

La chica levantó el dedo medio al cielo, en la señal más antigua del mundo.

-¡Hay que ir a investigar! –Se animó Relena. –Quizá podamos llamar su atención para que paren por nosotros.

-¡Hagamos una fogata! –Exclamó Sam.

-¡Lo veo! –Gritó Hilde desde arriba de una casita. -¡Hay que ir al otro lado de la isla para que nos miren! ¡Vamos!

-Peygan, por favor avisa a los muchachos que nos alcancen. –Pidió Relena, amable.

El mayordomo asintió. Mientras las amazonas corrían con rapidez al otro lado de la isla, Peygan se dirigió hacia los cinco muchachos que se mantenían a 30 metros del campamento, formados en un círculo; con toda la calma del mundo miró a los sujetos, rodeados de consoladores desbaratados, así como piezas de dichos aparatos regados por todos lados como si uno hubiese estallado súbitamente.

-La señorita Relena me mandó a avisarles que hemos encontrado un crucero que pasa por el otro lado de la isla…

El inmutable mayordomo se estremeció al recibir cinco miradas oscuras y vacías, llenas de odio y desesperación, adornadas con prominentes ojeras negras; en medio de los cinco había un aparato totalmente amorfo, que lanzaba gruñidos y raros pitidos, que parecía que pronto iría a estallar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hey! ¡OIGAN! –Gritó Sam como la mujer lobo que era, con una curiosa antorcha en su mano, en pleno medio día.

-¡Corran, chicas! –Gritó Hilde. -¡Se acerca a la isla por este lado!

El trío de amazonas corrió ágilmente por la orilla de la playa, mientras el agua les acariciaba los talones, siempre con la gorda Hilde por detrás con su respectivo dedo medio alzado al cielo, dando la impresión de que eran princesas guerreras de la selva… contrastando con los que se arrastraban a diez metros de ellas, zombies morenos con ojeras usando sucios y rotos vestidos que en algún momento de su vida eran elegantes y de noche, arrastrando un aparato con una liana amarilla que lanzaba pitidos y uno que otro tornillo a la nuca de uno de los zombies, que hacia surcos de 5cm de profundidad en la arena.

Los ocho miraron, esperanzados, hacia donde estaba el barco desembarcando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Cachora. Palabra sonsorense (sonorense) para designar a las lagartijas pequeñas que se trepan a los árboles y toman el sol cuando hace frío.

(2)Poochi. Originalmente ese perro aparecía en un fanfic llamado "El Instituto Peacekraft", hecho y eliminado (y esperando reedición) por mí.


	22. En la cruda realidad

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXII. La cruda realidad.**

-¿Qué mierda? –Dejó escapar Wufei sin el más mínimo decoro.

Frente a ellos estaba un espectáculo totalmente inesperado: el crucero ultra lujoso había aparcado en un esplendoroso muelle de aluminio adornado con flores naturales y listones blancos de tela que ondeaban con la brisa marina… sin embargo lo más impresionante era el hotel súper lujoso de siete estrellas, un edificio de color blanco inmaculado de 20 pisos de altura, que tenía la más paradisiaca playa con sombrillas multicolores clavadas en la arena, cubriendo las cientos de sillas de playa en donde poderosos magnates multimillonarios disfrutando de sus múltiples vacaciones al año. Había carpas blancas por el perímetro de la playa con mesas de blancos manteles que tenían comidas exóticas con bajo contenido de fructosa, servidos por mal pagados meseros-esclavos.

-Había… un hotel… justo detrás de nosotros. –Susurró el 03, petrificado.

En ausencia de la loca oficial, Duo lanzó una carcajada psicótica, más que nada por histeria, hasta que le lloraron los ojos, provocando que sus compañeros se alejaran de él un paso al momento que cayó de rodillas a la arena sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Corremos o qué? –Dijo Quatre, aun medio zombie.

-Pues, a falta de más sentido común. –Heero alzó los brazos.

Sin decir más los muchachos se lanzaron a la carrera, siendo superadas por Hilde y Sam la preventiva.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El encargado de recepción del hotel tenía un gesto que era todo un dilema.

-¿Quieren que llame a las autoridades? –Amenazó, tras su mostrador de fina madera, el jovenzuelo que la hacía de recepcionista.

-¡Si, por favor! –Contestó Wufei, dejando sus manos morenas y llenas de arena en la mesa, causando histeria al recepcionista.

La enorme y sumamente elegante recepción del hotel contrastaba notoriamente con el puñado de muchachos vestidos con horribles prendas que en alguna ocasión fueron elegantes vestidos de dama, tres amazonas fornidas y poderosas, y un hombre mayor de largo bigote con saco impecable y bermudas. La gente que pasaba les miraba con suma extrañeza y asco, ajenas a lo que les había sucedido, y eso era lo que más molestaba al recepcionista, que ya había levantado el teléfono para marcar a las autoridades; por otro lado, el gerente, un sujeto que parecía un maniquí de cabello café y traje sastre, se les acercó con cara de que algo le ajustaba demasiado hacia ellos, con una libreta en mano y una pluma.

-¿Qué dicen que les pasó? –Susurró con elegancia el sujeto, arrastrando las s al hablar.

-Nos fuimos a la deriva. –Contestó la poderosa y atlética Relena, con voz suave y dulce. –Tenemos una semana perdidos en este lugar.

-¿Nombre y ocupación? –Cuestionó, despreciativo.

Todos se miraron, mientras Wufei ardía en coraje; con el enojo y el hambre que tenía tomó aquello como una agresión por parte del sujeto, pero fue detenido por Trowa y Duo antes que se le fuese encima cual perro rabioso.

-Heero Yuy, guardaespaldas. –Comenzó el 01.

El sujeto anotó. Todos miraron al hambriento líder, y levantaron los hombros en señal de resignación.

-Duo Maxwell, preventivo N2.

-Trowa Barton, artista.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, con doble n. –Dijo el rubio, superando en elegancia al gerente (con toda la intención). –Líder de la colonia L4X, y dueño de los satélites de recursos Winner.

-Wufei Chang, preventivo N2.

-Samantha Amy Jones, preventivo N6.

-¡¿Eres nivel 6?! –Gritaron todos, menos Peygan.

-Ehm, si, pensé que lo sabían. –Sonrió la rubia, apenada.

-O sea que ganas casi lo mismo que Heero. –Susurró Trowa. -¿Cómo es que nunca traes un dólar encima?

Si, Heero es el que más gana de todos los no-importantes, y Sam es una gastadora compulsiva, como toda mujer que viva en esta tierra, quieran o no.

-Ehm, Hilde Schbeicker, mecánico espacial. –Interrumpió la chica, para el alivio de la preventiva.

-Relena Peacekraft Darlian, Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, y princesa del reino de Sank. –Dijo, sin malicia alguna.

Al sujeto se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, así como su elegancia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La bella playa tenía un oleaje tranquilo; toda una zona había sido totalmente cerrada, ante la mirada de insignificantes magnates molestos (si, ahora son insignificantes), para poder albergar a sus más importantes huéspedes de honor de todos los tiempos, Relena Darlian Y Quatre R. Winner junto a su prole.

-¡La tuya! –Exclamó Duo al cielo.

-¡Ya ocupábamos algo así! –Sam se arrojó en una silla de playa, vistiendo un traje de baño más o menos decente, mientras un mal pagado mesero-esclavo le servía una bebida exótica rosada.

-Duo, no pelees. –Susurró Hilde, con un blusón blanco semi transparente que dejaba ver un traje de baño negro con flores blancas. –Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te portas mal.

Si, hazle caso a Hilde, la más sensata en este fanfic.

La que acarreaba todas las miradas era Relena, ya que normalmente se mostraba al público con ropas conservadoras y trajes de baño decentes y aburridos; ahora se mostraba al púbico con un bikini color azul cielo, bastante normalito a pesar de todo, de tirantes, mostrando un tonificado y esbelto cuerpo de modelo, debido a las inclemencias de una dieta a base de pescado y frutas, además de trabajo hecho a falta de manos masculinas. Mientras los hombres se atiborraban de comida al asaltar una mesa llena de alimentos bajos en fructosa y altos en precio monetario, varios sujetos le hablaban y hacían gestos raros a Relena, intentando ligarla, aunque, como a ella nadie la ligaba antes, pensaba que tal vez tenían alguna incapacidad intelectual y les regresaba un tierno saludo.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras una preventiva con un nivel tan elevado. –Hilde se sentó al lado de Sam en otra silla playera. –Suena a que ganas bastante.

-No es para tanto, solo son 20 mil al mes.

Aclaración: No tengo idea de cuánto ganen en esos tiempos, finjamos que es mucho dinero.

Hilde se quedó petrificada, pues ella ganaba 18 mil menos que ella en dos meses, y si acaso un poco extra cuando reparaba algo grande…

-Quiere decir que Relena gana muchos ceros. –Susurró.

-En realidad no tengo idea. –Relena tomó asiento al lado de Hilde, tras haberse despedido de esos pobres muchachos con discapacidad. –Jamás veo dinero, normalmente las demás personas proveen y me llevan a donde necesito ir, siento que solamente vivo de cortesías.

Ella solo se sentía cada vez más y más austera al lado de esas millonarias.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam, con la vista al cielo, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

Relena también se quedó pensativa, con la vista en la arena, suspirando con auténtica nostalgia; Hilde comía unos bocadillos que traía en una bandeja un mesero-esclavo, sin importarle el destino de la rubia maniaca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las puertas de la cárcel municipal del pueblito costero se abrieron de par en par de forma imposible, aplastando a unos cuantos incautos que estaban a los lados de éstas, mientras los reporteros se acercaban a tropel con micrófonos y grabadoras, así como cámaras nada discretas que disparaban incesantes flashes en dirección a aquella rubia que salía, de traje negro de mini falda, zapatillas altísimas, lentes oscuros y un sombrero circular sobre su cabeza… mirándose como una especie de celebridad.

-¡Señorita Catalonia! –Preguntaba un mitotero reportero. -¿Qué tiene que decir a la prensa de las acusaciones que tenía?

-Al final de todo no pudieron probar nada. –Contestó, retirándose elegantemente los lentes oscuros. –Ahora que sé que mi amiga está viva y con bien, iré a reunirme con ella en la isla Guayaba, en el famosísimo hotel siete estrellas "Caesar Palace". –Rió como la loca que era, acarreando más flashes de cámaras, causando uno que otro ataque epiléptico.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero roncaba como una máquina podadora descompuesta, y Duo se estaba volviendo loco con tal tortura; incapaz de dormir, leer, ver tv, pensar o cualquier otra cosa, decidió salir/huir de la habitación sin el más mínimo cuidado (pues eran ya las once de la noche); antes de salir miró al mayordomo sin ojos, Peygan, caminar por el pasillo del hotel como si se supiera el camino de memoria. Sin nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a seguirlo de forma sigilosa…

…Hasta que se vio interrumpido por un furtivo Quatre, que le salió al encuentro antes de girar en la esquina, que se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello tan pronto lo tuvo en frente, con ojitos brillosos de colegiala enamorada.

-¡Duo! –Exclamó alegre, rodeando su cuello con fuerza como si se tratara de una chica, provocando que el 02 se estrellara con la pared de espaldas.

-¡Au! Quatre, shh. –Intentó quitárselo con empujones. -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Suelta…

-Duo, que gusto me da verte, aquí solo en el pasillo… Wufei se puso a ver películas en chino bastante raras, y yo quería estar contigo, y tal vez los dos…

-Wow, wow, alto. –Se alarmó. -¿Qué querías qué?

-Duo, ¿Qué haces tú despierto?

-¿Eh? Bueno, Heero estaba roncando y no me dejaba dormir, así que me puse a seguir a Peygan.

-¿Peygan?

-No te preocupes, Relena, podemos ir a buscar al gerente. –Se escuchó la voz de Hilde venir de la parte de atrás. –Pero quizá entró por la ventana.

-No lo sé, realmente me asusté. –La voz de Relena parecía angustiada. –Era una cucaracha muy grande.

Ambas chicas se encontraron de frente con los dos muchachos, unidos en un muy íntimo abrazo seductor; Relena, asombrada, se cubrió los ojos soltando un leve chillido, y Hilde tenía una sonrisa asesina en los labios.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Exclamó con ironía la mecánica.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Quatre.

-¡No! –Dijo Duo al tiempo, apartándose al rubio con fuerza, como si fuese alguna mascota fastidiosa. –Claro que no, Hildey, yo solo estaba siguiendo a Peygan cuando me topé con Quatre.

-¿Seguías a Peygan? –Cuestionó Relena. -¿A esta hora? Si siempre se duerme a las ocho de la noche.

-Sí, se miraba muy sospechoso.

En ausencia de algo mejor que hacer (Relena ni loca pisaría el cuarto con la cucaracha rondando dentro), el cuarteto caminó a escondidas por el pasillo siguiendo a Peygan; el mayordomo se detuvo súbitamente frente al elevador, con los muchachos detrás, y entró en el aparato picando un botón.

-¡Irá al piso dos! –Dijo Quatre, al haber usado su vista súper poderosa de súper soldado.

-¡Vamos por las escaleras! –Exclamó Relena.

¡Grave error! Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras desde el piso 19 con la mayor rapidez posible… claro que solo Relena y Hilde llegaron levemente agitadas a la puerta que marcaba el segundo piso, los otros dos muchachos, sin condición física, prácticamente bajaron arrastrándose los penúltimos cinco pisos, y rodando los dos últimos.

-Que nenas. –Susurró Hilde.

Peygan bajó del aparato con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, contrastando con los enrojecidos pilotos agotados; caminó por el largo pasillo alfombrado, siendo seguido sigilosamente por el cuarteto, hasta que llegó a una gran puerta en el mismo fondo del pasillo, que se abrieron de par en par en cuanto llego el mayordomo a éstas.

-Wow. –Exclamó Relena. -¿Sabrían que vendría?

-Quien sabe. –Contestó Hilde.

-La puerta está un poco separada de la pared, se puede ver hacia dentro. –Dijo Duo, acercándose.

Los otros tres se acercaron también tras él, y se acomodaron a las orillas de la puerta para espiar por las ranuras abiertas, Relena y Duo de un lado, y Quatre y Hilde del otro.

-Vaya. –Susurró Hilde, asombrada de lo que veía.

El lugar estaba parcialmente oscuro, solo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas bastante raras, dando la impresión de que era un salón muy amplio; en el centro había una mesa rectangular lo bastante larga para que alguien se recostara encima comodamente, pero tan bajita que les llegaba a medio muslo. Alrededor de dicha mesa estaban parados diez o doce sujetos con uniforme de mayordomos, visiblemente mayores, con una capucha negra que cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus talones.

-Rayos. –Murmuró Duo, algo cohibido.

Peygan avanzó tranquilo hacia donde ellos, y los sujetos se giraron hacia él como robots sincronizados.

-Nosotros, los mayordomos sin nombre, te damos la bienvenida, número 70406698-HP8. –Saludaron los sujetos a coro.

-He venido, cumpliendo mi deber como mayordomo imperial al pie de la letra. –Contestó 70406698-HP8, alias el buen Peygan.

-Wow. –Susurró Quatre. –Es como una logia, pensé que eran cosas de la antigüedad.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. –Dijo Relena.

-Estamos muy complacidos, miembro de nuestro selectivo grupo, con tu papel desempeñado al cuidar de tu protegido incluso en caso de urgencia. –Dijo el que parecía ser el líder. –Te honramos con la dicha máxima.

De la oscuridad salieron unas jovencitas tan hermosas que Quatre se sintió heterosexual por unos instantes, vistiendo unos vestidos muy delgaditos de color blanco, trayendo unas bandejas que desbordaban de suculenta comida exótica MUY parecida a la que Dorothy traía en la parte trasera de su horrible helicóptero.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Susurró Relena, alarmada. -¿Está desnudándose esa chica?

-¡Es una logia de mayordomos! –Quatre se llevó la mano a la boca. –Recuerdo haber leído algo así en un libro antiguo, que ponían la comida en los cuerpos desnudos de doncellas así como hacen ahora.

A pesar de las escenas tan raras y alarmantes que ocurrían tras esa puerta no podían dejar de contemplarlo.

-¿Qué edad tiene Peygan? –Susurró Hilde.

-¿Eso es una vara? ¿Por qué golpean a esa chica? –Relena.

-¿Están bebiéndose su sangre? –Quatre.

-Huele a drenaje. –Duo.

-¿Le están vaciando chocolate a esa chica? –Relena.

-Eso no es chocolate. –Quatre, con nauseas.

-Ok, me voy. –Hilde adivinó que, por tal espectáculo tan macabro y asqueroso, pronto habría charcos de vómito en el suelo. –Esto es horrible.

Acto y seguido, sin ver si la habían escuchado, huyo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, seguida inmediatamente por una nauseabunda Relena. Quatre corrió unos instantes después, cuando comenzaron a deglutir y escupir, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, mientras Duo caminaba tranquilamente tras él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Como se nota que nunca han leído a Sade (1). –Negó con la cabeza. –Vaya, la cruda realidad revuelve estómagos con más facilidad que la voz de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente amaneció.

Relena tenía unas prominentes ojeras, pues el sueño se le había espantado totalmente al haber visto el espectáculo triple equis que había protagonizado su fiel mayordomo y su séquito extraño, por el regreso de la mortal cucaracha, y por un huésped que súbitamente había entrado a la habitación bajo el pretexto que le habían robado la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Heero, tranquilo.

-¡Claro! –Sonrió de forma tétrica y horrible. –Solo tuve un mal sueño.

Estaban todos sentados frente a una gran mesa elegante, llena de comida suculenta y exótica, haciendo que cuatro comensales omitieran su abundante desayuno por el efecto del día anterior.

-Te miras rara. –Susurró el 01.

Duo fue a dormir con Hilde y Relena, ya que, cuando llegó a su habitación que compartía con Heero, se encontró con un semi desnudo Trowa usando solo unos ajustados bóxers negros acostado en su cama abierto como una estrella, profundamente dormido y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz, inmune a los ronquidos de podadora de Heero.

Quatre se miraba enfermo.

-Parece que tuvieron una noche mala. –Observó Wufei, atacando un suculento filete.

-Quizá se acostumbraron a dormir a la intemperie. –Dijo una malhumorada Sam, apuñalando un trozo de pan. –Es feo despertarse sola, ¿sabes Trowa?

Trowa no contestó; estaba comiendo frustradamente un trozo de fruta en yogurt, pues la noche anterior no le había salido bien su intento de violar a Duo en la noche, y por poco atacaba a Heero (en realidad lo había hecho pero un fuerte puñetazo del sonámbulo 01 lo arrojó a la cama contigua, inconsciente).

Hubo un agudo, irritante y horrible chillido femenino, que alteró el orden dentro del restaurant del hotel, y provocando en los comensales un escalofrío indescriptible.

-¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA RELENA! –Gritó aquella horrible voz. -¡Qué alivio! ¡Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien!

Relena sonrió afectuosamente a aquella despampanante rubia que se acercaba a la mesa como desaforada, vistiendo un liviano vestido color verde esmeralda; Sam se levantó de golpe también, con estrellitas en los ojos mientras la comida volaba por todos lados con todo y vajilla fina, mientras Hilde le dirigía una mirada de asco y desaprobación.

-¡Dorothy! –Exclamó Sam, como si hubiese visto a un ídolo.

-Qué alivio que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Dijo Relena, sonriente pero tétrica por su escaso sueño y pesadillas mentales.

-Pensé que todo esto había acabado. –Susurró Heero al cielo.

Claro que no, estuve sacando cuentas y apenas llevan quince días de vacaciones, así que todavía hay días para rato. Heero, no me mires así.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Peygan apareció en la mesa como una especie de espanto. –Se ha librado más rápidamente de lo que yo esperaba.

Quatre, al escuchar la voz del mayordomo, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño por las nauseas que le dieron. Relena se puso aun más pálida y enferma, y se tomó sus pastillas para el mareo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Marqués de Sade. Asumo que algunos vieron la película de "Letras Prohibidas", y saben quién es este señor… pues bueno, leí algunos libros y… ¡No los lean! Si son muy susceptibles a depravaciones y cosas maniaco-sexuales les recomiendo que no lo lean. Ese tramo estuvo inspirado solo un poco en algunos textos de "Julieta".


	23. En el regreso a casa, viaje en el barco

**GUNDAM WING**

**ATRAPADOS**

**Capítulo XXIII. En el regreso a casa, viaje en barco.**

El quinteto de pilotos, las chicas y el mayordomo masónico se permitieron quedarse dos días más en tan magnífica isla, disfrutando de los pacíficos y tranquilos días a pesar de tener a la rubia loca oficial con ellos, tratando de deshacerse de aquellos espantosos días que habían vivido, desde que Duo intentó matarlos hasta su fracaso como técnicos en la isla desierta. La autora es buena con ellos de vez en cuando.

-¡Pelota! –Gritó Dorothy, en su microscópico bikini de color indescifrable, matando a uno que otro espectador con una hemorragia nasal, haciendo un potente saque con la pelota de voleibol.

Dicha pelota pasó por encima de la cabeza de Relena, que estaba de su lado, y cruzó con potencia en dirección al rostro de Trowa, noqueándolo en el acto y lanzándolo contra la arena.

-¡Buen saque! –Exclamó Sam, del lado de Trowa, sin importarle que su novio se estuviese desangrando en la arena caliente.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que partirían a casa. El viaje era de día y medio en el elegantísimo y súper lento crucero, lo cual equivaldría a dormir en uno de los exclusivos camarotes, que estaban tan grandes y ataviados como un lujoso hotel. Los muchachos se mantenían esperando en la orilla del muelle de aluminio adornado, con sus respectivas maletas en sus manos, sospechando que el hecho de tener equipaje equivaldría al mal augurio de que les sucedieran cosas espantosas.

-Estoy cansado del mar. –Conversaba Wufei con Hilde y Relena, con una mueca de fastidio. –Todo aquí, por muy bonito que se vea, es sal, arena y quemaduras solares severas.

-Eso solo ocurre si no te pones bloqueador. –Dijo la dulce Relena.

-Bueno, yo concuerdo contigo. –Contestó Hilde. –Hasta cierto límite es divertido, pero además me parece algo terrorífico el mar.

-Más si pasa lo que nos sucedió.

-Ni lo recuerdes. –Susurró Wufei.

Quatre se tomó del brazo de Duo como si fuese una colegiala, alterando los nervios al 02, ante la mirada de Trowa y Heero, que esperaban pacientes que les indicaran cuando subir al transporte, el 03 ansioso de deshacerse de la sanguijuela que tenía por novia. Duo aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse al hecho de que ahora era el nuevo objeto de devoción (obsesión) de su amigo, aunque no le molestaba mucho en realidad.

-Duo. –Susurró a su oído. –Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

El 04 siguió susurrando cosas misteriosas a su oído, haciéndolo enrojecer.

Finalmente uno de los meseros-esclavos les indicó que podían subir al barco… primero que a todos los demás insignificantes millonarios, provocando un enojo considerable entre los magnates; el sujeto les guió por todo el pasillo hacia donde sería su camarote, dividido en cuatro habitaciones independientes, todas magníficamente adornadas.

-Vaya. –Exclamó Hilde, caminando dentro de una de las habitaciones, donde había dos camas King size magníficamente adornadas en las que fácilmente los nueve podían acomodarse y dormir a su gusto, así como sillones, mesitas de té, refrigeradores con bocadillos y bebidas, etc. –Nunca había subido a algo como esto.

-Yo tampoco. Nunca he viajado en un crucero. –Dijo Relena, dejando su maleta sobre la cama. –Pero parece un hotel.

-¿De verdad nunca has viajado en un crucero? –Le miró, entusiasmada, como una niña pequeña.

Relena asintió, contenta de ver el asombro de Hilde, puesto que la chica casi nunca salía de la colonia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy y Sam entraron en otra habitación, cerrando las puertas, dispuestas a meterse su traje de baño para lanzarse a la enorme piscina que había en la proa del crucero… una cosa llevó a otra, y ambas chicas terminaron protagonizando una escena yuri sumamente candente y subida de tono que no relataré, ya que este es un fic yaoi y medio hetero… so, lo siento mucho mis lectores amantes del yuri.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, menos mal. –Susurró Trowa, mirando la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba totalmente solo. –Será más fácil atraer a Duo aquí dentro.

Sin embargo su gusto se vio bruscamente interrumpido al ver a Quatre lanzar su maleta en la cama contigua con inusitada fuerza, por lo que la maleta se estrelló contra la pared antes de caer en la cama y abrirse por completo, despidiendo ropa interior y prendas de uso diario; después fue saliendo escopetado sin percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder, solamente susurrando algo así como "sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo…" mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Por qué con Quatre? –Cuestionó al cielo. -¿Qué intentas? ¿Hacerme sentir incómodo?

Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi…

-0-0-0-0-0-

A Heero le importó un bledo el ver que compartiría habitación con Wufei, y se arrojó a dormir boca abajo en la cama, comenzando su sesión de podadora descompuesta, provocando que Wufei casi lo asfixiara con una camisola negra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mientras tanto, en un baño del barco._

_La puerta estaba prudentemente cerrada con seguro, ante el disgusto de algunos pasajeros urgidos y sin baño en su camarote; Duo se había recargado en el impecable lava manos de cristal transparente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando acallar sus leves gemidos._

_-Espera, no tan rápido. –Pidió entre gemidos leves._

_Quatre se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, entre sus piernas, acariciando y probando la entrepierna del 02 con los labios y los dedos, con inusitada desesperación._

_-lo siento. –Susurró, con aire agitado, aun acariciándole con la mano lentamente. –No sé hacerlo muy bien. _

_-De acuerdo…_

_Ahora era Quatre el que se encontraba contra el lavamanos de cristal, boca abajo, con la camisa alzada hasta arriba del pecho, sin el pantalón puesto; se sujetó con fuerza de las orillas al sentir cuando Duo entró en él, ahogando un intenso gemido, con suavidad al principio para comenzar a embestirlo con inusitada fuerza… provocándolo gemir con mayor intensidad._

_-No hagas tanto ruido. –Susurró Duo con aire agitado. –O nos van a atrapar._

_-L-lo siento. –Murmuró Quatre, con los ojos llorosos._

_Mancharon el suelo y el espejo del frente, y tardaron cerca de media hora en limpiarlo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pronto había anochecido, puesto que habían partido al atardecer de la diabólica isla; la fresca brisa marina daba de lleno en la proa, donde muchas personas tomaban una suculenta cena exótica, como solo los ricos podían permitirse comer sin perder su esbelta y escultural línea sin tener la necesidad de vomitar todo lo consumido como anoréxicos traumados.

-Habrá un baile en el salón principal a las nueve, chicas. –Dorothy les dijo, entusiasmada.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa pequeña, solo para ellas, a un metro de distancia de la mesa de los muchachos (donde Quatre brillaba como una incandescente estrella ante a mirada consternada de sus compañeros), rodeados de una valla de tela semi transparente, dando exclusividad a donde se encontraban cenando ante las celosas miradas de los demás magnates.

-¿Baile de parejas? –Se sonrojó Relena, entusiasmada, recordando el primer baile que tuvo con Heero.

-Así es, señorita Relena. –Rió la loca. –Hace mucho que no asistimos a un baile elegante.

-Le diré a Heero para que me acompañe.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –Gritó la loba lésbica.

Hubo silencio de repente; el trío miró a Hilde, que seguía comiendo pacíficamente, no tan ajena a la conversación; al notar que la miraban, la chica se cohibió un poco, moviendo la comida sobre su plato con el cubierto.

-Bueno, ya. –Se sonrojó levemente, al notar que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. –Le diré a Wufei a ver si quiere acompañarme.

-¡¿Wufei?! –Cuestionaron las tres con fuerza, haciendo voltear a los de la otra mesa, y uno que otro molesto comensal.

-¡Shhh!

-Vaya, yo pensé que te gustaba Duo el libertino. –Dorothy exclamó en voz singularmente alta.

Duo se mantuvo silencioso al escuchar su nombre, al igual que Wufei; Quatre aun estaba en el limbo de la felicidad.

-Duo el libertino. –Repitió Heero, conteniendo el deseo de reírse, al igual que Trowa, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del 02.

-¿Qué Duo me gusta? –Hilde estaba intensamente sonrojada, percibiendo una oleada de escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo completo. -¡C-claro que no! No me gustan los hombres tan falsos y promiscuos como él… prefiero a un chico más centrado, honesto, y con buenos sentimientos.

-Eso fue duro. –Susurró Relena, preocupada.

-Probablemente, pero eso no deja de ser verdad. –Suspiró levemente, como restándole importancia. –Duo es importante para mí, de verdad, pero no de esa forma.

Sam y Relena la miraban, consternadas por lo que acababa de decir.

-Esa chica está enamorada. –Murmuró Sam.

-Y sabe bien que nunca pasará. –Completó Relena, nostálgica.

-Haces bien, Hilde. –Dorothy la abrazó sorpresivamente, haciendo que ella se tensara como un gato asustado. -¡Hay que seguir hasta encontrar al indicado! No podemos perder el tiempo con pedazos de hombres perdedores insensibles y libertinos.

-¿De veras piensas eso? –Hilde cuestionó con toda la incredulidad del mundo.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo también sueño con tener a mi príncipe azul.

-Vaya. –Le miró sinceramente asombrada. –No lo imaginaba.

-¡Dorothy, eres genial! –Gritó la loba.

La cara de Duo era indescriptible, y todos (menos Quatre) dieron gracias mentalmente de que estuviera de espaldas a la mesa de las chicas.

-¿Duo? –Murmuró Trowa con cuidado. -¿Duo? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! –Soltó de golpe, sonriendo falsamente… para luego dejarse caer deprimido en la mesa. –No puedo creer que ella piense eso de mí.

-¿Te afecta tanto realmente? –Cuestionó Wufei, dudoso.

Duo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Supongo que si alguien a quien aprecias dice algo feo o desagradable de ti te sientes mal. –Espetó Trowa, no muy complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar. –Es como si Relena dijera que detesta que Heero ronque en las noches o que le avergüence comer con él en un restaurant.

-Hey, ¿qué insinuas? –Susurró el nombrado.

-Bueno, Duo le dio razones para que ella pensara así. –Dijo el 05.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El 02 levantó la cabeza. -¿Qué sabes tú?

-Bueno, sé que te atrapó con un sujeto en plena acción en la casa que ustedes compartían en la colonia, y que por eso se marchó a vivir sola.

La mirada de Heero y Trowa cayeron acusadoramente en el 02, incrédulos, el segundo dejando de sentir aprecio por él de forma súbita.

-¿C-como sabes eso? –Cuestionó, sonrojado y alarmado.

Wufei sonrió de medio labio, siniestro.

-Aquella fiesta salvaje de la que ustedes no recuerdan nada, por fortuna… bueno, yo me pasé toda la noche al lado de la linda Hilde. –Miró como Duo comenzaba a molestarse. –Y fue una noche bastante interesante… la chica besa bastante bien.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo…?

-Duo, no te metas. –Escuchó la voz de Hilde tras él, como una mamá regañona. –Lo prometiste.

Guardó silencio, pero visiblemente molesto e indignado. Quatre seguía en su paseo mágico por el paraíso mental.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Quieren ir al baile? –Cuestionó Heero, nervioso.

Relena asintió, entusiasmada. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en el costado derecho del barco, alejados del bullicio de la gente.

-Sí, pero ellas irán solas, al menos no sé si Sam. –Susurró, pensativa. –Me da pena saber que solo yo, y quizá Sam, seamos las únicas que vayan con pareja, y quería pedirte que les dijeras los chicos que fueran también.

-¿Eh? –Heero se asustó propiamente, puesto que le tenía terror a los bailes formales. Tenía bastante vívido el recuerdo del primer baile con Relena en aquella escuela secundaria. –Bueno, creo que igual aceptarán ir, hay un pleito muy extraño entre ellos.

-Si escuchamos. –Suspiró levemente. –No entiendo por qué se complican la vida.

-Hay gente a la que le gusta complicarse la vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero empujó al soñador Quatre de una certera patada en su espalda, al puro estilo espartano, dentro de su habitación que compartía con Wufei, entrando poco después para cerrar la puerta con seguro; frente a él estaban los cuatro ex pilotos tirados en el suelo sobándose los sitios golpeados hacía unos momentos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Cuestionó el 05, furioso. –No dejas ni que tome un puto baño.

-Los reuní aquí porque asumí que no vendrían por voluntad propia. –Comenzó el 01, autoritario. –Iremos a ese baile que se realizará en el salón principal del barco, acompañando a las chicas.

-Duh. –Se quejó el 03.

-Oye, pero sobra un chico. –Observó el 05.

-Sí, sobra Duo. –Dijo Heero con descaro, mientras sacaba un papelito blanco del bolsillo de su camisa, desdoblándolo. –Relena irá conmigo, Sam con Trowa, Hilde con Wufei y Dorothy con Quatre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron Duo y Quatre al tiempo.

Trowa suspiró, resignado a su destino maligno con la lesbiana, y Wufei parecía complacido con la decisión.

-No lo escogí yo. –Dijo el 01, guardando el papelito en su bolsillo, antes de que decidieran lincharlo. –Fue cada chica el que tomó esa decisión.

-¡Con Dorothy! ¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó el desesperado Quatre.

-Ella te escogió.

Duo se dejó caer sentado en la cama, sintiendo incertidumbre, aun con el recuerdo vívido de todo aquello que había dicho de él su muy querida amiga… ¿por eso había escogido a Wufei por sobre él? ¿En realidad Hilde se fingía amable con él pero lo aborrecía por sus tendencias? ¿Sería que ya no quería ser su amiga?

-Oye Duo. –Heero se sentó a su lado. –No pensé realmente que fueras a deprimirte por eso.

-No, claro que no. –Le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano, contento de que Heero le prestara un poco de su atención (momento de exquisita rareza). –Es solo que me sorprende que a Hilde le gusten los sujetos como Wufei.

-No te preocupes. –El 05 sonrió con aire de galán de telenovela. –No la lastimaré demasiado, soy muy suave al principio, a menos que a ella le guste algo más fuerte…

-Cállate, so idiota. –Duo le dirigió una mirada asesina. –Es de mi amiga de quien estás hablando, y un hombre molesto es más fuerte que un pseudo ninja.

-¿A quién le dices ninja, americano?

Quatre entrecerró la vista, pensativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Chicas, ¿están listas? –Les llamó Dorothy.

La rubia se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del pasillo, elegante en su vestido color rojo intenso, sin tirantes, con un atrevidísimo escote que terminaba casi hasta su abdomen, ajustado a su figura y largo hasta sus tobillos, por cuyo lado derecho había una abertura que comenzaba desde su cadera, dejando ver sus altísimas zapatillas rojas de apariencia frágil, que parecía que se romperían ante cualquier movimiento. Las chicas asintieron, comenzando a salir por aquella puerta donde estaba la chica.

-Me pregunto a qué hora vendrán los chicos. –Susurró Relena, que llevaba un vestido color azul rey, de tirantes caídos, largo hasta sus rodillas en suaves ondas, y zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño y corto.

-Ellos ya saben, ¿no? –Cuestionó Sam, la del cortísimo y ajustadísimo vestido tubular, de color dorado, sin tirantes, junto a sus altísimas zapatillas doradas de tiritas. –Se supone que Heero lo obligó a punta de pistola.

-No lo dudo.

-Ya vienen. –Dijo la loca titular.

Observaron a cuatro muchachos acercarse, trajeados, caminando por el pasillo, como si fuesen miembros de una marcha fúnebre… en donde Duo ocupaba el lugar que debía tener Quatre.

-Bueno, creo que esto se pondrá muy raro. –Susurró Hilde, tras las chicas, luciendo su sencillo vestido color negro de tirantes, corto hasta medio muslo y ajustado, en zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color del vestido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	24. En el regreso a casa, sorpresa en baile

**GUNDAM WING**

**ATRAPADOS**

**Capítulo XXIV. En el regreso a casa, sorpresa en el baile.**

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó Dorothy, extrañada, pero no parecía molesta con la intromisión. -¿Quatre ha huido de su responsabilidad?

-De hecho, eso parece. –Duo tampoco se miraba molesto con el asunto.

-¿Es en serio? –Dijo Relena, genuinamente preocupada.

-Bueno, sí. –Heero se miraba levemente consternado. –No lo encontramos por ningún lado, tenemos la sospecha que se escabulló por algún ducto de ventilación, por debajo del suelo, por algún pasillo descuidado…

-O se tiró por la borda. –Susurró Wufei. –Yo lo haría.

-¡Oh, no! –Se alarmó la chica.

-Bueno, ya qué. –Resolvió Dorothy. –Ya aparecerá cuando tenga hambre, no se preocupe señorita Relena… ahora vayamos a divertirnos un rato sin preocupaciones. –Y sujetó al arisco Duo por el brazo, acercándolo a ella.

Las chicas asintieron, y se dispusieron a ir al dichoso baile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Qué lindo! –Dijo la inocente Hilde, asombrada.

Era un enorme salón, tan elegante como una catedral antigua; había una enorme pista de baile cuyo suelo era transparente, mirándose el azulado mar (no pregunten cómo), que era rodeada de de mesas redondas y grandes, donde meseros-esclavos acomodaban a los recién llegados; al fondo se miraba una enorme orquesta con sus respectivos músicos, elegantemente ataviados. Las chicas se sintieron como princesas de un cuento de hadas, y los chicos como uno de los meseros mal pagados que allí atendían.

-¿Nombre? –Cuestionó un mesero-esclavo con algo de timidez, al mirar la cantidad de muchachos elegantes frente a él.

Relena miró a Heero, y él pudo leer en su rostro que no quería dar su nombre al sujeto por todo aquello que podía acarrearle (la exclusividad, claro está); Heero, sintiéndose por primera vez semi influyente entre los elegantes, aunque no por ello dejara de sentirse incómodo por el hecho de que había tantas miradas encima suyo, soltó tremenda babosada con toda la elegancia del mundo.

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

La chica negó con la cabeza, suspirando decepcionada, mientras los muchachos eran conducidos por el mesero-esclavo hacia la mejor mesa de todas, con manteles de seda blanca purísima bordados con hilos de oro, además de un hermoso arreglo floral lleno de rosas y azucenas; los asientos estaban exquisitamente acojinados, y eran tan cómodos que fácilmente podrían quedarse dormidos.

-Cuanta elegancia. –Dijo Duo, feliz de que, al tomar asiento, se librara del estrujante brazo de la rubia Dorothy.

-Acostúmbrate, eso pasa cuando está la señorita Relena y Quatre en algún lugar. –Contestó Dorothy, entre risitas, que superaba en estatura a Duo por casi 10 centímetros debido a los tacones.

Relena jaló a Heero hacia la pista antes de que pudiese tomar asiento.

La tranquila fiesta pasó sin mayor cosa que un mesero-esclavo cayéndose al suelo con una bandeja de finísimos platos y vasos, lo que provocó que lo expulsaran del barco y fuese en una lanchita minúscula en el agua, atada a la popa del barco; Relena y Heero se la vivieron en la pista, la primera fascinada y el segundo mareado (pero gustoso de hacer feliz a la chica). Wufei y Hilde conversaban animadamente, con leves interrupciones no tan amargas por parte de Dorothy, que ya se había enfadado de marear a Duo en la pista.

Duo, estresado de haber tenido que bailar tan de cerca con la rubia loca, salió del salón de baile a toda prisa, mareado por la loción de Dorothy, y se recargó en aquél barandal que evitaba que la gente se cayera como idiota fuera del barco. Aspiró tranquilamente el aire fresco y marino, asqueándose aun más al recordar los días que pasaron en esa isla de…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Gritó aquella voz femenina.

El 02 se giró un poco; una pareja conocida –Trowa y Sam- se encontraban a cierta distancia de él, al parecer discutiendo acaloradamente. Por el ángulo del barco, Duo quedaba parcialmente oculto a la pareja tras una curvatura de pared, por lo que ellos se creían solos.

-Digo que nos hemos distanciado demasiado ya, al grado de no importante si me pasa algo malo, como el balonazo de la playa. –Dijo Trowa, como si fuese una mole inexpresiva. –Desde que conociste a Dorothy he quedado en segundo plano, pues has estado más con ella que conmigo.

-¡T-Trowa! ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de una chica?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que no vi tu espectáculo lésbico con ella?

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Bueno, si es que tanto te gusta, quédate con ella y yo me marcho, ¿te parece?

-¡No! ¡Trowa! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-No importa, ya he tomado mi decisión.

Duo escuchó el llanto intenso de la preventiva, y los pasos del 03 al acercarse a donde estaba él, por lo que optó por entrar de nuevo al salón a toda la velocidad y el sigilo que tenía, provocando que lo mirasen como a un retrasado.

-¡Hilde! –Se acercó a la mesa, obteniendo la mirada intrigada de los tres comensales, y jaló a la chica del brazo con la viada que traía. –Ven, Hilde, vamos, tengo algo que decirte.

-Duo, espera. –La chica se levantó trastabillando de forma nada femenina, intentando no caerse al suelo junto con el tarado de su amigo. -¡Au!

Al mismo tiempo que Duo arrastraba prácticamente a su amiga, Heero y Relena volvían a la mesa, la primera emocionada y el segundo realmente mareado.

-¿Y eso qué fue? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-Duo y sus típicos arranques de locura. –Contestó Wufei, bebiendo un poco de refresco. –No es de preocuparse, supongo que Hilde lo sabe poner en su lugar.

-¿Trowa y Sam salieron? –Cuestionó Relena, tomando asiento junto a Dorothy.

Heero y Wufei quedaron en asientos contiguos, y se echaron unas miradas asesinas saca chispas.

-Sí, creo que Trowa quería decirle algo… ¡a lo mejor tenemos boda pronto! –Rió la loca, mientras se levantaba y se llevaba consigo a Wufei, tomándolo del brazo. -¡Vamos! Me intriga saber qué le dirá el pervertido a Hilde.

-No, qué asco. –Susurraba el 05, mientras era arrastrado por la siniestra rubia. –Te detesto.

Lo siento, te toca.

-¿Pervertido? –Cuestionó Relena. -¿Dorothy sabe algo de Duo?

-Por como son ambos no lo dudaría. –Contestó Heero, ahogando sus penas en refresco bajo en calorías.

-Vaya reputación que se ha armado, Hilde se… -Pero calló.

-¿Hm?

-No, nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡D-Duo! –Hilde le miró con cierta molestia, mientras bailaba con él. -¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Es que, hace un rato, escuché a Trowa y a Sam romper. –Contestó, atrayendo a la chica para poder murmurar como la vieja chismosa que era.

-¿Rompieron finalmente? –Se le escapó decir.

-¿Cómo que finalmente?

-Ehm, bueno, en la playa ocurrieron cosas… extrañas. –Susurró lo último, cayendo en cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a su amigo. –Entre Sam y Dorothy, digo.

-¿Cosas raras? Ya, son lesbianas.

-Bueno, estaban drogadas en ese momento.

-¿La estas defendiendo?

-¡No! Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre que…?

-Oye, Hilde…

Hilde se sonrojó al percibir el suave tono de voz de Duo; al lado, el atormentado Wufei y su compañera Dorothy escuchaban atentos a lo que decían.

-¿Te… caigo mal o algo así?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Es decir, por como soy a veces… ¿me detestas?

-No seas tonto, Duo. –Dijo, en tono de mamá regañona, pero sonreía. –Está bien como eres, al menos para mí está bien.

Súbitamente Wufei y Dorothy se detuvieron, aun tomados de las manos en posición de baile, escuchando la disque confesión.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que tú…

-Vamos, siempre nos hemos llevado así, ¿no? Así es como tú… ¿Duo?

El 02 se había quedado congelado de repente, mirando hacia la puerta del salón; la chica, confusa, se giró un poco para mirar aquello que le había robado la atención a su amigo.

-Bueno, eso sí fue totalmente inesperado. –Soltó Wufei, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería (1).

El 05 y su loca y sinceramente sorprendida compañera miraron también hacia la puerta, sintiendo un curioso retortijón en sus estómagos juveniles al ver semejante espectáculo:

En la puerta magníficamente decorada con flores y velos blancos, se encontraba una hermosa doncella, en un precioso vestido color rosa pálido largo hasta sus rodillas, ceñido en los lugares indicados con tiernos listones de tela color blanco marfil, que también servían de tirantes sobre sus delicados hombros blancos. Llevaba zapatos rasos color blanco, y un brillante broche de plata MUY familiar sobre sus rubios y cortos cabellos.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo, asombrado.

-¿Esa chica es Quatre? –Susurró Hilde.

-Vaya. –Dijo Wufei, y se giró un poco intentando contener la risa.

Hilde, al ver a Duo petrificado, puso los ojos en blanco; negando con la cabeza, empujó con rudeza a su amigo hacia la puerta, sacándolo de concentración.

-Anda, ve con él, so idiota.

-¿Eh? –Susurró, pero dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes antes de voltear de nuevo hacia la chica.

Su amiga le miró con desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos, y le indicó que fuera; Duo comenzó a avanzar torpemente por la pista, en dirección al 04 disfrazado; Wufei, Hilde y Dorothy lo miraron alejarse, manteniéndose en una curiosa hilera que entorpecía las danzas de los otros invitados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Quatre. –Duo Susurró, asombrado. -¿Por qué estás vestido así?

-Bueno, no quería venir con Dorothy. –Ladeó la cabeza un poco, en un gesto que a Duo le pareció encantador. –Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que me puse en manos de una modista, que en realidad era hombre, que encontré en los pisos donde están las tiendas de ropa.

-Vaya salida para… ehm, no ir con Dorothy.

-¿Me veo tan mal?

-¡N-no! –Se sonrojó levemente. –Es decir, es que pareces una chica muy linda.

Quatre sonrió levemente, gustoso de que hubiese valido la pena ese tormento que le hizo pasar aquél travestido que la hacía de modista en la tienda de tallas extras femeninas, solo para poder atraer mejor la mirada azulada del 02 con ese disfraz.

-Bueno, ¿me llevas a la pista? –Cuestionó el 05 con coquetería.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿tú no lo estás?

-No me incomoda, si a eso te refieres.

Se tomaron de la mano en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Fue una noche muy extraña. –Susurró Trowa.

Eran ya las tres de la mañana, y todos se habían retirado a sus camarotes a dormir; sobre la cubierta se encontraban sentados Wufei, Trowa y Hilde sobre el suelo de madera, mirando el cielo estrellado, la chica con una curiosa congestión nasal. Hacia el lado derecho, acurrucados como tortolitos, estaban Heero y Relena abrazados como si estuviesen pegado con miel de abeja y silicón caliente, y al lado izquierdo, también bastante retirado, se encontraba la rubia Sam, sentada como muñeca desinflada a la orilla del barco.

-Sin duda. –Contestó Wufei, relajado.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó el 03, mirando a la chica.

-Es la maldita humedad. –Hilde se llevó un pañuelo de papel a la nariz. –No he dejado de estar congestionada desde que llegué a la playa.

-Bueno, el aire de las colonias es demasiado puro.

-Me da la impresión de que estás más cómoda entre hombres que con chicas. –Soltó el 05.

Hilde frunció el ceño, ante la mirada alarmada de Trowa, pero luego rió un poco, como si la inocencia de Wufei fuera la de un chiquillo pequeño.

-Bueno si. En la colonia convivo más con hombres por mi trabajo.

-Ya entiendo a Quatre. –Susurró el 03.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Me dice marimacho. –Hilde fingió una sonrisa leve. –Pero no lo soy… soy una chica ruda.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo y agradable, solamente interrumpido por algún perturbado que sollozaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy

(1)Por si no se entiende, no sabía si se refería a Hilde hablando con Duo en la disque confesión, o a Quatre y su disfraz de princesa de Disney.


	25. Se supone que ya deberían estar

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXV. Se supone que ya deberían estar en el reino de Sank, ¿no?**

-No. –Dijo Hilde, con mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó con ternura Relena.

-Porque no. –Se sonrojó levemente, molesta. –Es vergonzoso.

-¡Pero si eres muy bonita! –Dijo Dorothy, con exagerado tono alto de voz, haciendo voltear a uno que otro espectador. –Así podrás atraer al libertino.

-Que no me gusta el libertino…

-¡Vamos! –La rubia se arrojó contra la chica, antes de que pudiera huir de la loca, quitándole de encima la bata blanca de baño que traía encima, y empujándola al frente con cierta fuerza. -¡Que estos no son los bailarines aceitosos!

Quatre soltó una carcajada al recordar tal incidente.

-¡D-Dorothy! –Se quejó Hilde, abrazándose asimisma. -¡No hables de eso! ¡Lo prometiste!

Se encontraban en la popa del enorme barco, en donde había una enorme piscina rodeada de sillas de playa con enormes sombrillas multicolores; los cinco pilotos se encontraban cómodamente recostados en tales sillas, con lentes de sol puestos, observando el panorama: Relena, en un esplendoroso bikini de dos piezas de tirantes color azul cielo con un moño rosado justo en medio de sus pechos, y Dorothy con su prácticamente inexistente bikini de color indescifrable, empujando a una cohibida Hilde a la que le habían puesto un bikini strapless (1) de color rojo carmesí, bastante atrevido al ver de ella.

-Se te mira bien. –Dijo Relena, sonriente, curiosa de ver por primera vez a Hilde desvestida de tal forma.

-¡No me siento cómoda! –Exclamó Hilde, abrazándose asimisma. –Siento que se me expone demasiada piel.

-¿Sabes que cuando te abrazas así se te miran los senos más grandes? –Dijo la maniaca oficial, entre risas.

-¡Ya basta!

-Creo que Dorothy mal influye a la gente. –Susurró el 03.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Contestó el 01, bebiendo tranquilamente de su coctel.

-Bueno, nos ha dado muy bonita vista, la chica tiene lindas curvas. –Wufei sonrió, malicioso. –No sé de dónde sacaron que estaba gorda. Si acaso sus pechos son... más grandes de lo normal, pero se miran muy bien.

Duo no comentó al respecto, pues opinaba lo mismo que el 05…cuarteto de pervertidos.

A lo lejos, una solitaria Sam miraba la mar, recargada en el barandal del barco, con el cabello rubio esponjado por el freeze y falta de plancha, así como raíces más negras que el cabello de Wufei, en un pants negro y holgado, mientras sostenía un bote con helado de napolitano, el cual comía con una cuchara metálica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Te vas? –Cuestionó Relena, decaída.

Sam, morena como un trozo de carbón, demacrada, con su cabello rizado intensamente con frizz y raíces negras donde debería ser rubio, asintió con la cabeza, dejando a entender que era poco lo que quedaba de aquella flamante preventiva que conocieron… o eso fue lo que Hilde pensó; finalmente habían bajado del súper ultra lujoso barco, y ahora se encontraban donde los taxis/limusinas recogían a sus magnates/servidumbre. La mitad rubia mitad morena esperaba, con su pequeña maleta, la despedida oficial de sus compañeros mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del taxi que la llevaría hacia la próxima estación espacial.

-Sí, ya terminaron mis días de permiso. –Mintió. –Espero verlos después, nos la pasamos muy bien.

-Qué pena. –Susurró Dorothy, no tan acongojada como Relena.

-Cuídate, Sam. –Exclamó Hilde, apenada.

Quatre estaba asqueado con la escena. Los otros cuatro pilotos solo se despidieron con un movimiento de sus manos derechas, tan monótono y coordinado que parecía haber sido ensayado; la rubia miró a Trowa, como si esperara que él la detuviera, o que le dijera algunas palabras, pero el 03 bostezó y se estiró un poco, cansado de estar de pie.

-Bueno, adiós. –Dijo, metiéndose al taxi.

Todos miraron, silenciosos, como el taxi se alejaba por la larga avenida de recepción del puerto, el cual tenía una linda vista al mar; cuando el automóvil salió a la carretera, cuyo lado derecho era mar…

-¡Soy libre! –Gritó Trowa, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, alzando ambos brazos al cielo. -¡Gracias! ¡Gra-cias!

De nada.

-Trowa, ¿no te sientes ni un poco mal? –Cuestionó Relena.

Tras ella, Dorothy abrió una botella de champaña, y comenzó a servir el burbujeante líquido en copas del cristal que el buen mayordomo masónico le pasaba.

-Para nada, era una pesadez. –Dijo, tomando sin pensar una de las copas que Dorothy le ofrecía.

-Oh, te escuchas muy cruel. –Relena tomó también una copa. –Gracias, Dorothy.

-No es nada, ella estará muy bien.

Tras ellos se mira la larga carretera, que termina abruptamente en una curva cuya vista daba al mar; el dichoso y vistoso taxi donde iba Sam pierde misteriosamente el control y sale despedido por aquella curva, cayendo por esta así como Dorothy cuando chocó con el malecón, levantando una altísima cortina de agua de mar.

-¿Tu lo crees realmente?

-¡Claro! Estoy seguro hasta de que la volveremos a ver.

Tras ellos hubo una leve explosión, atrayendo a curiosos hacia aquella curva donde había caído el carrito; Hilde, desde su lugar con la copa en mano solo miró un leve resplandor rojo en el cielo.

-¿Pirotecnia? –Cuestionó, curiosa.

-La autora evidentemente festeja. –Dijo Trowa, sin voltearse a comprobar lo que pasaba, mientras se tomaba de golpe su copa y le pedía más a Dorothy.

-Bueno, creo que finalmente nos vamos a Sank. –Rió la loca. -¡Andando!

Hilde vació su copa en la de Duo sin que éste se diera cuenta antes de que pudiese subir a la rosada limusina de Dorothy; Peygan tomó el control de volante, mientras los muchachos se acomodaban en la parte trasera del auto, el cual tenía un mini bar con múltiples bebidas alcohólicas y un sistema de audio de última.

-Estaba preguntándome… la razón por la que huimos súbitamente de la casa de la playa. –Exclamó Quatre, bebiendo de su copa, cómodo en un asiento amplio y acojinado.

-Hay cosas que deben quedarse en secreto. –Contestó Heero, tomando una botella de "algo" y tomándola como si fuese agua, pensando que era agua, sabiendo que hubo algo turbio en aquella huída.

-Oye, ¿cómo te fue en el hospital? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-¡Perfectamente! –Rió la loca. –Son excelentes cirujanos, casi no me dolió la reparación de mi seño derecho, la última vez que lo reventé de un mordisco tardé un poco más en recuperación… deberías ir a visitarlos, si dices que eres mi amiga te harán un súper descuento.

-No gracias. –Susurró, retractándose de haberle preguntado algo. –Ya no quiero más caos.

45 minutos después.

-¡Alcáncenme si pueden, preventivos de mierda! –Gritó Wufei, trepado en el quemacocos de la limusina, mostrando el dedo medio de ambas manos, sin recordar que él mismo era un preventivo y que probablemente podrían reconocerlo.

La flamante limusina corría ahora de 80 km/h a 190km/h al ser conducida por la loca oficial, Dorothy, después de que el buen Peygan fuera brutamente atacado por el corcho de una botella de champaña que le dio directamente en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate. Tras ellos había una caravana de patrullas de preventivos, pues en una tienda local habían reconocido a Dorothy como una narcotraficante de estupefacientes caros; los pasajeros eran atacados por las horribles vueltas bomberas que daba la loca al tratar de perder a los preventivos… aunque poco podía hacer siendo que era una carretera libre con escasas curvas.

-¡No me atraparán viva! –Gritó Dorothy, riendo cual vil loca.

Tras la limusina era un escenario caótico: Heero y Relena se besaban indecentemente sobre uno de los asientos pequeños, imaginando que se encontraban totalmente solos pues tenían las manos metidas en las ropas ajenas; Duo dormía profundamente, tirado sobre el alfombrado suelo con una botella de champaña vacía en la mano. A su lado, Trowa y Quatre jugaban piedra papel o tijera de prendas, cada el que iba perdiendo tiraba una prenda por el quemacocos, donde aun estaba Wufei gritando obscenidades en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-Bueno, yo no entiendo por qué insisten en seguir bebiendo lo que Dorothy les ofrece. –Hilde, sentada en el sofá amplio con el cinturón puesto, exclamó en voz alta como si fueran a escucharla. –Supongo que ya les gustó la bebida adulterada. –Susurró, pateando una veintena de botellas vacías, ya no tan aterrada por el espectáculo frente a ella tras haberse negado a probar cualquier cosa que viniese de las manos de la loca oficial.

La limusina finalmente llegó al famoso pueblo costero que Dorothy y los motoristas casi destruyeron; los pobres pescadores apenas arreglaban el caos anterior cuando vieron el enorme automóvil rosado correr a más de 190 km/h por la estrecha calle principal, espantando gente y puestos pequeños, seguidos por los preventivos, los cuales al tener autos demasiados grandes se estamparon contra muros de contención (que los locales pusieron después del incidente), casas de piedra y locales fuertemente instalados, haciendo trizas los automóviles y quebrando los huesos de los pobres e incautos conductores.

Sin embargo, entre el caos, los motoristas preventivos lograron pasar por la estrecha calle, como si fuesen súper héroes de todos los tiempos, siendo aplaudidos por los pocos que aun quedaban en pie… aunque también duraron poco en circulación puesto que tropezaron con el caos que había dejado la limusina a su paso.

-¡Jodanse! –Gritaba Wufei, arrojando un bóxer color rojo intenso a un motorista, el cual le tapó la visibilidad y salió volando al estrellarse con una barda. -¡Ja! ¡Idiota!

Finalmente, la vistosa limusina se perdió extrañamente en el pueblito, y los habitantes agradecieron a los cielos que finalmente se retiraran, aunque más caos del que dejaron ya no se podía hacer: casas parcialmente destruidas, negocios regados por doquier, animales sueltos atacando preventivos, peces en lugares imposibles, preventivos tirados en el suelo, automóviles y motocicletas destruidos y humeando… el presidente municipal, mirando todo desde lo alto de una casita de piedra que aun quedaba intacta, comenzó a dictar una carta a su secretaria pidiendo permiso para mover el pequeño pueblo costero a un lugar alejado de aquellos adolescentes locos.

Bien por ustedes, pueblito costero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué pasó? –Susurró Relena, adolorida.

Era ya de noche cuando el flamante automóvil de Dorothy se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión de los Peacekraft; una comitiva de ocho empleados estaban de pie sobre la pulcra escalinata de mármol que servía de entrada de la residencia de los Peacekraft como si fueran militares esperando a su sentenciado. Uno de ellos se acercó hacia el automóvil, con toda la elegancia del mundo, y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo… provocando que Relena se fuera al pavimento, pues se encontraba totalmente recargada en ésta.

-¡RELENA! –Escuchó una aguda y terrorífica voz conocida.

La chica había caído hasta el pavimento de boca, quedando solamente de sus rodillas a los pies dentro del automóvil, con el vestido liviano playero fruncido hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus interiores mal puestos al haber sido removidos por manos ajenas; junto con ella también cayó un dormido Heero, completamente desnudo de la cintura a los pies, sobre la espalda de ella.

-¿M-mamá? –Cuestionó la nombrada, levantando la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe.

Frente a ella, a escaso un metro, se encontraba de pie su madre adoptiva, elegantemente ataviada con un vestido negro al cuerpo y un collar de perlas blancas, con el cabello sujeto en un elegante moño… con cara de terror supremo.

-¡Relena Darlian! ¡¿Por qué estás en esa posición?! ¡¿QUÉ estabas HACIENDO?! –Gritó la aterrada mujer. -¿Es ese… Heero Yuy, tu guardaespaldas? ¡¿Por qué no trae pantalón?! Oh, Dios mio. –Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, al ver a dos muchachos desnudos salir del auto. -¿Representante Winner? ¿Usted…?

Parados como espanto se encontraban Trowa, vistiendo únicamente un ajustadísimo bóxer color azul marino que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Quatre completamente desnudo y cubriendo sus partes con ambas manos, Wufei sin su usual colita de caballo (parecía la chica del aro con el cabello más corto) y con cara de drogadicto, así como Duo, también sin su usual trenza (él parecía más Rapunzel), y sosteniendo una botella vacía de champaña.

-Buenas noches… señora Darlian. –Saludó Quatre, ebrio, tratando de oírse formal, y extendió una mano hacia saludarla… retractándose al notar que la otra no le servía para cubrirse totalmente. –La saludaría, pero resultaría algo incómodo.

La señora Darlian, aterrada, fingió desmayarse y se dejó caer sobre la escalinata… pero al no ser sostenida por algún sirviente (estaban demasiado atónitos con el espectáculo) cayó cual vil bólido sobre la escalinata, desmayándose de verdad al golpearse la cabeza con un escalón, desgreñándome; hubo flashazos de la parte alta de la escalinata, mientras un coro infantil cantaba el alegre "Feliz Cumpleaños", que fue súbitamente interrumpido al ver la posición tan comprometedora y a los sujetos semidesnudos y ebrios parados frente a la limusina destartalada como si la hubiesen agarrado a golpes.

-Mamá, ese señor se parece al tío Wufei que te visitaba en casa. –Dijo uno de los niños, apuntando a Wufei.

La mamá enrojeció y le tapó la boca a su vástago.

-Están todos los políticos y representantes conocidos de la famila, y hoy es el día en que la señorita Relena pierde la chaveta. –Susurró una de las sirvientas a su compañera de al lado.

Hilde observaba toda la escena, recargada en la puerta del lado del conductor, con los brazos cruzados y cara de lástima; había tomado el volante después de que Dorothy cayó inconsciente víctima del alcohol y sus pastillas, y ahora dormitaba sobre el inconsciente Peygan, abrazándolo como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

-Qué oso. –Susurró Hilde.

Ya le tocaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A pesar del caos ocasionado por la llegada tan emotiva de Relena y su caravana de locos, la representante fue obligada a atender a sus invitados no invitados por ella, por la finísima de su madre; la pobre chica estaba de pie, con un elegante y ultra conservador vestido color rosa pálido largo hasta sus pantorrillas, con cara de zombie ebrio que tenía una indigestión por exceso de grasosos cerebros, con prominentes y oscuras ojeras… contrastando con su radiante madre, sonriente y atenta, como si no hubiese visto el espectáculo de hacía un rato ni tenido un desmayo brutal y desgreñador. El buen Peygan se había ido en una ambulancia, a petición de la señora.

-Chicos, ustedes tienen un problema. –Exclamó Hilde.

En una curiosa fila de sillas pegadas a la pared se encontraban sentados los ex pilotos en este orden: Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Duo y Hilde, los cinco primeros con un vaso enorme con agua efervecente, mientras usaban atuendos prestados al no llevar nada decente ni masculino en sus maletas.

-Justo cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, a esta divinidad se le ocurre otra idea loca. –Susurró Trowa, asqueado con el líquido efervecente, con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-Y conste que no fue Dorothy. –La chica trenzaba el cabello de Duo como si fuese un chiquillo, después de terminar de peinar también al dolido Wufei. –Fueron ustedes que le dieron vuelo a las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Qué asco. –Wufei se tomó su vaso de golpe.

-Pues ella se mira muy bien. –Heero apuntó hacia la rubia loca.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una flamante Dorothy Catalonia, en un vestido negro bastante conocido, conversando animadamente con unos cuantos ancianos pervertidos que la hacían de políticos mientras le observaban descaradamente el escote, ella sosteniendo una copa de bebida alcohólica.

-Ella es una experta. –Susurró Quatre, malhumorado. –Eso, o siempre está ebria.

-Pues experta o no se quedó dormida al volante. –Exclamó Hilde, frunciendo los labios.

Todos la miraron, algo alterados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde notó que el auto comenzaba a salirse de la carretera de forma lenta, y que el claxon del automóvil se había quedado pegado desde hacía unos minutos; algo asustada se fue gateando hacia la parte delantera, esquivando gente y botellas vacías bailarinas, mirando por la ventanilla a Dorothy profundamente dormida sobre el claxon, mientras el auto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un precipicio con mar.

-¡AAAHHH! –Gritó Hilde, lanzándose sobre el volante sin pensarlo, tumbando hacia un lado a la inconsciente Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es decir, que tú nos trajiste. –Dijo Wufei.

Ella asintió, visiblemente perturbada al recordar el incidente.

-Oye, Hilde, tú no sabes conducir, ¿no? –Completó Duo.

-Bueno, ya entiendes por qué el auto llegó en esa condición. –Contestó ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos, asustados.

Ella negó con la cabeza, guardando todos esos recuerdos en algún lugar apartado y sombrío de su memoria.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Strapless, que no lleva tirantes.


	26. En la hora de portarse bien

_Al gorrioncillo_

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXVI. En la hora de portarse bien.**

Relena caminaba, completamente mareada y con los ojos desorbitados, en dirección a uno de los baños; aquella larga caminata por el recto pasillo parecía para ella una maratón de curvas locas donde a veces el suelo se fusionaba con el techo de la habitación. Tras ella se encontraban muy de cerca sus dos guardaespaldas suplentes (Hilde y Dorothy), ya que el guardaespaldas titular se encontraba más fuera de servicio que ella.

-Siento que va a caerse con esos tacones. –Susurró Hilde, en su sobrio vestido negro.

-¡Eso no es nada para ella! –Dorothy exclamó. –Debiste haberla visto cuando estábamos en la casa de playa… las plantitas que había en los maceteros se secaron de tanto que vomitó. Le dijo un montón de cosas a su hermano por teléfono, y no sé qué le diría a Peygan.

-Creo que deberían dejar el alcohol.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido y no engorda.

Relena, sin poder evitarlo más, se dejó caer sobre un macetero que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño, donde había una feliz palmerita, vomitando sobre éste ante la mirada de dos elegantes mujeres que pasaban por ahí, manchándose el largo cabello al tenerlo metido en la maceta; Hilde y Dorothy, alteradas, corrieron de inmediato a sostenerla para que no se cayera y se lastimara.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Buenas noches. –Saludó el flamante Milliardo Peacekraft, en un traje inmaculadamente blanco.

-Oh, Milliardo, qué gusto. –Contestó la animada señora Darlian.

Milliardo Peacekraft y Lucrecia Noin llegaron al lugar como si fueran el rey y la reina de Sank, bajando la hermosa escalinata de mármol que estaba en la puerta de entrada, atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de todos los invitados presentes; el muchacho llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, tan enorme que parecía imposible que pudiese cargarlo, y la mujer se miraba radiante en su sobrio y largo vestido azul marino en donde se notaban su embarazo de seis meses de gestación.

-Alguien hizo la tarea. –Dijo Duo, imprudente, al verlos… por fortuna estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que lo escucharan.

-Qué gusto verla con bien, señora. –Exclamó Noin, respetuosa.

-Heero Yuy. –Exclamó Milliardo. –No te miras muy bien.

Al lado de la señora Darlian se encontraba el nombrado, con cara de zombie desvelado y en época de hambruna, cuya piel era de un color verdoso y sus ojeras oscuras eran demasiado oscuras y notorias.

-No te preocupes por él. –Dijo la señora, restándole importancia con la mano. –Solo está un poco enfermo.

Noin conocía perfectamente la mirada de ebriedad característica, así como la mirada de la cruda moral (por los soldados ebrios que estuvieron a sus órdenes en el pasado), pero guardó silencio prudentemente. Eran chicos, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Dónde está Relena, la cumpleañera? –Cuestionó Milliardo.

-Fue al baño, en un momento… oh, ya viene.

Noin volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez fue demasiado evidente la mueca de su rostro al ver a la chica aproximarse a ellos; la representante Darlian venía caminando tambaleante, con el glamor de princesa que normalmente la caracterizaba por los suelos, con el cabello largo extrañamente húmedo, y el delineador corrido (por las lágrimas tras haber vomitado cerca de 15 minutos) como si hubiese llorado lágrimas negras. Tras ella venían las escoltas Hilde y Dorothy, frescas como unas lechugas.

-Mira quién ha venido a visitarte, Relena. –Dijo su madre adoptiva con énfasis, coronada con una sonrisa perpetua de "no pasa nada".

-Mi-lliar-do. –Pronunció la princesa zombie, poniendo los pelos de punta a su hermano y a su esposa.

-No te miras bien, Relena. –Dijo el aterrado rubio. -¿También te encuentras enferma?

-Sí, enferma. –Contestó Noin, sin poder evitar que se le escapara el sarcasmo. –Señorita Relena, creo que debería tomar asiento.

-Sí. –Contestó la chica zombie, arrastrando las palabras, y se dispuso a girarse un poco.

-¡Relena! –Su madre le tomó del brazo. –No puedes tomar asiento aun, tienes invitados que atender.

-Pero, señora… -Dijo Noin, preocupada.

-Vamos, Relena, que Milliardo te ha traído un hermoso regalo.

-Sí. –Volvió a susurrar la chica zombie.

La cara de Milliardo y de Noin era todo un dilema, como si adivinaran que estaba a punto de pasar algo realmente malo; Relena dio tres pasos vacilantes en dirección a su hermano, y extendió los brazos con debilidad y lentitud para intentar tomar el enorme ramo de rosas blancas… pero antes de poder tocarlo siquiera la chica vomitó ruidosamente un líquido rosa sobre las flores y sobre su hermano, ensuciándole el rostro y su inmaculado traje blanco.

-Ay, no. –Exclamó Dorothy, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza. –Creo que hicimos mal al darle ese yogurt.

-Bueno, no pensamos que fuera a vomitar de nuevo. –La consoló Hilde, con una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

Hubo un denso silencio en el lugar al ver todo lo que había sucedido; la señora Darlian comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa, mientras los políticos se acercaban a ver con detenimiento el caos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta no pedida acabó antes de tiempo, debido a que la cumpleañera estaba muy "enferma" para poder festejar, y que a la señora Darlian le dio una crisis nerviosa, por lo que fue a hacerle compañía al buen Peygan al hospital, a bordo de una ambulancia; Heero y Relena finalmente habían sucumbido al sueño subsecuente de la ebriedad, y se encontraban los dos acostados en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala, cubiertos con una enorme y esponjosa colcha rosada.

-¿La señorita Relena ebria? –Cuestionó Noin, incrédula.

Milliardo (en camisa interior y con el cabello parcialmente húmedo) y Noin se encontraban en un sofá de dos plazas, observando a los muchachos que quedaban conscientes aun, acomodados en un sofá de tres plazas a su lado derecho, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre sentados, Duo y Dorothy en las recargaderas, y Hilde en un sofá individual al lado izquierdo, con las piernas recogidas.

-Es que… se trata de una historia curiosa. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Curiosa, dices. –Contestó Wufei, sarcástico.

-No sabía que Relena tomaba alcohol. –Exclamó Milliardo, indignado.

-No lo hacía. –Exclamó Trowa, adolorido por motivos que desconocía. –Pero las circunstancias lo provocaron.

-¿Circunstancias? –Cuestionó Duo, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, intentando contener las nauseas.

-Quiero saber cómo pasó esto. –Sentenció Milliardo con toda la autoridad que tenía.

-Bueno, ponte cómodo. –Rió la loca. –Todo comenzó cuando la señorita Relena me dijo que tendría un mes de vacaciones, y que nos invitaba a pasar unos días en el reino de Sank.

-¿Relena tenía vacaciones en este periodo del año? –Se extrañó.

-No. –Wufei suspiró, recordando el incidente. –Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema con el sistema de navegación de la nave, y llegamos a la colonia L4 en vez de la L1.

-Ejem. –Interrumpió el aun ebrio Quatre. –Llegaron al satélite de recursos por la parte que aun estaba en construcción, por eso casi se estrellan con la hilera de trasbordadores.

-Ya. –Duo se sonrojó intensamente, siendo él el culpable de tal atrocidad.

-¿Realmente llegaron tan lejos sin saber? –Noin estaba boquiabierta.

-Sí. Cuando llegamos descubrimos que estábamos fuera de tiempo, y Relena tuvo que cambiar su agenda. –Continuó el 05. –Así que quedó un poco más de un mes libre de pendientes; a ella se le ocurrió que podríamos pasar unos días aquí, en una especie de descanso.

-¡Fue genial! –Continuó Dorothy. –Nos fuimos a la tierra en un avión comercial desde la colonia, descubrimos que Trowa es un pervertido…

-No es cierto. –Reclamó el 03.

-…remodelamos la cocina…

-Con lirios rojos con ranas bailando polca. –Susurró Duo.

-…nos fuimos de compras, nos asustó el fantasma de las nueve de la noche…

-Will. –Dijo Milliardo, como comprendiendo la cosa.

-Si, Will. Fuimos a un gimnasio exclusivo donde Trowa y Heero se quedaron encerrados en un baño sauna durante horas, y tuvieron que mandarlos a urgencias… nos fuimos a la casa de la playa…

-El viaje más tétrico y tortuoso del mundo. –Dijo el 05.

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Dorothy y Hilde, la segunda sin saber a qué se referían pero imaginando que debió ser terrible.

-¡Jajaja! –Rió la loca de repente. –Fue tan divertido… ¡El malecón!

-No fue divertido. –Corearon Wufei y Trowa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Fue tan malo? –Se atrevió a preguntar Hilde.

-Fue muy malo. –Contestó Duo. –El carro voló por los aires en una pequeña rampa, y se estrelló contra las rocas del malecón, y Relena vomitó a todos en el auto.

-Ya.

-Luego tuvimos nuestra bella fiesta nocturna. –Rió Dorothy. –Todos terminaron más ebrios que un camionero en un bar.

-¡Estábamos drogados! –Gritó Quatre, recordando el panzazo contra la piscina. -¡Tu nos drogaste!

Dorothy solo rió, recordando cuando el rubio se lanzó del tercer piso hacia la piscina de panza.

-¿Se drogan? –Se alteró Noin.

-¡Claro que no, señorita Noin! –Dijo Dorothy. –Estaban ebrios pero no aceptan.

-Esperen. –Hilde cayó en cuenta. -¿Era por el accidente que Dorothy estaba toda golpeada y vendada?

-Parcialmente. –Contestó Wufei, de repente malhumorado. –El día de las citas Duo hizo que le estallaran unos cohetes de pirotecnia bajo la silla de ruedas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos menos Dorothy. -¡DUO MAXWELL!

-Duo, que fetichista. –Rió la loca, como si ella no hubiese sido la afectada.

-Ya. –Suspiró el nombrado, apenado, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Día de las citas? –Cuestionó Noin.

-Sí. –Continuó Wufei. –Salimos con parejas al azar a dar la vuelta por el pueblo. Salí con Relena, Duo con Dorothy, Trowa con Quatre, y Heero con la ex de Trowa.

-Y Relena no dejó de vomitar. –Dijo el 03.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-¡Y le hicimos una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa! -Exclamó la loca.

-Hiciste. –Corrigió el 02.

-¡Fue genial!

-Fue espantoso. –Dijo Hilde. –Gente ebria y loca haciendo obscenidades en la piscina no puede ser genial.

-¿De verdad hubo eso? –Cuestionó Milliardo, aterrado con la idea.

Los muchachos no contestaron, pues estaban bien enrolados los unos con los otros, exceptuando a Wufei, que asentía las palabras de la chica.

-Fue catastrófico, ciertamente. –Dijo el 05.

-Después huimos en el helicóptero. –Continuó Hilde. –Aun no sé la razón por la que nos fuimos tan precipitadamente, pero a estas alturas puedo imaginarme cualquier cosa… por una lluvia rara terminamos varados en una isla desconocida.

-Y vomitados. –Completó Duo.

-¿Relena otra vez? –Cuestionó Milliardo.

-Sí, junto con Quatre.

-Estuvimos una semana en esa isla. –Dijo Hilde. –Hasta que encontramos ese hotel masónico de siete estrellas.

-¿Masónico? –Dijeron Milliardo y Noin al mismo tiempo, nerviosos.

-¡Y yo salí de la cárcel! –Interrumpió Dorothy, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-Si. –Hilde siguió, omitiendo aquella desagradable experiencia con Peygan. –Dorothy nos encontró y regresamos en barco a tierra firme; después, nos despedimos de Sam porque ya se le había terminado el permiso y hubo bebidas alcohólicas en la limusina: Duo siempre ha sido pésimo bebedor, así que quedó inconsciente al poco rato de empezar a tomar como un idiota, Wufei se volvió loco, se soltó el cabello y comenzó a cantar "Y todos me miran" (1) por el quemacocos, Trowa y Quatre se pusieron a jugar piedra papel o tijera de prendas, y Heero y Relena tuvieron sexo frente a todos. Cuando nos detuvimos en una tienda de autoservicio nos echaron a los preventivos encima, Wufei dejó inconsciente a Peygan al intentar abrir una botella de champaña, y Dorothy condujo hasta que cayó dormida al volante.

Milliardo y Noin tenían un gesto indescriptible en sus rostros, con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante y loca historia, tan inverosímil que parecía inventada… y los protagonistas de tan enferma trama deseaban que se los tragara la tierra.

-¿Y tú? –Cuestionó Noin, demasiado impactada.

-Yo no bebo alcohol. –Sonrió la chica, maliciosa. –Cuando Dorothy quedó dormida conduje un rato usando el GPS del automóvil para poder llegar aquí, sin saber que encontraríamos esta fiesta.

Fueron rodeados de un sombrío silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.

(1)Y todos me miran, de Gloria Trevi.


	27. En la apuesta, capítulo final

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXVII. La Apuesta. Capítulo final.**

Los días pasaron con más tranquilidad después de la última hecatombe que había sido el cumpleaños de Relena; el buen mayordomo masónico Peygan, valiente y servicial, siguió acompañando a la representante como un buen guardaespaldas fiel a sus ideales, y la señora Darlian volvió finalmente a su hogar, drogada por los antidepresivos que acababan de recetarle los médicos (sin esas cosas sería casi imposible superar el trauma de ver a su hija adoptiva en aquellas posiciones tan sugestivas). Por fortuna, la representante Relena no recordaba del todo lo que había sucedido, pero si había hecho un voto para no beber alcohol hasta que fuera mucho mayor, y solo por compromiso.

-¿Tú si recuerdas algo? –Cuestionó la elegante chica con suavidad.

-No. –Suspiró Heero, consternado. –No del todo al menos.

Ambos caminaban por el que se suponía era el patio de la enorme mansión del reino de Sank, que más bien parecía una pradera hermosa pintada por algún artista con el concepto de belleza bien desarrollado; al centro del patio se encontraba el famoso lago artificial, que finalmente había sido terminado, cuya agua transparente reflejaban los hermosos árboles tupidos de hojas amarillas, enormes, como si hubiesen crecido caprichosamente a la orilla del agua (claro que eso fue intencional de los que lo diseñaron). El tiempo era tan agradable que algunos de sus amigos ya se habían arrojado al lago, o tenían sexo detrás de los arbustos.

-¡Hey! –Gimieron Duo y Quatre, tras un arbusto, al verse descubiertos en tan comprometedora posición.

-Ya volveremos al trabajo pronto. –Relena miró el cielo, mientras florecillas caían a sus pies por la suave brisa. –Viene mucho estrés de estar visitando colonias, creo que hasta iremos a MO-3.

-Si, a un satélite de los Winner, y al MO-3. –Contestó Heero, revisando su agenda electrónica.

-Extrañaré estos días… fueron tan increíbles.

-Eh, Relena. –Heero se consternó ante el comentario, pero no iba a interrumpir su cometido. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La chica se extrañó considerablemente ante el extraño tono de su voz; ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol de flores amarillas, que proyectaba una fresca sombra sobre ambos.

-Dime, Heero.

-Bueno. –Tomó aire, mirándose algo nervioso. –N-no sé cómo decirlo… a decir verdad, no sé si sea correcto.

Relena cambió su semblante. Le dio una punzada de temor en la boca del estómago.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Heero?

-Es que… no tengo idea de cómo vayas a tomar lo que quiero decirte.

-Por favor, solo dímelo. –Casi suplicó, sintiendo la incertidumbre invadirla… ¿quería dejarla, acaso?

-Lo siento, Relena, no…

-¡Heero! –Se le quebró la voz, dolida. -¡Solo dímelo! Si es algo que sientes… yo…

-¡Ya! –Dijo, algo nervioso.

-¡Heero! –Volvió a gritar, al borde del llanto.

-¡De acuerdo! –Frunció el ceño, molesto, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Tú ganas, haré lo que quieras.

Relena se sentía triste y molesta al mismo tiempo con la actitud que tenía Heero… si quería hacer lo que le plazca, que lo haga y ya, no necesitaba darle explicaciones ni mucho menos razones, solo que se fuera y era todo, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, todas esas aventuras tan des venturosas, gritos, dolor, quemaduras solares. Estaba a punto de soltarse llorando, dolida, sumida en sus recuerdos, cuando notó que Heero le había entregado algo en su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Cómo…? –Miró su mano, respirando agitada y con la vista empañada.

-Tómalo.

-¿Para mí?

-Obviamente. –Contestó, malhumorado.

Se acercó al rostro aquella curiosa cajita negra aterciopelada que le había entregado, todavía con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer; una descarga intensa la recorrió cuando la abrió y miró su contenido, dejando escapar aquellas lágrimas que guardaba pero ya no de tristeza.

-Heero. –Se llevó la mano libre a los labios, sonriendo de emoción, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¡Heero!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde el lago, recargados sobre un flotador color verde fosfore-mátame-los-ojos, se encontraban mirando la escena Wufei, Trowa, Dorothy y Hilde. Notaron cómo Relena se había arrojado a los brazos de Heero, contenta, tirando a su novio al suelo sin inhibición alguna.

-Y… lo hizo. –Dijo Wufei.

-¡Yay! –Hilde levantó ambas manos, contenta. -¡Ganamos!

El 05 y la chica chocaron palmas, mientras Dorothy y Trowa suspiraban, aceptando su derrota.

-Yo pensé que no se animaría. –Dijo Trowa.

-Ni yo. –Dorothy rió como la loca que era. –Es un anillo tan lindo.

Todos pensaron en aquella endiablada joya, un anillo de platino puro con un diamante gigante de 4cm de ancho que tenía otros diamantes ovalados a manera de pétalos de margarita de casi 8cm de largo… extravagante para todos menos para la que lo escogió, que fue, claro está, la loca de Dorothy Catalonia en ausencia de Heero… no de él directamente, sino de su sentido estético a la hora de escoger utilería femenina, puesto que él quería regalarle una pistola con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes. Duo y Quatre volvieron a entrar al agua después de su sesión tan carente de higiene, el segundo abrazado al primero por su espalda para no molestarse en nadar.

-¿Ganamos? –Cuestionó el 02 al llegar.

-Sí. –Contestó Wufei.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Todavía no nos lo han dicho, claro está. –Contestó Hilde, sumergiéndose un poco en el agua, mirando como todavía no se levantaba la pareja del suelo donde se estaban revolcando.

-¡Fiesta! –Gritó Dorothy, haciendo rebotar sus enormes implantes.

-Paso. –Corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rostro de Relena era una indescriptible muestra de que la felicidad suprema si existe en la tierra; la chica miraba soñadoramente hacia el techo de su recámara, mientras Dorothy se mantenía quietecita como la niña buena que no era, y Hilde se miraba cohibida ante la enorme y elegante recámara en la que fácilmente cabría la mitad de su departamento que tenía en la colonia espacial.

-Chicas. –Relena las miró, con una sonrisa. –Les he llamado aquí porque quiero que ustedes sean partícipes de mi felicidad. Quisiera que ustedes dos fueran mis damas de honor en mi boda.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Gritó Dorothy, emocionada. -¡Es un honor para mí ser su dama de honor! Me siento tan feliz de que me haya escogido para esta labor en el día más importante de su vida.

-Eh. –Hilde se sonrojó intensamente. –Bueno, me siento igual de contenta que Dorothy, solo que no puedo expresarlo de la misma forma que ella. Pero me siento muy honrada por tu decisión.

-Muchas gracias, chicas, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas. –Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, ilusionada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero se miraba bastante normal, como usualmente lo miraban cuando tenía que hacer una misión o de dama de compañía de Relena (¿?). El cuarteto estaba frente a él, en una curiosa fila militar con ambas manos en la espalda.

-Están cordialmente obligados a ir a la boda. –Dijo el 01, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-Cordialmente obligados. –Repitió Duo.

Solo obtuvo una severa mirada por parte del novio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado finalmente un mes; cada quien había vuelto a sus labores normales con la promesa de volver a reunirse en la boda de Heero y Relena, después de que ambos terminaran sus propios quehaceres de la diplomacia.

Duo, en su traje de preventivo, se encontraba sentado en aquella lúgubre cafetería donde Trowa le rompió el corazón a Quatre en el primer capítulo, bebiendo una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente mientras revisaba su itinerario en una guía electrónica que parecía un celular. Él y Quatre habían comenzado una extraña relación que no terminaba de convencer a muchos, en especial porque el 04 se autodenominaba en voz alta "El Amante de Shinigami" (con todo y letras mayúsculas), y Trowa seguía saliendo con chicas.

-¡Lamento la demora! –Dijo una voz tras él.

Duo se giró un poco, contemplando al rubio Quatre aproximarse hacia donde él, tomando asiento a su lado sobre la silla contigua.

-Llegas tarde. –Exclamó el 02, volviendo la mirada hacia su guía.

-Lo sé, pero he cumplido. –Quatre sacó su celular. –Me tomó cinco de los siete días, pero lo logré al final.

-Vaya… pero aun no te puedo dar el gane, aun tenemos que esperar a Trowa. –Bebió un poco de su taza de chocolate, mirando las fotografías en el celular de Quatre. –Vaya, me gustan esas curvas.

-Fue interesante, pero no tanto como estar contigo.

-Hey, chicos. –Trowa pasó a sentarse sin más, tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos. –Ya llegué.

-¿Pudiste? –Cuestionó el 04, sugestivo.

-¡Claro! Jamás pierdo una apuesta… además, fue demasiado fácil. –Sacó el teléfono celular, mostrando las fotografías. –No tardé ni dos días.

Ambos miraron el celular, el rubio frunciendo los labios, y el 02 con sorpresa.

-Tú ganas esta vez. –Sonrió Duo. –Pero aun no supera mis rachas sin derrota.

-Seis grandes son seis grandes. –Dijo el 03, orgulloso.

-Bueno, creo que ya es mi turno, ¿verdad? –Sonrió el 04, siniestro. –He decidido ponérselos muy difícil en esta ocasión.

-No creo que pidas un extraterrestre o algo parecido. –Rió Trowa, aunque se sentía algo perturbado por la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Para ti, Trowa, he escogido a un demonio. Silvia Noventa.

-¡¿Silvia Noventa?! –Se alteró notoriamente, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Está aquí?

-Llegará en la noche, ella es la nueva Gerente de Materiales Terrestres, y vendrá conmigo a hacer algunos trámites para el transporte de algunos materiales, y se quedará una semana en mi residencia, ante la insistencia de la señora Noventa. ¿Aceptas?

-La hija loca del mariscal Noventa… ¿Qué me darás?

-Diez, y una motocicleta.

Se quedaron congelados ante semejante cantidad, además del vehículo… por acostarse con Silvia Noventa.

-¡Yo lo hago! –Dijo Duo, movido por la codicia.

-Es para Trowa, para ti te tengo a alguien más, con el mismo premio claro está.

-Está bien, lo acepto. –Dijo el 03, pero se miraba algo dudoso.

-¿Quién es, Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo. –Por eso yo estaría dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Quatre frunció el ceño, y su sonrisa se amplio. Fue en ese momento que Trowa presintió que algo realmente malo se avecinaba, algo peor que el tener que cortejar a la loca obsesionada con Heero. Y no se equivocaba.

-Para el Dios de la Muerte, un ángel.

Duo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo conocía, si, pero…

-¿Un ángel? –Susurró, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Tienes que arrancarle las alas… y te daré lo que quieras.

-¿Quién es?

-Hilde Schbeicker.

FIN…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Continuará en el fanfic llamado "El Ángel de Shinigami".

Eli Yuy


	28. Epílogo Preludio al ángel de Shinigami

_Al bello gorrioncillo._

**Atrapados**

**XXVIII. En el epílogo a "Atrapados", y el prólogo a "El Ángel de Shinigami".**

Hilde.

Aquí estoy, tú también... aunque sea en mi imaginación.

Bueno, este es un sentimiento demasiado complejo... ¿saben lo que es estar enamorado de una persona que es homosexual? De un hombre, para ser más claro. Es algo mucho peor que estar enamorado de un casado, pues sabes que jamás te hará caso debido a tu género. Vivir con Duo tanto tiempo, amándole en secreto, fue una espantosa tortura que estallaba en auge cuando lo encontraba con otros hombres en el departamento que compartíamos en la colonia. Sonreír fríamente al galán de turno y ahogarme de dolor por dentro.

Tuve severos pleitos con algunos de sus amantes que creían que yo era demasiado entrometida en ellos, aunque en realidad era cosa de Duo, que solía sacarme entre sus conversaciones con ellos y sobre todas las cosas defenderme en dichos pleitos, por lo que siempre salía ganando en estos; eso, en cierta manera, me llenaba de gusto, me hacía sentirme incondicionalmente querida por él. Pero no es lo mismo el amor fraternal que el amor romántico, que era lo que mi corazón sentía. Tenía su afecto, tenía su cariño, y yo estúpidamente vivía feliz a su lado.

Al menos hasta que vi al sujeto del tatuaje en el trasero.

Para los amantes del yaoi (yo ni de joda me incluyo en eso), en plena sala, en ese dichoso sofá donde YO tomaba asiento, siestas, y a veces hasta comía, un sujeto bastante fornido de piel morena sometía a mi compañero de casa con suma rudeza, tomándole del cabello como si de las riendas de un caballo se tratara; el sujeto tenía en su trasero un tatuaje en ALEMÁN que decía _meinen namen sagen hündin"_**,** que se traduce algo así como "di mi nombre, puta". Se quedaron estáticos cuando me vieron entrar, y yo, en vez de horrorizarme por ellos o pegar un grito de damisela en apuros, me limité a continuar mis labores planeadas como si ellos no existieran.

Lloré hasta cansarme esa noche. Siempre tan efusivo, tan grave, tan… Duo; verlo sometido de esa manera, tan indefenso cuando él me mostraba siempre su fortaleza y decisión… lo recuerdo y me quiebro nuevamente. Somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre la inmensidad, el uno envuelto en el otro, juntos sin ser uno mismo.

Ese viaje fue un suplicio, sobre todo cuando lo empujé para que fuese a caer en garras de un travestido Quatre durante ese baile en el crucero; mentalmente me quería deshacer de ese sentimiento que tenía por él, pues estaba comenzando a ser sumamente nocivo para mí en cada muestra de afecto que él me obsequiaba inocentemente… y descubrí, llorando sobre el hombro de Wufei, que me sentía peor el verlo entre los brazos de Quatre que en brazos de un completo desconocido.

El amante de Shinigami.

Como amiga le había sido fiel desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y ahora lo llevaba en la piel; sabía que nunca iba a suceder, pero me gustaba soñar con ello en la cama, entre sueños, envuelta en sábanas frescas y tormentos húmedos.

Finalmente comprendí que lo llevaba tatuado en mi ser; que vivía anhelando que él pudiera percatarse de mis sentimientos, del cariño que yo le profesaba a pesar de todo, que tenía miedo a perderlo en brazos de alguien más, de ya no volver a verlo jamás… era un bello secreto que mi corazón guardaría, uno que me inspiraba a seguir adelante tan solo observando su felicidad.

Él no era el Dios de la Muerte, sino mi ángel de paz.

Aunque sea en mi imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli Yuy.


End file.
